


Every Single Breath

by RivaiHeichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drugged Sex, Drugs, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, Psychopath Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Psychopaths In Love, Rape, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 67,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivaiHeichou/pseuds/RivaiHeichou
Summary: Manchen liegt Verstrickung ins Tragische mehr im Blut als Hingabe an Heiterkeit. Sie können es anstellen wie sie wollen, immer geraten sie beim Fröhlichsein rasch in unkontrollierte Ausgelassenheit oder gar Ausschweifung, oder aber sie verfallen so sehr in namenloses Alleinsein, daß sie auf der Schwelle zum Selbstmord stehen - Erich Ellinger [Triggerwarnung: Psychische Erkrankung | Mord/Tod/Charaktertod/Suizid | Gewalt |  Missbrauch | SVV/Waschzwang | Lemon | BoyxBoy | Yaoi | Seme!LevixUke!Eren | Anzügliche Sprache/Beleidigungen]





	1. Unhappy

**FREITAG, 23.12.2005**   
**TAG 1 NACH EINWEISUNG**   
**GESCHLOSSENE PSYCHIATRIE FRIEDBERG - PATIENTENZIMMER**

Die Stille im Raum macht mich wahnsinnig. Wieso sagt der Wichser nichts? Starrt mich einfach nur an. Wenn er glaubt, ich würde anfangen zu reden, hat er sich geschnitten. Wieso sollte ich? Es würde so oder so nichts an dieser unglaublich beschissenen Situation ändern. Sie würden mich trotzdem bis auf alle Ewigkeit hier einsperren. Ich werde dieses Gelände nie wieder verlassen, höchstens im Leichensack.  
Ich lasse meinen Blick durch den kleinen Raum schweifen, vorbei an dem alten Sack vor mir und die weißen Wände entlang. Sticklangweilig. Ein wenig Farbe würde dem Raum sicher guttun. Hier und da ein Bild und schon wäre dieses Zimmer sogar erträglich. Aber wir sind hier nicht bei wünsch‘ dir was.  
Noch langweiliger als die weißen Wände ist allerdings das Gesicht dieses Psychiaters, der vor mir hockt. Leider bleibt mir nicht viel Auswahl, entweder das Gesicht oder die Wand.  
Die Freaks haben mich – zu meiner und ihrer Sicherheit – am Bett festgeschnallt. Zu meiner Sicherheit? Allein der Gedanke macht es lächerlich. Vermutlich ist das nur, damit ich diesem Bastard vor mir nicht an die Kehle springe. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, würde ich das wirklich gern. Ich würde gern meine Frustration an ihm auslassen, die Wut die ich empfinde. Auf mich, die Situation. Auf alles.  
Er macht mich wahnsinnig mit seinem durchlöchernden Blick und der Tatsache, dass er noch immer die Fresse nicht aufbekommt.  
„Hab‘ ich was im Gesicht oder was?!“ Blaffe ich ihn an. Man geht mir der Kerl auf die Eier.  
„Sie scheinen schlecht gelaunt zu sein, Herr Ackerman“ sagt der Kerl, als wäre er die Ruhe selbst. Gelassen, entspannt. Völlig ruhig.  
Wichser! Natürlich bin ich schlecht gelaunt! Und er hebt meine Laune nicht gerade, wobei ich sagen muss, dass er mir schweigend besser gefallen hat. Die Stimme nervt gewaltig. Keine Ahnung, was es ist, aber es nervt. Die ganze Situation nervt!  
„Tch“ schnalze ich abfällig mit der Zunge, während ich noch einmal an den Riemen, die meine Handgelenke am Bett befestigen zerre, um damit meinen Unmut darüber deutlich zu machen. Die Aussage war nicht nur unpassend, sondern auch völlig überflüssig. Arschloch.  
War das wirklich alles oder kommt da heute noch was? Irgendwas? Ansonsten soll der Fickfehler sich endlich verpissen und mich in Ruhe lassen.  
„Lassen Sie uns über den Grund reden, wegen dem Sie hier sind“ fordert der alte Sack allen Ernstes.  
„Wir wissen beide, weswegen ich hier bin. Sparen wir uns diesen Mist also einfach und kommen direkt zum Punkt“.  
Ich bin nicht überrascht darüber, wie gereizt ich klinge. Mich wundert es eher, dass der Freak immer noch die Ruhe selbst zu sein scheint. Vermutlich auch nur, weil er weiß, dass ich nicht an ihn rankomme. Sein Glück. Ich würde ihn, wenn nötig, auch eigenhändig erwürgen wenn das bedeuten würde, dass ich endlich meine Ruhe hab.  
„Erzählen Sie mir, wieso Sie den jungen Mann getötet haben“ fordert er. Er will also die Gründe dafür wissen.  
Herr Gott, ich bin diese Frage langsam so satt. Die Frage haben sie mir schon bei meiner Festnahme gestellt, auf dem Präsidium, später vor Gericht. Ich bin es leid.  
„Es enttäuscht mich ein wenig, dass niemand nach meinen Gefühlen fragt“ beschwere ich mich säuselnd, lege den Kopf mit einem theatralischen Seufzen in den Nacken. Vielleicht könnte dieses Gespräch sich ja doch noch in eine unterhaltsame Richtung entwickeln. Ein kleines Spielchen. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Mit einem Psychiater dürfte diese Spielerei doch sogar noch unterhaltsamer werden, als mit den Bullen. Hoffe ich zumindest, wenn nicht, muss ich es später eben bei einem der Pflegekräfte versuchen. Irgendwie muss ich mich schließlich bei Laune halten.  
Während ich den Kopf wieder hebe, bildet sich ein Grinsen auf meinen Lippen. Ich sehe dem Kerl ins Gesicht und stoße ein kleines, tonloses Lachen aus. Ja, das könnte in der Tat interessant werden, zumindest, wenn er ein wenig auf mein Spiel eingeht.  
„Interessiert es Sie wirklich so wenig, wie ich mich gefühlt hab? Oder... wie sich der Junge gefühlt hat...“ Fahre ich unbeirrt fort, lasse den Blick erneut durch den Raum schweifen. Ein wahres Trauerspiel, diese beengten vier Wände.  
„Wenn Sie darüber sprechen möchten, höre ich Ihnen zu“ versichert er mir und ich höre das Klicken seines Kugelschreibers. Er will sich also sogar Notizen zu diesem Gespräch machen? Wie aufmerksam. Je nachdem wie sehr er mir auf die Eier geht werden die Notizen später das einzige sein, was erklären könnte, wieso er ins Gras beißen musste.


	2. Sound Of Madness

**MONTAG, 17.10.2005**   
**ETWA ZWEI MONATE ZUVOR**   
**HALLE**

_Das ewig gleiche Ticken der Uhr macht mich langsam wahnsinnig. Keine Ahnung, wie spät es mittlerweile ist, aber es muss bereits nach Mitternacht sein. Ich sitze im Wohnzimmer und starre den schwarzen Bildschirm des Fernsehers an, lausche immerzu in die Wohnung. Ich warte schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit auf das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Wohnungstür. Auf die Schritte im Flur, die das Wohnzimmer ansteuern und auf die Stimme, die mich darauf aufmerksam macht, dass er zurück ist._   
_Fuck! Er wollte längst wieder hier sein. Ich war noch nie besonders geduldig, aber im Moment treibt mich die Warterei an meine Grenzen. Meine Geduld ist am Ende, genauso wie meine Nerven._   
_„Tch“ schnalze ich abfällig mit der Zunge und greife nach der leeren Tasse auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. Keine Ahnung, wie lange er mich noch warten lassen will, aber so langsam bin ich echt pissig. Was denkt sich dieser Bastard eigentlich?!_   
_Mit der Tasse in der Hand stehe ich auf, umrunde den Sessel, in dem ich eben noch gesessen hab und durchquere das große Wohnzimmer, gehe um den Tresen, der als Raumteiler von Wohn- und Esszimmer dient, herum und steuere die Küchenzeile an. Mir ist schon lange nicht mehr nach Tee, aber der Fusel, den wir in der Vitrine stehen haben, ist so widerlich, dass mir schon allein beim Gedanken daran zum kotzen zu Mute ist. Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr woher ich ihn hab. Vielleicht hat er ihn aber auch zum Geburtstag von einem seiner Freunde bekommen. Ich weiß es nicht. Es spielt aber auch keine Rolle._   
_Ich spüle die Tasse kurz unter laufendem Wasser aus, ehe ich den Wasserkocher neu befülle. Ich hatte bereits vor drei Tassen Tee gehofft, dass er mich etwas beruhigen würde. Zumindest soweit, dass ich ihm nicht den Kopf abreißen würde, wenn er endlich nach Hause kommt._   
_Kaum, dass ich das Gerät angestellt habe, höre ich erst die Wohnungstür und anschließend Schritte im Flur._   
_„Zieh die verdammten Schuhe aus!“ Fauche ich angepisst. Ich mache mir keine Mühe, meine schlechte Laune irgendwie zu verbergen. Wie oft ich ihm das jetzt bereits gesagt habe, weiß ich schon gar nicht mehr. Der Kerl scheint wirklich lernresistent zu sein, wenn es um diese Thematik geht._   
_Als er im Türrahmen erscheint, hat er die Schuhe tatsächlich ausgezogen. Ich könnte allerdings schwören, dass er trotzdem bereits den halben Flur eingesaut hat. Aber jetzt erstmal eins nach dem Anderen. Der Dreck läuft – leider Gottes – nicht weg. Der Drang, ihn sofort zu beseitigen, ist zwar da, aber es fällt mir erstaunlich leicht ihn zu unterdrücken und auf später zu verschieben. Früher wäre das undenkbar gewesen, aber jetzt? Jetzt fällt es mir leichter. Seitdem er in mein Leben getreten ist, ist vieles irgendwie einfacher geworden. Bei weitem nicht alles, aber ich kann behaupten, dass er einiges in meinem Leben verändert hat._   
_„Du bist spät“ stelle ich nüchtern fest und verschränke die Arme vor der Brust, um meinen Standpunkt noch ein wenig deutlicher zu machen._   
_Ich hasse es, wenn man mich warten lässt. Und noch mehr hasse ich es, wenn er es tut. Ich hasse es, weil ich mir Sorgen mache, auch wenn ich mir keine Sorgen machen sollte. Ich hasse es, weil sich immer wieder ein ekelhaftes Gefühl in meiner Magengegend bildet von dem ich immer noch nicht weiß, was es ist. Ich hasse es._   
_„Ich weiß“ gibt er schwer seufzend von sich, tritt durch den Türrahmen in die Küche und kommt auf mich zu. Er sieht aus, als würde es ihm tatsächlich leidtun. Und das Schlimme ist, ich glaube es ihm sogar._   
_„Ich mach’s wieder gut“ schnurrt er mir entgegen, nachdem er die Arme halb um meinen Hals gelegt hat. Kurz darauf spüre ich seine weichen Lippen auf meiner Wange und ich kann nicht anders, als den keuschen Kuss zu genießen. Eine einfache und harmlose Geste, die mich die Wut augenblicklich vergessen lässt. Zumindest für einen kurzen Moment. Ich locke die verschränkten Arme und hebe eine Hand an sein Gesicht, streiche mit den Fingern sanft über die zarte Haut seiner Wange und lasse sie langsam in seinen Nacken gleiten. Dieser Kerl macht mich wahnsinnig und ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich so gut für uns beide ist. Ob es nicht besser wäre, wenn er wieder aus meinem Leben verschwinden würde jetzt, wo ich es in einigermaßen geordnete Bahnen gebracht hab. Jetzt, wo es endlich einigermaßen gut läuft. Ohne Zwischenfälle. Ohne, dass meine Vergangenheit mich immer wieder einholt._   
_Der Junge wird mein Untergang sein. Vielleicht nicht heute oder morgen. Aber irgendwann..._   
_„Ich hoffe, du hast eine gute Erklärung dafür“ säusele ich, meine Finger gleiten dabei in seine Haare und fangen an mit einer der längeren Strähnen zu spielen. Mir entgeht dabei nicht, dass er sich unter der Berührung langsam versteift. Kaum merklich, vielleicht weiß er es nicht einmal selbst. Aber mir fällt es auf. Ich weiß zwar nicht, woher diese Reaktion kommt, aber es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass sie mir auffällt. Das geht schon seit ein paar Tagen so und langsam ist mir das Ganze wirklich zu blöd. Ich will endlich eine Erklärung. Ich will wissen, was er mir verheimlicht. Ich will wissen, wieso er mich belügt._   
_„Naja, du weißt doch, wie das im Studium ist“ beginnt er seine Erklärung, aber eigentlich wissen wir beide, das es lediglich blödes Gerede ist, um die Wahrheit nicht aussprechen zu müssen. Ich weiß das mehr dahinter steckt. Das wissen wir beide. Und langsam ist meine Geduld am Ende. Ich muss es wissen. Jetzt!_   
_Schlagartig kommt die Wut zurück, die sich bis eben in den Hintergrund hat drängen lassen. Der Griff in den braunen Strähnen festigt sich und als ich in sein Gesicht sehe, weiß ich, das ich eigentlich zu grob bin. Und dennoch lasse ich nicht locker, sondern packe noch fester zu und hindere ihn daran, sich von mir zu entfernen. Ich will endlich Erklärungen und keine Ausflüchte. Die Wahrheit. Andernfalls... drehe ich noch durch._   
_„Lüg mich nicht an“ fauche ich ihn an und die Blicke, die ich ihm zuwerfe, könnten tödlicher nicht sein._   
_In solchen Momenten wird mir bewusst, wie ähnlich ich meinem Onkel bin. Und ich hasse es, weil ich ihn hasse. Allein dafür, dass er immer noch atmet. Dieser Gedanke macht es nicht besser, aber abschütteln lässt er sich auch nicht._   
_„Levi du tust mir weh!“_   
_„Antworte mir!“_

**FREITAG, 23.12.2005**  
 **TAG 1 NACH EINWEISUNG**  
 **GESCHLOSSENE PSYCHIATRIE FRIEDBERG - PATIENTENZIMMER**  
  
Wir schweigen uns jetzt schon seit einer ganzen Weile an. Ich, weil ich seine Mimik beobachte und versuchte daraus zu lesen, was er darüber denkt. Und er, weil er darauf wartet, dass ich meine Erzählung fortsetze. Ich hab nicht vor weiter zu sprechen und ich glaube, er weiß das.  
„Wie haben Sie sich an diesem Abend gefühlt? Wie fühlen Sie sich, wenn Sie daran zurückdenken?“ Fragt mein Gegenüber schließlich und eigentlich hab‘ ich bereits jetzt schon keine Lust mehr, dieses Gespräch weiter zu führen. Diesen ganzen Psychiater-Scheiß kann er sich sonst wo hin stecken.  
Erneut herrscht Schweigen und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er es so versteht, wie er es verstehen sollte.  
„Sie haben doch etwas gefühlt, oder Herr Ackerman?“  
Er hat es also nicht verstanden. Wirklich schade. Für ihn. Denn für mich ist diese Unterhaltung damit eigentlich beendet. Das war sie schon, nachdem ich aufgehört habe zu erzählen.  
„Tch“ ein abfälliges Zungenschnalzen ist alles, was ich darauf erwidere. Ich hatte mir das Ganze ein wenig anders vorgestellt. Weniger Psychiater-Scheiß, dafür mehr – ja mehr was eigentlich? Unterhaltung? Eigentlich hätte doch klar sein müssen, dass es nicht so laufen wird. Der Bastard hat sicher den ganzen Tag mit irgendwelchen Irren zu tun, ist doch kein Wunder, dass er nicht darauf anspringt. Wäre auch zu schön gewesen.  
Wieder herrscht Schweigen, aber der alte Tattergreis macht immer noch keine Anstalten sich zu verpissen.  
„Herr Ackermann, ich will Ihnen helfen aber das kann ich nur, wenn Sie mit mir sprechen“ beginnt er nach einer Weile erneut und ich kann nicht anders, als über diese äußerst dämliche Bemerkung zu lachen. Nicht fröhlich oder zumindest amüsiert, eher tonlos und herablassend. Mittlerweile haben solche Worte für mich völlig an Bedeutung verloren. Die Menschen sagen viel, tun nur die Hälfte von dem was sie versprochen haben und verpissen sich, sobald sie merken, dass es schwieriger wird als angenommen, lassen nichts weiter als einen Haufen Scherben zurück. Scherben, an denen man sich die Finger zerschneidet, sobald man versucht sie aufzulesen und wieder zusammenzusetzen.  
„Vielleicht überlege ich es mir anders, wenn Sie die hier-“ ich deutete mit dem Kinn auf meine Handgelenke, nur um noch einmal deutlich zu machen, wovon ich spreche. „-abmachen. Wenn Sie mich fragen, wäre das nur fair in Anbetracht dessen, was Sie da von mir erwarten“  
Auch wenn ich stark daran zweifle, das der Hobbypsychologe so dumm ist, aber einen Versuch ist es wert. Vielleicht kann ich ja doch etwas aus der Sache herausschlagen. Das wären ein paar Minuten Freiheit. Wenn auch nur ein kleiner Schritt, ich bin mir durchaus darüber im Klaren, dass die Tür von außen verschlossen ist und ich bin mir ebenso darüber im Klaren, dass der Versuch hier raus zu kommen alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde. Und wenn wir mal ehrlich sind, kann ich eigentlich froh sein, nur in der Klapse gelandet zu sein, auch wenn ich mich immer noch frage wie die robentragenden, breitärschigen fetten Schweine – die Vertreter des Gesetztes – auf diese überaus löbliche Idee gekommen sind, dass das hier eine angemessene Strafe dafür wäre, dass ich den Jungen bis zur Unerkenntlichkeit verstümmelt hab.  
Für einen Moment macht sich Irritation auf den Zügen des Mannes breit, anschließend erhebt er sich aber von seinem Stuhl und kommt auf mich zu. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er der indirekten Aufforderung nicht nachkommen wird, aber ich bin neugierig, was nun folgt. Der Alte beugt sich vor, begibt sich auf Augenhöhe mit mir. Einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand hält er ein, ich schätze, weil er nicht weiß, wie er mich einschätzen soll. Für meinen Geschmack ist er trotzdem noch zu nah.  
„Sobald Sie mich überzeugt haben, dass ich diesen Schritt gehen kann, werde ich das tun. Also strengen Sie sich an, Ackerman“.


	3. Dancing With The Devil

**MONTAG, 17.10.2005**   
**ETWA ZWEI MONATE ZUVOR**   
**HALLE**

_Wir sitzen schon ‘ne ganze Weile hier am Tisch. Die Beine locker überschlagen, einen Arm über die Stuhllehne gelegt sitze ich ihm direkt gegenüber und beobachte ihn. Seine Haltung ist angespannt, völlig steif und seine Augen leicht geweitet, aber aufmerksam auf mich gerichtet. Er hat Angst._   
_„Wird’s bald!?“ Fahre ich ihn an. Meine Stimme ist kalt, gefährlich ruhig. Meine Geduld ist noch nicht völlig am Ende, aber ich bin auf dem besten Weg dahin meine Beherrschung zu verlieren. Der kleine Pisser bringt mein Blut regelrecht zum Kochen, schon von der ersten Sekunde an. Ein Umstand, der mir absolut nicht passt._   
_Er zuckt unwillkürlich zusammen, beißt sich nervös auf die Unterlippe und hebt langsam die Hand. Wie er da sitzt, die Unterlippe zwischen den Zähnen und der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht … wäre die Situation eine andere, würde er längst bäuchlings auf dem Tisch liegen und hemmungslos stöhnen, während ich ihn ficke. Und wie ich ihn ficken würde. Er würde die nächsten Tage weder laufen, geschweige denn stehen können. Er würde es genauso sehr genießen wie ich, er würde sich haltsuchend an der Tischplatte festklammern, während ich immer wieder hart in ihn stoße._   
_Die Gedanken haben hier keinen Platz, trotzdem fällt es mir schwer, sie zur Seite zu schieben._   
_Sein Blick wandert über die Tischplatte, bleibt schließlich an meiner Hand hängen und ich höre ihn trocken schlucken. Meine Finger packen den Griff des Messers fester, während ich ihn aus kalten Augen fixiere. Er ist selbst schuld. Er hätte bloß ehrlich sein müssen. Direkt. Von Anfang an._   
_Es gibt wenige Dinge, die mir wirklich wichtig sind. Wenige Grundsätze, an die ich mich wirklich halte und von denen ich erwarte, dass sich auch die Anderen daran halten. Er hätte sich nur daran halten müssen. Dann wären wir jetzt nicht in dieser Misere. Er hätte mir direkt davon erzählen müssen. Er hätte mir direkt sagen müssen, dass dieser dreckige Wichser ihn bereits seit Wochen bedrängt. Er hätte ohne mein Nachfragen erzählen sollen, dass er ihn angefasst hat. Vielleicht hätte ich mich dann besser im Griff._   
_Ich ändere meine derzeitige Sitzposition, nehme eine grade Haltung ein und hebe die Hand, die Spitze des Messers auf ihn gerichtet. Die Warnung scheint anzukommen, denn er greift schließlich doch nach den zwei Würfeln die zwischen uns liegen und umschließt sie mit der Hand. Noch einmal schluckt er, sämtliche Farbe ist ihm aus dem Gesicht gewichen und seine Hände zittern vor Anspannung._   
_An seinem Gesichtsausdruck lässt sich sehr deutlich sehen, wie er gerade im stillen Stoßgebete gen Himmel schickt in der Hoffnung, dass sich die Situation doch zu seinen Gunsten wendet._   
_„Levi“ mein Name verlässt beinahe lautlos die schönen, vollen Lippen. Er klingt flehend, hoffend, dass ich meine Meinung ändern würde. Das wird nicht passieren, ganz egal, was er mir verspricht. Er könnte auf Knien vor mir rumrutschen, flehen und betteln und mir Versprechungen machen, sich völlig unterwerfen. Nichts würde etwas ändern. Ich würde den Bastard trotzdem schlachten wie Vieh, sollte er eine Ungerade würfeln._   
_„Würfel endlich, Balg!“ Fordere ich scharf und er fährt zusammen, schließt die Finger für einen Moment noch fester um die zwei kleinen Würfel, ehe er sie los und damit über die Tischplatte rollen lässt. Das Aufschlagen des harten Plastiks auf der Holzplatte ist laut, hallt schon beinahe von den Wänden wieder, während er die Luft anhält und auf die noch rollenden Würfel starrt._   
_Mein Blick dagegen ist fest auf sein Gesicht gerichtet, das Messer hab‘ ich mittlerweile wieder sinken lassen und meine Haltung hat sich ein wenig entspannt. Ich bin angepasst. Hoffe, dass ich dieses Problem auf meine Weise erledigen kann. Es juckt mich förmlich in den Fingerspitzen._   
_Ich höre, wie er erleichtert ausatmet und sehe, dass er ein wenig auf seinem Stuhl zusammensackt. Ich riskiere es, den Blick für einen Moment von ihm zu nehmen und stattdessen auf die Würfel zu sehen. Eine Gerade._   
_„Tch“ schnalze ich unzufrieden mit der Zunge, lege das Messer vor mich auf den Tisch und stehe auf. Er wird nicht danach greifen und mir damit einen Grund liefern, ihm die Finger zu brechen. Der Junge ist schließlich nicht blöd. Ein wandelnder Problemmagnet, aber keinesfalls Lebensmüde._   
_Ich umrunde den Tisch, lege die Hände auf seine Schultern und beuge mich vor, mein warmer Atmen streift sein Ohr und ich spüre, wie er unter meinen Händen erschaudert._   
_„Ich hoffe wirklich, dass du dir ab jetzt keinen Fehler erlaubst. Es wäre wirklich schade, wenn ich mir ein neues Spielzeug suchen müsste. Zumal ich dieses hier –“ meine Hände wandern bei meinen Worten von seinen Schultern weiter hinab, streichen fahrig über die fein definierte Brust und schlüpften unter den Saum des Pullovers. „- mittlerweile doch ziemlich gern hab“ meine Stimme ist nicht mehr als ein heiseres Raunen. Meine Finger streichen sanft über die weiche Haut, fahren die feinen Konturen der Muskeln nach. Ja, ich würde wirklich behaupten, dass ich es bedauern würde. Der Junge war von Anfang an etwas Besonderes. Hatte von Anfang an einen ganz besonderen Reiz. Eine ganz einzigartige Anziehung. Ich werde ihn nicht teilen. Mit nichts und niemandem._   
_„Nein“ seine Stimme ist zittrig, sein Atem gepresst. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es immer noch die Anspannung ist oder die Tatsache, dass ihm die Berührungen die Sinne benebeln._   
_„Steh auf“ fordere ich, dieses Mal aber etwas sanfter und ziehe die Hände zurück. Und er gehorcht. Der Stuhl scharrt leicht über das Parkett, dann ist es still. Alles, was man hört, ist sein Atmen. Lauter und schwerfälliger als sonst, ein wenig zittrig._   
_Meine Hände legen sich an seine Hüften, streichen erneut unter den dünnen Stoff des Pullovers und schieben ihn hoch. Er hebt die Arme, folgt der stummen Anweisung ohne Gegenwehr und lässt sich den störenden Stoff über den Kopf ziehen._   
_„Leg die Ellbogen auf den Tisch und beug dich vor“_   
_Wie war das vorhin noch? Ich weiß, dass es unangebracht ist und ich weiß auch, dass er sich jetzt vermutlich nur meinem Willen beugt, weil er Angst hat, dass er meine Wut nur noch mehr schürt. Aber das ist ein Umstand, der mir nicht gleichgültiger sein könnte. Jedenfalls im Moment... ist es mir völlig egal._   
_Die Ellbogen neben sich auf der Tischplatte abgelegt, die Rückenmuskulatur leicht angespannt liegt er mit dem Bauch auf dem Tisch, der Körper mit einer leichten Gänsehaut überzogen. Den Kopf zur Seite gedreht, sieht er mich an. Beobachtet mich. Und irgendetwas in seinen Augen sagt mir, dass es nicht nur die Angst, sondern auch eine gewisse Begierde ist, die ihn so handeln lässt._   
_Erneut streichen meine Hände über seine weiche Haut, fahren über die empfindlichen Stellen an seinen Flanken und wandern am Hosenbund entlang. Ein leichtes Zittern geht durch seinen Körper, eine Gänsehaut breitet sich von den Stellen, an denen ich ihn berührt habe, über seinen Körper aus. Ich liebe es, wenn er so auf mich reagiert._   
_„Levi“ keucht er, sieht mich aus halb geöffneten Augen an._   
_Weiß er eigentlich, wie scharf er mich damit macht?! Dass er mich mit solchen Blicken schier in den Wahnsinn treibt? Wie zur Bestätigung meiner Gedanken schiebt er die Hüften zurück, drückt mir seinen Hintern gegen den Schwanz und entlockt mir damit ein leises Keuchen, reibt sich an mich. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich erwähnen muss, dass ich bereits hart bin und die beschissene Jeans unangenehm spannt._   
_Meine Hände fuhren seinen Hosenbund nach vorn nach, öffneten geschickt den Gürtel. Die Schnalle klappert unangenehm laut am Holz des Tischs, zerreißt die Stille, aber dennoch ist das erleichterte Seufzen des Jungen lauter. Ein schönes Geräusch. Ein Geräusch, dass ich gern höre. Das mir einheizt, das mich mehr wollen lässt. Das mich wahnsinnig macht und das die Lust immer weiter in mir schürt._   
_Allein der Gedanke daran, wie er meinen Namen stöhnt und sich mit den Händen versucht an der Tischplatte festzuhalten um nicht den Halt zu verlieren, lässt meinen Unterleib vor Vorfreude kribbeln und mich ungeduldig werden. Ich will ihn. Jetzt mehr denn je._   
_Ich mache mir nicht die Mühe, Knopf und Reißverschluss seiner Hose zu öffnen, sondern ziehe ihm den Stoff einfach so mit einem Ruck über die Hüften. Ein überraschtes Keuchen verlässt seine Lippen und seine Augen weiteten sich für einen kurzen Moment. Die smaragdgrünen Augen funkeln begierig, die vollen Lippen sind leicht geöffnet._   
_Ob er weiß, wie schön er ist? Jetzt, in diesem Moment. Eine Schönheit, deren Verlust wirklich tragisch wäre._   
_Ich beuge mich vor, küsse die Stelle kurz unter dem Ohr von der ich weiß, dass er dort empfindlich ist. Wieso ich ihm solche Zärtlichkeiten überhaupt zukommen lasse, weiß ich nicht. Eigentlich hat er sie weder verdient, noch bin ich der Typ für solche Spielchen. Bin weder der zärtliche Typ, noch besonders geduldig. Und ich weiß, dass ihn diese Eigenschaften eigentlich auch nicht stören. Schließlich läuft das hier nicht erst seit ein paar Tagen oder Wochen. Aber jetzt gerade will ich mehr von diesen Lauten hören die seine Lippen verlassen. Laute, die davon zeugen, dass er mich trotzdem will, auch wenn ich ihn gerade eben noch mit einem Messer bedroht hab. Das ich ihn gerade dazu gezwungen hab‘ mit einem verfickten Würfelwurf über Leben und Tod dieses Bastards zu entscheiden, er ihm zu nahegekommen ist. Ich teile ihn nicht_   
_Noch einen Kuss auf die Stelle hauchend lasse ich meine Hand zwischen seine Beine gleiten, streiche dabei quälend langsam über seinen harten Schwanz, ehe ich mit festem Griff zupacke. Das leise, aber erregte Keuchen, das dabei seine Lippen verlässt, klingt wie Musik in meinen Ohren. Eine der schönsten Symphonien, die die Menschheit je zu hören bekommen hat._   
_„Ich will dich hören“ raune ich ihm ins Ohr, lasse meine Zunge über seine Ohrmuschel gleiten und nehme sein Ohrläppchen zwischen die Zähne während ich die Hand an seinem Schwanz langsam auf und ab bewege. Er stöhnt auf, drückt sich mir erneut entgegen und reibt sich an mir. Dieses Mal bin ich derjenige, der leise keucht. Ich kann es nicht unterdrücken. Nicht mehr._   
_Ich will das hier noch eine Weile genießen. Es ist anders als sonst, kein einfaches Rumgeficke. Für einen kurzen Moment sehe ich ihn an, präge mir die geröteten Wangen, die verschleierten Augen und die leicht geöffneten Lippen genau ein. Dann ziehe ich mich zurück. Meine Hand lässt von ihm ab und ich trete zwei Schritte zurück, ziehe den Stuhl auf dem er zuvor gesessen hatte zu mir heran und lasse mich darauf sinken._   
_„Liegen bleiben“ weise ich ihn an, als ich sehe, wie er den Oberkörper anheben will. Ich hab nicht vor dieses Spielchen zu beenden. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es fängt gerade erst an._   
_„Ich will sehen, wie du dich selbst vorbereitest“ meine Forderung ist klar, sein Blick für einen Moment erschrocken, ehe er verlegen wegsieht. Dennoch wandert eine Hand an seinen Mund, seine Zunge umspielt die Finger für einen Moment ehe er sie zwischen seine Arschbacken wandern und über sein zuckendes Arschloch fahren lässt._   
_Allein dieses Bild macht mich wahnsinnig. Lässt mich an meiner eigenen Selbstbeherrschung zweifeln._   
_Ich will ihn. Ich will ihn stöhnen hören, will hören, wie er immer wieder meinen Namen keucht, während ich mich immer wieder in ihm versenke._   
_Ich will ihn ficken, bis er nicht mehr sitzen kann._   
_Ein Keuchen verlässt seine Lippen, als er einen seiner Finger in sich gleiten lässt. Für einen Moment hält er inne, dann fängt er an, ihn zu bewegen. Es vergehen ein paar Augenblicke, dann nimmt er den zweiten dazu und lässt seine Bewegungen schneller werden. Sein Keuchen wird lauter._   
_Und ich kann nur daran denken, dass ich sein Gesicht dabei sehen will. Dass ich will, wie er mich dabei ansieht. Wie er nur noch mich sieht._   
_„Sieh‘ mich an“ fordere ich, begleitet von dem Klappern meines Gürtels als ich ihn öffne. Er dreht den Kopf, neigt ihn ein wenig und richtet seine Augen auf mich. Beobachtet mich dabei, wie ich meine Hose öffne und meine Hand in meinen Shorts verschwinden lasse. Ein Keuchen unterdrückend streicht mein Daumen über die empfindliche Spitze, während mein Blick sich regelrecht in seinen bohrt._   
_Er wird morgen nicht laufen, geschweige denn sitzen können._   
_Ich lehne mich im Stuhl zurück, schließe die Hand um meinen Schwanz und fange an sie zu bewegen während mein Blick nach wie vor auf dem jungen Mann vor mir liegt._   
_„Le-vi“ stöhnt er erregt, die Lider hat er halb gesenkt. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe, versuche, das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Und scheitere. Natürlich. Meine Leisten spannen bereits und alles, was ich jetzt will, ist mich endlich in ihm zu versenken._   
_„Sag mir, was soll ich tun?“ Auch, wenn ich mir Mühe gebe, ist meine Stimme nicht mehr als ein erregtes Keuchen. Dunkler als sonst, lustgetränkt. Aber keinesfalls fest. Ich hasse es, mich so zu hören, aber unterdrücken kann ich es nicht. Nicht jetzt. Nicht mehr._   
_„Nimm mich“_   
_Kaum, dass die Worte seine schönen Lippen verlassen haben, richte ich mich auf, erhebe mich und trete hinter ihn. Ich beuge mich über ihn, lasse die Zunge über seinen Hals streichen und vergrabe meine Zähne unsanft in seinem Hals, während ich mir Hose und Shorts von den Hüften streife._   
_„Nimm die Finger weg“ raune ich ihm ins Ohr und als ich sehe, das seine Hand wieder ihren Platz auf der Tischplatte einnimmt, drücke ich meinen Unterleib an seinen Hintern, reibe mich an ihm. Keuche, auch wenn ich das eigentlich gar nicht will._   
_Noch einmal streiche ich fahrig über seinen Rücken, umfasse dann seine Hüften mit festem Griff und schiebe mich langsam in ihn._   
_Fuck! Er ist so unglaublich eng._   
_Seine Finger krallen sich förmlich an die Tischplatte, während ein kehliges Stöhnen seinen schönen Lippen entweicht. Für einen Moment halte ich inne, beginne dann mit langsamen, aber kräftigen Stößen. Wie gesagt, das geht nicht erst seit ein paar Tagen oder Wochen so. Ich weiß, was ihm gefällt und ich weiß, dass ich gröber sein kann. Dass es ihn nicht stört, sondern das es ihn sogar erregt. Je härter, desto geiler macht es ihn._   
_Vielleicht ist das der Grund, wieso ich einfach nicht damit aufhören kann. Wieso ich ihn sogar als festen Bestandteil in mein Leben lasse. Er ist jünger als ich, fast 15 Jahre und trotzdem reizt mich dieser Junge. Ich hab‘ ihn gesehen und ich wollte ihn. Unter mir. Stöhnend. Aber ich wollte ihn._   
_Und mittlerweile sind Monate vergangen, die wir so miteinander verbracht haben und wir teilen uns mittlerweile sogar die Wohnung. Meine Wohnung. Mein Heiligtum, dass sonst allem und jedem vorbehalten bleibt. Er war die erste und einzige Ausnahme._   
_Ich würde mich nicht so weit aus dem Fenster lehnen und sagen, dass ich tatsächlich tiefe Gefühle für ihn hab‘. Aber hergeben oder gar teilen will ich ihn auch nicht. Mit niemandem. Niemals. Der Gedanke daran... ist schon zu viel._   
_Meine Stöße werden schneller und härter, unser Stöhnen lauter. Eine Hand wandert seinen Rücken hoch, schiebt sich unter seinen Hals und zieht in nach oben. Woher dieser Impuls kommt, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass ich ihn küssen will. Das ist das erste Mal, das ich solche Zärtlichkeiten beim Sex will. Normalerweise – wie gesagt – geht es für mich eigentlich immer nur um das Eigentliche. Ficken, dann seine Ruhe. Vielleicht ‘ne Zigarette danach. Nicht mehr._   
_Dennoch lasse ich es. Unterdrücke diesen Impuls, konzentriere mich auf das, was wir tun. Wir küssen uns nicht. Ich weigere mich, bereits seit der ersten gemeinsamen Nacht. Ich will diese Zärtlichkeiten nicht, will nicht, dass es mehr wird, als das, was es bereits ist._   
_„Levi ich –“ stöhnt er. Weiter kommt er nicht, stattdessen krampft sich sein Körper zusammen und sein Stöhnen wird lauter. Ich keuche, verstärke meinen Griff ein wenig und stoße noch einmal zu._   
_„Eren“_   
_Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich seinen Namen stöhne. Das erste Mal, dass ich mich nach dem Kommen mit ihm auf die Tischplatte sinken lasse. Und das erste Mal, dass ich nicht als erstes an die Sauerei denke, die er auf meinem Esstisch hinterlassen hat._


	4. Broken Home

**FREITAG, 23.12.2005**   
**GESCHLOSSENE Psychiatrie FRIEDBERG – PATIENTENZIMMER**

Der Psychofreak ist irgendwann, nachdem ich angefangen hatte in kontinuierliches Schweigen zu verfallen, aufgestanden und gegangen. Meine Forderung ist natürlich auf taube Ohren gestoßen. Was auch sonst. Und es nervt. Das Weiß in Weiß der Wände. Die Tatsache, dass ich mich höchstens in den Schneidersitz aufs Bett setzen kann. Ebenso die Tatsache, dass ich meine Hände zwar einigermaßen frei bewegen, aber trotzdem nichts damit anfangen kann.  
Mittlerweile bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob es wirklich die richtige Entscheidung war, auf den beschissenen Pflichtverteidiger zu hören.   
Unzurechnungsfähigkeit.   
Mir hat das Wort bei den Verhandlungen nicht gefallen und es gefällt mir immer noch nicht. Ich war da anderer Meinung. Mir kam bereits bei diesem Vorschlag der Gedanke, dass ich es bereuen würde, wenn ich zustimme. Und irgendwie scheint sich das Ganze doch zu bewahrheiten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Einzelhaft im Knast gnädiger gewesen wäre. Wenn ich mir den Raum und die Gegebenheiten so anschaue, weiß ich nicht ob eine Therapie mit anschließender Sicherheitsverwahrung wirklich besser ist als lebenslange Haft. Zumal mich dieser Psychotyp bereits jetzt abfuckt.   
Ich hab‘ absolut keine Nerven dafür. Nicht die Lust mit ihm zu reden. Und noch weniger kann ich seine blöde Fragerei ertragen. Ich will mich nicht damit befassen. Nicht darüber nachdenken. Für mich ergibt das keinen Sinn. Ich weiß, dass ich etwas empfinden sollte. Reue oder zumindest Bedauern. Schuld. Irgendwas. Tue ich aber nicht. Wieso etwas erzwingen wollen, was nicht da ist? Empfindungen, die bereits vor Jahren abhandengekommen sind.  
Ich versuche jetzt schon seit einer ganzen Weile, eine Sitzposition zu finden, die einigermaßen erträglich ist. Ich weiß nicht wohin mit meinen Händen, weil sie mir an den Seiten irgendwie deplatziert vorkommen. In den Schoß legen kann ich sie allerdings auch nicht, dafür sind diese scheiß Riemen zu kurz. Keine Ahnung ob ich mich je so unruhig gefühlt hab‘ wie in den letzten Stunden. Ob ich je so angepisst war. So genervt. So unzufrieden.  
Mit einem völlig entnervten Seufzen lasse ich mich schließlich auf die Matratze zurücksinken, beginne damit Löcher in die Luft zu starren. Jetzt wünsche ich mir diesen abgefuckten Psychotyp mit seiner Fragerei zurück. Auch wenn mir die Fragen ziemlich auf den Sack gehen, ist das immer noch die bessere Wahl. Jetzt hier allein zu sein ist fast noch schlimmer als dieses blöde Rumgelaber. Langweiliger. Es ist zu leise und meine Gedanken einfach zu laut.

**DIENSTAG, 25.12.1979**   
**HALLE**

_Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen dringen durch die schmalen Schlitze zwischen den schweren, dunklen Vorhängen und tauchen das kleine Zimmer in ein unheimliches Zwielicht. Die Vorhänge wehen seicht im kalten Luftzug der sich durch die alten Fenster ins Innere kämpft und das kleine Bündel im Bett zittern lässt. Die Decke bedeckt den gesamten Körper, lediglich ein paar dunkle Haarspitzen schauen unter ihr hervor und lassen erahnen dass sich eine Person darunter verbringt._   
_Die kleinen, schlanken Hände haben sich haltsuchend in den dünnen Stoff gekrallt und alles, was man neben dem leisen, zittrigen Atem hört, ist hin und wieder ein unterdrücktes Wimmern. Ihm ist kalt, seine Glieder fühlen sich steif an und sein Körper schmerzt. Der dünne Stoff hält die Kälte nicht fern, sorgt aber immerhin dafür sich ein wenig geschützter zu fühlen. Die kalte Luft brennt in seinen Lungen und seine Lider fühlen sich schwer an. Hat er die Nacht überhaupt geschlafen? Er weiß es nicht, kann nicht Bestimmtheit sagen, ob ihn der erlösende Schlaf für ein paar Stunden übermannt hat oder ob er die Nacht erneut wach gewesen ist, während er den Klagelauten seiner Mutter gelauscht hat. Wann sie endlich verstummt sind, weiß er ebenso wenig._   
_Nur langsam lösen sich die steifen Finger aus dem Stoff, schieben ihn beiseite und der kleine Körper beginnt langsam damit sich aufzuraffen. Die schwarzen Haare sind viel zu lang geworden, fallen ihm ungebändigt in das eingefallene dürre Gesicht. Die Augen wirken eingefallen, die dunklen Ränder sind stumme Zeugen der schlaflosen Nacht._   
_Als die nackten Füße den eisigen Boden berühren geht ein erneuter Schauer durch seinen Körper, dennoch zwingt er sich dazu, aufzustehen und einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Er öffnet leise die Tür, lugt hinaus in den Flur. Er hört nichts, sieht auch nichts, also wagt er sich mit unsicheren Schritten hinaus und schließt die Tür leise hinter sich. Der Rest der kleinen Wohnung ist ebenfalls kalt, aber er hofft auf die tröstende, wärmende Umarmung seiner Mutter. Mit steifen, unsicheren Schritten schleicht er den Flur hinab, lugt erneut durch einen Spalt der Tür, ehe er sich durch den schmalen Spalt in den Raum schiebt._   
_Ihm schlägt sofort der Geruch von kaltem Rauch und Alkohol entgegen. Angewidert verzieht er das Gesicht, schlingt die knochigen Arme um seinen Oberkörper und taumelt auf die Matratze zu, die in der rechten Ecke des kleinen Wohnzimmers am Boden liegt. Der zierliche Körper seiner Mutter zeichnet sich unter der ebenfalls dünnen Decke ab._   
_„Mama?“ Fragt er leise in den Raum. Als er keine Antwort erhält, wiederholt er die Worte noch einmal und kniet sich zitternd neben den bewegungslosen Körper auf die Matratze. Als er das Gesicht der jungen Frau betrachtet erkennt er die weißen Lippen, die aschfahle Haut und die geöffneten Augen die leblos an die Decke starren._   
_„Mama?“ Wimmert er leise, streckt zitternd die Finger aus und rüttelt leicht an ihrer Schulter. Das rütteln wird kräftiger, als er keine Reaktion erhält und seine Rufe werden lauter, verzweifelter, je länger er dasitzt und ihm nach und nach immer mehr Tränen die Wangen hinab laufen._   
_Er hört wie eine Tür geöffnet und anschließend wieder geschlossen wird, hört Schritte, die sich dem Zimmer nähern und erst verstummten als die Person direkt hinter ihm zum Stehen kommt. Er spürt die Finger, die seine Haut berühren, die dass viel zu große Nachthemd das er trägt, nicht verdeckt._

**FREITAG, 23.12.2005**   
**GESCHLOSSENE PSYCHIATRIE FRIEDBERG – PATIENTENZIMMER**

Erschrocken öffne ich die Augen, als ich das Klappern von Schlüsseln an der Tür höre. Umständlich richte ich mich auf, beuge mich ein wenig vor um mir mit der Hand über das Gesicht zu fahren.  
Fuck. Auch wenn das definitiv meine Erinnerung ist, fühlt es sich für mich mehr so an, als hätte man mir lediglich davon erzählt. Beinahe so als hätte ich als außenstehender daneben gestanden und das Geschehen einfach stumm beobachtet, ohne einzugreifen. Es ist mir gleich.  
Seltsam, dass ich nichts empfinde, wenn ich daran zurückdenke. Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach schon lange nicht mehr in der Lage dazu überhaupt etwas zu empfinden, was über Wut und Lust hinaus geht.  
Ich höre das Klacken des Schlosses und anschließend das ekelhafte Quietschen der Türangeln. Wenn man mich fragt, sollte die scheiß Tür mal geölt werden. Ich hebe langsam den Kopf, richte meinen Blick erst auf die zwei Sicherheitsleute, dann auf die junge Frau, die gerade mit einem Tablett in der Hand das Zimmer betritt.  
Meiner Meinung nach sind die zwei bulligen Hohlbirnen vor der Tür absoluter Schwachsinn. Geld- und Zeitverschwendung. Bin ich Hulk oder was? Und die Riemen durchkauen wird wohl auch kaum möglich sein. Ich bin allerdings auch nicht versucht es auszutesten. Bei dem Gedanken kann ich nicht anders als die Augen genervt zu verdrehen und abfällig mit der Zunge zu schnalzen.  
Sie ist hübsch. Schulterlange rot-blonde Haare, große braune Augen und einen zierlichen Körperbau. Fickbares Material, würden Frauen mich auch nur im Mindesten interessieren. Die Phase, in denen ich mich mit Frauen begnügt hab, weil ich dachte es würde mir leichter fallen, liegt schon so lang zurück, dass sie mir eher surreal vorkommt. So, als wäre nichts davon je passiert.  
Das Lächeln, das sie auf den Lippen hat, ist warm und herzlich. Die erste lächelnde Person, die mir hier begegnet und sie geht mir direkt damit auf die Eier. Einfach, weil mir ihr Lächeln so dermaßen deplatziert vorkommt. So falsch und aufgesetzt, dass ich kotzen könnte.  
Sie stellt das Tablett auf dem kleinen Nachttisch ab, hebt die Deckel von den Tellern, ehe sie das Teil so dreht, dass ich mit den Händen ran komme. Mein Blick wandert von den Tellern zu ihr und wieder zurück.   
Das ist doch nicht deren Ernst?! Nicht nur das es absolut widerlich riecht, es sieht mindestens genauso scheiße aus und ich will lieber erst gar nicht wissen, wie diese abgefuckte Pampe schmeckt geschweige denn, wie es in der Küche aussieht.  
Das Gesicht vor Ekel verzogen schiebe ich das Tablett so weit weg wie möglich. Mir entgeht ihr Seufzen nicht, sie sagt jedoch nichts und greift lediglich nach dem kleinen Plastikbecher, der am hinteren Rand des Tabletts steht, ebenso nach der Wasserflasche und dem Becher. Beides steht schon seit heute Morgen hier, angerührt hab‘ ich es bisher allerdings nicht. Sie füllt den Wasserbecher, drückt ihn mir wortlos in die Hand und hält mir anschließend das kleine Becherchen vor die Nase. Tabletten.  
„Steck‘ dir die scheiß Pillen sonst wo hin“ zische ich ihr angepisst entgegen, stelle den Becher ab und wäre es mir möglich gewesen, hätte ich meine Arme demonstrativ vor der Brust verschränkt. Aber – wie schon einige Male zuvor – musste ich feststellen das diese abgefuckten Teile an meinen Handgelenken eben genau das nicht zulassen. Mir geht das alles hier so hart auf den Sack.  
Wieso hab‘ ich mich noch mal von diesem Fickfehler der sich Anwalt schimpft beraten lassen?! Garantiert nicht hierfür!  
„Es wäre für beide Seiten einfacher wenn Sie einfach mit uns kooperieren würden, Herr Ackerman“ die Stimme der jungen Frau ist sanft. Nicht anklagend ohne befehlerisch. Sie versucht an meinen Verstand zu appellieren. Blöd nur, dass ich eben genau den nicht verlieren will. Solange ich nicht weiß, was das für Pillen sind, werde ich keine Einzige davon schlucken. Da könnten sie mich festhalten und mich mit Gewalt dazu zwingen wollen. Nicht ums Verrecken!  
„Hör zu Püppchen. Meinetwegen schluck die Scheiße da selbst, ist mir völlig egal, aber lass mich damit in Ruhe. Und du würdest gut daran tun, wenn du mir dieses ekelhafte Zeug aus den Augen schaffen würdest“ erwidere ich daraufhin unterkühlt, deute mit meinem Kinn auf das Tablett und schenke meine Aufmerksamkeit lieber dem kleinen Spinnennetz in der linken Zimmerecke. Im Übrigen fuckt mich auch das tierisch ab, aber das ist immer noch besser als eine Diskussion, die ins Nichts führen wird.  
„Ich will Sie wirklich ni-“  
„Verpiss dich“ unterbreche ich sie harsch, werfe ihr einen eindeutigen Blick zu. Sie zuckt förmlich zusammen während die beiden Affen vor der Tür Anstalten machen das Zimmer zu betreten um die Situation – falls nötig - zu entschärfen. Eilig greift sie nach dem Tablett auf dem kleinen Tischchen und flüchtet förmlich aus dem Zimmer, während sie den beiden Gorillas mitteilt, dass alles in Ordnung ist und sie zurechtkommt, es wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass ein Patient sie derart anging.  
Soll mir egal sein. Hauptsache sie verschwindet und lässt mich mit dem Scheiß endlich in Ruhe. Wobei -  
„Warte“ die Kleine hält in ihrem Tun inne, öffnet die Tür wieder weiter und es scheint mir so, als hoffe sie, ich hätte meine Meinung doch geändert. Das kann sie allerdings ganz schnell wieder vergessen. Abwartend sieht sie mich an, während ich die Hände ruhig auf der Matratze ablege und ein Seufzen ausstoße. Mir geht das hier so dermaßen gegen den Strich.  
„Ich muss pissen“ Jep. Ich weiß. Ich hätte das vermutlich auch diskreter ausdrücken können. Aber ganz ehrlich? Ist mir scheißegal. Soll die Alte doch denken was sie will. Best Friends werden wir sowieso nicht werden. Fuck off.  
Für einen kurzen Moment mustert sie mich abschätzend, dann nickt sie dem großen Blonden neben der Tür zu. Und wenn ich groß sage, dann meine ich auch groß! Die lebende Freakshow muss sich sogar unter dem verdammten Türrahmen wegducken, damit er sich den Scheißschädel nicht anhaut! Er kommt auf das Bett zu, deutet mir mit einer einfachen Geste an, die Hände genau da zu lassen wo sie jetzt sind. Alles, was ich darauf erwidere, ist ein völlig entnervtes Augenrollen. Bastard! Als ob ich mir die wenige Bewegungsfreiheit die ich hab‘ durch irgendeine unüberlegte Handlung streitig machen würde!  
Er löst die Riemen vom Bettgestell nur, um beide Enden schließlich aneinander zu befestigen. Meine Hände liegen eng aneinander und ich hoffe in diesem Moment wirklich, dass ich meine Hose so aufbekomme. Diesen Wichser um Hilfe bitten kommt nämlich nicht in Frage! Lieber piss‘ ich mich ein.  
Eher umständlich schwinge ich die Beine aus dem Bett, lasse mich vom Bettrand rutschen und spüre kurz darauf den kühlen Boden unter meinen nackten Füßen.  
Mein Blick wandert an der Freakshow nach oben und ich rolle ein weiteres Mal mit den Augen. Okay, ja, ich weiß, dass ich klein bin. Aber neben diesem Bastard komme ich mir beinahe wie ein Kind vor. Und das mit dreiunddreißig Jahren! Fuck it! Wie groß ist der Kerl bitte?  
Ich spüre, wie sich die fremde Hand um meinen Oberarm legt und spanne mich automatisch an. Ich hasse es, wenn Fremde mich anfassen. Ohne Vorwarnung. Ohne Erlaubnis. Knurrend reiße ich mich von ihm los, schenke ihm einen tödlichen Blick. Und ich schwöre bei allem, was mir heilig ist, wäre es mir möglich gewesen, hätte ich ihm eine verpasst! Mitten in seine hässliche Fresse!  
„Ich kann allein laufen, Arschloch“ fauche ich ihn an, weiche seiner Hand sogar aus, als er erneut nach meinem Arm greift.  
„Mike ist schon gut. Ich glaube nicht, dass er Probleme macht“ Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, dass ihre Stimme ein wenig besorgt klingt.  
Einmal tief durchatmend – einfach, damit ich nicht doch auf die Idee kam zumindest nach ihm zu treten – straffe ich schließlich meine Schultern, setze mich in Bewegung, als er es tut und verlasse neben ihm den Raum. Die Flure sind genauso widerlich einfarbig wie dieses gottverdammte Drecksloch von Zimmer. Weiß in Weiß. Mit dem Unterschied das hier das ein oder andere Bild an der Wand hängt. Macht’s aber auch nicht unbedingt besser. Die billigen Kunstwerke an der Wand runden das Klinik-Feeling wirklich perfekt ab. Zum Kotzen!  
Während wir den Flur entlang laufen, vorbei an weiteren Sicherheitsleuten, die vor den Zimmern stehen, dem Schwesternzimmer und einigen anderen Räumen – ich vermute einfach, dass es Lagerräume sind – versuche ich die wenigen Minuten außerhalb des Bettes wirklich zu genießen. Mir die Beine ein wenig vertreten zu können. Auch wenn man mich bereits als psychisch instabil einstuft, bin ich mir sicher, dass es nicht lange dauern kann, bis ich endgültig den Verstand verliere. Den ganzen Tag im Bett verbringen ist etwas, was mir absolut widerstrebt. Ich brauche Beschäftigung. Irgendwas.   
Was mich allerdings noch mehr stört, ist der Dreck in dem kleinen, schäbigen Zimmer den ich nicht beseitigen kann, weil ich das Bett nicht verlassen kann.   
Abgefuckte Scheiße. Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres als Dreck und Unordnung. Ich hasse es. Es macht mich wahnsinnig.  
Wir kommen schließlich vor einer Tür zum Stehen, ich lehne mich gegen den Türrahmen, während der blonde Riese die Tür öffnet, und schiebe mich schließlich an ihm vorbei in die Räumlichkeiten. Kleines Badezimmer. Waschbecken, Klo und ein winziges vergittertes Fenster. Als ob da jemand durch passen würde.  
Als der Riese Anstalten macht mir zu folgen, bleibe ich stehen, werfe ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu der Gift und Galle versprühte. Ich bin froh, wenn ich diese verdammte Hose aufbekomme. Wie kommt diese Evolutionsbremse bitte auf die glorreiche Idee, ich könnte versuchen ihn K.O zu schlagen und abzuhauen oder mich durch dieses dämliche – ohnehin vergitterte! – Fenster zu zwängen?! Also bitte! Das ist absolut lächerlich.  
„Ich hab‘ bereits getötet und ich bin bereit, es wieder zu tun, Wichser. Also bleib‘ gefälligst draußen und lass mich pinkeln“ meine Stimme ist schneidend und die Ansage unmissverständlich. Dennoch setzt er seinen Weg unbeirrt fort, schließt die Tür hinter uns und lehnt sich gegen die Tür, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, während er mich abwartend ansieht.  
„Sohn einer blutpissenden Hafenhure“ zische ich leise, drehe ihm allerdings den Rücken zu und beginne damit unbeholfen meine Hose zu öffnen. Wobei öffnen wohl das völlig falsche Wort ist. Nachdem ich nämlich nach dem dritten Anlauf erneut scheitere, lasse ich es einfach und zerre mir die Hose einfach so von den Hüften. Ebenfalls umständlich, aber immerhin im Bereich des Möglichen. Was sich nicht schwieriger gestaltet ist das wieder anziehen. Wirklich. Ich hätte niemals für möglich gehalten, dass diese sonst so einfache Handlung jemals so lange dauern würde.  
Das Händewaschen ist der gleiche Kampf, wobei der mehr darin besteht das Wasser auf und zu zudrehen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich behaupten, meine Schlagader am Hals könnte jeden Moment platzen. Ich bin angepisst. Richtig angepisst. Und dieser räudige Aboficker macht es mit seiner Anwesenheit nicht besser.  
Ich drehe mich schweigend zu ihm um - meine Hände immer noch tropfnass weil ich sie mir so nicht abtrocknen kann – und deute mit einem knappen Nicken an, das ich soweit bin. Er öffnet uns die Tür, lässt mir den Vortritt in den Flur und schließt sie wieder.  
„Oh-ho! Das ist also unser Neuzugang“ eine schrille Frauenstimme und eilige Schritte bringen mich dazu in meiner Bewegung innezuhalten und mich der Geräuschquelle zuzuwenden. Eine junge Frau – vielleicht Anfang dreißig – kommt eilig auf uns zu gelaufen, ein überbreites Grinsen im Gesicht.  
Würde sie nicht mit weißem Kittel und Namensschild herum laufen, würde ich sie glatt für eine Patientin halten. Im Ernst! Dieser irre Blick in ihrem Gesicht ist wirklich … naja irre eben! Keine Ahnung.  
Sie kommt schlitternd vor uns zum Stehen und ich bin mir spätestens jetzt absolut sicher, dass diese Frau absolut durchgeknallt ist. Dieser irre Glanz in ihren Augen sagt doch alles!


	5. Coming Home

**SAMSTAG, 25.12.2004**   
**HALLE**

_Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen dieses Tages werden von der weißbedeckten, freien Fläche und der gefrorenen Wasserdecke aufgefangen und in Form eines schönen Glanzes zurückgeworfen. Der junge Mann am Ende des Stegs rührt sich nicht, während er auf die weite, offene Fläche des Sees blickt. Die Hände hat er in den Jackentaschen vergraben, die braunen Haarspitzen schauen unter seiner dunkelgrünen Wollmütze hervor und den Schal hat er sich über Mund und Nase gezogen. Er fröstelt, dennoch macht er keine Anstalten gehen zu wollen. Scheinbar will er den Anblick noch eine Weile genießen._   
_Genauso, wie ich die Ruhe noch etwas genießen will._   
_Er hatte recht. Dieser Ort gefällt mir. Es ist ruhig. Niemand, der einen ansieht. Niemand, der einen verurteilen könnte. Nur die Natur und die eisige Kälte des Winters._   
_Das leise Seufzen lässt mich den Blick heben und an seine Seite treten._   
_„Was ist?“ Frage ich ruhig, den Blick wende ich von ihm ab und richte ihn ebenfalls auf den gefrorenen See vor uns. Er wirkt bedrückt. Warum das so ist, weiß ich nicht. Ebenso wenig weiß ich, ob ich mich nicht vielleicht doch irre. Wir haben den Tag gemeinsam verbracht – weil ich es wollte, weil ich ihn nicht gehen lassen konnte – und hatten beschlossen, ihn hier und in aller Ruhe ausklingen zu lassen. Gemeinsam. Der Vorschlag kam sogar von ihm und ich hab ihn dankend angekommen._   
_Der Tag war schön und es ist das erste Mal seit langem, dass ich so über diesen Tag denke. Dass ich ihn wirklich genießen konnte. Und das... hab ich ganz allein ihm zu verdanken._   
_„Ich frage mich-“ er zögert für einen Moment. Erneut ein Seufzen._   
_„Ich frage mich ob wir nächstes Jahr wieder hier stehen“ Es fällt mir schwer, zu beurteilen, was er mir damit sagen will. Ob er diesen Tag bedauert oder ob er mehr solcher Tage erleben will. Ob er sich wünscht nächstes Jahr zur gleichen Zeit hier zu stehen und diesen Anblick erneut genießen zu können._   
_Es fällt mir immer noch schwer die Bedeutung hinter seinen Worten zu begreifen, wenn er solche Dinge sagt. Vielleicht, weil ich es nicht gewohnt bin._   
_Ich für meinen Teil... wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher. Es ist untypisch für mich, dennoch will ich die nächsten Jahre genau so verbringen._   
_Und vielleicht... vielleicht schaffe ich es in der Zeit, endlich über meinen Schatten zu springen. Vielleicht schaffe ich es ihn näher an mich heranzulassen. Ihm die Zuneigung zu geben, die er sich wünscht und die er zweifellos verdient. Ich hasse es, dass ich nicht dazu in der Lage bin und das ich ihn dazu zwinge diese Makel an mir zu akzeptieren. Wir kennen uns jetzt seit ein paar Wochen. Es ist seltsam, dass er seine Zeit immer noch mit mir verbringen will, dass er meine Art erträgt und über meine gelegentlichen Wutausbrüche hinweg zu sehen scheint. Dass er mich scheinbar so nimmt, wie ich bin. Mit all meinen Macken, die ich mit den Jahren bekommen habe, auch, wenn er die Gründe dafür nicht kennt._   
_„Willst du das denn?“ Frage ich, drehe den Kopf zur Seite, um ihn anzusehen. Alles, was ich als Antwort bekomme, ist ein breites, strahlendes Lächeln. Seine Augen funkeln regelrecht und machen dem Glänzen des Eises um uns herum Konkurrenz._   
_Und sie gewinnen. Mit einem meilenweiten Vorsprung._   
_Für mich könnte es in diesem Augenblick keinen schöneren Anblick geben als diese funkelnden, grünen Ozeane. Seine Augen haben mich vom ersten Moment an gefesselt und ich habe es bis heute nicht geschafft mich von ihrer Faszination loszureißen._   
_Und vermutlich... werde ich das auch nie. Vermutlich... werden sie mich bis zum Ende begleiten, selbst dann noch, wenn er längst nicht mehr an meiner Seite ist._   
_Ich drehe mich ihm schließlich gänzlich zu, ziehe meine Hände aus den Taschen meiner Jacke und lege sie an seine, vor Kälte geröteten, Wangen, streiche sanft mit den Daumen darüber._   
_„Ich bleibe an deiner Seite bis du mich zum Teufel jagst“ grinst er mir mit strahlenden Augen entgegen._   
_Das wird niemals passieren._   
_Ich spüre, wie er seine Arme um meine Taille legt und seinen Körper, der sich an meinen drückt. Sehe, wie er sich zu mir nach unten beugt. Fühle das zarte Lippenpaar, das sich auf meine Wange legt und das angenehme Kribbeln, dass die Wärme seines Atems auf meiner kalten Haut hinterlässt._   
_„Happy Birthday, Levi“_

**SONNTAG, 25.12.2005**   
**GESCHLOSSENE Psychiatrie FRIEDBERG – PATIENTENZIMMER**

Als ich am Morgen die Augen aufschlage, ist es noch dunkel. Durch das kleine Fenster hinter mir scheint nur das fahle Mondlicht, schlägt verschwommene Schatten der Fenstergitter an die weiße Wand. Ich fühle mich unausgeschlafen. Übermüdet. Erschöpft.  
Ich hasse diesen Tag.  
Auch wenn man hier drin schnell die Uhrzeit aus den Augen verliert, welchen Tag wir haben, ist nicht schwer zu bestimmen. Das ist der dritte Tag den ich in diesem Zimmer beginne, das beständige auf- und untergehen der Sonne ist Beweis genug.  
Der fünfundzwanzigste Dezember.   
Der erste Weihnachtsfeiertag.   
Wenn man mich fragt, ist diese ganze Sache mit der plötzlichen Nächstenliebe eine völlig unnötige, konventionelle Banalität. Niemand braucht es. Niemand meint es wirklich ernst. Und trotzdem wollen alle an diesem Scheiß teilhaben. Natürlich. Bei dieser materialistischen Denkweise meiner Mitmenschen. Widerlich.   
Zu allem Überfluss ist heute mein vierunddreißigster Geburtstag.  
Ich richte mich langsam in meinem Bett auf, meine Gelenke schmerzen und meine Glieder fühlen sich taub an. Eigentlich kein Wunder wenn man bedenkt, wie scheiße unbequem es, ist mit Handfesseln zu schlafen. Absolut keine Bewegungsfreiheit. Was mich allerdings mehr aufwühlt, ist der Traum, den ich hatte, bevor ich wachgeworden bin.   
Er ist klar und viel zu präsent in meinem Kopf. Eine Erinnerung, die ich scheinbar nicht loswerde. Niemals. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, will ich das auch gar nicht. Nicht mehr.  
Ich weiß im Moment wirklich nicht wohin mit meinen Gedanken, noch weniger wohin mit mir selbst. Wohin mit all dem Frust, der sich langsam in mir aufstaut und den ich nicht rauslassen kann. Nicht hier. Nicht im Moment. Nicht während einer dieser unnötigen Therapiegespräche. Mit der Wut über die Situation und meine eigene Unfähigkeit. Und noch weniger weiß ich, wie ich etwas an all dem hier ändern soll. Ob es überhaupt möglich ist daran etwas zu ändern. Es zumindest erträglicher zu machen.  
Das Einzige, was ich im Moment mit Bestimmtheit sagen kann, ist, dass ich mir wünsche, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können. Ich bereue nicht, was ich getan habe. Eher das, was ich nicht getan hab. Dass ich oftmals nicht ausgesprochen hab, was ich wirklich gedacht hab. Ihm gegenüber.  
Ich hasse diesen Tag.  
Ich hasse es, so zu denken. So sentimental zu werden. So durcheinander zu sein.  
„Dummes Balg“ murmel‘ ich leise vor mich hin, schüttel‘ leicht mit dem Kopf als könnte ich die Gedanken damit einfach wieder vertreiben. So, wie die letzten paar Wochen auch. Nicht dran denken. Einfach so tun, als würden die letzten Monate nicht existieren. Als wäre das letzte Jahr nichts weiter als ein langer Traum gewesen, der nach dem Aufwachen allmählich verblasst.   
Ich weiß es besser. Und ich weiß auch, dass ich mich diesen Gedanken irgendwann stellen muss. Dass ich mich damit beschäftigen muss und das ich mir die Frage stellen muss, wie es sein könnte, hätte ich nicht die Nerven verloren.  
Ich lasse meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, versuche mir ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, wie das kleine Zimmer im Hellen aussieht. Und ich scheitere. Die schemenhaften Umrisse der wenigen Gegenstände im Raum lassen zwar erahnen, was sich dort befindet, würde man mich allerdings genauer danach fragen, müsste ich passen. Ich hab‘ keinen blassen Dunst. Und eigentlich ist es auch nicht wichtig, das zu wissen. Allerdings lenkt es ein wenig ab. Ich weiß dass weiterschlafen keine Option ist. Zum einen, weil ich durch den Traum – die Erinnerung ans vergangene Jahr – einfach zu durcheinander bin. Und zum anderen, weil die Pflegekräfte ohnehin bald hier aufschlagen werden.  
Mit einem erschöpften Seufzen lasse ich mich zurück in die Matratze fallen und schließe die Augen. Ich brauche einen Moment um mich zu ordnen. Meine Gedanken wieder gerade zu rücken, um sie anschließend zurückzudrängen. Dorthin, wo sie mich nicht erreichen werden. Tief vergraben in meinem Unterbewusstsein. Irgendwann werde ich mich darum kümmern. Nur nicht heute. Weder jetzt, noch später.   
Diesen Tag will ich einfach nur möglichst schnell hinter mich bringen. So wie sonst auch. Mehr nicht.  
Noch während ich mich darauf konzentriere tief durchzuatmen, um mein Gemüt ein wenig zu beruhigen, fängt auf den Fluren der Alltag der Pflegekräfte an. Ich höre Schritte und Stimmen, allerdings sind die durch die schwere Tür so gedämpft das ich sie weder zuordnen, noch klar verstehen kann. Ist aber auch nicht wichtig. Es geht mich nichts an, es betrifft mich nicht. Also interessiert es mich nicht.   
Die leisen Hintergrundgeräusche halten mich zumindest davon ab, wieder einzuschlafen. Noch so einen Traum kann ich nicht gebrauchen. Nicht jetzt, nicht heute. Nicht hier.  
Ich muss mich regelrecht dazu zwingen die Augen zu öffnen, als ich das Schloss meiner Tür höre. Ich mache mir allerdings nicht die Mühe mich aufzusetzen, richte den Blick lediglich an die Decke und lausche den leisen Schritten die sich meinem Bett näheren.  
„Guten Morgen“ begrüßt mich die helle Stimme von Petra, die kleine rotblonde Pflegekraft, die sich bereits seit meiner Ankunft hier wirklich rührend um mich kümmert. Ich krieg’s kotzen.  
Alles, was sie von mir als Antwort bekommt, ist ein missmutiges, müdes Brummen. Diese dämlichen Höflichkeitsfloskeln kann sie sich gepflegt in ihren süßen Arsch schieben.  
„Sie sehen müde aus Herr Ackerman“  
Ich glaube, ich muss nicht erwähnen, dass mir die ständigen Versuche Smalltalk zu führen, gehörig auf den Sack gehen. Mit einem völlig entnervten Augenrollen beginne ich schließlich doch damit mich aufzurappeln und begutachte das Tablett das sie gerade auf dem Nachttisch abstellt. Auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass das Frühstück wirklich die einzige Mahlzeit ist, die man hier einigermaßen – und das auch wirklich nur mit reichlich Wasser – runter bekommt, wird mir bereits allein bei dem Gedanken ans Essen schlecht.  
„Mike wird Sie nach dem Essen zu den Duschen bringen damit Sie sich waschen können“ fährt sie schließlich fort, als sie merkt, dass sie von mir keine Antwort bekommen wird. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich will einfach nur, dass sie wieder verschwindet und mich allein lässt. Und das möglichst zügig! Die Aussicht auf eine, wenn vermutlich auch nur kurze Dusche ist aber immerhin eine gute Nachricht. Nach zwei Tagen ohne richtige Dusche fühle ich mich beinahe so, als könnte ich mir den Dreck wie eine Kruste von der Haut ziehen.   
Widerlich.  
„Später wird eine außerplanmäßige Sitzung bei Ihrem Therapeuten sein, man hat mich gebeten Sie dahingehend zu informieren“  
„Aha“ mehr entgegne ich ihr nicht, greife nach dem Wasserbecher und begutachte ihn. Saftladen. Hier scheinen wirklich nur inkompetente Gestalten zugegen zu sein. Mit dem Spinnennetz in der linken Raumecke habe ich mich mittlerweile weitgehend abgefunden – es beseitigen dürfte in der momentanen Situation auch kaum möglich sein - und die Staubschicht auf den wenigen Möbeln bereitet mir zwar immer noch Ekelherpes... aber das hier...  
Noch während ich angewidert das Gesicht verziehe, den dreckigen Rand des Bechers anstarre, ist Petra bereits dabei sich – so wie jeden Morgen – dem Stuhl im Zimmer zu nähern um sich hinzusetzen während, sie darauf achtet, ob ich Esse oder nicht. Das hat wohl am zweiten oder dritten Tag angefangen weil ich mich bis dato geweigert hab diese widerwertige Pampe auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
Meine Finger schließen sich für einen Moment fester um das harte Plastik, zittern sogar leicht.   
„Dreckig“  
Ich nehme im Augenwinkel wahr, wie Petra sich zu mir umdreht. Allerdings ist alles, worauf ich mich gerade konzentrieren kann, die aufkeimende Wut und das stetig wachsende Ekelgefühl. Ich bin generell jemand mit einem kurzen Geduldsfaden und gerade an Tagen wie diesem braucht es nicht viel, bis er reißt. Ein kleiner, unscheinbarer Auslöser der dafür sorgt, dass all die aufgestaute Frustration, die Wut und all die anderen negativen Gefühle ein Ventil brauchen um endlich an die Oberfläche zu kommen.  
Noch bevor ich mich selbst hätte maßregeln können, reiße ich die Hand nach oben, das Bettgestell gibt unter dem Zerren an den Riemen ein klägliches Ächzen von sich. Das dumpfe Poltern beim Aufkommen des Bechers auf dem Boden wird von Petras erschrockenem Aufschrei und den lauten Schritten der Gorillas völlig verschluckt.  
„Du billige Kanalhure!“ Zische ich ihr unterkühlt entgegen, fixiere sie mit einem Blick, der nicht hätte tödlicher sein können.   
„Erstick dran!“   
Sie schaut lediglich mit weit geöffneten Augen zurück, ihr Mund steht leicht offen, als würde sie etwas erwidern wollen. Vielleicht liegt‘s aber auch daran das ihr der Inhalt aus diesem versifften Drecksteil gerade übers Gesicht läuft.  
Die Schritte verstummen und für einen kurzen Moment ist es so still, als wäre nichts passiert. Als wäre alles in Ordnung. Dann sind da Mikes Hände die sich grob um meine Schultern legen und mich mit Gewalt zurück auf die Matratze zu drücke versuchen. Er beugt sich sogar weiter über das Bett, um mehr Kraft aufzubringen.  
„Nimm deine dreckigen Finger weg!“  
Ich nehme nur am Rande wahr, dass wir durch den Lärm für Aufregung sorgen. Vom Flur her sind aufgeregte Stimmen und schnelle Schritte zu hören. Nichts, was mich im Moment davon abhalten könnte Abstand zwischen mich und Mike bringen zu wollen.  
Ich stemme mich gegen seine Hände, versuche mich aufrecht zu halten und werfe ihm Todesblicke zu.  
„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst die Finger wegnehmen, Arschloch“  
Kaum haben die Worte meine Lippen verlassen schnellt mein Kopf nach vorn und trifft ihn mitten im Gesicht.   
Und fuck! Auch wenn ich mehr die ohnehin schon bucklige Nase getroffen habe, als seinen verfickten Drecksschädel, werd‘ ich mit Sicherheit Kopfschmerzen bekommen.  
Der Griff lockert sich etwas, sodass ein gezielter Tritt reicht, um ihn endgültig von mir zu stoßen.

Mein Schädel dröhnt, als ich die Augen flatternd aufschlage. Mein Kopf ist völlig vernebelt, die Geräusche um mich herum dringen wie durch Watte an meine Ohren.   
Keine Ahnung was zum Fick passiert ist.   
Ich drehe langsam den Kopf zur Seite, versuche die Hand zu heben, um sie an die vor Schmerz pochende Stelle an meiner Stirn zu legen. Weiter als ein paar wenige Zentimeter komme ich nicht.   
Achja… die Riemen. Wundert mich nicht, dass sie die angezogen haben.  
Vermutlich würde dieser kleine Aussetzer ein paar unangenehme Konsequenzen mit sich ziehen. Aber der erschrockene, ängstliche Blick von Petra und die blutende Nase von Mike sind es aber allemal wert.  
Egal was da jetzt vielleicht kommt. Ich bin eh schon in meiner persönlichen Hölle, viel schlimmer kann es nicht mehr werden.  
„Guten Morgen Sonnenschein“ flötet es plötzlich unangenehm laut neben mir und ich stelle erschrocken fest, dass ich die Stimme dieser Frau bereits kenne.  
Ein entnervtes Stöhnen entweicht meinen Lippen, während meine Augen den Raum nach der Geräuschquelle absuchen. Ausgerechnet die Irre vom Flur.   
Ich hab‘ mich getäuscht. Es kann noch schlimmer werden. Viel Schlimmer.  
„Was willst du hier, Shitface?“ Frage ich genervt, mache mir nicht die Mühe, meinen Unmut über ihre Anwesenheit zu verstecken.   
Wieso auch? Vielleicht werde ich sie damit schneller los. Wobei ich ehrlich gesagt nicht glaube, dass es wirklich funktioniert.  
„Du hast vorhin ganz schön für Aufregung gesorgt“ lacht sie amüsiert. Die Frau ist absolut bekloppt. Die Freakshow – mein eigentlicher Psychiater – würde mir jetzt vermutlich ellenlange Vorträge halten, mich nach dem berühmten Warum fragen. Aber sie? Keine Ahnung was mit der Alten falsch läuft.  
„Tch“ ein genervtes Schnalzen mit der Zunge ist alles, was sie als Antwort von mir bekommt.  
Sie tritt an mein Bett heran, sieht mich an, als würde sie etwas suchen. Nach einer Antwort auf eine nichtgestellte Frage.   
Dann tut sie etwas, womit ich beim besten Willen niemals gerechnet hätte. Nicht so früh. Nicht kurz nachdem, was gerade passiert ist. Ich hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit das sie die Schnallen der Riemen löst und mich freudestrahlend ansieht.  
„Ich persönlich halte von diesen Dingern nichts. Und da du ab heute mein Patient bist, wirst du die zumindest während unserer gemeinsamen Zeit nicht brauchen“.


	6. Borderline

**MONTAG, 20.03.2006**   
**GESCHLOSSENE PSYCHIATRIE FRIEDBERG – PATIENTENZIMMER**

Hanji sitzt unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl, rutscht ständig hin und her. Und sie geht mir damit tierisch auf die Eier. Was der Grund für ihre Aufregung ist, hab‘ ich noch nicht rausfinden können. Sie ist schon so, seitdem sie den Raum betreten hat. Klar, die Alte ist immer aufgedreht. Aber das übertrifft wirklich alles, was ich bisher gesehen hab.  
„Shitface!“ Fahre ich sie an und verschränke mürrisch die Arme vor der Brust. Diese Frau ist unglaublich nervtötend. Unfassbar das ich tatsächlich immer noch nicht durchgedreht bin. Seit dem fünfundzwanzigsten Dezember ist sie offiziell meine Psychiaterin und klebt die meiste Zeit des Tages an meiner Seite. Zum Kotzen.   
Etwas Positives hat das Ganze aber immerhin. Mein kleiner Ausraster hat keine großen Konsequenzen gehabt, während der Sitzung bin ich meine Fesseln losgeworden und die Tage gestalten sich jetzt zumindest ein wenig spannender. Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass es mir Spaß macht sie zu ärgern. Mit ihr zu spielen und sie an der Nase herum zu führen.  
„Entschuldige“ lacht sie vergnügt und kratzt sich am Hinterkopf.  
„War der Schwanzersatz heute Nacht zu groß oder was ist dein verficktes Problem?“   
Sie schaut mich aus großen Augen fassungslos an, während ich nicht eine Miene verziehe. Mein Gesicht ist genauso ausdruckslos wie sonst auch, einzig das Funkeln in meinen Augen ist ein Hinweis darauf das mich ihre Reaktion amüsiert.   
Ihr schießt das Blut in die Wangen und für einen Moment ist sie still. Und sie hat aufgehört auf ihrem beschissenen Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen.   
Auch wenn wir jetzt schon seit fast drei Monaten jeden Tag miteinander zu tun haben, scheint sie immer noch nicht zu wissen, wie sie mit meiner Art umgehen soll. Zumindest in Momenten wie diesen ist sie plötzlich ganz ruhig.  
„N-nein!“  
„Oder hat dich dein Lover heute Nacht zu hart gefickt?“ Fahre ich einfach trocken fort.  
„Nein!“ Erwidert sie etwas zu schnell während ihre Wangen noch eine Nuance dunkler werden. Ein Schmunzeln huscht über meine Lippen, aber noch ehe sie es bemerken könnte, ist es auch schon wieder verschwunden.  
„Also entweder hab‘ ich Recht mit meiner Aussage oder du hättest es bitter nötig“  
Von ihr ist nur ein entrüstetes Schnauben zu hören, sie verschränkt ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust und schiebt ihre Unterlippe vor.   
Wieso schmollt die Alte bitte?   
In diesen drei Monaten hab ich’s immer noch nicht geschafft schlau aus dieser Frau zu werden. Kaum glaubt man, man wäre endlich einen Schritt vorangekommen, kommt sie mit der nächsten Durchgeknalltheit um die Ecke und bringt das Chaos zurück. Aber immerhin wird es nie langweilig.  
„Darf ich dich was fragen?“ Unterbricht sie schließlich die Stille und ihr Gesicht nimmt einen ernsteren Ausdruck an. Das Rot auf ihren Wangen verblasst langsam, weicht dem normalen Ton ihrer Haut.  
Ich kann nur mit den Augen rollen. Immer wenn sie diesen Blick aufsetzt, kommt sie zu dem Pflichtteil unserer täglichen Treffen.   
Ich kann diesem Frage-Antwort-Spielchen immer noch nichts abgewinnen.   
„Du fragst doch sowieso“ antworte ich hörbar genervt und lasse mich auf die Bettkante sinken, den Blick auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet.  
„Wieso weigerst du dich so sehr, mit mir über das, was passiert ist, zu sprechen?“

  
**MITTWOCH, 23.07.2003**   
**PSYCHOLOGISCHE GEMEINSCHAFTSPRAXIS, HALLE**

_Im Wartezimmer ist es unerträglich warm. Mir kommt es mit jeder verfickten Sekunde mehr so vor, als wäre es hier drinnen noch heißer als draußen. Ich weiß auch ehrlich gesagt nicht wieso ich überhaupt hier bin. Hab‘ heut Morgen einen Anruf gekriegt mit der Bitte um 14 Uhr hier zu sein. Außerplanmäßig. Sieht der beschissenen Augenbraue eigentlich gar nicht ähnlich._   
_Es scheint wichtig zu sein. Dass ist der einzige Grund, wieso ich mich heute aus dem Haus gequält hab._   
_Ungeduldig werfe ich einen Blick auf die Tür, lasse ihn dann weiter zu dem Stapel Zeitschriften wandern die auf dem kleinen Glastisch liegen. Auf dem Glas sind haufenweise Fingerabdrücke._   
_„Widerlich“ murmel ich leise vor mich hin, verschränke die Arme vor der Brust, um dem Drang, sie beseitigen zu müssen, nicht nach zu geben. Noch vor eineinhalb Jahren wäre das undenkbar gewesen._   
_Den Blick muss ich förmlich von der Tischplatte losreißen und suche einen anderen Punkt, den ich fixieren kann, um mich abzulenken._   
_Ich hasse den Sommer. Selbst die leichte Kleidung klebt feucht an meinem Rücken und ich kann den Schweiß an meiner Haut spüren. Widerlich. Was würde ich jetzt für eine Dusche tun. Aber das wird warten müssen, bis ich wieder Zuhause bin. Hoffentlich dauert das hier nicht allzu lange._   
_Als endlich die Tür aufgeht und ich den blonden Riesen entdecke, bin ich ehrlich erleichtert._   
_„Das hier scheint zu einer schlechten Angewohnheit zu werden“ zische ich ihm genervt entgegen. Er hat für meine Stichelei nur ein Lächeln übrig und hält mir die Tür auf. Wir gehen schweigend den Gang zu seinem Behandlungszimmer entlang, treten ebenso schweigend ein und ich lasse mich widerwillig auf den abgewetzten Sessel sinken. Ich will lieber gar nicht wissen, wer vor mir auf diesem Teil gesessen hat. Vermutlich würde ich tagelang nicht unter der Dusche hervorkommen, wenn ich es wüsste._   
_„Sie werden sich wohl nie daran gewöhnen“ seine Stimme klingt sanft, wenn nicht ehrlich belustigt._   
_„Warum heute so förmlich?“_   
_Ich bin aufrichtig verwirrt. Wir kennen uns jetzt bereits seit knapp vier Jahren. Und in diesen vier Jahren hat sich allmählich etwas Routiniertes eingestellt. Wir nennen uns beim Vornamen. Wir duzen uns. Wieso er plötzlich wieder damit anfängt, will mir nicht in den Kopf._   
_Ein Seufzen verlässt seine Lippen, als er sich in seinen Sessel sinken lässt. Irgendwas an ihm ist heute anders. Ich kann nicht sagen, was es ist, aber mir gefällt diese plötzliche Veränderung ganz und gar nicht._   
_„Levi das funktioniert so nicht“ beginnt er. Er hat die Hände in seinem Schoß gefaltet, die Beine überschlagen. Es sieht gezwungener aus als sonst und ich frage mich, ob das ein Zeichen von Anspannung ist._   
_„Was funktioniert wie nicht?“ Harke ich skeptisch nach. Ob ich die Antwort überhaupt hören will weiß ich nicht. Ich werde sie so oder so bekommen. Erwin ist niemand, der Dinge unausgesprochen lässt. Es gab des Öfteren Momente, wo er lieber hätte schweigen sollen, getan hat er es aber nie. Ausgeschlossen, dass er jetzt damit anfängt._   
_„Ich kann dich nicht länger als Psychiater betreuen. Ich hab‘ bereits mit einem meiner-“_   
_Weiter lasse ich ihn erst gar nicht kommen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass mir in diesem Moment sämtliche Gesichtszüge entgleiten und ich bin auch nicht in der Lage dazu sie wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen._   
_Meint der Wichser das gerade ernst?! Jetzt, wo es langsam bergauf geht, will er die Zusammenarbeit beenden? Einfach so?!_   
_„Du willst mich doch verarschen! Schieb‘ dir diesen Scheiß sonst wo hin du reudiger Bastard! Was soll dass heißen, du kannst mich nicht weiter als Psychiater betreuen?!“ Ich mache mir gar nicht erst die Mühe zu versuchen meine Wut und meine Empörung zu verstecken. Es wird mir sowieso nicht gelingen. Wir treffen uns seit vier Jahren zwei Mal die Woche. Bei 52,1429 Wochen im Jahr sind das 104,2858 Tage. 417,1432 Tage in diesen vier Jahren. Das sind 834,2864 Stunden. 50057,184 Minuten. 3003431,04 Sekunden._   
_3003431,04 Sekunden in denen ich mit ihm über Dinge gesprochen hab, über die ich noch nie mit jemandem sprechen wollte. Dinge, die ich immer für mich behalten hab. Dinge, die niemanden etwas angehen. Meinen Alltag, meine täglichen Herausforderungen. Meine Ängste, meine Probleme. Über meine Fort- und Rückschritte. Die schlimmeren und bessere Phasen._   
_„Es tut mir wirklich leid aber“_   
_„Fick dich ins Knie, Erwin!“_

**MONTAG, 20.03.2006**   
**GESCHLOSSENE PSYCHIATRIE FRIEDBERG – PATIENTENZIMMER**

„Das geht dich nichts an“ erwidere ich kalt, schüttel‘ den Kopf um die Bilder von vergangenen Tagen loszuwerden. Ich hab‘ damals nicht dran gedacht mir jemand anderen zu suchen. Ich hab mich einfach darauf verlassen, dass ich meine Probleme selbst in den Griff bekomme. Schließlich hat dieser dämliche Wichser seinen Job gut gemacht. Vieles hab‘ ich abschütteln können, einiges ist geblieben. Einiges ist schlimmer geworden. Und ich hab‘ mir auch nie die Mühe gemacht verstehen zu wollen, wieso sich unsere Wege getrennt haben.  
Jetzt frage ich mich umso mehr, was ihn damals dazu gebracht hat. Ob es an mir oder an ihm lang. Ob ich jemals etwas gesagt hab, was ihn dazu getrieben hat mich nicht noch einmal sehen zu wollen. Ob es einen Moment gab, der ihn ins Wanken gebracht hat.  
„Weiß du… damals als ich mein Psychologiestudium begonnen hab, war es eigentlich nie mein Ziel mal mit solchen Menschen wie dir zu arbeiten, weil ich ihnen helfen wollte. Eigentlich war ich nur an der Analyse interessiert. Und darin bin ich gut. Es hat nicht lang gedauert um dich zu analysieren. Von deinem Reinlichkeitszwang mal ganz abgesehen weißt du Anzeichen einer Psychopathie auf. Wir wissen beide das du die Dinge, die du getan hast nicht bereust und wir beide wissen auch, dass du es wieder tun würdest, würde sich die Gelegenheit bieten“  
„Wenn du daran wirklich glaubst, wieso lässt du mich dann frei durch den Raum laufen, während wir mit einander sprechen? Wir wissen beide, dass ich dir körperlich überlegen bin. Das ergibt keinen Sinn“  
„Weil ich nicht das Gefühl habe, dass ich Angst haben muss“ Sie klingt ehrlich. Und ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigt deutlich, dass sie von ihren Worten überzeugt ist.  
Ich stoße ein freudloses Lachen aus, schüttel‘ ungläubig den Kopf.  
„Weiß du Hanji. Du hast Recht. Das Einzige, was ich bereue ist, das ich mich hab erwischen lassen“ meine Stimme ist kalt, völlig desinteressiert. So, als würde mich das alles nichts angehen. Als würden wir uns über einen Film unterhalten. Irgendetwas völlig Belangloses.  
„Du bist ein schlechter Lügner, Levi. Deine Augen verraten dich“


	7. The Bird And The Worm

**FREITAG, 28.10.2005**   
**HALLE**

_Der Blick des Schwarzhaarigen ist starr, beinahe apathisch auf seine Hände gerichtet. Die am Anfang noch ruhigen Hände beginnen allmählich zu zittert und je stärker das Zittern wird, desto mehr scheint es sich auf den ganzen Körper zu übertragen. Er schafft es nicht, den Blick davon abzuwenden, während das Übelkeitsgefühl in ihm immer mehr anschwillt. Sein Atem ist unregelmäßig, mehr ein zittriges Keuchen und er vermeidet es, durch die Nase zu atmen. Der Geruch von Metall hängt schwer in der Luft und er bekommt zunehmend das Gefühl, dass sich der Geschmack auf seine Zunge gelegt hat._   
_Die Farbe weicht ihm zunehmend aus dem Gesicht, seine Beine werden zittrig und dennoch reißt er sich zusammen. Versucht es zumindest. Es gelingt ihm erst nach mehreren Anläufen, den Blick von seinen Händen loszureißen. Er geht ein, zwei Schritte zurück und besieht sich die Szenerie vor sich._   
_Der Körper vor ihm ist kaum mehr als solcher zu identifizieren, das Blut tropft unaufhörlich auf den Boden und sammelt sich in einer riesigen Pfütze zu seinen Füßen. Erneut überkommt ihm das Gefühl von Übelkeit, kriecht langsam seine Kehle hinauf und er kann den Würgereiz nur schwer unterdrücken._   
_„Dreckig“ zischt er leise. Die Abneigung ist klar herauszuhören._   
_Er geht erneut einen Schritt zurück, wendet dem Körper schließlich den Rücken zu und steuert das alte Waschbecken an._   
_Das Wasser, das aus den Leitungen kommt, ist kalt und lässt seine Finger nach kurzer Zeit bereits unangenehm kribbeln. Dennoch schrubbt er seine Finger unaufhörlich weiter, beobachtet wie das Wasser allmählich immer klarer wird, macht sogar noch damit weiter, als es längst nichts mehr an roter Farbe mit sich in den Abfluss reißt._   
_„Widerlich“ zischt er erneut, dieses Mal lauter. Dieses Wort wiederholt er, beinahe wie ein Mantra, als er nach der Nagelbürste greift und damit beginnt sich damit über die Haut an den Händen und Unterarmen zu schrubben. Er wird das schmutzige Gefühl an den Händen nicht los, glaubt die rote Farbe des Blutes immer noch an seinen Händen sehen zu können._   
_Eine ganze Weile hört man nichts weiter als das Plätschern des Wassers, das kratzende Geräusch der Nagelbürste auf seiner Haut und die leisen, gezischten Worte, die unaufhörlich über seine schmalen Lippen kommen. Dann hört das Schrubben auf, das Plätschern verstummt und sein Atem wird langsam wieder regelmäßiger._   
_Langsam dreht er sich um, betrachtet erneut den in sich zusammengefallenen Körper und greift nach der Tasche, die er mitgebracht hat. Er wird sich nicht die Mühe machen den toten Körper hier wegzuschaffen. Es gibt einfachere Methoden um die Spuren zu beseitigen. Mit steifen Bewegungen öffnet er die besudelte Schürze, die er sich umgebunden hat, beginnt damit sich aus seiner Kleidung zu schälen, holt schließlich die frische, mitgebrachte Kleidung aus der Tasche und schlüpft eilig hinein._   
_Anschließend greift er nach dem Kanister neben sich, geht damit auf den leblosen Körper zu und beäugt ihn mit kühlen Augen. Er weiß nicht, was er fühlt. Ob er überhaupt etwas fühlt. Ob es ihm leidtun sollte oder ob er etwas wie Reue empfinden sollte. Er weiß auch nicht, ob er so etwas je empfunden hat._   
_Was er allerdings mit Sicherheit sagen kann, ist, dass es ihm nicht die Genugtuung bereitet, die er sich erhofft hatte._   
_Hatte er sich zu wenig Zeit gelassen? Hätte er seinen Tod noch länger hinauszögern sollen? Hätte er ihn Bitten und Betteln lassen sollen? Was hätte er tun können, um sich nun besser zu fühlen?_   
_Sollte diese Tat nicht etwas sein, das ihn mit Zufriedenheit erfüllt?_   
_Frustriert öffnet er den Verschluss des Kanisters, der beißende Geruch des Benzins steigt ihm in die Nase. Niemand wird jemals hiervon erfahren. Niemand wird diese Leiche finden. Keine Spuren. Niemand wird wissen, dass er es war._   
_Das plätschernde Geräusch und der sich ausbreitende Geruch benebeln seine Sinne._   
_Es ist vorbei. Es ist gleich geschafft._   
_Sobald die Halle abgebrannt ist, wird alles so sein wie zuvor. Nur mit einem Wichser weniger auf der Welt. Niemand wird ihn vermissen. Niemand wird nach ihm fragen. Es wird niemanden interessieren. Genauso, wie es ihn nicht interessiert._   
_Er greift nach seiner Tasche, fischt sein Feuerzeug heraus und steuert den Ausgang der Halle an. Bald wird nichts mehr davon übrig sein._   
_„Ich hatte dich gewarnt. Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass du dich von ihm fernhalten sollst“ murmelt er leise, verbissen vor sich hin. Er entzündet das Feuerzeug, zündet sich eine Zigarette an und nimmt einen Zug. Der beißende Rauch legt sich auf seine Zunge, füllt seine Lungen und brennt in der Nase, als er ihn durch selbige wieder ausstößt. Er blickt auf die brennende Zigarette in seiner Hand, noch einmal in Halle, ehe er sie ins Innere schnippst._   
_Die Flammen beginnen sich auszubreiten, umschließen die Einrichtung und den Körper des verstümmelten Mannes. Ein einzigartiger Anblick der sich auf ewig in sein Gedächtnis brennt, so, wie die Wärme es auf seiner Haut tut. Nur langsam wendet er sich von der Szenerie ab, die kühlen grauen Augen starren einfach stur nach vorn in die Dunkelheit und er lässt das Geschehene hinter sich._

_Als er seine Wohnung betritt, fühlt er sich erschöpft und kraftlos. Aus dem Wohnzimmer hört er den Fernseher und er sieht den schmalen Lichtstreifen, der durch die angelehnte Tür in den dunklen Flur fällt. Die Jacke lässt er sich von den Schultern gleiten, hängt sie anschließend ordentlich zu den anderen an die Garderobe, seine Schuhe stehen wie immer vor der Wohnungstür im Flur._   
_Seine Glieder fühlen sich steif an, als er sich erneut in Bewegung setzt und auf die Badezimmertür zusteuert. Die Stimmen die aus dem Wohnzimmer dringen werden leiser, verstummen dann endgültig. Dann hört er leise Schritte, ignoriert sie jedoch und schaltet das Licht im Badezimmer an._   
_„Wieso bist du nicht ans Handy gegangen? Ich hab‘ mir Sorgen gemacht“ die Stimme klingt nicht vorwurfsvoll, es ist mehr eine Mischung aus Erleichterung und Sorge. Für einen Moment verharrt er in der Bewegung, setzt schließlich aber schweigend seinen Weg ins Badezimmer fort. Die Schritte folgen ihm._   
_„Wo warst du?“_   
_Es wundert ihn nicht, dass er mit Fragen bombardiert wird. Aber seine Lust, diese zu beantworten, hält sich in Grenzen._   
_Er ist müde und alles, was er in diesem Moment will, ist eine heiße, ausgiebige Dusche um den restlichen Ekel von seiner Haut zu schrubben den er noch nicht losgeworden ist._   
_Mit schmerzenden Fingern greift er nach dem Saum seines Pullovers und zieht ihn sich über den Kopf, steckt ihn wie gewohnt direkt in die Waschmaschine und beginnt mit steifen Fingern an seinem Gürtel herum zu nesteln. Die Schritte sind verstummt, aber er spürt deutlich die musternden Blicke in seinem Rücken._   
_Und er hasst sie. Erträgt sie nicht._   
_„Geh raus“ Befielt er harsch, schafft es nach mehreren Anläufen endlich, den Gürtel zu öffnen und tut es bei Knopf und Reißverschluss seiner Hose gleich. Es bleibt ruhig, man hört lediglich das leise Klappern der Gürtelschnalle._   
_Als er plötzlich eine warme Hand auf seinem Arm spürt, erschrickt er leicht, hält für einen Moment in seiner Bewegung inne. Er sieht nicht auf, entzieht sich ihm lediglich forsch._   
_Er erträgt diese Nähe nicht. Nicht jetzt._   
_„Was ist los? Ist was passiert?“ Die Besorgnis in der Stimme seiner ungewollten Gesellschaft ist nun deutlicher heraus zu hören. Für einen Moment zieht sich sein Magen schmerzhaft zusammen._   
_Er erträgt seine Anwesenheit nicht. Die Sorge. Die Blicke und noch weniger erträgt er es, von ihm berührt zu werden._   
_„Hörst du schwer, Balg?! Raus!“ schreit er ihm förmlich entgegen, während er sich ruckartig zu ihm umdreht._   
_Die grünen Augen die ihm entgegen blicken sind nicht vorwurfsvoll, in ihnen spiegelt sich lediglich die Sorge wieder, die seine Stimme bereits durchzieht. Doch anstatt seiner Aufforderung nachzugehen, kommt er sogar noch auf ihn zu. Der Grünäugige überbrückt den ohnehin geringen Abstand zwischen ihnen, legt die Arme um seinen Oberkörper und drückt ihn an sich._   
_Sein Körper spannt sich an, wehrt sich genauso sehr wie sein Geist gegen diese Nähe._   
_Er erträgt es nicht, von ihm berührt zu werden. Nicht jetzt. Nicht so. Er hat das Gefühl ihn zu beschmutzen, wenn er ihm nah ist._   
_Für einige Augenblicke passiert nichts. Sie stehen schweigend da, die Arme halten ihn fest an den warmen Körper gepresst und er hält den Atem an. Es dauert etwas, bis er sich aus seiner Starre lösen kann, schlägt die Arme weg, die ihn behütend halten._   
_Er erträgt es nicht. Er erträgt ihn nicht._   
_„Levi was-“_   
_Die Worte werden jäh von einem lauten, klatschenden Geräusch unterbrochen. Schmerz breitet sich in der Wange des Grünäugigen aus und seine Augen sind vor Schreck geweitet. Erneut beherrscht schweigen den Raum während, sich der Schwarzhaarige erneut damit abmüht, sich von seiner Kleidung zu befreien. Seine Hände zittern, sein Atem ist unruhig und sein Herz zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen._   
_Noch weniger wie die Nähe erträgt er den Gedanken daran, ihn verletzt zu haben._   
_Dennoch schweigt er, entschuldigt sich nicht, sondern geht wankend auf die Dusche zu, nach der er sich bereits seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit sehnt._   
_Er hört durch das Rauschen des Wassers hinweg, wie sich die Badezimmertür schließt, lehnt seufzend den Kopf an die kalten Fliesen und genießt das reinigende Wasser auf seiner Haut. Für einige Momente verharrt er in dieser Position, richtet sich anschließend auf und beginnt von neuem damit seinen Körper zu schrubben._   
_Das Wasser ist längst kalt geworden, als er es ausstellt und schlotternd aus der Duschwanne steigt. Er fühlt sich besser als vorher, allerdings lässt ihn das beklemmende Gefühl immer noch nicht los._   
_Zischend greift er nach einem sauberen Handtuch und beginnt seine Haut trocken zu reiben. Seine ohnehin gereizte Haut, seine offenen Hände und die vor Kälte steifen Glieder machen es ihm schwer._   
_Das Handtuch hat schnell einige Blutflecken, also steckt er es zu seinen Sachen in die Maschine und greift nach dem nächsten, schlingt es sich um die Hüften und verlässt das Badezimmer, nachdem er die Maschine angestellt hat._   
_Die Wohnung ist still, an der Garderobe und dem kleinen Schuhregal darunter erkennt er aber, dass der Grünäugige nicht gegangen ist. Sowohl seine Jacke als auch seine Schuhe sind noch an ihrem Platz, also steuert er, noch immer leicht wankend, das Schlafzimmer an._   
_Er erkennt im Dunklen die schemenhaften Umrisse des jungen Mannes, hört seinen leisen Atem und ist beruhigt._   
_Er ist noch hier._   
_Er steuert gezielt den Kleiderschrank an, greift vorsichtig nach den Griffen und zischt erneut, als seine gereizte Haut mit dem kalten Metall in Berührung kommt. Er hört die Bettwäsche rascheln, kurz darauf geht das Licht der Nachttischlampe an und er spürt erneut den Blick in seinem Rücken._   
_„Levi was-“_   
_„Halt die Fresse, Balg!“ Fährt er forsch dazwischen, greift nach frischer Kleidung und stößt die Schranktüren mit dem Fuß zu. Als er sich umdreht, blickt er in zwei feuchtglänzende Augen und es zerreißt ihm förmlich das Herz zu wissen, dass er Schuld daran hat._   
_Mit den Sachen in der Hand steuert er auf das Bett zu, lässt sich auf die Bettkante sinken und starrt auf einen unsichtbaren Fleck auf dem Holzboden. Seine Hände sind unruhig, umfassen den Stoff fester, während er versucht die richtigen Worte zu finden. Erneut hört er die Bettwäsche rascheln, spürt die Wärme des anderen Körpers hinter sich. Erneut schließen sich zwei Arme um seinen Oberkörper, halten und behüten ihn._   
_Und er erträgt es nicht. Er weiß, dass er diese Umarmung nicht verdient._   
_„Lass mich los“ seine Stimme ist leise, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Längst nicht so hart und fest wie sie sein sollte._   
_Er spürt das Gesicht an seiner Halsbeuge, das energische Kopfschütteln und die feuchten Tränen an seinem Hals._   
_„Bitte lass mich los“ ein Kloß hat sich in seinem Hals gebildet und macht ihm das Reden schwer._   
_„Du wirst noch ganz dreckig. Bitte Eren. Lass mich los“_


	8. It Was Written In Blood

**FREITAG, 28.10.2005**   
**HALLE**

_Für eine ganze Weile hört man nichts weiter als das leise Ticken des Weckers und seinem zittrigen Atem. Seine Finger haben sich schmerzhaft in das weiße Laken gekrallt, aus den feinen Rissen an seinen Händen quillt unaufhörlich frisches Blut und hinterlässt Flecken auf dem hellen Stoff. Er spürt noch immer die feuchten Tränen an seiner Halsbeuge, aber noch immer ist kein Laut von dem brünetten jungen Mann zu hören, der sich unaufhörlich an seinen Körper presst._   
_Sein Blick ist starr auf seine Füße gerichtet, die unbekleidet auf dem kalten Holzboden stehen, während er verzweifelt um Beherrschung ringt, versucht, sich endlich zur Ruhe zu zwingen._   
_Doch ganz egal wie oft er tief Luft holt und sie langsam wieder durch die Nase ausstößt, sein wild klopfendes Herz beruhigt sich nicht und zieht sich noch immer unangenehm und schmerzhaft zusammen._   
_Er spürt, wie ihn die Erschöpfung langsam einholt, ihn versucht in die Knie zu zwingen doch sein Geist ist wach und dreht sich unaufhörlich. Er fühlt sich immer noch dreckig und besudelt, ist noch immer geplagt von dem immer stärker werdenden Verlangen sich die Haut von den Händen zu schrubben um es endlich loszuwerden und dennoch sitzt er still dort und rührt sich nicht. Lässt zu, dass all der Dreck langsam auf den reinen, engelsgleichen Jungen abfärbt und ihn besudelt._   
_Nur langsam löst er seine Finger aus dem Laken und hebt sie zu den Armen die ihn gefangen halten, schafft es jedoch nicht, danach zu greifen und sich aus dem Griff zu befreien. Zu groß ist die Angst es noch schlimmer zu machen. Ihn noch mehr zu beschmutzen als ohnehin schon._   
_Erneut beginnen seine Finger zu zittern und je präsenter dieser Gedanke in seinem Kopf wird, desto schlimmer wird es. Er denkt unwillkürlich an all die Male die sie miteinander geschlafen haben, an all die Momente, in denen er ihn berührt hat und ihm wird schlagartig klar, dass er dieses Gottesgeschenk bereits verdorben hat._   
_Bereits bei der ersten Begegnung in dieser gottverdammten Bar und bei ihrem ersten Mal in seinem verfickten Flur. Ein Beben ergreift seinen Körper und schlagartig kehrt das Gefühl von Übelkeit zurück, hinterlässt einen bitteren Geschmack auf seiner Zunge._   
_Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung reißt er sich aus der Umklammerung los und greift nach dem Arm des jungen Mannes, zieht ihn mit sich vom Bett und hinter sich her aus dem Schlafzimmer._   
_Die sonst so eleganten Schritte sind hastig und wirken steif als er den Flur entlang hastet und den brünetten Jungen hinter sich her zerrt, der nicht anders kann, als ihm stolpernd zu folgen. Ihre Schritte hallen laut von den Wänden der sonst stillen Wohnung wieder und als er die Tür zum Badezimmer aufstößt, schlägt diese hart gegen die Wand. Das Handtuch das er sich um die Hüften gebunden hatte um das Nötigste zu verdecken, ist ihm von den Hüften gerutscht und liegt nun herrenlos im Flur auf dem kalten Boden._   
_Der Junge ist zu überrascht, um etwas zu sagen, sieht stillschweigend dabei zu, wie er ihn loslässt nur um die Badewanne mit Wasser zu füllen. Das Wasser, das aus der Leitung läuft, dampft, ist eigentlich viel zu heiß._   
_„Levi was-“ beginnt der junge Mann erneut, wird aber von seinem eigenen Schluchzen unterbrochen, das er bisher krampfhaft unterdrückt hat._   
_Ihm ist deutlich anzusehen, dass er nicht versteht, was hier gerade passiert. Dem jungen Mann ist nicht klar, wieso er so handelt, was plötzlich in ihn gefahren ist, weil er dieses Verhalten von ihm nicht kennt._   
_Unweigerlich denkt er an die makellos saubere Wohnung, die täglichen Abläufe, die mittlerweile für ihn zum Alltag geworden sind und stellt fest, dass er in all den Monaten völlig vergessen hat, dass diese penible Sauberkeit eigentlich krankhaft ist._   
_Erneut verlässt ein lautes Schluchzen die Kehle des Jungen, was ihn dazu veranlasst, sich zu ihm zu wenden und einen Blick in sein Gesicht zu werfen._   
_Er ist sich nicht sicher, was er darin erkennt, ob es Verwirrung oder Verzweiflung ist, aber es interessiert ihn auch nicht. Sein ganzes Denken ist damit beschäftigt sich eine Lösung zu überlegen, wie er all den Dreck von der weichen Haut bekommt, die er so gern unter seinen Fingern spürt._   
_„Zieh dich aus und steig‘ in die Wanne“ weist er ihn an, seine Stimme zittert genauso sehr wie seine Hände und allmählich breitet sich eine Gänsehaut über die helle Porzellanhaut aus._   
_Alles, was er als Antwort bekommt, ist ein heftiges Kopfschütteln und ein erneutes Schluchzen. Der brünette Junge geht einen Schritt auf ihn zu, hebt die Hand um seine Wange zu berühren aber er traut sich nicht sie abzulegen. Stattdessen schwebt sie zwischen ihnen in der Luft während unaufhörlich Tränenbäche aus den bereits geröteten grünen Seelenspiegeln laufen._   
_„Bitte sag mir, was passiert ist“ fleht er mit bebender Stimme, überwindet schließlich doch die letzten Zentimeter zwischen seiner Hand und der bleichen Wange und verringert den Abstand zwischen ihnen._   
_Er schüttelt den Kopf, weicht zurück bis er schließlich mit dem nackten Körper an den kalten Fliesen der Badezimmerwand steht. Der bittere Geschmack auf seiner Zunge wird schlimmer und er spürt, wie ihm langsam die Galle die Speiseröhre hinauf steigt. Sein Kopf dreht sich, beinahe schlimmer wie die Gedanken und ihm wird schwindlig. Sein Herz rast in seiner Brust, seine Hände sind schwitzig und seine Knie weich._   
_Er hört dumpf die klare Stimme des Jungen, versteht aber die Worte nicht, während er sich mit den Händen verzweifelt an der Wand festhält um nicht den Halt zu verlieren._   
_Er versteht nicht, was plötzlich mit ihm los ist, was ihm die Brust so zusammen schnürt, dass er nicht in der Lage ist, richtig Luft zu holen._   
_Er merkt gar nicht wie seine Beine unter seinem Gewicht einfach nachgeben und er an der kalten Wand hinab auf den Boden rutscht. Erst als er den viel zu kalten Boden an seinem Arsch spürt, wird ihm klar, dass er sich nicht länger auf den Beinen stehend befindet._   
_Er hockt auf dem Boden, die Knie dicht an den Oberköper gezogen, versucht hektisch genügend Sauerstoff in seine Lungen zu bekommen während ihn das Gefühl zu ersticken einfach nicht loslässt._   
_Seine Nägel haben sich tief in das Fleisch seiner Oberarme gekrallt, während sein Blick zwar auf den jungen Mann gerichtet ist, ihn aber nicht sieht. Er schaut durch ihn hindurch, erkennt längst nicht mehr, wo er sich befindet und das einzige, was er sieht, ist die dunkelrote Farbe von Blut._   
_Blut gemischt mit dem staubigen Dreck der Halle in der er sich vor weniger als zwei Stunden befunden hat. Er hat sogar den metallischen Geruch in der Nase, als würde er sich erneut dort befinden. Dass das Blut, das er riecht, sein Eigenes ist, realisiert er nicht und auch die Stimme die immer wieder verzweifelt seinen Namen sagt, dringt nicht zu ihm durch._   
_Vor seinen Augen tanzen schwarze Flecken, seine Sicht ist völlig verschwommen und sein Herz donnert mittlerweile so heftig gegen seine Rippen, dass er das Gefühl hat, es würde ihm jeden Moment aus der Brust springen._   
_Er spürt die angenehme Wärme des ihm so bekannten Körpers, die Finger, die ihm immer wieder sanft durch die Haare streichen und hört den aufgeregten Herzschlag, der im Gegensatz zu seinem eigenen so ruhig und gleichmäßig erscheint._

**MONTAG, 20.03.2006**   
**GESCHLOSSENE PSYCHIATRIE FRIEDBERG – PATIENTENZIMMER**

„Hanji die Zeit ist um“ die Stimme von meinem Lieblingsgorilla reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken.   
Und ich kann nicht sagen, es würde mich stören. Außerdem bin ich froh drum dass ich – zumindest vorerst – von ihren dämlichen Fragen verschont bleiben werde.   
Diese Irre hat immer noch nicht verstanden, dass ich auf dieses beschissene Frage-Antwort-Spiel gepflegt scheißen kann. Ich hab‘ absolut kein Interesse daran ihr von meinem Leben vor dieser beschissenen Anstalt zu erzählen. Aber das scheint sie genauso wenig zu verstehen wie der alte Wichser am Anfang. Oder irgendwer sonst.   
Tch. Idioten.   
Manchmal hab‘ ich das Gefühl sie glaubt wirklich, sie verschwendet ihre Zeit und dann… tja dann fangen ihre irren Augen an zu funkeln wie die eines verfickten Serienmörders im Fernsehen – was für eine Ironie das gerade ich diesen Vergleich bringe – und sie kommt mit der nächsten abgefuckten Idee um die Ecke, mit der sie mir auf die Eier gehen kann.   
Ich werd‘ also meinen Lebensabend in diesem abgefuckten Drecksloch verbringen während mich Shittyglasses in den Wahnsinn treibt. Geile Aussichten.  
„Oh nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein! Ich bin so kurz davor“ die Irre klingt nicht nur wie eine Irre, sondern auch noch wie ein gottverdammtes Kleinkind.  
„Oi Vierauge! Du hast den Gorilla gehört“ knurre ich genervt in der Hoffnung, sie würde kapitulieren und es bis morgen gut sein lassen. Ich hab‘ nämlich ehrlich gesagt die Schnauze voll von der Alten.  
Mittlerweile ist etwas Routine eingekehrt. Wenn Mike die Tür öffnet um Hanji raus zu lassen – wobei sie raus zu schmeißen wohl eher treffender wäre – steuere ich freiwillig das Bett an. Auch wenn ich immer noch häufig den Drang verspüre diesem Wichser in seine hässliche Fresse zu treten – ehrlich, ich hab keine Ahnung, wo meine abgrundtiefe Abneigung für diesen Hurensohn herkommt – reiße ich mich mittlerweile einfach zusammen.   
Das macht es für uns alle angenehmer. Ich verliere mein Privileg, mich frei im Zimmer zu bewegen während Hanji hier ist, nicht und für die beiden ist die Arbeit damit auch einfacher.   
Eine klassische Win-Win-Situation. Wäre also schön blöd von mir das aufs Spiel zu setzen, nur weil ich mich nicht zusammenreißen kann.   
Also heißt es Zähne zusammenbeißen und sich auf wüste Beschimpfungen beschränken.  
„Ich bring´ was Vernünftiges zu beißen mit und im Gegenzug dazu beantwortest du ein paar meiner Fragen. Wie klingt das?“ Zerstört die schrille Stimme meines persönlichen Albtraums erneut die Stille und zieht damit meine völlige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
„Ich suche aus und ich beantworte dir genau drei Fragen. Du solltest dir also gut überlegen, was du wissen willst“ knurre ich mürrisch, bemüht, meine aufkeimende Euphorie in Zaum zu halten.   
Pah. Als würde ich ihr diesen Triumph gönnen.  
Ich weiß, dass ich es bereuen werde, darauf eingestiegen zu sein. Aber die Aussicht auf etwas zu Essen, was man auch als solches bezeichnen kann, ist wirklich zu verlockend. Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sage, ich hätte mich mittlerweile an diese widerwertige Pampe, die sie einem als Essen verkaufen, gewöhnt.  
„Abgemacht!“ Quiekt sie mir förmlich entgegen und sieht mich mit diesem irren Funkeln in den Augen an. Dieses irre klischeehafte Film-Serienmörder-Funkeln was sie immer dann in den Augen hat, wenn sie glaubt, einen Schritt weiter zu sein.   
Jetzt sollte ich nur gründlich überlegen, denn ich bezweifel‘, dass ich diese Gelegenheit bald wieder bekommen werde. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist es mir völlig egal, solange es etwas anderes ist, als diese undefinierbare Masse aus der Klinikküche.

  
Nach einem ewigen Hin und Her in dem wir ausdiskutiert haben, was es zu Essen werden soll, haben wir uns schließlich … nicht geeinigt.   
Das Ende vom Lied: Der ganze Nachttisch steht voll mit irgendwelchen Verpackungen aus etlichen verschiedenen Lokalitäten. Hanji sitzt mir im Bett gegenüber im Schneidersitz und kaut genüsslich ihre Nudeln, während ich sie mit einem kritischen Blick im Auge behalte.  
„Gnade dir Gott, wenn du mein Bett einsaust, Vierauge!“ Drohe ich ihr halbernst.   
Ein Tisch mit Stühlen und anständigem Besteck wäre mir deutlich lieber, aber ich will mich nicht beschweren.  
„Jaja schon gut“ lacht sie mit entgegen, verliert dabei fast die Hälfte ihres bereits gekauten Essens aus dem Mund. Wäre das hier nicht das erste richtige Essen seit Wochen, wäre mir wohl längst der Appetit vergangen.   
Die Frau scheint wirklich keinen Sinn für Benehmen am Tisch zu haben. Keine Ahnung was ich mir gegriffen hab, schmeckt aber ziemlich gut. Aber wenn man diese abartige Scheiße die sie einem hier servieren gewohnt ist, schmeckt wohl alles wie vom Himmel geschickt.  
Eine Weile verbringen wir damit, schweigend zu essen. Und ich muss gestehen, ich bin wirklich erstaunt, dass diese Frau es schafft, so lange ihre dämliche Fresse zu halten. Sonst kaut sie mir den ganzen Tag das Ohr ab und jetzt genießt sie scheinbar einfach das Essen und ist mit der Stille zufrieden. Oder aber sie ist immer noch am Überlegen, welche Fragen sie mir stellen soll um möglichst viele wichtige Informationen aus mir heraus zu holen. Egal was es ist, ich bin froh, dass sie bisher die Schnauze gehalten und mich mit ihren dämlichen Fragen in Ruhe gelassen hat.  
„Warst du schon mal in psychiatrischer Behandlung?“ Bricht sie schließlich die Stille. Meinetwegen hätte sie das alles noch ein wenig länger hinaus zögern können.  
„Ja“ antworte ich ihr einsilbig. Anders als erwartet stellt sie mir aber nicht die Frage Warum sondern sieht mich einfach abwartend an. Und obwohl ich mir eigentlich geschworen habe sie so wenig, wie möglich wissen zu lassen bröckelt mein guter Vorsatz bereits.   
Niemand von den anderen Wichsern hier hätte das alles hier für jemanden wie mich gemacht. Und wenn man bedenkt, wie viel Zeit Hanji sich für unsere Gespräche nimmt…  
Ein Seufzen verlässt meine Lippen und ich lehne mich mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfende, winkel‘ meine Beine an und lege meine Arme auf meinen Knien ab, während ich den Kopf in den Nacken lege um die Decke zu betrachten.   
Vielleicht ist es dieses Mal anders…  
„Vier Jahre, zwei Termine die Woche“ fahre ich fort, fixiere mit den Augen eine der wenigen Spinnweben die übrig geblieben sind – aber auch nur weil ich verdammt noch mal nicht dran gekommen bin – während ich mir meine nächsten Worte genau zurechtlege.   
Auch, wenn ich versuche die kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf zu ignorieren, ist der Drang, sie endlich zu entfernen, da.  
„Wegen deiner Mysophobie nehme ich an?“ Holt sie mich aus meinen Gedanken, lenkt mich von der dreckigen Decke ab und sorgt dafür, dass ich meinen Blick wieder auf sie richte.  
„Ja. Lief auch ziemlich gut bis dieser arschlose Bastard beschlossen hat, es wäre das Beste, ich würde mir einen anderen Psychiater suchen“ zische ich, versuche meine Wut über diesen Umstand aus meiner Stimme zu verbannen aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es trotzdem bemerkt. Denn ganz egal wie oft und wie gut ich versuche etwas vor ihr zu verbergen, sie kommt dahinter. Als wäre sie ein Spürhund für versteckte Empfindungen.   
Ätzend. Aber einer der Gründe wieso sie ihren Job wirklich gut macht.   
Kaum zu glauben, dass ich ein paar positive Worte über sie verliere.  
„Weißt du wieso?“   
Sie bekommt lediglich ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort. Frage drei. Eigentlich müsste ich mich nicht verpflichtet fühlen ihr nach dieser Antwort weitere zu geben. Und dennoch ist da etwas, was mich anders Handeln lassen würde. Was mich dazu bewegen würde, ihr mehr darüber erzählen zu wollen. Vielleicht, weil Hanji mittlerweile mehr wie eine Freundin mit mir spricht als meine Psychiaterin. Wobei sie das eigentlich schon von Anfang an tut.   
Vielleicht aber auch, weil ich sie sogar als Solche sehe. Immerhin haben wir bisher nie über solche Dinge gesprochen, haben über die unterschiedlichsten Dinge und Meinungen gesprochen.   
Vielleicht denke ich einfach, dass ich es ihr schuldig bin, weil ich ihr bereits so viel wertvolle Zeit genommen habe.   
Vielleicht sind es auch einfach die Erinnerungen, die mich in letzter Zeit immer häufiger einholen, die mich weich machen.  
„Ganz egal was passiert und ganz egal was du mir erzählst, Levi, ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein und dich auffangen, wenn du fällst“.


	9. Raising Hell

**DONNERSTAG, 30.03.2006**   
**GESCHLOSSENE PSYCHIATRIE FRIEDBERG – PATIENTENZIMMER**

  
„Leeeeeeviiiii~“ stöhnt Hanji und fährt sich mit den Fingern fahrig durch die Haare. Ihr Pferdeschwanz ist mittlerweile völlig durcheinander und einzelne Strähnen, die sich gelöst haben, hängen ihr wirr ins Gesicht.  
Ich muss ehrlich zugeben... mir gefällt es, wenn ich ihr solche Laute entlocken kann. Dass ich sie dazu bringen kann, all ihre Selbstbeherrschung schlagartig zu verlieren.  
„Wir waren schon so weit! Wieso ruderst du plötzlich wieder zum Anfang zurück?!“ Fragt sie beinahe verzweifelt, fährt sich erneut mit den Fingern durch die Haare und lässt ihren Kopf auf die Bettkante fallen um ihren Unmut noch einmal deutlich zu unterstreichen.  
Wenn man mich fragt: Die Irre übertreibt maßlos.  
„Ich ruder‘ nicht bis zum Anfang zurück!“ Fahre ich sie an, rolle genervt mit den Augen und werfe einen kurzen Blick zu ihr nach unten, ehe ich mich erneut strecke und versuche mit dem beschissenen, improvisierten Staubwedel an diese verfickte Decke zu kommen.  
Diese Spinnwebe macht mich noch wahnsinnig!  
„Doch tust du! Wir haben die letzten Tage auch zunehmend über die Dinge aus deiner Vergangenheit gesprochen. Wieso verschließt du dich heute plötzlich?“ Die sonst so schrille, viel zu gut gelaunte Stimme meines persönlichen Albtraums hat mittlerweile einen wütenden Unterton angenommen und ich glaube wirklich, dass sie mir übel nimmt, dass ich mich heute völlig ausschweige.  
Und vielleicht ist es tatsächlich nicht richtig sie völlig im Dunklen tappen zu lassen. Aber ich bin mir einfach nicht sicher, ob ich ihr von ihm erzählen sollte oder nicht.  
Die bisherigen Erzählungen waren allesamt unwichtig.  
Kleine, unbedeutende Ereignisse, die für mich keine tiefere Bedeutung hatten. Hauptsächlich haben sich die letzten Gespräche um meine erste Therapie gedreht.  
Sie wollte wissen wie ich mit ihm – diesem eierlosen Bastard - zurechtkam, wie wir an meiner Mysophobie gearbeitet haben und was für Fortschritte ich in den vier Jahren gemacht hab. Sie wollte wissen, wie schlimm es war, als wir angefangen haben, wie es sich über die Jahre entwickelt hat und auch, wie es war, bevor man mich festgenommen hat. Wie es jetzt ist und wie ich im Moment damit zurechtkomme.  
Nichts, was wirklich wichtig gewesen wäre. Mit der Mysophobie komme ich klar. Mit dem Gedanken von ihm erzählen zu müssen allerdings nicht.  
„Das geht dich nichts-“  
„-an. Ja ich weiß, das sagtest du schon“ unterbricht sie mich und stemmt sich mit den Händen von der Matratze meines Bettes ab, steht schwungvoll von ihrem Stuhl auf, so dass dieser fast nach hinten umfällt.  
Ich glaube, allmählich hat sie die Schnauze voll.  
Meinetwegen. Soll sie doch gehen und es wann anders noch mal versuchen. Ich verspüre jedenfalls nicht den Drang, mit ihr zu sprechen und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie das auch genauso gut weiß wie ich. Bleibt nur die Frage, wieso sie sich nicht einfach verpisst und mich in Ruhe lässt.  
Gerade heute könnte ich ein paar Stunden allein ziemlich gut vertragen.  
„Verpiss dich einfach“ zische ich, mittlerweile deutlich Gereizter. Sie geht mir auf die Eier. Im Moment ist allein ihre Anwesenheit zu viel.  
Das ist mehr, als ich gerade ertragen kann. Ich kann ja nicht mal mich selbst ertragen. Meine scheinbar nie enden wollenden Gedanken. Die Erinnerungen die mich ständig wie eine Lawine überrollen und mir das Atmen schwer machen.  
Und ihre Anwesenheit macht es nicht unbedingt einfacher mich zusammen zu reißen.  
„Vergiss es Mister  
Ich-tu-so-als-wäre-mir-alles-scheiß-egal-und-in-Wahrheit-sterbe-ich-gerade-tausend-innere-Tode!“ Fährt sie mich wütend an, gestikuliert dabei wild mit den Armen und wirft mir giftige Blicke zu, die selbst meinen hätten Konkurrenz machen können.  
Die Frau bewegt sich gerade auf sehr dünnem Eis. Geduld war noch nie eine meiner Stärken und gerade legt sie es wirklich darauf an, dass mein Geduldsfaden reißt.  
„An deiner Stelle würde ich mir jetzt ganz genau überlegen, was ich sage, Vierauge!“ Knurre ich ihr bedrohlich entgegen, taxiere sie mit den Augen und steige mit langsamen, lauernden Bewegungen von dem Stuhl runter auf dem ich bis eben noch gestanden hab um die Decke endlich von diesem widerlichen Unrat – der Spinnwebe – zu befreien.  
Dieses Miststück wird sich wünschen, sie wäre mir nie begegnet, wenn ich mit ihr fertig bin!  
„Wieso? Weil du mit der Wahrheit nicht klar kommst? Oder vielleicht doch eher weil du dir deine Illusion, die du dir all die Jahre aufgebaut hast, nicht zerstören lassen willst?“ Stichelt sie weiter, stemmt die Hände in die Hüften und funkelt mich an.  
Die Frau hat Eier, das muss man ihr lassen. Blöd für sie, dass solche Frauen so gar nicht mein Ding sind. Spätestens jetzt wären die meisten zurückgerudert, hätten abwehrend die Hände gehoben und hätten das Weite gesucht. Aber diese Frau ist ein verfickter Dämon!  
Man wird sie einfach nicht los, ganz gleich was man ihr entgegen pfeffert. Oder aber sie vertraut blind auf die beiden Gorillas, die draußen vor der Tür Position bezogen haben.  
„Weil ich sowieso lebenslang hier eingebuchtet sein werde. Eine Tote mehr oder weniger ändert auch nichts daran“ presse ich leise zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, während ich mich langsam auf sie zu bewege.  
„Das nicht, aber an deinen Händen klebt schon genug Blut“.  
Es ist eine ungünstige Formulierung. Eine Formulierung, die dafür sorgt, dass er schlagartig innehält. Die zuvor noch recht entspannte Haltung – trotz der angespannten Muskulatur – wird schlagartig steif und seine Augen weiten sich als die ausgesprochenen Worte seinen Verstand erreichen, ihn zum Arbeiten bewegen.  
Ihre Worte sorgen dafür, dass er den Blick auf seine Finger richtet, sie genau unter die Lupe nimmt, nur um festzustellen, dass sie Recht hat. Er glaubt die dunkelrote Farbe von Blut an seinen Fingern zu sehen. Wie es seine Haut benetzt und in feinen, dunklen Linien seine Arme entlang läuft, bis es sich an seinen Ellbogen sammelt. Wie es auf den Boden tropft und ihn besudelt.  
Unwillkürlich denkt er daran, was er alles mit diesen Händen berührt hat, lässt den Blick hektisch durch den Raum schweifen und entdeckt tatsächlich blutige Abdrücke an den wenigen Möbeln und am Fenster, sieht blutige Spuren auf der weißen Bettwäsche und an Hanji, die all diese Gegenstände ebenfalls berührt hat.  
Schlagartig wird ihm schlecht.  
Allein der Gedanke an all den Dreck sorgt dafür, dass sich seine Brust anfühlt, als würden einige Zentner auf seine Rippen drücken und ihm den Atem aus den Lungen pressen. Verhindern, dass er Luft holen kann.  
„Was… hast du gerade gesagt?“ Seine Stimme hört sich in seinen Ohren seltsam fremd an. Zittrig. Völlig unruhig und unkontrolliert. Sämtliche Ruhe und Gleichgültigkeit, die ihr sonst innewohnt, ist schlagartig aus ihr gewichen und macht lediglich der offensichtlichen Beklommenheit Platz, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hat.  
Sie kann nichts tun, außer ihn anzustarren und sich bewusst zu werden, was sie gerade mit ihren Worten angerichtet hat. Ein unachtsamer Moment in ihrem hitzigen Schlagabtausch und sie hat etwas ausgelöst, von dem sie gehofft hatte, es nie bei ihm sehen zu müssen.  
Sie erkennt die Panik in seinen Augen, die immer mehr weichende Gesichtsfarbe und die zitternden Glieder bei denen sie sich sicher ist, dass sie bald nachgeben werden. Sie sieht die feinen Schweißperlen die sich auf seiner Stirn bilden, während seine Augen immer hektischer hin und her blicken.  
„Mike!“ Schreit sie, einfach weil sie sich nicht anders zu helfen weiß.  
Sie weiß nicht, wie er reagiert und sie weiß auch nicht, ob sie allein mit der Situation fertig werden kann. Sie hat Angst um ihn, weniger um sich selbst. Sie glaubt nicht daran, dass er in der Lage wäre, ihr etwas zu tun. Nicht jetzt. Nicht in diesem Zustand.  
Als sie die Schlüssel im Schloss hört, macht sich Erleichterung in ihr breit und als sie die schweren Schritte des Sicherheitsbeamten hinter sich vernehmen kann, überbrückt sie endlich die letzten wenigen Schritte, die sie von ihrem Schützling trennen.  
Der große Blonde ist schnell an seiner anderen Seite, wartet aber geduldig auf Anweisungen der erfahrenen Ärztin, bevor er etwas tut.  
„Ins Bad. Ich… muss mir die Hände waschen“ murmelt er geistesabwesend, macht einen taumelnden Schritt nach vorn und droht beinahe zu fallen, weil ihn seine wackligen Beine kaum mehr halten können. Alles, was ihn daran hindert unsanft auf den Boden aufzuschlagen, sind die kräftige Arme des Blonden, die sich um seine Brust schlingen und ihn zurück in eine stehende Position ziehen. Der anfängliche Protest in Form von windenden Bewegungen verebbt bald und weicht einem unnachgiebigen Zittern seiner Glieder.  
„Bringen wir ihn ins Bad. Ich will ihn nicht unter Medikamente setzen, solange es nicht unbedingt nötig ist“ lässt sie ihren Helfer wissen, bevor sie sich in Bewegung setzt und mit ihm gemeinsam das Badezimmer ansteuert.  
Der Weg erscheint ihm endlos lang, die Stimmen um sie herum sind nur ein wirres Gemurmel, dass er nicht versteht und die Wände und der Boden scheinen zu wanken, während er sich von dem Hünen und der quirligen Ärztin ins Badezimmer bringen lässt.  
Er ist sich sicher, dass er den Weg allein nie geschafft hätte. Allein die Tatsache das seine Sicht so unklar ist, sich die Übelkeit immer deutlicher bemerkbar macht, sind stumme Zeugen, die besten Argumente, um diese Annahme zu bestätigen.  
Als sie die Tür zum Waschraum öffnet, stürzt er beinahe auf das Waschbecken zu, greift mit zitternden Fingern nach dem Regler und stellt das Wasser an.  
Eine Weile hört man nur das Rauschen des Wassers und das schmatzende Geräusch der feuchten, eingeseiften Hände. Sein zittriger Atem geht beinahe völlig unter, während er energisch seine Handflächen und Unterarme schrubbt. Die Blicke die ihn fixieren und sich in seinen Rücken bohren bemerkt er nicht. Genauso wenig die Schaulustigen, die sich langsam an der Tür sammeln und ihn beobachten wie ein Zirkustier.  
Der große Blonde hat Mühe sie raus zu scheuchen und die Tür zu verschließen, dennoch will er dem offensichtlich neben sich stehenden Mann ein wenig mehr Privatsphäre gönnen. Er denkt, dass es besser ist, wenn sie nur zu dritt sind.  
Im Moment sieht er keine Gefahr und in dem Zustand, in dem sich der Dunkelhaarige befindet, wäre er höchstens unberechenbar, allerdings keinesfalls körperlich oder geistig überlegen. Dafür scheint er zu durcheinander zu sein.  
„Widerlich“ murmelt er leise vor sich hin während er seine Hände weiter mit der Seife malträtiert. Wiederholt es immer wieder und je länger er dort steht, diese Worte flüstert, desto mehr Abscheu scheint in ihnen zu liegen.  
„Bist du sicher, dass er sich wieder einkriegt?“ Die Zweifel an ihrer Theorie kann sie deutlich hören, allerdings hat sie nicht vor ihm zu antworten. Sie hat schlicht und ergreifend keine Antwort darauf. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit liegt auf dem Mann am Waschbecken, den immer hektischer werdenden  
Bewegungen und den leisen, aber vor Verachtung nur so triefenden Worten, die er immer wieder von sich gibt.  
Sie weiß nicht, wie lange sie ihn dieses Spiel treiben lassen soll. Eigentlich ist es ihre Pflicht als seine  
Psychiaterin dafür zu sorgen, dass er weder sich, noch andere verletzt. Aber wenn sie ihn jetzt ruhigstellen und erneut ans Bett ketten, wird sich an dieser Misere auch nichts ändern.  
Sie glaubt, sie würde es schlimmer machen, sollte sie ihn nun unterbrechen.  
Sie bemerkt, wie der Sicherheitsmann einen Schritt nach vorn macht, offensichtlich um sich ihrem Schützling zu nähern. Eilig greift sie nach seinem Arm, hält ihn fest und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nicht! Mike, wenn du ihn jetzt unterbrichst, weiß ich nicht, was er tut. Lassen wir ihn bis er fertig ist einfach in Ruhe“  
„Das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein!“ Empört er sich, ganz offensichtlich wenig begeistert davon den Dunkelhaarigen sich selbst so etwas antun zu lassen.  
Er sieht bereits die wunden, aufgescheuerten Stellen und die Striemen, die seine Fingernägel hinterlassen haben und fragt sich unweigerlich, woher dieses Verhalten auf einmal kommt. Dieses Verhalten kennt er nicht, erinnert sich lediglich an das aggressive Verhalten im Dezember. Es kommt ihm falsch vor, unpassend für den sonst eher introvertierten Mann. Dennoch ist er Zeuge dessen, versucht es sich zu erklären, doch er scheitert. Allein das fehlende Wissen über ihn und psychische Erkrankungen macht es schwer zu sagen, woher dieser plötzliche Wandel kommt.  
„Wenn wir ihn jetzt ruhigstellen und ihn ans Bett ketten wird das Problem auch nicht verschwinden. Ich hab die Hoffnung, dass er mit mir reden wird, wenn er hier fertig ist“ erklärt sie ruhig, lässt seufzend die Schultern hängen.  
Es tut ihr leid, den Mann so zu sehen und nichts tun zu können, als ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich die Hände wäscht bis sie bluten.  
Es tut ihr weh zu wissen, dass sie der Auslöser für dieses Verhalten ist. Sie sollte ihm helfen, stattdessen hat sie ihn in alte Muster zurückgerissen.  
Es vergehen weitere Minuten, alles was man hört, sind seine Flüche, das rauschende Wasser und das quietschende Geräusch des Seifenspenders, den er betätigt, nachdem er sich die Hände abgespült hat. „Fuck!“ Die plötzliche Veränderung seiner Lautstärke lässt sie zusammen fahren, allerdings ist sie sofort aufmerksamer und bemerkt wie er das Wasser ausstellt, nachdem er ihn einige Male mit Wasser abgespült hat. Sie sieht an dem kleinen Fenster des Spenders, das der Inhalt restlos aufgebraucht ist und vermutet, dass er lediglich deshalb von seinem Tun ablässt.  
„Levi?“ Versucht sie es vorsichtig, nähert sich ihm bis auf etwa eine Armlänge und versucht einen Blick auf sein Gesicht zu erhaschen. Durch den gesenkten Kopf und die längeren Haare seines Ponys, die ihm in die Augen fallen, kann sie nur erahnen, was sich gerade darauf abspielt.  
Die Reaktion bleibt aus, er steht einfach da und starrt in das feuchtglänzende Becken vor sich.  
Ein trockenes, freudloses Lachen verlässt seine Lippen, als sie erneut dazu ansetzt sich ihm zu nähern. Selbst in ihren Ohren klingt es völlig falsch. Es kommt ihr deplatziert vor und es macht ihr Angst ihn so zu erleben. Sie hat ihn nie lächeln sehen, nie lachen hören. Eine solche Reaktion hätte sie niemals erwartet.  
Es irritiert sie, verunsichert sie und genau das ist der Grund, wieso sie innehält.  
Er hat den Blick auf seine Hände gerichtet, betrachtet die aufgesprungene Haut und die feinen, blutigen Risse. Beobachtet wie sich die hellrote Flüssigkeit mit dem verbliebenen Wasser auf seiner Haut vermischt bis nur noch ein zartes, verwaschenes Rosa zu sehen ist.  
„Seltsam, wenn man so sehr von sich selbst angeekelt ist, dass man sich ab liebsten die Haut vom Fleisch schälen würde“ murmelt er mehr zu sich selbst, greift nach einigen Papierhandtüchern um sich die Hände abzutrocknen. Die Behandlung seiner Hände ist grob, das raue Papier reibt über seine bereits gereizte Haut und einige Fasern die sich davon lösen bleiben in den blutigen Rissen hängen.  
„Willst du mir erzählen, wieso du dich so fühlst?“ Ihre Stimme ist sanft, nicht drängend. Sie weiß, dass sie jetzt besonders viel Feingefühl benötigt um verwertbare Informationen von ihm zu bekommen ohne ihn weiter zu reizen. Sie ist sich noch immer unsicher, was er tut, sobald er wieder völlig klar ist, aber im Moment scheint es ihn auch nicht weiter zu kümmern, dass sie nicht allein im Raum sind.  
Vielleicht hat er den Blonden bisher auch nicht wahrgenommen, sicher ist sie sich nicht. Aber sie muss die Chance nutzen, die sich ihr gerade auftut.  
Seine Finger krallen sich am Rand des Waschbeckens fest, so sehr, das seine Knöchel weiß unter der Haut hervortreten. Als sie bereits überlegt es für heute doch lieber sein zu lassen, erkennt sie das schwache Nicken und das leichte Beben seines Körpers. Woher es rührt, kann sie nicht sagen, aber sie würde ihn jetzt sicher nicht unterbrechen. Nicht jetzt, wo er bereit ist ihr endlich mehr von sich preiszugeben.

  
**DIENSTAG, 25.12.1979**   
**HALLE**

  
_Kalte, raue Hände streifen seinen Nacken, tanzen weiter nach vorn und das Schlüsselbein entlang, ehe sie auf seiner bebenden, knochigen Brust zum Erliegen kommen. Das Nachthemd hängt schief über seine Schulter, bedeckt seine blasse Haut mehr schlecht als recht und bietet den fremden Händen genügend_   
_Angriffsfläche._   
_Sein Körper zittert, die Kälte allein ist schon längst nicht mehr der Grund dafür._   
_Der warme Schnapsatem, der seine Wange streift, verursacht eine unangenehme Gänsehaut und sein, von der schlaflosen Nacht getrübter, müder Verstand versucht unaufhörlich zu erfassen, was an dieser Situation so falsch ist._   
_Es sind nicht nur die glanzlosen, toten Augen die an die Decke starren, sondern auch die für ihn fremden Berührungen, die ihm zuteilwerden. Die Hände auf seiner Haut fühlen sich falsch an, doch im Moment ist es ihm einfach nicht möglich, sich zu rühren und sich den Händen damit einfach zu entziehen._   
_Sein Körper fühlt sich taub an, während sich sein Geist unaufhörlich im Kreis dreht. Auch als die Hände tiefer wandern und nach dem Saum greifen, ihn hochschieben und damit unweigerlich mehr Haut freilegen rührt er sich nicht. Lediglich ein weiterer Schauer, verursacht durch die plötzliche Kälte, ergreift von seinem Körper besitz._   
_Sein Blick ist starr auf das Gesicht der jungen Frau gerichtet, die ihm leblos entgegen schaut. Nur am Rande nimmt er wahr, wie man ihm den Stoff über den Kopf zieht, lediglich die eisige Kälte, die durch das zerbrochene Fenster ins Innere der Wohnung strömt und seinen entblößten Körper streift, kann ihm eine kleine Reaktion entlocken._   
_Die Gänsehaut, die sich auf seinem Körper verbreitet, ausgelöst durch die eisige Kälte der Luft und dem vergleichsweise heißen Atem, der unaufhörlich seinen Nacken streift, schmerzt auf seiner ausgekühlten Haut._   
_„Es wäre wirklich eine Schande, wenn ich auf meinen Spaß verzichten müsste, nur weil sie nicht mehr dazu in der Lage ist mir zu geben, wofür ich hier bin“ die tiefe Stimme des Fremden brennt sich unweigerlich in sein Gedächtnis ein, sorgt für einen regelrechten Sturm aus Emotionen, die er nicht zuordnen kann._   
_Er nimmt die Hände, die über seine nackte Haut fahren, kaum wahr, die heiße Zunge die ihm über die Ohrmuschel fährt und die Zähne, die anschließend sein Ohrläppchen malträtieren, lassen ihn dafür allerdings augenblicklich zusammenfahren._   
_Ihm wird schlagartig bewusst, was die Hände an seinem Körper tun, wieso er seine Kleidung verloren hat und auch, was die gesagten Worte bedeuten sollen. Schlagartig ist er wach, versteift sich unter den ungewollten Berührungen und hält den Atem an._   
_Er fühlt sich ratlos, weiß nicht, was er tun soll._   
_Verzweiflung keimt in ihm auf, ergreift von ihm Besitz und hüllt ihn völlig ein. Lässt ihm nicht die geringste Chance sich zu rühren und sich gegen die ungewollten, ekelerregenden Berührungen zu wehren. Er ist sich sicher dass er nicht die geringste Chance gegen den größeren, kräftigeren Mann hat, dennoch arbeitet sein Verstand nun auf Hochtouren, um eine mögliche Lösung zu finden._   
_Während sich ein Arm um seinen Oberkörper schlingt, ihn fest an die breite Brust in seinem Rücken drückt und die andere unaufhörlich tiefer wandert und anschließend in seiner Unterwäsche verschwindet, suchen seine Augen hektisch seine nahe Umgebung ab._   
_Er sieht einige leere Glasflaschen – hauptsächlich billiger Wodka – und den vollen Aschenbecher. Ein paar getragene Kleidungsstücke, die dreckige alte Matratze vor der er hockt._   
_Er spürt wie sich die rauen Finger zwischen seine Beine schieben und dabei fahrig seinen schlaffen Schwanz streifen, wie sie dort aber nicht verweilen, sondern weiter nach unten zwischen seine Arschbacken wandern._   
_Sein Herzschlag setzt für einen Moment aus, als er den leichten Druck an seinem Eingang spürt, nur um dann in doppelter, wenn nicht sogar dreifacher Geschwindigkeit weiter zu schlagen. Er hat das Gefühl, als würde es ihm jeden Moment aus dem Leib hüpfen, so schmerzhaft donnert es von innen gegen seine Rippen._   
_Ein erschrockener Aufschrei entweicht seinen Lippen, als sich einer der Finger völlig unvorbereitet in ihn drückt. Die Hand, die vorher ruhig an seiner Schulter geruht hat, legt sich nun über seinen Mund, hindert ihn daran erneut aufzuschreien, als sich der Finger unter Schmerzen weiter in ihn schiebt. Seine Augen weiten sich und füllen sich mit Tränen, die seine Sicht verschwimmen lassen._   
_Der Finger verweilt nicht, gibt ihm nicht die Chance sich an das völlig fremde Gefühl zu gewöhnen, sondern beginnt sofort damit sich wieder zurückzuziehen, nur um sich dann erneut in ihm zu versenken._   
_Die heißen Tränen brennen in seinen Augen, das Schluchzen sorgt dafür, dass er nicht genug Luft in seine Lungen bekommt und der Schmerz, der sich mit jeder Bewegung zu steigern scheint, nimmt ihm die Fähigkeit klar zu denken._   
_Er will schreien. Um sich schlagen. Aber sein Körper reagiert nicht, schüttelt sich lediglich unter den gedämpften Schluchzern. Er ist sich sicher, dass es nicht viel schlimmer werden kann. Hofft, dass es bald vorbei ist. Er spürt den harten Schwanz des Fremden in seinem Rücken, die leichten kreisenden und stoßenden Bewegungen._   
_Er kneift unweigerlich die Augen fest zusammen und in dem Moment weiß er, das die Finger nicht das Schlimmste sein werden. Auch wenn es schmerzhaft ist, wird das, was danach folgt, noch um einiges schlimmer sein._   
_Die Erkenntnis trifft ihn hart, sorgt dafür das sich sein Inneres vor Aufregung und Angst zusammen zieht. Das Keuchen an seinem Ohr ist stummer Zeuge von der steigenden Erregung des Fremden._

_Bitte hör auf_

_Die ersten Tränen lösen sich aus seinen Augen als sich der zweite Finger in ihn zwängt. Laufen ihm über die blassen, knochigen Wangen und sammeln sich an seinem Kinn._   
_Ersticktes Schluchzen übertönt die ekelhaften Geräusche, die der Fremde von sich gibt und schüttelt seinen Körper in unregelmäßigen Abständen._   
_Je stärker der Schmerz wird, desto größer wird der Drang sich gegen die ungewollten Berührungen zu wehren. Das Einzige was ihn daran hindert, ist die Angst vor dem, was dann folgt._   
_Er kennt die Männer, die zu Besuch kommen. Weiß, dass sie gewalttätig sind und sich einfach nehmen was sie wollen. Er weiß, dass sie keine Gnade kennen und er weiß auch, dass er nicht aufhören wird bis er fertig ist. Er weiß es, weil er oft dabei zugesehen hat, wie sich die Männer an seiner Mutter vergangen haben._   
_Er kennt das Spiel, hat es oft genug gesehen. Aber es nun am eigenen Leib zu erleben ist etwas, das ihn völlig lähmt. Ihm die Fähigkeit nimmt, sich zu rühren und zu schreien. Sogar das Denken fällt ihm zunehmend schwerer. Die Angst vertreibt jeden Gedanken, lässt nur Platz für die Emotion an sich._   
_Die Finger ziehen sich plötzlich zurück, hinterlassen ein schmerzhaftes Brennen und erst jetzt wird ihm klar, dass er blutet. Das sich ein kleines Rinnsal an seinen Oberschenkeln sammelt und daran hinab läuft. Viel Zeit, um die neue Situation zu erfassen, hat er nicht. Mit einem Ruck wird sein Oberkörper nach unten gedrückt und seine Hüften in die Höhe gerissen. Sein Gesicht liegt auf dem ausgekühlten Körper und er kann den Eigengeruch der jungen Frau wahrnehmen. Er riecht den Wodka, den kalten Zigarettenrauch. Es hat etwas Beruhigendes, zeitgleich zerreißt es ihn, ihr plötzlich so nahe zu sein. Zu wissen, dass er nicht die geringste Chance hat sich dagegen zu wehren, sondern es einfach ertragen zu müssen, während ihre Augen geöffnet sind und ihn anstarren._

  
_Bitte hör auf!_

  
_Plötzlich geht alles ganz schnell. Er verliert von einer Sekunde auf die andere den letzten, schützenden_   
_Stoff und dann ist da ein Schmerz, der alles, was bisher da gewesen ist, in den Schatten stellt. Die Schläge, die er von dem Exfreund seiner Mutter hatte einstecken müssen, als dieser noch mit ihr zusammen gewesen war. Die Platzwunden und Prellungen, die er davon getragen hatte. Die gebrochenen Rippen. All das erscheint ihm schlagartig unbedeutend zu sein._   
_Das Gefühl, von innen zerrissen zu werden, ist schlimmer als all das zusammen._   
_Die Hand auf seinem Mund kann den Schrei zwar dämpfen, aber er ist sich sicher, dass man ihn im Hausflur hört aber er weiß auch, dass ihm niemand helfen wird._   
_Solche Dinge sind hier Alltag. Hier lebt der Abschaum der Gesellschaft. Junkies, Huren und Kriminelle. Niemand wird kommen und ihm helfen. Niemand wird den Fremden zurückhalten und ihm Einhalt gebieten._   
_Neben dem alles verschlingenden Schmerz in seinem Unterleib breitet sich Panik in ihm aus, nimmt ihn völlig in Besitz und sorgt dafür, dass er beginnt sich gegen den Griff zu wehren, der ihn nach unten drückt._   
_Das widerliche Keuchen und Stöhnen in seinem Rücken treibt ihm die Galle die Speiseröhre hinauf, der Schmerz, der von seinem Arsch ausgeht, lässt ihn schwindeln und schwarze Punkte tanzen bereits vor seinen Augen, weil er es nicht schafft, Luft zu holen. Der Schmerz raubt ihm schier den Atem, betäubt seine Angst vor dem was kommt. Die Angst vor dem, was gerade passiert ist größer._   
_Seine Gegenwehr nimmt zu, er beginnt immer mehr damit sich unter dem Griff zu winden und als er gegen die Flaschen stößt, die laut klimpernd umfallen, legt sich scheinbar ein Schalter in seinem Kopf um. Die schlanken Finger schlingen sich um einen der Flaschenhälse, umfassen ihn fest. Der Fremde hinter ihm versenkt sich in einem schnellen, groben Takt in ihm und ist so in seiner Ekstase gefangen, das er nicht bemerkt wie sich die Gegenwehr seines Opfers immer weiter steigert._   
_Scheinbar so von seiner Überlegenheit überzeugt wird er unachtsam, sieht die Flasche, die auf seinen Schädel zu schnellt, viel zu spät, um den harten Aufprall zu verhindern._   
_Der Fremden verliert das Gleichgewicht, gleitet aus ihm hinaus und kommt mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf dem Boden auf. Glasscherben liegen verteilt auf dem Boden, bohren sich in seine Haut als er damit beginnt sich aufzurappeln und Blut sickert aus einer Platzwunde an der Schläfe des Fremden. „Du dreckiger Sohn einer blutpissenden Hafenhure!“ Flucht der Fremde wutentbrannt, fixiert ihn aus schmalen Augen doch seine Sinne sind durch den Aufprall der Flasche völlig benebelt. Schmale, graue Augen fixieren den Fremden während sich seine Finger fest um den Flaschenhals schließen. Es kostet ihn Mühe, sich aufzurappeln, aber der Groll und die Abscheu gegen diesen Mann sind größer, als die Schmerzen es sein könnten._   
_„Du billige Kanalhure! Erstick dran!“ Knurrt er ihm entgegen._   
_Als sich das zersplitterte Glas der Flasche in das Fleisch des Unbekannten bohrt und er den zersplitterten Flaschenbauch wieder aus der Einstichstelle zieht, spritzt ihm das Blut entgegen, besudelt seine Hände und Arme. Feine Blutspritzer kleben in seinem Gesicht. Ein leises Gurgeln ist zu hören, als sich die Luftröhre des Mannes langsam mit seinem Blut füllt, die Augen sind vor Schock und Schmerz geweitet und blicken ihm panisch entgegen._   
_Die letzten Atemzüge sind nicht mehr als ein Gurgeln, die Lunge des Fremden füllt sich zunehmend mit seinem Blut und er kann dabei zusehen wie es sich auf dem Boden verteilt. Mittlerweile fällt es ihm schwer zu sagen, ob das Blut an seinen Beinen sein Eigenes ist oder doch das des Fremden. Jetzt, da das Adrenalin langsam aus seinen Adern weicht, kommt der Schmerz zurück und mit dem Schmerz ein weiteres Gefühl, das er bisher nicht kennt._   
_Er sieht, wie das Blut in die alten Holzdielen sickert._   
_Alles, woran er gerade denken kann, ist, das er hier sauber machen muss. Wenn sie wach wird, wird sie dieses Chaos sehen. Die Flecken auf dem Boden und an seinem Körper, die Scherben und die Blutspritzer auf dem Stoff seines Nachthemds._   
_Mit zittrigen Gliedern steht er auf, besieht sich das Chaos und das beklemmende Gefühl scheint mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde schlimmer zu werden._   
_Er fühlt sich widerlich. Besudelt. Und dieses Empfinden hat er auch, wenn er das dreckige Blut auf dem Boden sieht. „Widerlich“._


	10. Heaven Is Hell

**MONTAG, 16.10.2006**   
**GESCHLOSSENE PSYCHIATRIE FRIEDBERG – PATIENTENZIMMER**

„Levi? Alles in Ordnung?“ Reißt mich die schrille Stimme der Brillenschlange aus meinen Gedanken.  
Ich löse meinen Blick von der weißen Wand und lasse ihn schwerfällig zu ihr wandern.   
Sie mustert mich mit einem intensiven Blick in dem zeitgleich so viel Sorge liegt, dass ich das blanke Kotzen kriegen könnte.   
Herrgott, ich bin übermüdet und nicht am Sterben!  
„Sicher. Alles bestens“ erwidere ich genervt, wende mich wieder von ihr ab. Dass sie meine Worte nicht glaubt kann ich auch so mit Bestimmtheit sagen, dafür brauch ich sie nicht ansehen. Mittlerweile kenne ich ihre besorgten Du-kannst-sagen-was-du-willst-aber-ich-glaube-dir-sowieso-nicht-Blicke zu genüge. So oft wie sie mir diesen Blick bereits zugeworfen hat, ist das aber auch absolut kein Wunder.  
In den letzten 169 Tagen hat sich einiges geändert. Die Beziehung zwischen mir und Hanji. Meine Haltung zu Mike, was einem verfickten Weltwunder gleichkommt, ich kann’s selbst kaum glauben.   
Dieser 30. April hat einiges verändert. Hanjis Worte haben an diesem Tag regelrecht eine Lawine ins Rollen gebracht und ein heilloses Chaos hinterlassen, dass ich bis heute nicht ordnen konnte.   
Ich arbeite immer noch daran die Trümmer, die sie hinterlassen hat, wieder aus dem Weg zu schaffen, damit ich zur Normalität zurückkommen kann.   
Ohne Erfolg. Und ich bin mir fast sicher, dass es daran liegt, das sie mich mit ihren Fragen einfach nicht in Ruhe lässt.   
„Ich bin das Thema langsam leid“ murre ich genervt, verschränke die Arme vor der Brust und lehne mich mit den Rücken gegen die Wand neben dem kleinen Fenster. Das scheiß Vierauge sitzt auf meinem Bett, ihre Schuhe hat sich ordentlich davor abgestellt – vermutlich auch nur, weil sie weiß, dass ich ihr andernfalls an die Gurgel gesprungen wäre - und ihre Hände umklammern aufgeregt ihre Knöchel, während sie sich hin und her schaukeln lässt.  
„Wir kauen das so lange durch, wie es sein muss“ trällert sie. Die Sorge, die sich eben noch in ihren Augen wiedergespiegelt hat, ist gewichen und macht einer beinahe unerträglichen guten Laune Platz.   
Ich krieg’s kotzen. Die Frau ist wirklich un-fucking-glaublich!  
Keine Ahnung wie oft sie mir dieselben Fragen bereits gestellt hat, mittlerweile kann ich die Fragen aber schon nicht mehr hören. Keine von denen und ich bin immer noch nicht dazu bereit ihr auch nur auf eine Einzige zu antworten.  
„Wie alt warst du?“ – „Das geht dich ‘n feuchten Dreck an, Shitty Glasses!“  
„Wer war der Mann?“ – „Halt die Schnauze und lass mich in Ruhe!“  
„Was ist danach passiert?“ – „…“  
Es sind immer die gleichen Fragen, immer die gleichen Antworten. Nichts hat sich in den letzten 169 Tagen verändert. Nicht ein einziges Wort. Und auch heute hab‘ ich nicht vor etwas daran zu ändern.  
„Ich erinnere dich gern daran, dass wir alle Zeit der Welt haben“ trällert sie weiter vor sich hin und entlockt mir damit ein völlig entnervtes Stöhnen.   
Natürlich hat sie Recht. Diese Frau werde ich so schnell nicht mehr los.  
„Ich frage mich immer öfter ob ‘ne Einzelzelle im Knast nicht besser gewesen wäre“ erwidere ich Zähne knirschend und werfe ihr vernichtende Blicke zu.   
Leider muss ich immer wieder feststellen, dass sie das absolut nicht beeindruckt. Es ist beinahe so, als würde jeder tödliche Blick, jede Drohung und jede Unfreundlichkeit einfach an ihr abprallen.   
Eine Eigenschaft, die ich durchaus bewundere, die mich aber gleichermaßen auf die Palme bringt, das ich ihr am liebsten in die Fresse hauen würde.  
„Komm. Gib’s zu. So schlimm ist es hier gar nicht“ kichert sie amüsiert und sieht mich mit einem überbreiten Grinsen im Gesicht an.   
Diese Frau macht mich fertig.  
„Du hast Recht. Wenn ich später in die Hölle komme, wird mich da sicher nichts mehr schockieren“  
Während sie in schallerndes Gelächter ausbricht und sich vor Lachen den Bauch hält, kann ich mich nur fragen wie, diese Irre es geschafft hat ihren Doktor zu bekommen.  
Ich frage mich generell oft, ob sie wirklich so ist, wie sie sich vor mir gibt. Ob sie privat genauso aufgedreht und gut gelaunt ist oder ob das einfach eine Art Selbstschutz ist, wenn sie ihrer Arbeit nachgeht.   
Ich frage mich, ob sie wirklich so unerschütterlich ist, wie sie wirkt. Immerhin ist es wirklich völlig egal was ich ihr an den Kopf werfe – die kreativsten Beleidigungen, die mir einfallen, Drohungen jeglicher Art – diese Frau schafft es trotzdem, nie ihre gute Laune zu verlieren, alles scheint irgendwie an ihr abzuprallen.   
Mit einer Ausnahme. Der einzige Moment, wo ihre Maske aus guter Laune und unerschütterlicher Glückseligkeit von ihr abgefallen ist, war der, als ich ihr das erste Mal eine ihrer Fragen tatsächlich – ohne jegliche Gegenwehr – beantwortet habe.   
Sie hat ausgesehen, als wäre gerade eine Welt für sie zusammen gebrochen. Als könnte sie einfach nicht glauben, dass es tatsächlich solche Dinge gibt. Dass es tatsächlich Menschen gibt, die so etwas tun. Und dabei sollte sie wissen das es noch schlimmere Dinge gibt, die man einem Menschen antun kann.  
Ich bin mir nicht einmal ganz sicher, was genau sie an dieser Erzählung so erschüttert hat. Die Tatsache, dass es Männer gibt die sich an deutlich Schwächeren vergehen oder die, das ich diesen Mann brutal abgestochen und ausbluten lassen hab, als wäre er nichts weiter, als ein dämliches, dreckiges Schwein.  
Fuck it! Schluss damit!   
Diese Frau schafft es wirklich mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Und das nur, indem sie mir diese eigentlich harmlosen Fragen stellt und mich damit gedanklich viele, viele Jahre zurück katapultiert.   
„Aber jetzt mal im Ernst“ plötzlich hat ihre Stimme wieder einen ernsten Tonfall angenommen und auch wenn ich sie nicht ansehe, weiß ich, dass sie mich gerade förmlich mit Blicken zu durchleuchten versucht.   
Erneut verlässt ein Seufzen meine Lippen – das passiert mir in letzter Zeit eindeutig zu oft – ehe ich meinen Kopf doch in ihre Richtung drehe um sie mit warnenden Blicken anzusehen.   
Chancenlos. Sie sieht nicht so aus, als würde sie sich weiter abwimmeln lassen.  
„Ich will dir wirklich helfen Levi. Und das kann ich nur, wenn du mit mir redest. Meinst du wirklich das mir entgeht, dass du seit dem Vorfall anders bist? Deine Augenringe sprechen Bände, Schätzelein“  
„Wundert’s dich?!“ Fahre ich sie an.   
Mir fällt es wirklich schwer, meine Stimme ruhig zu halten. Ich bin durch den wenigen Schlaf völlig überreizt, nicht in der Lage mich zu zügeln.  
„Du lässt mich seitdem auch nicht mehr in Ruhe. Und wenn du dann endlich aus diesem verfickten Drecksloch raus bist, sind es meine Gedanken, die mir keine Ruhe lassen. Meinst du wirklich es wäre so leicht, hm?! Was bringt es mir, wenn ich mit dir darüber spreche? Das es mir besser geht? Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Hanji“ zische ich wütend, spucke ihr die Worte förmlich entgegen und stoße ein verächtliches Schnauben aus.   
Das ich ihr überhaupt davon erzählt hab… Ich weiß nicht mal mehr wieso ich einfach angefangen hab‘ zu reden. Vermutlich weil ich noch völlig neben mir stand und erst bemerkt hab, das ich am Reden bin, als es schon zu spät war. Und dann entwickelt sich das alles zu diesem riesigen Haufen Scheiße.  
„Und das alles in sich reinfressen funktioniert besser ja?“ Fragt sie gereizt, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und funkelt mich herausfordernd an.  
„Hat bisher wunderbar funktioniert“  
„Ha!“ Lacht sie trocken auf, beißt die Zähne zusammen und schweigt einen kurzen Moment.   
„Meinst du, ja?! Darf ich dich daran erinnern, wo du bist?!“  
Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen, knirsche mit den Zähnen und stoße mit von der Wand ab. Gehe mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu, behalte sie genau im Auge.   
In mir brodelt eine Wut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Allerdings gilt die nicht ihr. Die Wut, die mich gerade zu verschlingen droht, gilt einzig und allein mir selbst.   
Ich weiß, dass sie Recht hat. Natürlich hat sie Recht mit dem, was sie sagt. Und dennoch will ich mir beweisen, dass sie falsch liegt und ihr gegenüber nicht eingestehen, dass mir sehr wohl bewusst ist, dass mein Weg definitiv nicht der Richtige ist.   
Und dennoch ist es der Einzige, den ich mit mir selbst ausmachen kann. Der Einzige, den ich akzeptieren kann. Schlimm genug das sie überhaupt davon weiß. Noch mehr Details haben sie nicht zu interessieren.  
„Ich hab‘ keine Angst vor dir, Levi“ sagt sie trotzig, beobachtet mich wie ich auf das Bett zu gehe und direkt davor stehen bleibe.  
„Ach nein?“ Frage ich mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme, beuge mich zu ihr vor und taxiere sie aus kalten Augen. Und wie ich feststellen muss, zuckt dieses irre Weibsbild nicht mal mit der Wimper. Starrt mir einfach entgegen, erwidert meinen Blick und rührt sich nicht einen Millimeter von der Stelle.  
„Nein“ ihre Stimme ist fest, in ihren Augen funkelt aber etwas, was ich nicht direkt deuten kann. Jedenfalls ist es nicht ihr kranker Psycho-Blick. Angst ist es auch nicht. Das, was dem am Nähsten kommen würde, wäre vermutlich Neugier. Abschätzigkeit. Irgendwie sowas.  
„Und weißt du auch wieso? Weil du meine Hilfe willst. Das einzige was dir noch im Weg steht, ist dein beschissener Stolz und dein noch beschisseneres riesen Ego. Du fühlst dich in deiner Männlichkeit bedroht, das ist der einzige Grund, wieso du dicht machst und mich jetzt so angehst. Mach dir ruhig selbst was vor, aber bei mir klappt das nicht!“  
„Verpiss dich, bevor ich mich vergesse und dir deinen verfickten Hals umdrehe, Shitty Glasses!“  
Im Moment bin ich mir wirklich nicht sicher, ob ich mich zusammenreißen kann, wenn sie jetzt nicht geht und mir Zeit gibt mich zu beruhigen. Ich würde jetzt nicht darauf wetten.  
„Wenn du schreien willst, dann schrei. Meinetwegen nimm die Einrichtung auseinander, wenn dich das beruhigt. Aber rede endlich mit mir!“  
„Im Moment würde ich deine beschissene Fresse bevorzugen!“

Keine Ahnung, wie lange wir uns noch gegenseitig angegiftet haben. Das Ende vom Lied ist allerdings das ich jetzt auf dem Boden hocke und versuche das Chaos zu beseitigen.   
Dieses beschissene Vierauge hat es wirklich geschafft, mich zum Explodieren zu bringen, weil sie einfach nicht aufgehört hat zu reden.   
Und zu reden und zu reden. Und zu reden.   
Scheiße!   
Am liebsten hätte ich ihr einfach das Maul gestopft. Mit der Faust. Meinetwegen auch mit ‘nem verfickten Knebel. Hauptsache, die hätte ihre verfickte Fresse endlich gehalten.  
Wenn ich ehrlich bin, wundert es mich, dass ich mich wirklich nur an der Einrichtung vergriffen hab. Noch mehr wundert es mich allerdings, das die beschissenen Gorillas nicht eingegriffen haben als ich angefangen hab die Möbel zu zerlegen. Angefangen bei dem Scheißspiegel an der Wand.  
Ich ertrag mein beschissenes Spiegelbild einfach nicht.  
„Der Wichser war ’n Freier meiner Mutter“ murmel ich vor mich hin und starre auf die Scherben auf dem Boden. Sie sagt nichts, das einzige was verrät, dass sie überhaupt noch hier ist, ist die Tatsache das ich die Tür bisher nicht gehört hab.  
Die Scherben spiegeln teilweise die Decke, teilweise aber auch meine eigene Erscheinung wieder.   
Ich hab wohl selten so beschissen ausgesehen wie im Moment.   
Hanji hat Recht. Die Augenringe sprechen für sich. Zeugen davon, dass ich viele Nächte wach gelegen hab, ohne eine Sekunde geschlafen zu haben. Und wenn doch, dann so unruhig das von Erholung nicht die Rede sein kann.  
„Ist zwar selten gewesen, aber ab und zu kam‘s dann doch vor, dass sie die Kerle zu uns nach Hause kommen lassen hat. Meistens wenn sie niemanden hatte, der auf mich aufpassen konnte“  
Ein kleines, trauriges Lächeln huscht über meine Züge.   
Wenn ich ehrlich bin, denke ich nicht gern an meine Mutter. Es ist nicht so, dass sie Fehler gemacht hätte. Das sie schlecht zu mir gewesen wäre.   
Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie war liebevoll und fürsorglich, vom heutigen Standpunkt aus würde ich sogar so weit gehen zu behaupten, dass sie diesen Job gemacht hat, damit sie mich überhaupt ernähren konnte.  
Aber wer würde sich schon freiwillig verkaufen, wenn er eine Wahl hätte?  
„Hat gesoffen wie ‘n Loch. Wenn ich heute darüber nachdenke, wundert’s mich allerdings nicht. Macht’s mit Sicherheit einfacher auszublenden, dass man sich gerade für Geld ficken lässt“  
Woher ich diese plötzliche innere Ruhe hab weiß ich nicht.   
Vielleicht bin ich einfach zu erschöpft um mich weiter aufzuregen, vielleicht bin ich es aber auch einfach satt gegen Hanji anzukämpfen. Sie würde mich doch sowieso nicht damit in Ruhe lassen.  
„Verurteilst du deine Mutter dafür?“ Ich hätte ihre Frage beinahe überhört.   
Sie spricht für ihre Verhältnisse ziemlich ruhig. Wenn man sie sonst so erlebt, passt das jetzige Verhalten irgendwie so gar nicht zu ihr. Zu ruhig. Zu zurückhaltend. Eben ganz und gar nicht Hanji.  
„Nein“ Es fällt mir nicht schwer eine Antwort auf ihre Frage zu finden. Auch wenn ich vermutlich jedes Recht hätte, schlecht darüber zu denken, kann ich das nicht. Die einzige, schlechte Erinnerung, die ich an meine Mutter hab‘ sind die toten, glanzlosen Augen. Nichts weiter. Keine bösen Worte. Keine böse Absicht. Alles, was ich sehe, wenn ich an sie denke, ist ihr warmes Lächeln.   
Eine Erinnerung, die mir das Gefühl gibt, zu ersticken.  
„Da… war noch alles in Ordnung“.

**MITTWOCH, 26.12.1979**   
**HALLE**

_Der Wind pfeift durch die zerbrochene Glasscheibe im Wohnraum. Gestern hat es geschneit, perfekt zu Heiligabend. Aber nichts in dieser Wohnung deutet auf ein Weihnachtsfest hin. Es steht kein geschmückter Baum in der Wohnstube, keine Geschenke stehen bereit und es riecht auch nicht nach Zimt und Plätzchen._   
_Der kleine Junge hockt auf dem hinteren Ende der Matratze, hat lediglich ein dünnes Laken um seinen zitternden Körper geschlungen. Etwas anderes zum Warmhalten hat er nicht, die Decke seiner Mutter kann er nicht nehmen._   
_Er will nicht, dass sie friert._   
_Ihre Augen starren noch immer leer in den Raum, in die Richtung des leichenblassen Mannes, der vor ihrer Matratze liegt. In seinem Hals klafft ein riesiges Loch, seine Kleider sind blutverschmiert, doch auf dem Boden ist nichts davon zu sehen._   
_Nicht mehr. Darum hat er sich gekümmert, bevor es in die alten Holzdielen sickern konnte._   
_Den ganzen Tag hat er damit zugebracht den Boden zu schrubben, hat ihn mit starkem Putzmittel von den Hinterlassenschaften des Mannes befreit. Seine Hände brennen, sind aufgesprungen von dem vielen Wasser und dem beißenden Putzmittel._   
_Die Sonne ist bereits dabei unterzugehen, verhältnismäßig früh. Aber er hat ohnehin sämtliches Zeitgefühl verloren._   
_Seine Augen sind schwer wie Blei, es fällt ihm schwer sie offen zu halten. Aber seine Gedanken die sich unaufhörlich drehen, verhindern dass er zur Ruhe kommt. Selbst die eisige Kälte in der Wohnung kann ihn nicht in den Schlaf zwingen, obwohl sie es unerbittlich versucht._   
_Er hört den Lärm von der Straße. Autos, die am Fenster vorbei fahren und Menschen, die sich draußen angeregt unterhalten. Der Wind, der durch die Straßen fegt. Das Bellen von Hunden. Eine Mischung aus Geräuschen, die er zwar hört, aber nicht aufnimmt._   
_Sein Blick ist starr an die kahle, schimmlige Wand gerichtet, die sich ihm Gegenüber befindet. Er versucht seine Gedanken auszublenden und Ruhe zu finden, scheitert aber bereits seit Stunden vergeblich daran. Es ist so, als würde sein Geist sich gegen seinen erschöpften Körper auflehnen und ihn dominieren._   
_Ein merkwürdiger Vorgang, den er nicht erfassen kann. Den er auch nicht verstehen kann. Alles, was er sich wünscht, ist die liebevolle, warme Umarmung seiner Mutter. Schützende, wärmende Arme in denen er einen erholsamen Schlaf finden kann._   
_Als er die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fallen hört, löst er träge den Blick von der Wand, lässt ihn an ihr entlang zur Wohnzimmertür gleiten und beobachtet wie jemand den Raum betritt. Ein Mann Ende der Dreißiger betritt den Raum, die Tür kracht dabei laut gegen die Wand._   
_Der Junge zuckt unwillkürlich zusammen und krallt die Finger um den dünnen Stoff, der seinen Körper umhüllt. Das Nachthemd, das man ihm gestern gewaltsam entrissen hat, liegt noch immer am gleichen Platz wie zuvor. Er hat es nicht angerührt, genauso wenig den Mann, der es ihm vom Leib gezogen hat._   
_Der Ekel hat ihn daran gehindert. Hindert ihn auch jetzt noch daran._   
_Der Blick des Mannes richtet sich erst auf den leblosen, bleichen Mann am Boden. Er schenkt ihm keine weitere Beachtung, tritt stattdessen an die Matratze heran, auf der der Junge hockt und streicht der jungen Frau einige Strähnen aus dem eingefallenen Gesicht. Er sieht bedrückt aus, aber nicht überrascht oder gar erschrocken._   
_„Oh Kuchel“_   
_Dann wandert sein Blick zu dem zitternden Bündel am hinteren Ende. Er macht sich einfach Platz, indem er dem leblosen Körper des Mannes mit einem groben Tritt verpasst._   
_Der Junge hört ein lautes Knacken, zuckt förmlich wegen des lauten Geräusches zusammen und presst sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Beinahe so, als würde er versuchen darin zu verschwinden._   
_Er hat keine Angst, aber ihm ist nicht wohl, wenn er sich den Mann so besieht. Er sieht nicht freundlich aus, die Augen sind kalt und hart. Nichts in dem Gesicht erinnert an die Menschlichkeit, die er in den Augen der anderen Männer gesehen hat die die Wohnung betreten und wieder verlassen haben._   
_Keine Emotion. Kein Muskelzucken. Nichts verrät ihm, was dieser Mann gerade denkt._   
_„Levi, erinnerst du dich an mich?“_   
_Die raue Stimme kommt ihm bekannt vor. Aber wohin er sie stecken soll oder wem er sie zuordnen soll, weiß er nicht. Zögerlich schüttelt er den Kopf, die kalten Finger klammern sich schmerzhaft in den Stoff des dreckigen Lakens und sein Körper erbebt immer wieder unter den Schauern die seinen Körper der Kälte wegen schütteln._   
_Der Mann öffnet die Knöpfe seines Mantels, lässt ihn von seinen Schultern gleiten. Entsetzen spiegelt sich in den grauen Augen des Jungen, während er ihn dabei beobachtet._   
_Als er jedoch den angewärmten Stoff übergelegt bekommt entspannt er sich, löst die Finger langsam aus dem Stoff des Lakens um sich den wärmeren, dunklen Stoff um den Körper zu wickeln. Der Geruch kommt ihm ebenso bekannt vor und plötzlich blitzt ein längst vergessenes Bild vor seinen Augen auf._   
_Der Mann sah damals noch ein wenig jünger aus, die Haare waren etwas kurzer und die Falten waren weniger. Dennoch erinnert er sich plötzlich ganz genau an den Mann mit den kalten Augen._   
_Es ist ein paar Jahre her. Der Exfreund seiner Mutter hat noch mit ihnen gemeinsam in dieser bescheidenen Wohnung gelebt. Er erinnert sich daran, dass der Mann damals – ebenfalls zu Weihnachten – zu Besuch war. Er erinnert sich sogar daran, dass er von ihm eins der wenigen Spielzeuge bekommen hat, die er besitzt. Welches es war, weiß er allerdings nicht mehr. Dafür ist es einfach zu lang her._   
_Er erinnert sich daran, dass der Mann den damaligen Freund seiner Mutter geschlagen hat. Und das der danach nie wieder hier aufgetaucht ist. Wieso und was genau passiert ist weiß er nicht. Er weiß nur, das seine Mutter mit ihm die Wohnung verlassen hat mit den erklärenden, beruhigenden Worten: „Die Männer haben etwas Wichtiges zu klären mein Schatz, stören wir sie besser nicht“._   
_„Doch… ich weiß… wer du bist“ presst er zwischen klappernden Zähnen hervor, schmiegt sich in den dunklen Stoff, der ihm plötzlich so viel Geborgenheit spendet._   
_Müdigkeit überkommt ihn, lullt ihn fast völlig ein und alles, was er sich gerade fragt, ist, ob er schlafen darf. Schlafen, um die letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden für einen Moment zu vergessen._   
_Er spürt zwei Arme, die sich unter seine Kniekehlen und seinen Rücken schieben und anschließend eine wärmende Brust, die er dankend annimmt._   
_„Wo gehen wir hin, Onkel Kenny?“ Fragt er müde, seine Lider fallen ihm immer öfter zu und letztlich umhüllt ihn die willkommene, friedliche Dunkelheit, die ihm für ein paar Stunden das Geschenk des Vergessens macht._


	11. Salt In The Wound

**DIENSTAG, 07.06.1983**   
**BERLIN, KREUZBERG**

_„Dann verpiss dich doch!“ Dröhnt die aufgebrachte Stimme der blonden Fotze von nebenan durch das Treppenhaus. Strohdumm, die einzige Qualität, die die Schlampe hat, sind ihre monströsen Titten. Ungelogen, die Dinger springen einem förmlich ins Gesicht, wenn sie vor einem steht und mit einem redet. Sofern man denn überhaupt von reden sprechen kann._   
_Billige Hure. Ein Mann nach dem anderen und drei unausstehliche Plagen. Eins Schlimmer wie das andere. Die Älteste ist so alt wie ich, ein paar Wochen jünger. Cindy oder Sandy oder irgendwie sowas. Irgendso’n typischer Hurenname. Lutscht bestimmt jedem den Schwanz der ihr ‘n bisschen Gras oder so zustecken kann. Is‘ jedenfalls kein Stück besser wie ihre Alte._   
_„Halt endlich die Fresse, beschissene Vorstadtnutte!“ Brülle ich der Wohnungstür entgegen und trete mit voller Kraft gegen diesen beschissenen, alten Blecheimer, der mir im Weg steht._   
_Wieso Kenny dieses dreckige Scheißteil nicht endlich rauswirft. Der Eimer donnert jedenfalls laut scheppernd durch den Flur und bleibt schließlich an der versifften Wohnungstür auf der noch versiffteren Fußmatte liegen._   
_Man hört das laute Zuschlagen der Wohnungstür nebenan und damit kehrt vorübergehend Ruhe ein. Mal sehen wie lange. Vermutlich so lang, bis diese missratene Missgeburt von Tochter nach Hause kommt, dann geht das Gebrüll von vorn los. Is‘ nichts Neues, geht mir aber trotzdem tierisch auf die Eier._   
_Wieso Frauen auch immer so ‘ne Welle machen müssen._   
_Ich atme noch ein, zwei Mal tief durch und widme mich dann wieder meiner Aufgabe. Irgendwer muss sich schließlich drum kümmern das man in dieser beschissenen Wohnung nicht in Dreck und Müll erstickt._   
_Ich will fertig werden und raus hier, bevor Kenny zurückkommt. Ich will raus hier, weil mir die Nachbarn tierisch auf den Sack gehen und weil mich die vergrauten weißen Wände dieser abgefuckten Wohnung wahnsinnig machen. Diese Wohnungstür ist sowohl mein Weg zur Freiheit, als auch der sichere Weg zurück in diese enge Zelle mit Fenstern, aus der es kein Entrinnen zu geben scheint, weil ich immer dorthin zurückkomme. Wie ein ewiger Kreislauf._   
_„… wenn man über seinen störrischen Charakter hinweg sieht“ als die Stimme von Kenny durch die Wohnungstür dringt, wird der Griff um den Putzlappen in meiner Hand schlagartig fester._   
_Er ist zu früh dran. Oder hab‘ ich mich mit der Zeit so vertan?_   
_Ein schneller Blick auf die Wanduhr bestätigt mir, dass ich richtig liege._   
_Kenny ist zu früh dran. Ungewöhnlich für ihn._   
_Das Geräusch der Schlüssel die gegen das kalte Holz der Wohnungstür schlagen, als er die Wohnung aufsperrt, ist ungewohnt laut, sämtliche Muskeln haben sich angespannt und in mir breitet sich schlagartig ein ungutes Gefühl aus._   
_Es ist nie ein gutes Zeichen, wenn er jemanden mit her bringt. Seine eigenen vier Wände sind ihm heilig. Dass ich geduldet werde, liegt auch nur daran, weil ich ihm nützlich bin. Nicht, weil ich sein Neffe bin. Nicht, weil ich sonst vermutlich allein in dieser schäbigen Wohnung in Halle verhungert oder erfroren wäre, während ich neben der Leiche meiner Mutter und der ihres Freiers ausgeharrt hätte._   
_Ich bin ganz schön naiv gewesen, als ich hier angekommen bin. Ich hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass es ab dem Zeitpunkt nur besser werden könnte. Und die erste Zeit… war das auch so._   
_Und eigentlich sollte ich mich auch gar nicht beschweren. Ich lebe nicht auf der Straße, hab ein warmes Bett und genug zu Essen. Es könnte schlimmer sein._   
_„Hoffentlich! Ich bezahle dir nicht umsonst so viel Geld“_   
_Mein Onkel tritt durch die Wohnungstür ins Innere, zieht seinen Hut vom Kopf und legt ihn auf die gerade frisch geputzte Kommode neben der Tür._   
_Wichser! Leg deine dreckigen Sachen wo anders hin!_   
_Der Mann, der hinter ihm durch die Tür tritt, trägt den Dreck von der Straße mit seinen teuer aussehenden Anzugschuhen in die Wohnung, die Tür schlägt laut ins Schloss und für einen Moment herrscht eine bedrückende Stille._   
_„Ist er das?“_   
_Ich kann nicht genau sagen, was in seiner Stimme mitschwingt, aber der Unterton gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht. Genauso wenig gefällt es mir, wie er mich ansieht. Gierig, wie Kinder vor den Schaufenstern zur Weihnachtszeit._   
_Widerlich._   
_Wie dieser gottverdammte Faltenficker reagiert, weiß ich nicht. Eigentlich ist es mir aber auch egal. Wichtig für mich ist, diesen zwielichtige Schwanzgrapscher im Auge zu behalten._   
_Der Blick dieses Wichsers wandert von mir zu Kenny, ein ekelhaftes Grinsen bildet sich auf seinen Lippen und als er mich wieder ansieht, kommt er mit langsamen Schritten auf mich zu._   
_„Zieh gefälligst die Schuhe aus, Resteficker! Ich hab‘ gerade gewischt“ keife ich und pfeffer‘ ihm den Lappen entgegen, den ich noch immer fest umklammert in der Hand gehalten hab._   
_Der Wichser bleibt einen Moment völlig irritiert stehen, beginnt schließlich dunkel zu lachen und setzt seinen Weg unbeirrt fort._   
_„Der Junge gefällt mir“_   
_Während er mich mit einem funken von Begierde und Begeisterung mustert, bringe ich ihm lediglich einen Blick voll Verachtung entgegen. Ich kenne den Mann nicht, ich hab‘ aber auch nicht das Bedürfnis danach daran etwas zu ändern._   
_Viel lieber würde ich jetzt an ihm vorbei aus der Wohnung stürmen, einfach um aus dieser seltsamen Situation zu entkommen. Und dennoch bleibe ich an Ort und Stelle stehen, starre ihm unterkühlt entgegen und fixiere ihn aufmerksam._   
_„Hörst du schwer oder was?!“ Zische ich wütend, verschränke die Arme vor der Brust. Kenny hat die Tür mittlerweile zugezogen und den Schlüssel von innen ins Schloss geschoben. Es fällt mir nicht schwer, sämtliche Emotionen aus meinen Zügen zu verbannen, die gerade in mir Brodeln._   
_Von außen bin ich wie immer: kühl, distanziert, gelangweilt. Komplett desinteressiert._   
_Unter dieser Maske aus Gleichgültigkeit sieht es jedoch ganz anders aus. Ich bin unsicher, total verwirrt und mir macht das Verhalten des Mannes und das meines Onkels irgendwie … angst. Ich würde das nie und nimmer offen zugeben, niemals zeigen. Aber diese Emotionen sind da._   
_Der Mann bleibt dicht vor mir stehen, überragt mich mit über zwei Köpfen Größenunterschied._   
_Jetzt, wo er Kenny den Rücken zugewandt hat, ist das Grinsen verschwunden, stattdessen liegt ein seltsamer Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht den ich absolut nicht zuordnen kann._   
_Ich hab‘ so etwas noch nie gesehen, kann es absolut nicht benennen. Nicht mal wirklich beschreiben, weil mir einfach die Worte dafür fehlen._   
_Er hebt die Hand, legt die auf meinem Kopf ab und vergräbt die Finger grob in meinen Haaren, reißt meinen Kopf zurück._   
_Die Augen dieses Wichsers funkeln mir wütend entgegen, der Griff in meinen Haaren wird sogar noch eine Spur fester während ich die Zähne fest zusammenbeiße und versuche meinen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck aufrecht zu erhalten._   
_„Es ist nur meine ganz persönliche Meinung. Aber ich denke, Schmerz ist das effektivste Mittel, um jemanden zu disziplinieren“._

  
**DIENSTAG, 27.02.2007**   
**GESCHLOSSENE PSYCHIATRIE FRIEDBERG – PATIENTENZIMMER**

„Dein Onkel hat…“  
„- mich verkauft“ beende ich ihren Satz unbeeindruckt, während sie aussieht, als würde sie gerade sämtliche Wert- und Moralvorstellungen dieser Gesellschaft – ach was, der ganzen verfickten Menschheit! – in Frage stellen.   
Sie öffnet immer wieder den Mund um etwas zu sagen, schließt ihn aber direkt wieder, weil sie offensichtlich keine Worte findet, um das auszudrücken, was sie gerade denkt.  
„Der Wichser kann von Glück reden, mir nie wieder über den Weg gelaufen zu sein. Ich hätte ihn ausgeweidet wie ein fettes Schwein, hätte ich ihn in die Finger gekriegt“  
Es sollte seltsam sein, solche Dinge vor ihr zu äußern. Es sollte sich falsch anfühlen oder zumindest sollte ich bedenken dabei haben. Aber mittlerweile ist Hanji weitaus mehr als meine Psychiaterin.   
Ich vertraue ihr. Und sie verurteilt mich nicht. Sie sieht das große Ganze, nicht nur die dunklen Schattenseiten.  
Zugeben würde ich das vor ihr vermutlich nie, aber ich denke, sie weiß dass ich so über sie denke. Mein ganzes Handeln, mein ganzes Selbst sollte genug darüber aussagen.  
Wir haben vier Monate gebraucht, um überhaupt in ein Therapiegespräch zu kommen. Es hat ein weiteres halbes Jahr und ewige Sticheleien ihrerseits gedauert, bis ich ihr mehr darüber erzählt habe.  
Und es hat fast ein weiteres halbes Jahr gedauert, um einfach über diese Dinge zu sprechen ohne mich vorher völlig zu verweigern.   
Ich bin wesentlich lockerer, wenn sie da ist, lasse mich einfach darauf ein.   
Ich bin zwar der Überzeugung das ich dadurch meine wesentlichen Charakterzüge nicht ablegen oder ändern werde, aber ich denke, dass ich zumindest meinen Seelenfrieden finden kann ,sobald all das endlich raus ist, was schon seit Jahren unter der Oberfläche schlummert und nur darauf wartet rausgelassen zu werden.  
„Aber ich dachte…“ beginnt sie, bricht jedoch wieder ab und scheint ihre nächsten Worte ganz genau zu überdenken.  
„Es gibt keinen Helden in dieser Geschichte, Hanji“  
Ganz wahr ist das nicht. Es gibt jemanden, der dabei war sich zu einem zu entwickeln.   
Mein Licht am Ende des Tunnels.   
Ich weiß, dass ich ihn zerstört hätte. Früher oder später wäre nichts mehr von dem engelsgleichen Geschöpf übrig geblieben, zerfressen von der Dunkelheit und Sünde, mit der ich ihn Tag ein Tag aus konfrontiert hätte.   
Aber dieses Geheimnis werd‘ ich mit ins Grab nehmen.   
Irgendwann wird aus dem Geheimnis vielleicht nur ein Hirngespinst, das mir dabei hilft, die letzten Jahre, Monate, Tage, Stunden, Minuten oder Sekunden zu überstehen ohne den Verstand vollständig einzubüßen.   
Ich werd‘ ihn mit keinem Wort erwähnen. Die Erinnerungen an diese unvergleichlich schönen Momente sind Dinge, die man mir nicht nehmen kann.   
Etwas, das nur mir gehört.


	12. One Last Time

**MONTAG, 15.10.2007**   
**GESCHLOSSENE PSYCHIATRIE FRIEDBERG – PATIENTENZIMMER**

Hanji ist heute ungewöhnlich spät dran. Sieht ihr eigentlich gar nicht ähnlich mich warten zu lassen.  
Normalerweise schneit sie hier bereits zum Frühstück rein. Ziemlich interessant, was für gewöhnliche Tagesabläufe sich nach der Zeit eingestellt haben.   
Sie kommt jeden Morgen, wenn die anderen ihr Frühstück bekommen, mit zwei Tüten aus irgendeiner Bäckerei und zwei Pappbechern in der Hand ins Zimmer geschneit. Einer für sie mit Kaffee – und wenn man mich fragt, sollte sie den lieber weglassen, kaum dass sie das braune Teufelszeug getrunken ist, dreht die Alte auf ohne Ende – und einer für mich mit Tee. Ceylon. Nicht dieser billige Beutelscheiß.  
Keine Ahnung wann genau das angefangen hat, aber das ist definitiv etwas, was ich sehr zu schätzen gelernt hab.  
Ich höre das Schloss, hebe den Kopf und öffne bereits den Mund um ihr meinen Unmut über ihre Verspätung mitzuteilen, stelle aber gleich fest das es Petra ist, die mit einem Tablett ins Zimmer kommt. Keine Ahnung wann das zuletzt der Fall gewesen ist. Ist jedenfalls schon eine ganze Ewigkeit her, dass ich mich mit diesem Ekelzeug abfinden musste. Wobei ich ehrlich gesagt nicht mal dran denke das Zeug auch nur anzusehen.  
„Hanji wird heute etwas später kommen. Sie weist gerade den neuen Praktikanten ein“ teilt sie mir mit und stellt das Tablett auf dem Nachttisch ab. Ein entnervtes Seufzen entkommt meinen Lippen.  
Na klasse. Der Tag fängt ja schon grandios an. Ich krieg’s kotzen.  
„Mach die Dinger ab“ weise ich sie grob an und deute mit dem Kinn auf die Riemen an meinen Handgelenken.   
Daran hat sich bis jetzt immer noch nichts geändert. Für die Pflegekräfte bin ich immer noch ein zu großes Risiko, also besteht Leinenpflicht, sobald Hanji den Raum verlässt. Dabei muss man mir wirklich hoch anrechnen, dass ich mich mittlerweile durchaus gut im Griff hab. Mehr oder weniger zumindest.   
Es ist jedenfalls schon lange nichts Nennenswertes mehr passiert. Ein paar Beleidigungen hier, ein paar Flüche da. Bisher ist Mike auf der Einzige der unter meinen Ausbrüchen wirklich zu leiden hatte. Also körperlich.   
Die Kopfnuss und der Tritt am Anfang… Herrgott. Er hat‘s überlebt, oder nicht?!  
„Sie müssen sich leider noch etwas gedulden, Herr Ackerman. Hanji wird in den nächsten ein, zwei Stunden hier auftauchen“ diese erklärende Art ihrer Stimme nervt mich. Und noch mehr nervt sie mich damit, dass sie mir Widerworte gibt. Das ist etwas, was ich auf den Tod nicht abkann.  
Mein Blick wandert an ihr vorbei zu Mike.  
„Sorry, aber ich fürchte, sie hat Recht“ ist alles, was er zu dieser Angelegenheit beizutragen hat.   
Sohn einer reudigen Hündin. Dreckiger Aboficker!   
Das der Kerl einmal auf meiner Seite ist, wird wohl auch in den nächsten tausend Jahren nicht passieren. Aber eigentlich hab‘ ich auch nichts anderes erwartet.  
Petra lächelt entschuldigend und wendet sich schließlich zum Gehen. Wirklich warm geworden bin ich mit ihr immer noch nicht. Aber das scheint auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen. Wenn ich ihr auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer auf den Fluren begegne, wirkt sie selbstsicherer, sobald sie mich entdeckt ist es damit allerdings schlagartig vorbei. Keine Ahnung woran das um Gotteswillen liegt.  
Ich blicke ihr einen Moment hinterher und normalerweise hätte ich mich danach auch auf irgendetwas anderes konzentriert, als auf ihre zierliche Gestalt, wäre da nicht etwas, das meine vollständige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht.   
Ein brauner Haarschopf, der kurz zwischen dem Türspalt auftaucht, bevor die Tür endgültig ins Schloss fällt und ich höre, wie sich der Schlüssel im Schloss dreht.

Sein Herz setzt einen Moment aus, verharrt in einer kurzweiligen Starre nur um anschließend das Blut rasend schnell durch seine Adern zu pumpen.   
Kann das wahr sein?   
Er ist sich sicher, dass er sich das nur einbilden kann. Gleichzeitig ist er sich sicher, dass er sich nicht irrt. Wie könnte er?  
Sein Magen zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen, während sein Herz einen Marathon läuft und scheinbar jeden Stein, jedes noch so kleine Hindernis mitnimmt und stolpert. Er hört das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen, seine Kehle fühlt sich schlagartig staubtrocken an und sein gesamter Körper spannt sich an. Wie kann das sein?  
Er kann sich nicht geirrt haben.   
Er würde ihn immer erkennen. Überall. Zu jedem Zeitpunkt. Egal, wie lange es her ist.  
Sein Atem ist völlig unkontrolliert, während sein Körper bereits damit beginnt sich gegen die Fesseln an seinen Handgelenken zu wehren. Er muss raus hier. Raus aus diesem Zimmer. Er muss ihn sehen.   
Das ist alles, was seinen Geist im Moment beherrscht.   
Alles, woran er denken kann. Alles, was ihm gerade die Kraft zum Atmen gibt.  
„Warte“ krächzt er mehr, als das er spricht. Wenn er diese Chance verstreichen lässt, bekommt er sie vielleicht nie wieder. Dieses Risiko kann er nicht eingehen.   
Er muss ihn sehen. Nur noch ein allerletztes Mal.  
„Warte… geh nicht weg“  
Das zerren an seinen Fesseln wird stärker, das gepolsterte Leder schneidet ihm in die Haut und hinterlasst seine Spuren in Form von roten Striemen und aufgescheuerter Haut.   
Ob es der Unachtsamkeit beim Anlegen gedankt ist oder der Kraft, die er dafür aufwendet, ist schwer zu sagen, aber er schafft es seine Gelenke aus ihrem Gefängnis zu befreien.   
Er ist schnell auf den Beinen, stolpert der Tür förmlich entgegen.   
Er muss raus hier. Hinterher. Nur dieses eine, letzte Mal.  
„Geh nicht weg. Bitte geh nicht weg“ er merkt nicht, dass er angefangen hat zu schreien. Er bemerkt auch nicht die schmerzenden Gelenke, für die er selbst verantwortlich ist.   
Es ist ihm egal, dass es schlimmer wird, als er mit der Faust gegen die Tür hämmert, verzweifelt genug, um den Blonden durch die Tür anzuflehen sie zu öffnen.   
Er muss sich einfach davon überzeugen, dass er nicht wahnsinnig ist. Davon, dass er sich die bekannte Gestalt nicht eingebildet hat. Dass er seinen Verstand noch nicht verloren hat. Denn gerade in diesem Moment ist er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob das alles wirklich der Realität entspringt.   
Er zweifelt an sich. An seinem Verstand. Noch mehr aber zweifelt er daran, ob ihm tatsächlich ein einziges Mal vom Schicksal in die Hände gespielt wird.  
Von der anderen Seite der Tür kann er gedämpft Stimmen hören, die sich aufgeregt über etwas unterhalten.   
Er kann sie allerdings weder zuordnen, noch kann er den Sinn hinter ihren Worten wirklich begreifen.  
Seine Nägel bohren sich förmlich in die Holzverkleidung der schweren Tür während er versucht auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Seine Lungen brennen, weil er seine Atmung nicht in einen regelmäßigen Rhythmus bringen kann. Ihm ist schwindlig und seine Beine fühlen sich an als würden sie jeden Moment unter seinem Gewicht nachgeben. Dennoch hält er sich wacker aufrecht, schnappt immer wieder Luft, sobald sein aufgewühlter Körper es ihm erlaubt.  
„Mike mach endlich die verdammte Tür auf!“ Die Stimme kann er ganz klar zuordnen. Diese schrille, vor Angst und Sorge verzerrte Stimme, würde er unter tausenden wiedererkennen.  
Schlagartig wird ihm schlecht. Wenn sie hier ist, wird er auch hier sein. Wenn er ihn so sieht…  
Ihm bleibt keine Zeit um sich zu sammeln, geschweige denn um sich darauf vorzubereiten das die Tür plötzlich von außen aufgerissen wird. Weder hat er die Schlüssel im Schloss gehört, noch hat er mitbekommen wie sich die Türklinke in Bewegung setzt.   
Er stolpert ein, zwei Schritte nach vorn ehe er das Gleichgewicht verliert. Dass er nicht fällt, ist lediglich den schnellen Reaktionen des blonden Sicherheitsmanns zu verdanken. Wäre er bei klarem Verstand, wäre ihm dieser Moment unangenehm gewesen.   
Der Blonde hat bereits so vielen, schwachen Momenten beigewohnt, das er sich wundert wieso er ihn überhaupt noch ernst nimmt. Er muss wirken wie ein jämmerlicher Schwächling.  
Dennoch sieht er jetzt davon ab sich mit solchen Gedanken zu beschäftigen, hebt stattdessen eilig den Blick und lässt ihn aufgeregt durch den Flur wandern.   
Er muss einfach hier sein.  
Sein Blick wandert hastig den Gang rauf und runter, ohne ihn wirklich wahrzunehmen.   
Seine Sicht ist verschwommen, sein Geist benebelt und die schwarzen Punkte, die vor seinen Augen tanzen, sind ein eindeutiges Indiz dafür, dass er sich gerade auf dem besten Weg zur Ohnmacht befindet.  
Er muss sich beruhigen. Tief durchatmen.  
Er spürt eine warme Hand auf seiner Brust, den sanften Druck der vermutlich gar nicht so sanft ist, wie er ihm im Moment vor kommt und den Takt, den sie ihm vorgibt. Er braucht einige Anläufe bis er das Heben und Senken seiner Brust auf den Takt der Hand abgestimmt hat, aber er merkt wie es besser und einfacher wird, je länger er sich von ihr leiten lässt.  
„Wo -“ beginnt er mit rauer, kratziger Stimme und lässt den Blick erneut durch den Flur schweifen. Und dann, ganz plötzlich als wäre er gerade wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, erblickt er den braunen Haarschopf, der ihn gerade so sehr aus dem Konzept gebracht hat.  
Er schiebt die Hand von sich, rappelt sich auf und macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu.   
Nur ein einziges, letztes Mal will er sich vergewissern, dass dieses Jahr kein Traum war. Das es doch eine Zeit geben hat, die nicht nur aus Schwärze bestanden hat. Ein klein wenig Licht in der allgegenwärtigen, dunklen Nacht ohne Sterne. Ein klitzekleiner Hoffnungsschimmer der in jenem Moment völlig zu erlöschen scheint, als der Braunhaarige einen Schritt zurückgeht und abwehrend die Hände hebt.  
Augenblicklich verharrt er an Ort und Stelle, blickt in das wunderschöne Gesicht mit den trüb wirkenden, grünen Augen die ihm so anders vorkommen als früher. Der unbeschreibliche Glanz, den er so sehr geliebt hat… von dem ist nichts mehr übrig. Müde, matte Augen blicken an ihm vorbei als wollten sie ihn nicht sehen. Als würden sie seinen Anblick nicht ertragen.  
Er öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schließt ihn aber direkt wieder, weil er keine Worte findet. Er weiß nicht, was er ihm sagen soll. Was er sagen könnte um das, was passiert ist, jemals wieder gutzumachen.   
Es gibt nichts, womit er sich rechtfertigen könnte. Es gibt nichts, was plausibel genug wäre, um ihm all die Fehler und all die bösartigen Worte zu verzeihen.   
Ein Es tut mir leid ist einfach zu wenig, also schluckt er es runter. Schweigt. So, wie er es immer tut.  
„Eren geh‘ doch bitte zurück in mein Büro und warte dort auf mich. Ich komme sobald ich kann“   
Ihre Stimme erreicht ihn kaum. Alles, was er wahrnimmt ist der unerträgliche Schmerz der sich allmählich, ganz langsam und stetig, in seinem Körper ausbreitet.   
Angefangen von dem stechenden Gefühl in seiner Brust, über das schmerzhafte Zusammenkrampfen seines Magens bis hin zu seinen Händen und Handgelenken. Sein Schädel pocht, seine Augen brennen und seine Rippenbögen scheinen plötzlich wie zusammengeschnürt.   
Jeder Atemzug schmerzt, jedes Herzklopfen kommt einer der schlimmsten Foltermethoden gleich, die er sich ausmalen könnte.   
Und als sich der Braunhaarige schließlich umdreht und dem Gang folgt, ihrer Anweisung einfach nachkommt, ist der Punkt erreicht, wo sein Körper einfach jeglichen Widerstand fallen lässt. Jegliche Vernunft, jeder klare Gedanken verabschiedet sich just in diesem Moment.  
Er stößt die Hand von sich, die ihm die junge Frau auf die Schulter gelegt hat, duckt sich unter dem Arm des Blonden hinweg, der versucht ihn festzuhalten, als er nach vorn stürzt und beginnt zu laufen.  
Ihm kommt es beinahe so vor als wäre der Flur menschenleer, das Einzige, was er sieht, ist der junge Mann der ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hat. Der davon läuft, ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort gesagt zu haben. Der ihn nicht einmal angesehen hat.   
Der Mann, der sein Herz zum Rasen bringt und seinen Puls in die Höhe jagt.   
Der, der ihn alles andere vergessen lässt.   
Der, der ihm die Fähigkeit nimmt, klar zu denken.   
Der ihn in jemand völlig anderen verwandelt, sobald er in seine unergründlichen Augen direkt in seine Seele blickt.  
Nur ein einziges Mal. Nur dieses eine einzige, letzte Mal noch will er spüren, dass er wirklich da war. Die ganze Zeit. Dass er sich all das nicht bloß einbildet. Nur noch dieses eine, letzte Mal.  
Auch wenn er abbremst hat er zu viel Schwung, als er den Brünetten erreicht und die Arme von hinten um seinen Oberkörper schlingt. Sie stolpern noch ein, zwei Schritte nach vorn bevor der junge Mann das Gleichgewicht verliert und hart auf dem Boden aufschlägt und unter seinem Körper begraben wird.  
Der Griff ist nicht fest genug um ihm weh zu tun oder ihn gar zu verletzen.   
Diese einfache, kleine Geste ist alles, was er ihm geben kann.   
Seiner Stimme traut er im Moment nicht, seinen konfusen Gedanken noch viel weniger. Er kommt sich schwach vor. Jämmerlich und armselig. Und dennoch kann er nicht anders als sein Gesicht zwischen die Schulterblätter des jungen Mannes zu drücken und sich auf die Lippe zu beißen um sich ein leises Wimmern zu verkneifen.   
Er ist alles, was er hat.   
Alles, was er braucht.   
Und er ist der einzige Grund, wieso er so viele Dinge bereut.  
Er erträgt den Gedanken nicht, ihn gehen zu lassen, zeitgleich weiß er aber das er keine andere Wahl hat. Auch wenn er für ihn wie die Luft zum Atmen ist, weiß er das sie keine Zukunft haben. Nicht mehr. Nicht nach all dem was passiert ist.  
„Bitte… bitte geh nicht weg“  
Seine Augen brennen wie Feuer, sein Körper zittert und er wird plötzlich von so vielen Emotionen überrannt, das er keine Ahnung hat, wie er damit umgehen soll. All das, was er in diesem Moment spürt, sind Dinge, die er nie zuvor so intensiv gespürt hat. Gefühle, von denen er nicht einmal wusste, dass er dazu in der Lage ist, sie zu empfinden.  
Das, was ihm am bekanntesten erscheint, ist das Gefühl von Angst und Machtlosigkeit.   
Er fühlt sich elend und er weiß, dass es falsch ist, sich an ihn zu klammern und sich aufzuzwingen. Und er weiß auch, dass dieser Gefühlsausbruch früher nie zustande gekommen wäre. Dass es eben doch Dinge gibt, die sich in diesen zwei Jahren grundlegend geändert haben.  
„Nicht!“ Der Ausruf des Jüngeren lässt ihn zusammenfahren, seine Finger krallen sich fester in den Stoff des dünnen, grünen Pullovers als wäre es das rettende Treibholz auf offener See.   
Dabei merkt er gar nicht, dass nicht er gemeint ist. Die Worte des Jüngeren gelten den zwei Wachmännern, die Anstalten machen ihn aus dieser Lage zu befreien.   
Und tatsächlich halten sie inne, blicken die junge Psychiaterin an und warten auf weitere Anweisungen. Sie schweigt, beobachtet die beiden jungen Männer.   
Ihre völlige Aufmerksamkeit liegt auf dem bebenden Rücken des Schwarzhaarigen, der noch immer krampfhaft darum bemüht ist, seine momentane Gefühlslage in geordnete Bahnen zu lenken.   
Sie weiß, dass er dazu allein nicht in der Lage ist, aber sie weiß auch, dass er im Moment nicht in der Lage dazu ist überhaupt etwas anderes wahrzunehmen als den jungen Mann, an den er sich klammert.  
Wieso dem so ist und woher dieses Verhalten kommt, kann sie im Moment zwar noch nicht sagen, aber sie weiß, dass sie früher oder später erfahren wird, wieso ihr Schützling so auf diesen jungen Psychologiestudenten reagiert.  
Dafür, dass er das erste Mal in einer solchen Situation steckt, verhält sich der Braunhaarige ausgesprochen ruhig.   
Er scheint genau zu wissen, was er tut, als er die Hand nach hinten ausstreckt und sie durch die schwarzen, seidigen Haare gleiten lässt. Gespannt kann sie beobachten, wie das Beben seines Körpers langsam verebbt, wie sich seine Haltung langsam entspannt und wie er den Griff langsam Stück für Stück lockert.  
„Das werd‘ ich nicht“ auch wenn die Worte gerade laut genug die perfekten Lippen verlassen damit er sie hören kann, sind sie doch genau das, was es braucht, um seinen Verstand langsam wieder zu klären.  
Ein paar einfache, simple Worte, die womöglich ohne größere Bedeutung sind, die sich aber gerade wie ein Versprechen anfühlen, das so essenziell für sein Dasein ist, wie die Luft in seinen Lungen.


	13. Love, Lust And Liars

**MONTAG, 15.10.2007**   
**GESCHLOSSENE PSYCHIATRIE FRIEDBERG – PATIENTENZIMMER**   
**EREN’S SICHT**

Es sind Stunden vergangen. Stunden, in denen ich einfach hier gesessen und den schlafenden Körper im Bett beobachtet habe. Das stetige auf und ab seiner Brust, das so viel friedlicher wirkende Gesicht. Stunden, in denen ich versucht habe, meine Gedanken in geordnete Bahnen zu lenken. Zu begreifen, was dort auf dem Flur passiert ist. Aber ganz egal wie lange und wie ausführlich ich darüber nachdenke, ich komme einfach auf keinen Nenner. Nichts von alldem ergibt Sinn.   
Ich hab mit all dem nicht gerechnet. Weder mit dieser Begegnung, noch mit den Gefühlen, die in mir hochgekrochen sind. Gefühle, die ich nicht haben sollte. Gefühle, die ich so lange erfolgreich zurückgedrängt hatte.  
Als ich sein Gesicht gesehen hab, ist alles auf einmal über mich hereingebrochen.   
Wut und Trauer. Glück und Freude. Liebe. Hass. Zweifel und Verachtung.   
So viele Gefühle, die einfach nicht aufeinander passen, die aber alle gleichzeitig in meinem Inneren getobt haben. Die mich förmlich erschlagen haben. Gefühle, die ich immer noch nicht ordnen konnte.   
Ich kann nicht mal genau sagen, welche Empfindung am stärksten ist.   
Ob es der Hass ist, den ich für diesen Mann empfinde oder ob es doch vielmehr die gleiche, brennende Liebe ist, die ich bereits vor zwei Jahren für ihn empfunden hab.   
Ob es das Glück oder die Trauer ist ihn zu sehen, wenn auch unter solchen Umständen.   
Ob es die Verachtung für all das ist, was er getan hat.   
Die Zweifel daran, dass ich mich so sehr in ihm getäuscht haben soll.  
Natürlich. Einfach war er nie. Er hatte schon immer Ecken und Kanten. Viele Probleme. Und es ist auch nicht so, dass es mich wirklich wundert, dass unter dieser Maske aus Gleichgültigkeit und Kälte ein Mensch schlummert, der vermutlich nie gelernt hat, wie er mit seinen Gefühlen umgehen soll.   
Wie er mit all der Wut, dem Frust und der Verzweiflung die ihn plagt umzugehen hat.   
Ein Mensch, der vermutlich viel Leid in seinem Leben erfahren hat. Leid, dass ich mir vermutlich nicht einmal in meinen schlimmsten Träumen ausmalen könnte.  
Es frustriert mich, nichts über ihn zu wissen. Über das, was ihn ausmacht. Über das, was er ist. Über das, was er mal war und über das, was er mal werden wollte. Über seine Träume und Hoffnungen.  
Eigentlich… kenne ich ihn nicht. Es gibt nichts, was ich von ihm weiß.   
Nur die Dinge, die ich im Laufe der Zeit, die ich mit ihm verbracht hab, selbst entdecken konnte.  
Mein Blick wandert über seinen Körper, den ich kaum mehr wieder erkenne. Er wirkt viel zierlicher als früher, was wohl dem Umstand gedankt ist, das er an Muskelmasse eingebüßt hat. Dennoch erkenne ich Dinge, die mich sofort an früher erinnern. Dinge, die sich wohl nie ändern werden.  
Die feinen, verblichenen Narben an seinen Unterarmen. Ich wüsste gern, woher er sie hat. Ob es ein Unfall war oder ob er sie sich womöglich selbst zugefügt hat. Ob es jemand anderem gedankt ist, dass sie seinen Körper zieren.  
Ich will die Geschichten zu jeder dieser Narben hören. Nicht nur zu denen an seinen Armen. Ich kenne jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers, kenne jede einzelne Unebenheit und jede Wölbung. Jede Narbe. Aber keine der Geschichten.  
Seine Hände sind immer noch genauso rau und spröde wie früher, die Haut an den Gelenken und Hautfalten ist aufgesprungen und rissig. Auch hier frage ich mich, woher dieser Zwang kommt, sich die Hände zu schrubben, bis sie bluten.   
Ich weiß, dass er genau das tut. Hab es mehr als einmal beobachtet. Hab ihn zusammenbrechen sehen. Seine Panikattacken erlebt. Aber ich weiß nicht, woher dieses Verhalten kommt. Ob es an den Dingen liegt, die er getan hat. Ob es seine Art ist, Buße zu tun und seine Reue zu zeigen. Oder ob doch mehr dahinter steckt, als man ahnen würde. Ob es Ereignisse seiner Kindheit sind, die ihn nicht loslassen und dazu treiben.  
Im Studium haben wir gelernt, das solche Zwänge oft mit unbehandelten Traumata zusammenhängen. Aber egal welches Szenario ich mir vorstelle, es passt nicht in das Bild, dass ich von diesem Mann hab.   
Er ist für mich bereits vor dem Psychologiestudium ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln gewesen und ich habe auch jetzt immer noch nicht das Gefühl ihn besser zu verstehen.  
Vielleicht, weil mir die Erfahrung in der Praxis fehlt. Vielleicht aber auch, weil ich ihn bereits vorher kannte und an meinem Bild festhalte, was ich von ihm habe. Das Bild, das ich hatte, bevor die Polizei nachts unsere Wohnung gestürmt hat, um ihn abzuführen. Vor dem Geständnis. Vor dem Prozess. Vor der Verurteilung.  
Wenn ich ehrlich bin, will ich auch nicht, dass sich dieses Bild ändert.   
Ich will nicht das der Mann, dem ich so hoffnungslos verfallen bin, ein anderer wird. Ich will daran festhalten, daran glauben, das doch etwas von diesem Mann wirklich existiert und das ich mir all das nicht bloß eingebildet hab.  
Ich weiß nicht wie es jetzt weiter gehen soll. Vermutlich sollte ich dieses Praktikum abbrechen, mir eine andere Stelle suchen oder das Praktikum aufs nächste Semester verschieben. Dass wäre das, wozu mir jeder raten würde. Aber will ich das? Will ich von hier weg? Und dass bevor ich auch nur einen einzigen Arbeitstag hinter mich gebracht hab...   
Abgesehen davon hab ich ein Versprechen gegeben, das ich halten werde.   
Ich halte mein Wort. Ich hab außerdem eine Chance, die ich vielleicht nie wieder bekomme.   
Frau Zoe betreut mich während meines Praktikums. Vielleicht ist es möglich, durch sie an ein paar Informationen zu kommen. Durch die Patientenakte oder vielleicht sogar durch ihn selbst.   
Vielleicht kann ich dann endlich meinen Frieden finden und bekomme eine Erklärung, die plausibel genug ist, um mich mit dem Ausgang unserer Geschichte abfinden zu können.  
Das mag selbstsüchtig klingen. Und vermutlich ist es das auch. Aber ich will verstehen was diesen Mann – den Mann, mit dem ich mir ein gemeinsames Leben bis zum Ende hätte vorstellen können – zu dem gemacht hat, was er heute ist. Was oder wer dafür verantwortlich ist.  
Meine Gedanken werden durch das Öffnen der Tür unterbrochen.   
Frau Zoe schlüpft durch den schmalen Spalt zwischen Tür und Rahmen ins Zimmer und schließt sie wieder. Von ihrer aufgedrehten Art vom Vormittag ist kaum mehr etwas übrig. Sie versucht zwar ihre offensichtliche Sorge um ihn zu verbergen, der sorgevolle Blick, den sie ihm zuwirft, spricht aber für sich.  
„Er schläft immer noch“ stellt sie seufzend fest, lässt sich auf die Bettkante sinken und betrachtet sein Gesicht, wie ich es bereits seit Stunden eingehend tue.   
Sie wirkt auf mich nicht bloß wie seine Psychiaterin. Irgendwie… scheint sich zwischen den beiden mehr entwickelt zu haben. Keine Ahnung wie ich es in Worte fassen soll, es ist auch nur so ein Gefühl. Aber ich werde dieses Gefühl einfach nicht los. Allein die Tatsache, dass sie sich zu ihm aufs Bett setzt…  
„Ich hatte gehofft heute noch mal mit ihm sprechen zu können“  
Genau diesen Wunsch hab ich auch. Die letzten Worte, die wir miteinander gewechselt haben, sind schon eine ganze Weile her.

**SAMSTAG, 29.10.2005**   
**HALLE – T MINUS 30 MINUTEN**

_Meine Finger streichen fast mechanisch durch das schwarze, seidige Haar des Mannes in meinen Armen._   
_Keine Ahnung, wie lange wir im Badezimmer auf dem kalten Boden gehockt haben und ich genau das gleiche getan habe, wie im Moment. Ich bin mir auch nicht mehr ganz sicher, wie ich ihn überhaupt ins Bett gekriegt hab. Aber jetzt, wo wir eng nebeneinander im Bett liegen, er seinen Kopf auf meine Brust gebettet hat und still meinem Herzschlag und meinen Atemzügen lauscht, kommt mein eigener, müder Verstand nicht zur Ruhe._   
_Ich versuche immer noch zu begreifen was passiert ist. Die vielen Informationen zu verarbeiten. Nicht einfach, wenn man nicht mal dazu in der Lage ist, seine eigenen Gedanken zu ordnen._   
_Ich weiß nicht einmal wo ich anfangen soll, dieses innere Chaos zu beseitigen._   
_Mein Blick wandert zu dem kleinen Digitalwecker auf dem Nachttisch._   
_Kurz nach zwei. Mitten in der Nacht._   
_Wer hätte gedacht, dass der gestrige Abend so enden würde._   
_Eigentlich hatte ich vor mich mit Elias, einem Kommilitonen aus der Uni, zu treffen. Es gibt etwas, was ich mit ihm klären muss. Und davor hab ich mich bereits lange genug gedrückt. Hätte ich ihn erreicht, wäre ich vielleicht gar nicht Zuhause gewesen. Hätte seinen Zusammenbruch gar nicht mitbekommen. Oder erst viel zu spät._   
_Sofort kommt mir der Abend vor knapp zwei Wochen wieder in den Sinn._   
_Levi, wir er vor mir am Tisch sitzt. Das Messer, das er dabei in der Hand gehalten hat und die eisigen Augen, die mich angesehen haben als er von mir verlangt hat mit einem simplen Würfelwurf über das Schicksal eines Menschen zu entscheiden. Elias Schicksal. Ich erinnere mich an das beklemmende Gefühl dass ich dabei empfunden hab. Die Angst, weil ich ihn überhaupt nicht wieder erkannt hab._   
_Der Mann, der in diesem Moment vor mir gesessen hat, war nicht Levi. Er war völlig anders. Und ich erinnere mich an den Sex, den wir danach hatten. Daran, dass ich genossen hab, dass er mich hart gefickt hat. An die blauen Flecken, die die Tischkante an meinen Hüftknochen hinterlassen hat. Und auch daran, wie verwirrt ich danach gewesen bin. Und eigentlich bin ich das immer noch._   
_Manchmal, in Situationen wie dieser, glaube ich, dass ein völlig anderer Mensch vor mir steht. Ein Mensch, der vor nichts zurückschreckt und ein Mensch, der über Leichen gehen würde, um seinen Willen durch zu setzen. Um das zu kriegen, was er will. Und dann gibt es Momente wie diesen jetzt, in denen ich sehe wie viele Emotionen unter dieser Maske aus Gleichgültigkeit schlummern._   
_Das sogar jemand wie er schwache Momente hat. Das auch er nicht immer stark sein kann. Und dann, dann verwerfe ich diesen Gedanken ganz schnell wieder. Vielleicht, weil ich nicht glauben kann das sich solche Widersprüche miteinander vereinen lassen. Vielleicht aber auch, weil ich einfach nicht glauben will, dass er zu solchen Taten wirklich fähig ist._   
_„Eren“ seine tiefe Stimme reißt mich von meinen eigenen Gedanken los und veranlasst mich dazu den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen. Seine grauen Augen wirken im schwachen Licht des Mondes beinahe wie flüssiges Silber. Ein Anblick, den ich genieße. Ein Anblick, der mich auch nach einem Jahr noch fasziniert. Mich immer noch fesselt. Der mich nie loslassen wird._   
_Ich halte in meiner Bewegung inne, nehme die Hand aber nicht zurück. Sie verweilt in den längeren Strähnen an seinem Hinterkopf, während ich mich immer mehr in diesen Seen aus flüssigem Silber verliere. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes._   
_Dieser Mann schafft es, dass ich mich selbst verliere. Dass ich alles vergesse. Dass ich glaube, dass sich die Welt nur für uns dreht. Dass der Mond und die Sterne nur für uns leuchten und die Sonne nur für uns scheint. Dass nichts anderes auf der Welt wichtig ist._   
_Auch, wenn dass vermutlich der schlechteste Moment überhaupt ist… ich kann nicht anders._   
_Er hebt den Kopf, als er merkt, dass ich mich aufrichte._   
_Sein Blick ist fragend, offensichtlich weiß er gerade nichts mit der Situation anzufangen. Und mir geht es ähnlich, auch wenn ich genau weiß, was ich will._   
_Dass ich ihn will. Jetzt. Hier._   
_Das ich ihn immer wollen werde. Das er alles ist, was ich begehre._   
_Auch, wenn ich weiß dass dieser Mann sowohl mein Himmel, als auch meine Hölle ist. Dass er mich beflügelt, als auch in die tiefsten Abgründe hinabstürzen lässt. Dass mich diese Beziehung früher oder später zerstören wird. Mir alles nehmen wird. Angefangen mit meinem Selbst und meinem Verstand. Dieser Mann ist mein Kryptonit. Meine Achillesferse. Mein Untergang._   
_Und dennoch genieße ich jeden Moment, sauge jeden Augenblick in mich auf und bereue keine einzige Sekunde. Sehne mich nach jeder Berührung und jedem Kuss, den er meinem Körper zuteil werden lässt, auch wenn ich seine Lippen noch nie kosten durfte._   
_Wenn er mich mit sich in die Tiefe reißt, dann mit der schönsten Melodie im Hintergrund, die diese Welt zu bieten hat._   
_„Ich will das du mich fickst“_   
_Für einen kurzen Moment huscht ein Ausdruck von Ungläubigkeit über sein Gesicht, aber der ist genauso schnell wieder weg, wie er gekommen ist. Noch während er den Mund öffnet um etwas zu sagen, schwinge ich ein Bein über seine Hüften und lasse mich auf seiner Körpermitte nieder, presse mich förmlich an ihn als ich mich nach unten beuge und meine Lippen über seinen Hals streifen lasse._   
_Auch wenn ich diesen Mann mit jeder Faser meines Körpers begehre, wenn mein Herz nur seinen Namen kennt, hat diese Geste absolut nichts Liebevolles. Keine Sanftheit. Und die braucht sie auch nicht. Dieses zügellose Verlangen, die groben Bewegungen meines Becks auf seinem Schritt und die kleinen Bisse reichen, um mich durchdrehen zu lassen und mein Herz zum Rasen zu bringen._   
_Wie kann man etwas nur so sehr wollen?_   
_Etwas – jemanden – von dem man ganz genau weiß, dass es nicht gut für einen ist._   
_Was für ein selbstzerstörerischer Bastard muss man sein, um sich dem genießend hinzugeben?_   
_Keuchend löse ich meine Lippen von seinem Hals. Allein das reicht, um mir den Verstand zu rauben. Eine Geste, die sich so gut anfühlt und die gleichsam einen Ausschluss aus dem Paradies bedeutet. Der eine ganze Reihe von Ereignissen auslöst, die mich der Hölle immer näher bringen._   
_Nicht im biblischen, sondern im übertragenen Sinn._   
_Meine Lippen streifen sein Kinn und sein Schlüsselbein, fahren über die breite muskulöse Brust und über die leichte Erhebung seiner Hüftknochen._   
_Dieser Mann ist einfach perfekt. Trotz der körperlichen Makel gibt es niemanden, der ihn übertreffen könnte. Eine Sünde, die pures Verlangen und brennende Gier in mir auslöst._   
_Ein Verlangen, das nur er auslösen und ein Verlangen, das nur er stillen kann._   
_Als meine Lippen seine Eichel streifen und ich sein leises Keuchen höre, bleibt die Welt für einen Augenblick stehen. In diesem Augenblick, gehört die Welt uns und es gibt nichts, was daran etwas ändern könnte._   
_Meine Zunge fährt über seine Spitze, umspielt sie neckisch und wandert schließlich den Schaft nach unten zur Wurzel. Das ist das erste Mal, dass er mich das machen lässt. Das ist das erste Mal, dass er mich nicht grob an den Haaren packt und nach oben zieht, mich nicht in Matratze drückt und mich nimmt._   
_Auch wenn sein Körper angespannt ist und ihm die Situation offensichtlich völlig fremd erscheint, lässt er mich in meinem Tun fortfahren. Er lässt zu, dass ich den Weg zurück lecke und die Lippen um seine Eichel schließe, zärtlich daran sauge und die Zähne zur Hilfe nehme um ihn zu verwöhnen. Es hat mir vorher nichts ausgemacht, dass er mich jedes Mal davon abgehalten hat. Aber jetzt, wo er zulässt, dass ich seinen pulsierenden Schwanz mit meiner Zunge und meinen Lippen verwöhne, will ich am liebsten nie wieder darauf verzichten._   
_Während ich meine eine Hand dazu benutze meine Lippen zu unterstützen, wandert die andere seine Brust hinauf, streift auf ihrem Weg nach oben eine seiner Brustwarzen und reibt sie, bis sie hart ist._   
_„Fuck“ keucht er erregt, seine Finger haben sich in das Laken gekrallt und der Blick, mit dem er mir dabei zusieht, wie ich ihm einen blase, könnte nicht erregender sein._   
_Ich liebe es, diese grauen Augen vor Lust glänzen zu sehen. Diesen trüben Ausdruck, den sie kriegen, wenn er dabei ist sich und seine Selbstbeherrschung völlig zu vergessen. Allein dieser Anblick…_   
_Ein kleines Grinsen schleicht sich auf meine Lippen bevor ich von ihm ablasse und mir das Shirt über den Kopf ziehe. Ich weiß, dass seine Augen meine Bewegungen verfolgen._   
_Jede Sehne, jeden Muskel._   
_Ich steige von seinen Beinen und lasse mich neben ihm aufs Bett fallen, beobachte ihn dabei, wie er sich selbst aufrichtet._   
_Ich genieße seine rauen Hände, die sich auf meine Brust legen und sie langsam hinab fahren. Das kurze Innehalten vor dem Bund meiner schwarzen Shorts._   
_Dieser Mann…. wird mein Untergang sein._   
_Ich weiß es mit jeder Faser meines Körpers, spüre es intensiv als er mir die Shorts von den Beinen streift und sich zwischen ihnen platziert. Es ist nur ein Kribbeln, das sich in mir ausbreitet, etwas das ich nicht wirklich beschreiben kann._   
_Nichts, das ich als unangenehm empfinde. Und dennoch weiß ich, dass es unseren Untergang ankündigt._   
_„Fick mich endlich! Ich will dich, Levi“ raune ich ihm entgegen, spreize die Beine ein wenig mehr und räkel‘ mich anzüglich unter ihm._   
_Es gibt nichts, was ich mehr begehre. Niemanden, dem ich meine Seele mit Haut und Haar verkaufen würde. Niemanden, der mich dazu bringt sämtliche Vernunft über den Haufen zu werfen und mich einfach dem selbstzerstörerischen Drang hinzugeben, den diese Bindung mit sich bringt._   
_Die starken Hände, die meine Hüften umfassen lassen mein Herz höher schlagen und der Schwanz, der sich gerade voller Vorfreude an meinem zuckenden Loch reibt, sorgt dafür, dass es beinahe stehen bleibt._   
_Mein Körper zittert und meine Augen kleben förmlich an dem wunderschönen Gesicht, das in diesem fahlen Mondlicht beinahe wirkt wie das einer kostbaren Porzellanpuppe._   
_Feine, aber markante Züge und blasse Haut, die zwei silbernen Seen und das seidige schwarze Haare das sich wie ein Rahmen um sein Gesicht legt._   
_Ob er weiß, wie schön er ist?_   
_Der leichte Schmerz, als er in mich eindringt, lässt mich kurz das Atmen vergessen. Gleichzeitig schickt er kleine Stromschläge durch meinen Körper, lässt mich erschaudern und kehlig aufstöhnen._   
_Ich liebe es, wenn sich der anfängliche Schmerz mit jedem Stoß den er macht immer mehr in Lust verwandelt. Ich liebe es, sein Gesicht dabei zu beobachten, in seine Augen zu sehen die mit jedem weiteren Stöhnen aus meinem Mund immer dunkler werden. Die Hände, die mich genau da anfassen, wo ich sie spüren will. Die nie zu sanft und nie zu grob sind._   
_Meine Finger vergraben sich in den weißen Laken, suchen nach halt den sie nicht finden._   
_Daran ändert auch der feste Griff an meinen Hüften nichts. Ich habe trotzdem das Gefühl mit jedem weiteren Stoß immer mehr an Halt zu verlieren. Als würde die Welt immer mehr aus den Fugen geraten._   
_„Nnhhh… Ahh... L-Levi“_   
_Er ist so beherrscht, auch wenn sein Gesicht ganz klar all die Lust, die er empfindet, widerspiegelt. Ich will ihn hören. Genau so, wie vor zwei Wochen._   
_Ich will, dass er meinen Namen stöhnt._   
_Dass er nur mich sieht. Nur mich will. So, wie ich nur ihn sehe und nur ihn begehre._   
_Ich löse meine Finger auf dem weißen Stoff und vergrabe sie in den schwarzen Strähnen, presse mich ihm entgegen._   
_„Ich – will dich hören – Levi. Halt – dich bitte nicht zurück“ presse ich mühsam. In seinen Augen blitzt etwas auf, das ich nicht deuten kann. Etwas, das zu schnell wieder weg ist, um es einzuordnen._   
_Die Hand, die sich um meinen pulsierenden Schwanz legt, lässt mir keine Zeit, um einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Die Bewegungen passen sich perfekt seinen Stößen an und als er den Winkel ein klein wenig verändert, glaube ich Sterne zu sehen._   
_„Goooott! Ahhh… Fuck! Levi Ich – ich komme!“_

  
_Keiner von beiden bringt mehr die Kraft auf, um das Badezimmer aufzusuchen._   
_Die Dusche würden sie auf den nächsten Morgen verschieben, das nötigste haben sie mit Taschentüchern beseitigt._   
_Der Tag war lang, die Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung zwingt sie langsam in die Knie und auch der aufgewühlte Geist des jungen Mannes konnte sich endlich beruhigen. Er fühlt sich so entspannt, wie schon lange nicht mehr, auch wenn er weiß, dass er sich bereits am nächsten Morgen dafür hassen wird._   
_Im Moment jedoch fühlt er sich beflügelt und glücklich als er in den Armen dieses Mannes die Augen schließt und sich langsam der erholsamen Dunkelheit hingibt, die ihn langsam überrollt._   
_Er konzentriert sich auf die ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Atemzüge und den stetigen Herzschlag, der ihn allmählich einlullt._   
_Die Schritte von schweren Stiefeln im Treppenhaus ignoriert er, weiß er doch, dass die Mieter von oben öfters erst spät zurück sind._   
_Er denkt sich nichts dabei, seufzt leise, als er sich näher an den wärmenden Körper schmiegt. So lang, bis die Schritte verstimmen und einem unglaublichen Lärm Platz machen, der ihn augenblicklich hochfahren lässt._   
_Erneut ertönen die lauten Schritte, lauter als zuvor und erst jetzt begreift er, dass dieser laute Knall die Wohnungstür gewesen ist, die gegen die Wand geknallt ist und das die Schritte sich systematisch durch die Wohnung arbeiten, bis er sieht wie Männer in schwarzer Uniform und mit Sturmgewehren bewaffnet das Schlafzimmer stürmen._


	14. Second Chance

**MONTAG, 15.10.2007**   
**GESCHLOSSENE PSYCHIATRIE FRIEDBERG – PATIENTENZIMMER**

 

Gedämpfte Stimmen und für ihn völlig zusammenhangslose Sätze sind das erste, dass er wahrnimmt, als sich der dichte Nebel in seinem Kopf langsam lichtet. Seine Glieder fühlen sich bleischwer an und er braucht mehrere Anläufe um die Augen zu öffnen.  
Augenblicklich wünscht er sich, er hätte es gelassen.   
Das grelle Licht der Neonröhren blendet ihn und verursacht einen stechenden Schmerz hinter seiner Schädeldecke. Er fragt sich, was sie ihm gegeben haben, denkt sich, dass er sich schlimmer fühlt als nach einer durchzechten Nacht mit massenhaft Alkohol.  
Der Versuch, seine Augen mit dem Arm abzuschirmen, scheitert und er braucht einige Zeit bis er realisiert, wieso.   
Die Riemen, aus denen er sich am Morgen gewaltsam befreit hat, liegen wieder eng an seinen Handgelenken und verhindern das er seinen Arm weit genug heben kann. Gerade ein paar Zentimeter. Ihm bleibt nichts anderes übrig als die Augen immer wieder zusammenzukneifen um das Brennen ein wenig zu lindern.   
Die Stimmen sind mittlerweile verstummt und er glaubt Blicke zu spüren, die ihn beobachten. Allerdings weiß er nicht, ob er sich das nicht vielleicht doch nur einbildet. Seinen getrübten Sinnen traut er im Moment noch nicht so weit, dass er sich wie üblich auf sie verlassen würde.  
Es dauert, bis sich seine Augen an das grelle Licht im Zimmer gewöhnt haben und er seinen Blick träge durch den Raum schweifen lassen kann. Das erste, was sich in sein Sichtfeld schiebt, ist die Besorgte, aber vor Neugier brennende Erscheinung seiner Psychiaterin.   
Am liebsten würde er die junge Frau dafür anfahren, ihr die wildesten Flüche und Beleidigungen entgegen werfen, aber er glaubt ohnehin keinen klaren Satz formulieren zu können. Seine Zunge fühlt sich unendlich schwer an, beinahe als hätte er zu tief ins Glas geschaut und seine Gedanken sind noch völlig ungeordnet.   
Das nächste, das er sieht, ist der Stuhl, der neben seinem Bett steht, die Jacke, die er bereits seit Jahren kennt, hängt über der Rückenlehne.  
Ein Gefühl von Nostalgie beginnt sich in ihm breitzumachen. Zeitgleich ist da dieses Gefühl des Nachhausekommens, diese ihm allzu bekannte Wärme, die sich langsam vom Bauch bis in die Finger- und Zehnspitzen ausbreitet.   
Etwas, das ihn sich schlagartig wünschen lässt, er könne die Zeit zurückdrehen und zurück in diese Vertrautheit flüchten, nach der er sich so sehr sehnt. Für die es keinen Ersatz gibt, weil niemand außer ihm dieses Gefühl auslösen kann. Ohne ihn würde er nicht einmal wissen, wonach er sich sehnt. Nur, dass es etwas im Leben gibt, das ihm fehlt.   
Ganz essenziell, beinahe wie die Luft zum Atmen.  
Als er den Blick weiter schweifen lässt, entdeckt er die bekannte Gestalt am Fenster. Auch wenn sich die Sonne bereits hinter dem Horizont versenkt hat und sich eine alles verschlingende Dunkelheit über die Stadt gelegt hat, ist der Blick des jungen Mannes auf etwas in der Ferne gerichtet, scheinbar völlig mit den eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.  
Er folgt dem Beispiel der jungen Frau am Fußende seines Bettes. Er weiß ohnehin nicht, was er sagen soll. Was er sagen könnte, um seine selbstsüchtige Bitte vom Flur wieder gut zu machen.   
Er weiß, dass es falsch ist und er weiß, dass er keine Zukunft für diesen Mann bereithalten kann. Das ihre Wege sich zwangsläufig trennen werden und das er diesen Werdegang mit seiner lächerlichen Bitte nur verzögert.   
Dennoch ist da dieser kleine Teil von ihm, der durch diese Begegnung neue Hoffnung geschöpft hat.   
Eine Hoffnung, von der er sich sicher ist, dass sie enttäuscht werden wird.   
Etwas dass man verloren hat, bekommt man nicht wieder. Das ist etwas, das er früh gelernt und für sich verinnerlicht hat.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“ Die Stimme der jungen Frau zerreißt die Stille im Raum völlig unvorbereitet und er braucht einige Augenblicke bis er den Sinn hinter diesen Worten wirklich begriffen hat. Er weiß, dass sie nicht sein körperliches Wohlbefinden meint, allerdings kann er auf die Frage im Moment keine richtige Antwort finden. Er weiß nicht, wie es ihm geht. Im Moment ist alles wie in Watte gepackt, alles, worüber er sich beschweren könnte, wären die stechenden Kopfschmerzen.  
„War schon mal schlimmer“ die Worte kommen mehr lallend als sprechend über seine Lippen. Seine Augen sind noch immer auf den brünetten jungen Mann gerichtet und verfolgen die legeren Bewegungen, als er sich zu ihnen umdreht und auf das Bett zukommt. Wie er sich auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett sinken lässt und locker die Beine überschlägt.  
Für ihn sind diese wenigen Zentimeter, die sie voneinander trennen, unerträglich.   
Er will ihn berühren, mit den Fingern durch die braunen, dichten Haare fahren und sich völlig dem beflügelnden Gefühl hingeben, dass er empfindet, wenn ihm der betörende Eigengeruch in die Nase steigt, der von ihm ausgeht.   
Dass er nicht einmal die Hand nach ihm ausstrecken kann, macht ihn wahnsinnig und der Wunsch, sich erneut von seinen Fesseln loszureißen, steigt beinahe ins Unermessliche.  
„Levi… Woher kennst du Herrn Jäger?“ Ungewöhnlich zögernd verlassen die Worte ihre Lippen. Vielleicht, weil sie die Antwort bereits kennt, vielleicht aber auch, weil sie sich vor ihr fürchtet.   
Eigentlich spielt es auch gar keine Rolle. Und wenn er ihr nicht antwortet, wird er es tun. So oder so wird sein wohlbehütetes Geheimnis bald keins mehr sein.  
„Eren und ich“ beginnt er, überlegt sich seine nächsten Worte genau. Er will nichts sagen, was hinterher unnötige Fragen aufwirft und will gleichzeitig nicht, das man ihn falsch versteht. Dass ist das erste Mal, dass er mit dieser Frage konfrontiert wird und eigentlich ist die Antwort ganz offensichtlich.   
Trotzdem fällt es ihm schwer, dieses Jahr irgendwie in ein paar geeigneten Worten zusammenzufassen. Sein Vokabular scheint ein treffendes Wort für ihre gemeinsame Zeit nicht zu kennen oder aber sein benebeltes Hirn lässt ihn nicht auf diese Information zurückgreifen. Egal was es ist, er ist froh, dass ihm diese Antwort abgenommen wird.  
„Wir waren ein Paar. Zumindest glaube ich das“ die vertraute Stimme und der warme Klang trotz der eher abweisenden Tonlage sorgen für eine angenehme Gänsehaut, die sich langsam über seinen Körper legt.   
Er könnte ihm stundenlang einfach beim Reden zuhören und er würde jedes noch so unwichtige Wort in sich aufsaugen, die wertvolle Zeit genießen. Leider weiß er auch, dass es keine Stunden sein werden. Vielleicht ein paar Minuten. Eine halbe Stunde. Nicht Länger als unbedingt nötig.  
Die Überraschung, die sich auf dem Gesicht der jungen Psychiaterin widerspiegelt, bleibt ihm verborgen, hat er doch nur Augen für dieses engelsgleiche Geschöpf, dass ihm so unerreichbar vorkommt, obwohl sie nicht einmal eine Armlänge voneinander trennt.  
„Ich weiß, das es vermutlich falsch ist Sie darum zu bitten… aber wäre es möglich ein paar Minuten allein mit ihm zu sprechen?“

Ich hab so viel Zeit gehabt, um mir meine Worte genau zu Recht zu legen. Mir jedes Detail ins Gedächtnis zu rufen und als gedankliche Notiz abzuspeichern. Ich hab mir sogar überlegt, welche Reaktionen ich von ihm erwarten kann und hab genau durchgespielt, wie ich auf die einzelnen Szenarien reagieren könnte.  
Doch jetzt, wo wir tatsächlich allein in diesem kleinen Zimmer sitzen, weiß ich nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Alles, was ich mir sorgsam zurechtgelegt hab, ist schlagartig weg. Ich kann nicht mal genau sagen, was ich in diesem Moment empfinde. Dabei dachte ich, ich hätte mich allmählich beruhigt und mich gesammelt.  
Auch wenn Frau Zoe meinte, ich könne mir die Zeit nehmen, die ich brauche, will ich das alles hier einfach möglichst schnell hinter mich bringen. Ich will endlich all dass, was mir seit zwei Jahren auf der Seele brennt, loswerden.   
Ich will ihn anschreien.   
Meinen Frust endlich raus lassen. Ihm sagen, dass ich diese Seite an ihm verachte. Dass ich den Gedanken, dass er zu solchen Taten wirklich fähig ist, einfach nicht ertragen kann.   
Aber all das, bleibt mir förmlich im Hals stecken, weil er mich mit diesen unglaublich schönen silbernen Seen ansieht. Mit den Augen, in die ich mich verliebt habe, als ich sie das erste Mal gesehen hab. Mit den Augen, die mich auch heute noch nachts in meinen Träumen aufsuchen und mir Herzklopfen bereiten, wenn ich an sie denke.  
„Eren-“ seine Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken, sorgt dafür, dass ich mich von dem faszinierenden Anblick seiner Augen lossagen kann.   
Mit einem Ruck stehe ich auf, drehe ihm den Rücken zu und entferne mich einige Schritte. Vielleicht fällt es mir leichter, wenn ich ihn nicht ansehe. Wenn ich ihm nicht so nah bin. Wenn ich nicht nur die Hand ausstrecken bräuchte, um ihn anzufassen.  
„Halt den Mund! Sei – sei einfach still!“   
Ich ertrage es nicht, seine Stimme zu hören. Ihm in die Augen zu sehen. In seiner Nähe zu sein. Die gleiche Luft zu atmen.  
„Tut mir leid“  
„Es… tut dir leid“ wiederhole ich flüsternd, ungläubig. Amüsiert.   
Tut mir Leid.   
Worte, die aus seinem Mund so falsch klingen wie das Versprechen auf ewiges Leben. Worte, die mich schlagartig wieder daran erinnern, wie oft ich diesen Mann in den letzten zwei Jahren verteufelt und vermisst habe. Wie ich ihm nachgetrauert habe und froh war, ihn endlich los zu sein. Wie ich ihn gehasst habe und wie sehr ich ihn immer noch liebe.  
„Was?! Was tut dir leid?“ Frage ich wütend. Immer noch ungläubig.   
Ich kann einfach nicht fassen, dass er mir mit diesen gewöhnlichen Floskeln ankommt! Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass ihm nichts Besseres einfällt als ein gottverdammtes Tut mir leid.   
Fick dich ins Knie!  
Es kostet mich Überwindung, ihn anzusehen. Ich hab Angst davor, dass ich wieder nicht weiß, was ich sagen soll. Das mir die Worte wieder im Hals stecken bleiben, obwohl ich sie so unbedingt loswerden will. Obwohl ich sie loswerden muss, weil sie mir sonst wieder Nacht für Nacht den Schlaf rauben werden.   
Ich hasse es, so zu sein. Ich hasse es, so zu empfinden. Ich hasse es, wenn er mich so sieht.  
„Die Beleidigungen, die du mir an den Kopf geschmissen hast? Das du dich teilweise nicht unter Kontrolle hattest und mich geschlagen hast? Die Sache mit Elias? Dass du mich die ganze Zeit belogen hast? Dass du mir nicht nur dieses verdammte Jahr gestohlen hast, sondern das du immer noch mein ganzes Leben in Beschlag nimmst? Steck dir dein scheiß Tut mir leid sonst wo hin!“   
Meine zu Beginn wütende, feste Stimme wird mit jedem Wort verzweifelter bis nichts weiter als ein erbärmliches Beben zurückbleibt.   
Ich hasse mich dafür. Ich hasse mich dafür, so schwach zu sein. Dafür, dass ich es nicht einmal jetzt schaffe mich zusammenzureißen.   
Jetzt, wo es umso wichtiger wäre. Jetzt, wo ich endlich einen Strich unter die Sache ziehen könnte.  
Pah! Wem mach ich eigentlich etwas vor?   
Dieser Gedanke, die Sache endlich abzuschließen, ist naiv. So naiv, dass ich mir diese Lüge nicht einmal selbst glauben könnte.   
Die Sache wird mich mein Leben lang verfolgen, weil ich mir sicher bin, dass dieser Mann mein Leben ist. Der Mensch, der zu mir gehört.   
Ich glaube fest daran. Dieser Mann wird mein Leben bis zur letzten Minute bestimmen. Mich dagegen wehren ist zwecklos. Macht es vermutlich nur noch schlimmer.   
Und ich hasse es. Ich hasse es mit jeder Faser meines Körpers.  
„Von all dem tut dir rein gar nichts leid. Du hast im Gerichtssaal gesessen und warst wie immer. Dir war das alles völlig egal. Dir war es egal, dass ich da war. Dir war es egal, dass ich geweint hab, als der Richter das Urteil verlesen hat und du hast mich nicht einmal angesehen, als man dich rausgebracht hat!“  
„Es war mir nicht egal… Weder, dass du da warst noch, dass du geweint hast“ seine Stimme ist ruhig und kühl, so, wie ich sie kenne. So, wie ich sie in Erinnerung hab und so, wie ich sie unbedingt wieder hören wollte.   
Aber jetzt im Moment macht mich seine Art zu Sprechen wahnsinnig wütend.   
Es wäre einfacher, wenn er mich anschreien würde. Wenn er mit Beleidigungen um sich werfen würde, von denen ich zuvor nie gehört habe. Wenn er versuchen würde, mir den Hals umzudrehen. Denn genau mit solchen Reaktionen hab ich gerechnet.   
Das er wütend sein würde. Das er mir die schlimmsten Seuchen an den Hals wünschen würde. Aber damit, dass er völlig ruhig bleibt und mir damit den Wind aus den Segeln nimmt…  
„Und ich hab dich nicht angesehen, weil ich dir nicht in die Augen schauen konnte“  
Allein durch diese Worte, durch die Art, wie seine Stimme klingt, die Tonlage, die er anschlägt…   
All die einengenden, bedrückenden Gefühle die sich festgebissen und mich die ganze Zeit über nicht losgelassen haben, fallen Stück für Stück ab und alles was zurückbleibt, ist ein angenehmes Kribbeln auf der Haut und die wohlige Wärme purer Glückseligkeit.  
Ich weiß, dass ich anders empfinden sollte. Ich weiß auch, dass ich diese Äußerung äußerst kritisch sehen und hinterfragen sollte. Dass ich mich fragen sollte, ob er es sagt, weil er es so meint, oder ob er es sagt, um mich einzulullen. Aber der Teil in mir, der sich immer noch an die Gefühle für ihn klammert, der Teil, der immer noch hofft, ist stärker.   
Das war er immer.   
Und ich glaube, dass er das immer sein wird. Ich glaube, dass ich die Hoffnung darauf, dass es vielleicht doch eine Zukunft für uns gibt – wie auch immer die aussehen mag – einfach nicht aufgeben kann. Dass ich mich immer daran klammern werde, wie ein Ertrinkender an das rettende Stück Treibholz auf offener See. Und dass, obwohl ich mir bewusst bin, dass ich mich freier fühlen würde, würde ich endlich loslassen.   
Ich wäre glücklicher.   
Aber ich denke, dass es Menschen gibt, denen die Verstrickung ins Tragische mehr im Blut liegt, als die Hingabe zur Heiterkeit. Ich glaube, dass es Menschen gibt, die anstellen können, was sie wollen.   
Sie geraten beim Fröhlichsein in rasender Geschwindigkeit in unkontrollierbare Ausgelassenheit und unkontrollierte Ausschweifungen. Oder aber, sie verfallen so sehr ins namenlose Alleinsein, sodass sie auf der Schwelle zum Selbstmord stehen.  
Ich kann nicht sagen, ob ich zu dieser Art Menschen gehöre. Oder ob ich jemanden kenne, der in diese Vorstellung hinein passt. Aber ich gehöre definitiv zu der Art von Mensch, die sich zur Tragik hingezogen fühlt. Anders kann ich mir meine Zuneigung und meine tiefgreifenden Gefühle, den Drang diese Beziehung aufrecht zu erhalten, obwohl sie mich langsam auffrisst und von innen heraus zerstört, einfach nicht erklären.   
Ich kann mir nicht erklären, was mich an einem so reuelosen Mann fesselt. Was mich glauben lässt, dass dieser Mann mein Gegenstück ist, von Gott oder vom Schicksal geschaffen, um mich bis zum Ende meines Lebens zu begleiten. Um mich… glücklich zu machen.   
Was für eine Ironie.  
Ich lasse mich einfach von meinen Gefühlen übermannen, weiß ich doch, dass ich ohnehin nicht dazu in der Lage bin mich zu zügeln. Alles, was ich will, ist die Finger erneut durch die weichen, schwarzen Strähnen fahren zu lassen. Seine Haut berühren. Seine Lippen mit meinen bedecken.  
Es ist falsch. So unfassbar falsch.  
Und trotzdem überbrücke ich die wenigen Schritte, die mich von seinem Bett trennen und lasse mich auf die Bettkante sinken. Langsam, zögerlich strecke ich die Hand nach ihm aus. Ich weiß, dass seine Blicke meinen Bewegungen folgen, dass sie mich genau beobachten.   
Ich kann es spüren. Spüre sie förmlich auf meiner Haut brennen.  
„Ich hab eine Bedingung“ meine Stimme ist nicht mehr als ein leises flüstern, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er mich dennoch versteht.   
Meine Finger streifen federleicht seine Wange und wandern anschließend wie von allein in die dunklen Strähnen. Sie sind immer noch genauso weich wie früher, auch wenn sie länger geworden sind.   
Ich will nicht sagen, er wäre penibel gewesen, was sein Äußeres angeht, aber weder der Undercut, noch die längeren Strähnen sind je über eine bestimmte Länge hinausgegangen.   
Jetzt, wo er sich nicht mehr selbst darum kümmern kann, scheint sich das geändert zu haben.  
„Dann nenn sie“ reißt mich seine dunkle Stimme aus den Gedanken.   
Ich halte einen Moment in meinen streichelnden Bewegungen inne und richte den Blick auf sein Gesicht. Ich liebe seine Augen. Bin immer wieder fasziniert davon wie sie funkeln und wie sie sich aufhellen oder verdunkeln, wie sie trüber werden und wie man in einem ganz bestimmten Lichtverhältnis die kleinen, blauen Sprenkel auf seiner Iris erkennen kann, die sonst in dem alles verschlingenden Grau untergehen. Dass sie mehr über sein Inneres verraten als sein Gesicht und sein Körper. In ihnen kann man lesen wie in einem Buch, wenn man ihre Sprache spricht.  
„Ich bleibe an deiner Seite, wenn du mir deine Geschichte erzählst. Von Anfang, bis Ende. Alles. Jedes noch so unwichtig erscheinende Detail. Ich… will einfach alles über dich wissen“.


	15. Outlaws Of Love

**MONTAG, 15.10.2007**   
**GESCHLOSSENE PSYCHIATRIE FRIEDBERG – PATIENTENZIMMER**

Er will meine Geschichte hören?   
Wer zum Teufel hat dem Bengel so heftig ins Hirn geschissen, dass er solche Bedingungen stellt?   
Ich bin mir sicher, dass er nichts davon hören will. Dass er nichts davon hören sollte!   
Und dennoch ist da eine kleine, widerliche Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf, die mich flüsternd dazu drängt, ihm diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen.   
Eigennützig. Selbstsüchtig. Egoistisch. Selbstzerstörerisch.   
Mein Unterbewusstsein ist eine reudige Hure.   
_Ich bleibe an deiner Seite._   
Eigentlich ist meine Entscheidung mit diesen wenigen Worten bereits gefallen. Ich weiß, dass es falsch ist und dennoch… würde ich alles tun, damit er bleibt. Hier. An meiner Seite. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt in dieser Geschichte, an dem das Ende unweigerlich eintritt. Wann und wie auch immer dieses Ende aussehen wird, ich weiß, dass es unausweichlich auf uns zukommt. Ob schleichend oder in rasender Geschwindigkeit spielt keine Rolle. Es kommt. Und daran kann nichts etwas ändern. Niemand. Weder er, noch ich. Und eigentlich spielt es auch keine Rolle. Solange er hier ist, kann ich dem Ende mit erhobenem Haupt entgegentreten, auch, wenn das bedeutet, dass ich unweigerlich zur Hölle fahre, sobald er weg ist.   
Es spielt keine Rolle. Nicht im Moment.  
„Es ist deine Entscheidung. Und ich will auch nicht sofort eine Antwort aber –“  
„Wie könnte ich ablehnen“   
Ich bin selbst etwas von der sanften, beinahe liebevollen Tonlage der Worte, die völlig unbedacht über meine Lippen kommen, überrascht.   
Was ist bloß los mit mir? Seit wann… bin ich so weich?   
Die gemeinsame Zeit mit Hanji hat wohl doch für ‘n scheiß Dachschaden gesorgt. Anders kann ich mir diese Scheiße nämlich nicht erklären. So war ich früher nicht. So wollte ich nie sein. Und trotzdem fällt es mir leicht so mit ihm zu sprechen. So zu sein. Und es stört mich nicht, dass ich so bin.  
Seine Hand nimmt die sanften, kraulenden Bewegungen wieder auf und seine immergrünen Augen strahlen mir förmlich entgegen. Ich weiß nicht, welchem Umstand dieses Funkeln zu verdanken ist, aber ich genieße diese kleine, vielleicht völlig unbedeutende Regung in seinen Augen. Die sanften Berührungen und die vertraute Nähe, die dadurch entsteht.  
Ich weiß, wie unpassend diese Sehnsucht ist. Aber dennoch ist sie da. Dennoch will ich seine weichen, vollen Lippen auf meinen eigenen spüren. Will seine weichen Haare zwingen meinen Fingern spüren und mein Gesicht an seiner Halsbeuge vergraben. Mich völlig dem warmen, altbekannten Gefühl von Geborgenheit hingeben das mich förmlich einlullt, sobald er die Arme um meinen Körper schlingt.  
Ich bin so ein gottverdammter Waschlappen.   
Früher hätte ich nicht mal im Traum an solche Dinge gedacht. Aber heute?   
Nach all der Zeit, in der ich auf das, was mir am meisten bedeutet, verzichten musste, scheinen sich diese Gedanken förmlich mit aller Kraft nach vorn drängen zu wollen, - ich sag ja… mein Unterbewusstsein ist eine abgefuckte, reudige Nutte - mich völlig einzunehmen.   
Und fuck! Mich kotzt das wirklich an.   
Das ich weder mich, noch meine beschissenen Gedanken unter Kontrolle hab.   
So eine abgefuckte Scheiße!   
Das dumme Psychogelaber von dieser Bekloppten hat mich scheinbar wirklich weichgeklopft.   
Wie soll ich mir diesen Haufen Scheiße sonst erklären?  
„Eren“ Ich lasse mir seinen Namen förmlich auf der Zunge zergehen. Sehe, wie ein leichter Schauer durch seinen Körper geht und wie sich allmählich eine zarte Gänsehaut über seinen Körper ausbreitet.  
Gott!   
Was würde ich dafür geben ihn hier auf der Stelle zu ficken. Mich tief in ihm zu versenken und ihn laut stöhnen zu hören. Ihm meinen Namen unter süßen Qualen zu entlocken.   
Mir wäre es sogar egal, ob man uns dabei erwischen könnte. Das diese verfluchte Tür die zwischen mir und einer gemeinsamen Zukunft mit ihm steht, aufgeht und man uns stört.   
Es wäre mir egal, dass wir damit für Aufregung sorgen würden und mir wäre egal, was Hanji darüber denken würde.  
Seine Augen richten sich auf mich, wandern über meinen Körper und bleiben schließlich an meinen Augen hängen. Der seichte Glanz ist immer noch nicht gewichen und im Moment erinnert er mich mehr denn je an den jungen Mann, den ich kennengelernt hab.   
Die Augen sind dieselben, die mich auf den ersten Blick so sehr fasziniert haben. Mich gefesselt und nicht mehr losgelassen haben. Die mich noch bis heute in meine Träume verfolgen. Die mich bis zum Ende immer begleiten werden.  
„Mach mir die Hände los“ meine Stimme ist nicht mehr als ein leises, beinahe heiseres Raunen. Nicht fordernd, es ist mehr eine Bitte. Eine Bitte, von der ich hoffe, dass er ihr nachkommt.  
Ich will ihn anfassen. Diese letzte Distanz endgültig überbrücken. Ihm nahe sein. Ich will dieser alles verzehrenden Sehnsucht endlich nachgeben, mich damit noch ein Stück näher an den Abgrund stellen der ohnehin unmittelbar in meinem Rücken liegt.   
Sobald er meine Hand loslässt, gibt es keinen Halt mehr. Ein Fall in die unergründlichen Tiefen ist garantiert, auch wenn der Zeitpunkt noch nicht feststeht.   
Irgendwann kommt er. Vermutlich dann, wenn ich ihn am wenigsten erwarte.   
Dann, wenn es mich am härtesten trifft.  
 _Ich darf ihn nicht gehen lassen. Niemals._  
„Ich kann nicht“ haucht er leise, senkt den Blick beinahe reumütig und hält erneut in seiner Bewegung inne.  
„Hast du Angst?“   
Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich diese Frage stelle. Immerhin kenne ich seine Antwort bereits. Dennoch will ich mich unbedingt davon überzeugen, dass es lediglich an seinem Pflichtbewusstsein liegt.  
„Ein wenig“ gesteht er leise, durch die kleinen Bewegungen seines Kiefers lässt sich erahnen, dass er nervös auf der Innenseite seiner Wange herumkaut.   
„Nicht davor, dass du mir etwas tun könntest. Eher davor, das ich es nicht schaffe, mich zurückzuhalten, wenn ich es tue“  
„Dann tu es nicht“  
Kaum, dass ich die Worte ausgesprochen habe, spüre ich wie sich seine Lippen über meine legen. Sanft, völlig keusch. Und dennoch reicht diese kleine, scheinbar unbedeutende Geste aus um kleine Stromschläge durch meinen Körper zu jagen, mich erschaudern und meine Haut in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen.   
Völlig unbewusst – ohne, dass ich etwas dagegen tun könnte – hebt sich meine Hand soweit es ihr möglich ist.   
Ich will ihn berühren. Und es macht mich wahnsinnig, dass ich nicht dazu in der Lage bin.  
Ein leises Seufzen verlässt meine Lippen. Einerseits genießend. Anderseits aber auch frustriert, weil man mir die Freiheit nimmt, selbst zu agieren.   
Ich hasse es, die Kontrolle abzugeben. Nicht bestimmen zu können, was als Nächstes passiert. Wie lange der Kuss dauert. Wann er sich wie weit zurückzieht. Wie und wann es endet. Ob es endet. Mich nicht wehren zu können.  
Seine Lippen beginnen zögernd, beinahe unsicher damit sich zu bewegen. Es ist unser erster Kuss und dennoch fühlt es sich an, als hätten wir bereits tausende Küsse geteilt.   
Es ist, als hätte es dieses eine, gemeinsame Jahr nicht gegeben. Als ständen wir erneut am Anfang von allem, würden einfach von vorn Anfangen.   
Und dennoch… ist da etwas Forderndes und Einnehmendes. Keine Ahnung, wie ich es beschreiben soll. Es ist seltsam, völlig neu für mich, aber dennoch fühlt sich dieser Kuss unglaublich vertraut an, schmeckt genauso süß, wenn nicht sogar süßer, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hab.  
Ich will mehr davon. Viel mehr. Mehr von den Küssen. Mehr von diesen Berührungen.   
Das hier… bedeutet mir im Moment alles. Es gibt nichts, was im Moment wichtiger sein könnte. Nichts, was bedeutungsschwerer sein könnte, als er.  
Ich glaube, das ist das erste Mal, dass ich mich völlig auf einen Kuss einlasse. Der erste richtige Kuss überhaupt. Dass ich die Augen schließe und mich völlig dem Gefühl seiner Lippen auf meinen hingebe.  
Ein weiteres, leises Seufzen verlässt meine Lippen, während sie sich in einem langsamen Rhythmus gegen seine bewegen. Auch, wenn der Kuss langsam an Intensität zunimmt, bleibt er sanft. Gefühlvoll.  
Beinahe, als würde Eren versuchen all seine Gefühle mit nur diesem einen Kuss zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Eine Sprache, die ich durchaus besser verstehe als die, die in Worten seine Lippen verlässt.  
Als die feuchte, warme Spitze seiner Zunge meine Lippen entlang fährt, öffne ich sie das erste Mal bereitwillig. Nur einen Spalt breit, dennoch schiebt sich der feuchte Muskel vorsichtig zwischen sie, teilt sie etwas mehr und stupst verspielt gegen meine.   
Mein Körper reagiert darauf mit wohligen schauern und einer einnehmenden Hitzewelle, die sich langsam von der Magengegend bis in jeden noch so kleinen Winkel meines Körpers ausbreitet. Und dieser kleine Mistkerl scheint genau das durchaus zu bemerken.   
Ich kann das Grinsen, das seine Züge ziert, überdeutlich an meinen Lippen spüren.   
Kleiner Wichser.  
Der aufkeimende Unmut über diese Tatsache verfliegt genauso schnell wieder, wie er aufgekommen ist, als seine Zunge damit beginnt die meine zu umspielen und sie so zum Mitmachen aufzufordern.   
Mein verräterischer Körper reagiert von ganz allein. Zögernd, sich langsam herantastend geht meine Zunge auf sein Spiel ein und schnell haben sich unserer Zungen, das zwischenzeitige Aufeinandertreffen unserer Lippen aneinander angepasst und bilden einen ganz eigenen Rhythmus.   
Spätestens jetzt, wo seine Finger aus meinen Haaren hinaus und meinen Hals nach unten gleiten, wäre jeder noch so kleine Widerstand eingebrochen. Allein diese kleinen Berührungen reichen aus, um mir den Verstand zu benebeln.  
„Eren“ keuche ich atemlos zwischen zwei Küssen, hebe erneut die Hand aber das einzige, was ich damit erreiche, ist das leise Geräusch, das die Fesseln unter Zug von sich geben. Ein leises Knarzen, nicht mehr, nicht weniger.   
In diesem Moment verfluche ich sie mehr denn je.   
Ich will ihn berühren. Meine Hand in seinen Haaren vergraben und ihn an mich ziehen. Seinen Körper dicht an meinem spüren.  
Beinahe, als hätte er meine Gedanken klar und deutlich gehört, spüre ich wie die Matratze erst auf der einen, dann auf der anderen Seite meines Beckens nachgibt. Die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausgeht. Die Arme, die sich links und rechts neben meinem Kopf abstützen und den Oberkörper, der meinen berührt, sobald ich Luft hole.  
Seine Lippen lösen sich von meinen, verteilen federleichte Küsse auf meinem Kinn und arbeiten sich über meinen Kieferpartie zu meinem Hals vor. Sein heißer Atem streift mein Ohr und erneut ergreifen seichte Schauer meinen Körper und mir stellen sich sämtliche Härchen am Körper auf.  
Mein Körper ist ein verräterisches Miststück!  
Ich kann nicht mal sagen, worauf ich mich als erstes konzentrieren soll.   
Auf die Lippen, die sich hingebungsvoll der empfindlichen Haut an meinem Hals widmen, die Wärme, die sein Körper abgibt und mich förmlich einlullt oder doch auf seinen Unterleib der sich verlangend an meinen eigenen presst. Die Erektion, die ich allzu deutlich an meiner eigenen spüren kann. Das er sich an mir reibt, damit deutlich signalisiert, dass er es ebenfalls nicht bei diesen Küssen belassen will.  
„Fuck Eren“ presse ich schwer atmend hervor, lasse den Kopf zur Seite fallen, um ihm mehr Angriffsfläche zu bieten.   
Keine Ahnung, wieso mich diese kleinen Berührungen und Liebkosungen so unglaublich scharf machen.  
Mir wäre nie im Traum eingefallen, mich mit solchen Banalitäten aufzuhalten.   
Aber jetzt genieße ich es. Jede kleine Berührung, jeden Kuss.   
Ich sauge diesen Moment förmlich in mich auf, präge mir jede noch so kleine Empfindung, die er mit seinem Tun in mir auslöst, ein.  
„Ich will – aaaahh – dich anfassen“ keuche ich erregt, als er mit seinen Zähnen über meine Haut fährt und meinen Hals mit kleinen Bissen reizt, nur um seine Zunge anschließend entschuldigend darüber gleiten zu lassen.  
Ich glaube nicht, dass ich erwähnen muss, dass er mich allein damit schier in den Wahnsinn treibt. Meine Lenden ziehen bereits und mein Schwarz schreit förmlich nach Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Tut mir leid“ haucht er gegen meinen Hals, lässt seine Lippen noch einmal über die Stelle streichen, die er gerade noch bearbeitet hat und richtet sich anschließend auf.   
Seine Hände wandern über meinen Oberkörper und schieben sich schließlich unter den Stoff meines beigen Longsleeves. Fahren über meine Haut und legen mit jeden Zentimeter mehr davon frei.   
Gott! Alles, woran ich denken kann, ist seine nackte Haut auf meiner.  
Keine Ahnung ob ich ihn je so sehr wollte wie in diesem Moment. Aber jetzt verzehren sich mein Körper und mein Geist nach diesem Engel im Teufelskostüm. Diesem sündigen Geschöpf dass trotz der Nähe so unerreichbar wirkt.  
Sein Blick klebt förmlich an meiner freigelegten Haut, während seine Finger sanft die verbliebenen Muskelstränge nachzeichnen. Das erregte Leuchten in seinen Augen fesselt mich und erneut verfluche ich diese gottverdammten Riemen, die meine Hände an Ort und Stelle halten.   
Ich will ihn anfassen. Ihn mit meinen Fingern genauso sehr in den Wahnsinn treiben, wie er es gerade mit mir tut. Ich will ihn soweit bringen, dass er mich anbettelt, ihn hart zu ficken.  
Erneut beugt er sich zu mir runter. Seine Lippen bedecken meine Brust und als er schließlich meine Brustwarzen findet, saugt er leicht daran. Neckt sie mit den Zähnen, umspielt sie mit der Zunge und entlockt mir damit ein leises Stöhnen.   
Fuck! Ich will noch viel mehr davon.   
Seine Finger begeben sich dabei wie von allein auf Wanderschaft, fahren ihren Weg zurück und den Bund meiner Hose nach. Frech schlüpfen sie unter den Stoff, die Fingerspitzen streichen über meinen steinharten Schwanz und sein Keuchen vermischt sich mit meinem Stöhnen.  
Ich kann mich nicht zügeln. Nicht im Moment.  
„Hör – aaahh – auf mit dem - Scheiß. Ich – nrghhhh – bin keine – aah- Frau!“ Presse ich ungeduldig zwischen meinem Keuchen und Stöhnen hervor.   
Seine Finger fahren quälend langsam über meinen harten Schwanz, sein Daumen umkreist meine feuchte Spitze ehe sich seine Finger um meinen Schaft legen.  
Wenn er so weiter macht, war’s das gleich. Dann ist dieses Spielchen schon vorbei, bevor es überhaupt richtig angefangen hat.  
Einige Male bewegt er seine Hand in einem langsamen Rhythmus auf und ab. Seine Finger ziehen sich für meinen Geschmack viel zu schnell wieder zurück und schieben sich anschließend unter den Bund meiner Hose.   
Ich komme der stummen Bitte einfach nach, denke schon lange nicht mehr und hebe die Hüften etwas an, fixiere ihn dabei mit meinen Augen. Sein Blick bohrt sich förmlich in meinen, während er mir den störenden Stoff langsam von den Hüften schiebt.  
Alles, was den Raum momentan erfüllt, ist das leise Rascheln des Stoffes, das leise Klimpern der Ösen meiner schwarzen Stoffhose als sie neben dem Bett auf den Boden fällt und mein erleichtertes Seufzen.  
Seine Augen sprühen förmlich Funken, als er den Blick über meinen Körper wandern lässt.   
Zugegeben… gefällt es mir nicht, wenn ich vor ihm liege wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Ohne die Möglichkeit, etwas dagegen zu tun. Und dieses begierige Funkeln in seinen Augen macht es nicht unbedingt einfacher, das aufkeimende Unbehagen nach hinten zu drängen.  
Ich versuche mir klar zu machen, dass es anders ist, weichen will das schlechte Gefühl aber trotzdem nicht. Egal wie oft ich mir einrede, dass es keinen Grund dafür gibt.  
Seine Lippen nehmen meine erneut in Beschlag.   
Dieses Mal ist der Kuss forscher. Gröber und Fordernder. Die Zurückhaltung, die zu Beginn noch so präsent gewesen ist, scheint schlagartig verschwunden zu sein. Stattdessen scheint er nun ganz genau zu wissen, was er will.   
Und irgendwie … erregt mich dieser Gedanke nur noch mehr.  
Als er die Lippen öffnet, tue ich es ihm gleich, komme seiner Zunge mit Freuden entgegen und versuche damit die kleine, ekelhafte Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf endgültig zum Schweigen zu bringen. Und es funktioniert.   
Sie gibt Ruhe und alles, was Platz in meinem Kopf hat, ist Eren. Die süßen Küsse, die angenehmen Berührungen und das leichte Kribbeln das sie auf meiner Haut hinterlassen.  
Die Küsse werden stürmischer. Drängender. Die Zeit, um zwischen den einzelnen Küssen nach Luft zu schnappen, wird immer kürzer bis uns nichts anderes übrig bleibt, als endgültig von einander abzulassen.  
Seine Lippen sind rot geschwollen und glänzen verführerisch. Und obwohl ich mich gern noch weiteren Küssen hingegeben hätte, verlangt ein anderes Körperteil immer drängender nach Aufmerksamkeit.  
Seine Hände öffnen wenig geschickt seinen Gürtel. Er macht sich nicht die Mühe, die hinderlichen Knöpfe seiner verflucht engen Hose zu öffnen sondern zerrt sie sich einfach von den Hüften. Die Bewegungen sind nicht mehr so präzise wie zuvor, scheinbar geht es ihm mit dem Level seiner Erregung nicht viel anders als mir.   
Sein Schwanz ist mindestens genauso hart wie meiner und reckt sich mir in seiner vollen Pracht entgegen.  
Die Hoffnung, dass er sich doch noch Hanjis Anweisung widersetzt, hab ich mittlerweile aufgegeben. Und irgendwie glaube ich sogar, dass es diesem Wichser sogar Spaß macht mich so zappeln zu lassen.   
Wenn meine Handgelenke nicht eh schon offen und wundgescheuert von der ersten Befreiungsaktion an morgen wären, hätte ich es wohl erneut darauf angelegt.   
Es juckt mir beinahe in den Fingern und das Verlangen danach meine Finger über seine glatte, braune Haut wandern zu lassen wird immer größer. Immer Verzehrender.  
Mein Schwanz zuckt voller Vorfreude, als er seine Finger in den Mund nimmt und sie lasziv mit der Zunge umspielt.  
„Fuck“ keuche ich erregt während ich ihn dabei beobachte wie er seine Zunge immer wieder um seine Glieder tanzen lässt, seine Lippen um seine Finger schließt und daran saugt als wäre es mein Schwanz, den er gerade bearbeitet, nur, um das Spiel von vorne zu beginnen.  
Ob der kleine Pisser weiß, dass er mir damit die süßesten Höllenqualen beschert?   
Vermutlich. So, wie er mich dabei ansieht, weiß er ganz genau, wie geil er mich damit macht.  
Er lässt seine Finger endgültig aus seinem Mund gleiten, beugt sich erneut zu mir runter und verwickelt mich in einen Kuss. Seine Zunge umspielt meine, wie sie es eben mit seinen Fingern getan hat und …  
„Nrghhhh“ Keuche ich, allerdings nicht vor Erregung, sondern vor Überraschung und Schmerz.  
Dieser gottverdammte Ficker!   
Ich werde ihn umbringen, sobald ich die Gelegenheit dazu hab! Ihn Foltern, bis er mich anfleht ihn endlich zu erlösen! Sohn einer reudigen Hündin!  
Ich drehe den Kopf ruckartig zur Seite, mein ganzer Körper steht plötzlich unter Anspannung und die kleine Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf brüllt mir förmlich entgegen. Schreit mich an, dass ich etwas dagegen unternehmen soll. Irgendetwas, Hauptsache er hört auf.  
„Nimm – deine verfickten Finger da weg!“ Presse ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
„Ich schwöre bei Gott, ich brech sie dir – aahhh – alle einzeln!“   
Ein verschmitztes Grinsen umspielt die Lippen dieses dreckigen Hurensohns.   
Er wird bereuen, mir jemals wieder über den Weg gelaufen zu sein!  
Tch.   
Trotz dieser Umstände – seinem verfickten Finger in meinem Arsch! – flaut meine Erregung nicht wie erwartet einfach ab. Nein. Stattdessen zuckt mein Schwanz fröhlich vor sich hin.  
Mein Körper ist eine reudige Hure!  
„Vertrau mir“ haucht er, lässt seine freie Hand durch meine vom Schweiß feuchten Haare streichen und verteilt kleine Küsse auf meiner Wange und meiner Schläfe.  
Keine Ahnung wie dieser reudige Sohn einer Hündin es schafft, mich mit solchen Worten zumindest insofern zu besänftigen, das ich ihm nicht meine Stirn mitten in die Fresse haue.   
Verdient hätte er es jedenfalls.   
Seine Lippen fahren in ihrem Tun fort, verteilen sanfte Küsse die scheinbar zur Besänftigung beitragen sollen auf meine Haut, während er einfach zwischen meinen Beinen kniet und in seiner scheiß Position verharrt.  
„Fuck“ stöhne ich kehlig auf als er seinen verfluchten Finger krümmt.   
Keine Ahnung, was es ist, aber es sendet schlagartig ganze Stromschläge durch meinen Körper. Ohne, das ich etwas dagegen hätte tun können, bäumt sich mein Körper auf und drückt sich seinen verfluchten Fingern sogar noch entgegen.  
Das Unbehagen ist immer noch da. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es sich nicht vollständig auflösen wird, bis das hier vorbei ist, aber es wird weniger. Es flaut ab und lässt Platz für das unglaubliche Gefühl, das er auslöst, als er die Bewegung von eben noch einmal nachahmt.  
Ich versuche wirklich, mein Stöhnen irgendwie zu unterdrücken oder es zumindest soweit zu dämpfen, dass wir nicht Gefahr laufen, dass man uns auf dem Flur hört.   
Wirklich gelingen will es mir nicht. Auch dann nicht, als Eren erneut seine Lippen auf meine legt.  
Als er den zweiten Finger in mich schiebt, verziehe ich kurz das Gesicht. Nicht mehr. Dieses berauschende Gefühl von Erregung und die Küsse, die wir tauschen, lenken tatsächlich gut von diesem Umstand ab. Selbst der Gedanke, das seine Finger eventuell bald durch etwas durchaus Größeres ersetzt werden, rückt immer mehr in den Hintergrund.   
Alles was bleibt, ist das ungute Gefühl. Ich bin dabei, sämtliche Kontrolle abzugeben. Die Kontrolle, an die ich mich seit Jahren so vehement klammere. Die mir bisher immer am wichtigsten gewesen ist.   
Das hier wird definitiv eine einmalige Sache. Noch einmal darf ich es nicht soweit kommen lassen. Aber ich fürchte… jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr.  
Als sich der dritte Finger in mich schiebt, stöhne ich bereits nur noch ein weiteres Mal kehlig auf.   
Keine Ahnung wie er es schafft, dass ich all meine Prinzipien auf einmal über Bord werfe und mich völlig auf dieses Spiel einlasse. Wieso ich nicht die Notbremse ziehe, wieso ich ihn nicht wenn nötig mit Gewalt von mir stoße.   
Womöglich, weil ich ihn kenne. Weil ich um seine Gefühle für mich weiß. Weil ich weiß, dass er augenblicklich aufhören würde, wenn ich es ausdrücklich von ihm verlangen würde. Wenn er bemerken würde, dass er zu weit geht.  
Weil ich weiß, dass er anders ist.   
Es ist Eren. Mein Eren.   
Der Eren, der mich nimmt, wie ich bin. Der Eren, der mich trotz all meiner Fehler aufrichtig liebt.  
„Mach endlich“ fordere ich ungeduldig, schiebe ihm meine Hüften erneut entgegen und schaue aus halb geschlossenen Augen zu ihm auf.  
Tch. Dieses gottverdammte Balg!   
Jetzt fordere ich ihn sogar noch dazu auf, mich zu ficken. Ich hab scheinbar wirklich den Verstand verloren, denn auch das wäre mir vor zwei Jahren niemals in den Sinn gekommen.   
Niemals! Eher hätte ich mir den Arsch zugenäht, bevor ich da jemanden rangelassen hätte. Und jetzt …  
„Ahhh … nrghhhh … Fuck Eren!“ Keuche ich vor Schmerz. Auch wenn er mich darauf vorbereitet hat...  
„Scheiße bist du eng“  
Ich beiße die Zähne fest zusammen, schließe die Augen und versuche krampfhaft mich zu entspannen.  
Sämtliche negativen Gedanken und Gefühle können bis später warten. Weglaufen werden sie mir sicher nicht. Jetzt ist alles, was wirklich von Bedeutung ist, Eren.   
Er und ich.   
Alles, was passiert ist. Alles, was passieren wird und alles, was außerhalb dieses Zimmers passiert, spielt jetzt absolut keine Rolle. Die Welt soll sich nur um uns drehen.  
„Geht’s?“ Auch wenn er seine Stimme nur schwer unter Kontrolle bringen kann, klingt er wirklich besorgt. Ich brauche ihm nicht in die Augen zu sehen um die Sorge und die Reue darin zu erkennen.  
Ich zwinge mich, einmal tief Luft zu holen und kann mich schließlich doch zu einem kleinen Nicken durchringen.  
Als sich seine Hände an meine Wangen legen und seine Daumen sanft über meine Haut fahren, öffne ich schließlich die Augen und blicke direkt in zwei wunderschöne, immergrüne Seen.   
Irgendwie hilft es, dieses vertraute Grün zu ergründen und die sanften Bewegungen seiner Finger einfach zu genießen.  
Er verharrt noch für einen Moment in seiner Position, dann beginnt er damit sich langsam zurückzuziehen.   
Ein leises Zischen entkommt meinen Lippen.   
Ich würde lügen, würde ich sagen, es wäre angenehm.   
Keine Ahnung, wann ich das letzte Mal derjenige gewesen bin, der gefickt wird. Wird irgendwann in meiner Jugend gewesen sein. Aber ich weiß, dass es besser wird.  
Die ersten Stöße sind äußerst sanft und ich weiß – ich sehe es – das er sich stark zurückhalten muss. Aber je mehr ich mich unter ihm entspanne, desto intensiver werden die Stöße.  
Unser Keuchen und Stöhnen füllt den Raum völlig aus, während wir uns unentwegt in die Augen sehen. Ich kann den Blick einfach nicht von diesen ausdrucksstarken, grünen Augen abwenden und versinke mit jeder Sekunde mehr darin. Sie nehmen mich völlig ein und alles andere spielt im Moment keine Rolle.  
Die anfänglichen Schmerzen spüre ich mittlerweile kaum noch, stattdessen steigt meine Lust ins Unermessliche.  
„Eren“ stöhne ich, als er den Winkel seiner Stöße leicht ändert und kralle die Finger haltsuchend in die Laken.   
„Fass mich an“  
Seine Hand wandert zwischen unsere Körper, schließt sich um meinen Schwanz und beginnt ihn im Rhythmus seiner Stöße zu pumpen.   
Mein Stöhnen wird lauter. Ungehaltener. Lustvoller.  
Mein Griff in den Laken wird fester, ich lege meinen Kopf in den Nacken während ich ihm meine Hüften entgegen drücke und die Augen schließe.  
Das Gefühl, das er mir beschert, wenn er diesen einen Punkt in mir trifft, beflügelt mich. Alles, was Platz in meinem Kopf hat, ist Eren. Er, und dieses berauschende Gefühl das sich mit jedem weiteren Stoß intensiviert.  
„Fuck … nrghhh… ahhh… Eren“  
Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe um das Stöhnen, das meiner Kehle entweicht zumindest ein wenig zu dämmen. Das Ziehen in meinen Leisten wird stärker, die Hitze, die in meinem Inneren aufsteigt immer intensiver.  
„Ahhh… Levi Fuck! … Ich… komme“ presst er zwischen seinen letzten Stößen hervor. Seine Bewegungen verlieren zwar an rhythmischer Bewegung, allerdings gewinnen sie noch einmal an Intensität. Mein Körper spannt sich an, ich biege den Rücken durch und strecke mich ihm damit nur noch weiter entgegen, während mir das laute Stöhnen förmlich in der Kehle stecken bleibt.  
Der letzte Stoß ist kräftig, sein tiefes Stöhnen erfüllt den Raum und brennt sich mir förmlich ins Gedächtnis.  
Mir ist es egal, das sich mein Sperma über meinen Bauch verteilt. Es ist mir ebenso egal, dass seins aus mir herausfließen wird, sobald er sich zurückzieht.   
Der Dreck, der damit in Verbindung stehen wird, ist mir egal.  
Er lässt seinen Körper einfach matt auf mich sinken, ich vergrabe das Gesicht an seiner Halsbeuge und atme seinen Geruch ein, der sich über die Zeit kein Stück verändert hat.  
Es ist seltsam, aber irgendwie fühlt es sich beinahe so an, als wäre nie etwas passiert. Als würden wir noch immer gemeinsam in meinem Bett in meiner kleinen Wohnung liegen und ein friedliches Leben führen.   
Ein Leben, das ich mir nie hatte vorstellen können und ein Leben, was ich mir jetzt mehr denn je wünsche.  
Solange er an meiner Seite ist… ist es egal, wo ich bin.   
Zuhause ist, wo das Herz ist. Und meins trägt er bereits seit unserer ersten Begegnung in seinen Händen. Auch, wenn ich die Worte nie laut ausgesprochen habe…  
„Ich liebe dich“ seine Stimme ich nicht mehr als ein leises Flüstern, dennoch schleicht sich bei diesen Worten ein kleines Lächeln auf meine Lippen.


	16. Angel Dust

**SONNTAG, 25.12.1983**  
**DORTMUND**

  
_Mir schlägt der stinkende Atem dieses Wichsers entgegen. Streift meine Wange und mein Ohr während seine bedeutungslosen Worte einfach an mir vorbeiziehen als hätte er sie nie ausgesprochen. Seine Stimme wird zu einem nervigen Nebengeräusch, genauso wie der Lärm der Hauptstraße der durch das versiffte Kellerfenster in den kalten, kleinen Raum dringt._  
_Mein Blick ist starr an die Wand gerichtet, meine Gedanken verschwimmen immer mehr und es fällt mir nicht wirklich schwer die Hände, die sich an meine Hüften legen, auszublenden und so zu tun, als wären sie nicht da._  
_Seine rauen Finger schieben sich unter den dünnen Stoff meines Longsleeves, streichen über meine kühle Haut und streifen letztlich die zwei gebrochenen Rippen. Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass ich unter der Berührung zusammenzucke, aber das beschissene Zischen kann ich mir immerhin verkneifen._  
_Fuck man!_  
_Dieser beschissene Hurensohn weiß genau, wo er seine widerwertigen Griffel hinlegen muss, um mir irgendeine Reaktion abzugewinnen. Und wenn es nur eine Reaktion auf den Schmerz ist, den er auslöst._  
_Ich weiß, dass diese stinkende Kanalhure es genießt und das es ihn scharfmacht. Dass er es soweit treibt, wie nötig. Dass er nicht aufhört, bis ich entweder darum bettle, dass er aufhört oder ich das Bewusstsein endlich verliere._  
_„Levi“_  
_Ich hasse es, wenn er meinen Namen so gedreht ausspricht._  
_Ich hasse es, wenn er mich dabei ansieht, als wäre ich der verfickte, heilige Gral oder irgendwas anderes, das man unbedingt besitzen will. Besitzen muss._  
_Wenn er mich so ansieht… gibt er mir nur noch deutlicher zu verstehen, dass ich eigentlich nichts bin, als sein Besitz. Ein Objekt, mit dem er tun und lassen kann, was er will. Weil er meinen … Onkel… diesen gottverdammten Fickfehler dafür bezahlt hat! Weil er mich gekauft hat!_  
_Seine Hand vergräbt sich in meinen Haaren und reißt meinen Kopf zurück, damit ich zu ihm aufsehe. Damit ich ihn ansehe, wobei ich eher durch ihn durchschaue und mich zwinge, meinen desinteressierten Blick beizubehalten, obwohl ich ihm lieber vor die Füße gekotzt hätte._  
_Dieser Sohn einer blutpissenden Hafenhure widert mich an._  
_Seine Hände. Sein Gesicht. Sein dämliches, ekelhaftes Grinsen, das ich ihm am liebsten aus seiner hässlichen Visage geprügelt hätte. Sein Geruch, der mittlerweile permanent in meiner Nase zu kleben scheint, wie ein widerlicher, abartiger Parasit!_  
_Ich sehe, wie er seine Hand hebt. Wie er sie an seinen Mund führt und etwas zwischen seine Lippen legt. Sehe, wie er sich meinem Gesicht nähert und spüre, wie der Griff in meinen Haaren noch eine Spur fester wird. Meinen Kopf genau da hält, wo er ihn haben will. Es kostet mich einiges an Selbstbeherrschung, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen. Um ihm stoisch entgegenzublicken ohne mir anmerken zu lassen, dass er mir viel zu nah ist. Dass ich am liebsten um mich geschlagen hätte und weggelaufen wäre._  
_Wobei daran nicht einmal zu denken ist. Der Hurensohn hätte keine Probleme damit, mich an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Und quasi… tut er das schon die ganze Zeit._  
_Zwingt mich, all diese Sachen einfach über mich ergehen lassen. Bringt mich dazu, langsam aber sicher meinen Verstand zu verlieren. Dazu zu glauben, dass es sich nicht lohnt zu kämpfen. Das all das Kämpfen lediglich verschwendete Kraft ist. Kraft, die ich brauche, um nicht durchzudrehen und mich zusammen zu reißen. Um zu hoffen, dass er irgendwann die Lust daran verliert und mich entweder gehen lässt, oder mich endlich von all dem hier erlöst._  
_Denn… ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher als das._  
_Ich spüre nasse Lippen, die sich gewaltsam auf meine drücken und Finger, die sich um meinen Kiefer schlingen. Die sich förmlich in meine Haut bohren und meinen Kiefer auseinander pressen. Die widerliche Zunge, die sich zwischen meinen Lippen und meinen Zähnen hindurchzwängt und etwas Kleines, das sie mir bis in den Rachen schiebt, so, dass ich tatsächlich anfange zu würdigen, um den unbekannten Fremdkörper wieder loszuwerden._  
_Die Finger der anderen Hand, die sich über meine Nasen legen und mir damit die Möglichkeit nehmen zu atmen. Die dafür sorgen, dass sich mein Herzschlag automatisch beschleunigt und ich anfange, mich gegen den Griff dieses reudigen Abofickers, mit dem er mich gefangen hält, zu wehren._  
_Natürlich weiß ich, was er von mir will. Natürlich weiß ich, dass er mich loslässt, sobald ich das Etwas, das er mir in den Mund geschoben hat, runtergeschluckt hab._  
_Aber mein Verstand weigert sich dagegen._  
_Und dennoch… schlucke ich. Ohne es zu wollen._  
_Weil mein beschissener Körper sich dafür entscheidet, leben zu wollen._  
_Verräterisches Miststück!_  
_Und Zeke – dieser gottverdammte Sohn einer billigen Vorstadthure – lässt tatsächlich von mir ab. Zieht sein Gesicht zurück, nimmt seine Hand von meiner Nase und schenkt mir einfach einen dieser abartigen Blicke, die er immer draufhat, wenn er einen weiteren Sieg zu verbuchen hat._  
_Ich hasse ihn._  
_„Was war das, du gestörter Bastard?!“ Fauche ich aufgebracht, funkel ihn aus schmalen Augen an und fange an mich aus seinem Griff zu winden._  
_Und überraschenderweise… lässt er los. Ohne, dass mehr dafür nötig wäre. Ohne einen Kommentar. Ohne, dass er ausholt und nach mir schlägt._  
_„Angel Dust“_  
_Seine Stimme klingt fast sanft, als die Worte über seine Lippen kommen. Wäre da nicht dieses dämonische Leuchten in seinen Augen, hätte man ihm das beinahe abnehmen können._

  
_…_

  
_Dumpf dringen Geräusche zu mir durch, die ich nicht einordnen kann. Geräusche, die nicht nichtssagender sein könnten. Geräusche, die nicht dazu beizutragen mich zu orientieren oder zu sagen, ob ich immer noch in diesem gottverdammten Kellerloch hocke._  
_Meine Lider sind schwer wie Blei und es braucht einiges an Kraft, um die Augen dahinter überhaupt zu bewegen, sie zu öffnen erscheint mir beinahe unmöglich. Und als ich es versuche, tritt genau das ein, was ich erwartet hatte. Meine Lider bleiben geschlossen während die hellen, bunten Flecken vor meinen Augen langsam wieder dunkler werden._  
_Ich spüre die Kälte, die sich durch meine Sachen frisst und sich einnistet. Die meine Glieder steif werden lässt. Zumindest glaube ich, dass es die Kälte ist. Genau sagen kann ich es nicht._  
_Eigentlich… kann ich nichts so genau sagen. Ich versuche krampfhaft, die Augen zu öffnen und die alles einnehmende Schwärze endlich zu verdrängen, die mich erneut in ihre Fänge nimmt._

  
_…_

  
_Das Gesicht vor meinen Augen verschwimmt immer mehr. Die Stimme dringt nur leise zu mir durch, hört sich dumpf und verzerrt an. Ich kann nicht sagen, wer es ist. Kann nicht zuordnen, ob ich die Stimme kenne oder nicht. Erkenne nur, dass es sich um einen Mann handeln muss. Ich verstehe nicht, was er sagt._  
_Die einzelnen Worte, die ich klar verstehe, ergeben für mich absolut keinen Sinn. Sind nur Satzfetzen, ohne jeglichen Zusammenhang und sie sind so schnell wieder vergessen, dass ich sie nicht einmal wiedergeben kann._  
_Seine Hände scheinen überall zu sein. Die Berührungen brennen förmlich auf meiner Haut und es fällt mir unheimlich schwer, dass Geschehen zu verfolgen. Das, was passiert, wirklich aufzunehmen geschweige denn es zu begreifen._  
_Ich will meinen Kopf heben, um seine Hände weiter verfolgen zu können als sie aus meinem Blickfeld verschwinden, scheitere jedoch._  
_Mein beschissener Körper reagiert einfach nicht. Es ist fast so, als würden die Impulse, die dafür verantwortlich sind, dass sich meine Muskeln bewegen, einfach auf halber Strecke verloren gehen._  
_Mein ganzer Körper scheint einfach irgendwie… nicht mir zu gehören._  
_Ich spüre, wie die Kälte unter meinem Körper deutlicher wird, kann aber nicht genau sagen woran es liegt. Ich weiß nur, dass sie da ist und dass sie immer unangenehmer wird, genauso wie das Brennen meiner Haut das die Hände hinterlassen._  
_Ich versuche die Worte, die mir einfach nicht einfallen wollen, irgendwie über die Lippen zu bringen, aber ich glaube, dass ich es nicht einmal schaffe die Lippen zu öffnen geschweige denn einen Ton über sie zu bringen._  
_„Levi......“_  
_Mein Name ist das Einzige, dass ich wirklich verstehe. Wenn auch nur undeutlich und dumpf, aber immerhin dringt er zu mir durch. Für mich ein Zeichen, dass ich tatsächlich wach bin. Das ich mir das hier nicht zusammen träume, sondern dass es wirklich passiert._  
_Keine Ahnung, woher ich diese Gewissheit nehme. Sie ist einfach da und irgendwie… beruhigt mich das in keiner Weise. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl macht sich in mir breit und ich bin mir sicher, dass es so etwas wie angst ist, die sich langsam in mir einnistet. Dabei kann ich nicht einmal sagen, was passiert und was genau mir Angst macht. Ob es die Ungewissheit ist, was passiert oder die Tatsache, dass ich keinen Einfluss darauf hab._

  
_…_

  
_Meine Sicht klärt sich allmählich, wird schärfer und ich erkenne den Raum, auch wenn ich nicht besonders viel davon sehe._  
_Ich weiß, dass ich immer noch in diesem beschissenen Keller von Zekes Haus bin und den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, bin ich auch nicht allein. Es ist nur ein schnaufendes Atmen, das ich niemandem zuordnen kann, aber ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass es nicht mein eigener Atem ist, den ich höre._  
_Meine Glieder fühlen sich unendlich schwer an und es kostet mich unheimlich viel Kraft, die Augen zu bewegen. Meinen Blick durch den kleinen, schlecht belichteten Raum wandern zu lassen um die Quelle des Geräuschs ausfindig zu machen, die mir aber verborgen bleiben._  
_Mein Kopf rollt schwerfällig zur Seite und mein Blick heftet sich beinahe automatisch an die kalte, nackte Steinwand, bleibt daran hängen, während ich das Gefühl habe, das die Welt plötzlich damit anfängt sich zu bewegen._  
_Ein unregelmäßiges, aber beständiges auf und ab, dass ich mir nicht erklären kann, was aber dafür sorgt, dass mir schlecht wird. Ich kann einfach nicht einordnen, was passiert. Woher die plötzliche Bewegung des Raumes – oder ist es vielleicht doch mein Körper? – kommt. Woher die Atemgeräusche kommen. Wieso ich meinen Körper einfach nicht unter Kontrolle bringen kann. Wieso ich mich nicht dazu bringen kann, den Blick von der Wand zu nehmen._

  
_…_

 _Mein Herz hämmert wie verrückt in meiner Brust, während es mir zunehmend schwerer fällt, Luft in meine Lungen zu bekommen._  
_Ich kann nicht genau sagen, seit wann ich auf dem Boden knie und starr nach vorn schaue ohne etwas dagegen machen zu können._  
_Die Geräusche im mich herum sind mittlerweile klarer und ich kann sie besser zuordnen, wirklich begreifen tue ich das alles hier aber nicht._  
_Das in Verbindung mit der Erkenntnis, dass mein Körper einfach nicht reagiert, dass er einfach nicht das tut, was ich von ihm will, macht mir Angst. Raubt mir schier den Atem und sorgt dafür, dass mein Herz schmerzhaft von innen gegen meine Rippen schlägt._  
_Die Erkenntnis, dass sich Zeke mit mir in diesem Raum aufhält und dass er sich bewusst aus meinem Sichtfeld fernhält, sorgt zusätzlich für Panik._  
_Ich traue diesem kranken Wichser wirklich alles zu und nicht sehen zu können, was er tut, macht das alles nur noch unerträglicher. Treibt mir kalten Schweiß auf die Stirn und sorgt für eine unangenehme Gänsehaut, die einfach nicht verebben will._  
_Ich höre leise Schritte, höre, wie sie näherkommen und letztlich neben mir verstummen wobei ich nicht einmal sagen kann ob links oder rechts, ob er nicht vielleicht doch hinter mir steht._  
_Der Raum fängt an sich vor meinen Augen zu bewegen, verwischt, weil die Bewegung viel zu schnell ist um sie wirklich zu realisieren. Um wirklich zu begreifen, was passiert._  
_Selbst als die Welt wieder stillsteht, ist meine Sicht auf das, was direkt vor meiner Nase ist, komplett verschwommen. Ich will blinzeln, versuchen den klaren Blick von eben – wann auch immer eben war – wieder zu bekommen, aber nichts passiert._  
_Weder wird die Welt für einen kurzen Augenblick dunkel, noch klärt sich meine Sicht auf das, was sich direkt vor mir befindet._  
_Ich spüre etwas Warmes in meinem Gesicht, kann aber nicht genau sagen, was es ist. Kann nicht einmal genau sagen, wo es mich berührt, erst, als es an meine Lippen stößt und sie auseinander drückt._  
_Ich brauche lange, bis ich wirklich erkenne was passiert und die Erkenntnis fühlt sich an, wie ein Tritt ins Gesicht, kommt plötzlich und unerwartet, aber mit einer Härte, die mein Herz für einen kurzen Moment stillstehen lässt, bevor es erneut damit beginnt, mit aller Kraft gegen meine Rippen zu donnern._  
_Und kaum, dass mein benebelter Verstand begriffen hat, was hier passiert, scheint auch Zeke zu bemerken, dass sich etwas verändert hat._  
_„Ich bin positiv überrascht. Scheint, als hätten wir dieses Mal beide etwas davon“_  
_Dieses Mal? Was meint er mit „dieses Mal“?_  
_Wie viele Male hat er mir bereits seinen gottverdammten Schwanz in den Rachen gerammt, ohne dass ich es mitbekommen hab? Was hat dieser gestörte Bastard noch gemacht, während ich völlig neben mir stand?_  
_Während sich mein Verstand bereits mit aller Kraft gegen das, was hier gerade passiert, wehrt, rührt sich mein Körper immer noch nicht. Selbst das was passiert, nimmt mein Körper kaum wahr. Es ist beinahe so, als würde ich davon so gut wie nichts spüren. Ich spüre lediglich dass etwas auf meinem Hinterkopf liegt, dass sein Schwanz immer wieder gegen meinen Rachen stößt was unter normalen Umständen sicher dafür gesorgt hätte, dass ich mich übergeben hätte._  
_Aber das sind Empfindungen, die beinahe… beiläufig sind. Die ich nur bemerke, weil es kaum etwas gibt, was mich davon ablenken könnte. Nur das Schnaufen, das unregelmäßiger wird, ist ein kleiner Störfaktor._

  
_…_

 _Ich hab‘ den ekelhaft salzigen Geschmack immer noch auf der Zunge. Lange kann ich also nicht weggetreten gewesen sein._  
_Das Einzige, woran ich erkennen kann, dass doch eine kurze Zeit vergangen sein muss, ohne das ich etwas davon mitbekommen hab, ist meine veränderte Körperhaltung. Ich hocke immer noch auf den Knien, allerdings liegt mein Gesicht auf dem kalten Betonboden auf. Warme Hände liegen an meiner Taille, während warmer Atmen hektisch und kräftig gegen mein Ohr schlägt, sich etwas - vermutlich der Unterleib dieses widerwärtigen Hurensohns – gegen meinen Hintern drückt und daran reibt, die Brust, die meinen nackten Rücken berührt._  
_Mir wird schlecht. So unsagbar schlecht während mein ganzes Inneres sich schlagartig zusammen krampft und einzelne Bilder, die ich längst in den hintersten Teil meines Kopfes gedrängt hatte, vor meinem inneren Auge aufflackern, erst undeutlich und unscharf, die sich dann aber immer deutlicher zu einem klaren Bild zusammensetzen._  
_Ich sehe die toten, glanzlosen Augen meiner Mutter, die mich verurteilend anstarren, die mir das Gefühl geben, dass ich mir diese Misere selbst zuzuschreiben habe._  
_Als sich die Finger einer seiner Hände von meinen Hüften lösen und zwischen meine Beine wandern, fahrig über meinen schlaffen Schwanz streichen und sich anschließend darum schlingen wünsche ich mir nichts sehnlicher als die alles verschlingende Schwärze zurück._  
_Ich will das nicht._  
_Hör auf damit!_  
_Die Worte, die längst auf meiner Zunge liegen und nur darauf warten, endlich ausgesprochen zu werden, bleiben unausgesprochen, bleiben mir förmlich im Hals stecken und alles, was meine Lippen verlässt, ist ein jämmerliches Wimmern während ich versuche, mich gegen diese widerlichen Berührungen zu wehren. Während ich versuche meinen Körper dazu zu bringen sich zu bewegen um die Hände, die mich ungefragt berühren und mich beinahe zum Würgen bringen, loszuwerden._  
_Ich spüre, wie sein Schwanz langsam wieder an Härte gewinnt, seine Lippen, die sich an meinen Hals drücken und anschließend seine Zähne, die sich festbeißen._  
_Gott! Er soll damit aufhören._  
_Das anfängliche Wimmern wird schnell zu einem verzweifelten Schluchzen, als mir klar wird, das ich absolut keine Chance hab mich dagegen zu wehren. Dass ich nicht einmal sagen kann, dass er seine dreckigen Finger wegnehmen soll, weil mein Körper mir einfach nicht gehorchen will. Als mir klar wird, dass ich ihm dieses Mal wirklich vollständig ausgeliefert bin._  
_Nicht, dass ich je eine Chance gegen diesen Mann gehabt hätte… Aber ich hab‘ mich noch nie hilfloser gefühlt wie in diesem Moment. Ich kam mir noch nie so nutzlos und schwach vor._  
_Und das ich es noch nicht einmal schaffe, meine Tränen und das erbärmliche Schluchzen zurückzuhalten, macht das alles nur noch schlimmer._  
_Es kommt mir vor, als würde ich ihn damit erneut gewinnen lassen. Als wäre ich damit einen weiteren Schritt näher dran, ihm genau das zu geben, was er die ganze Zeit von mir will. Als würde ich ihm endlich die komplette Kontrolle über mich, mein Denken und meinen Körper geben._  
_Dass er seinen Schwanz rücksichtslos in mich rammt, merke ich eigentlich nur durch den Ruck, der plötzlich durch meinen Körper geht. Daran, dass ich ein Stück nach vorn rutsche und dass er seine Hände wieder an meine Hüften legt, um meinen Körper oben zu halten. Ich spüre keinen Schmerz und irgendwie… empfinde ich das als tröstend. Ich höre lediglich den schwerfälligen, schnaufenden Atem hinter mir und sehe nur die Wand, die sich im Takt seiner Stöße auf und ab bewegt._  
_Habe nur einen Gedanken, der sich mit jedem weiteren Stoß und jedem weiteren Keuchen seinerseits mehr in meinen Kopf einbrennt und der sich immer mehr zu einem festen Vorhaben entwickelt._  
_**Irgendwann… werd‘ ich dich schlachten wie Vieh!** _


	17. Reaper

**SAMSTAG, 31.12.1983**   
**DORTMUND**

  
_Wir haben uns vor ein paar Tagen bereits in diesem Raum befunden, in einer Situation, die der hier relativ ähnlich ist, aber gleichzeitig nicht unterschiedlicher sein könnte… denn… heute… sitze ich am längeren Hebel. Heute… wird das alles ein wenig anders laufen._   
_Heute… werd‘ ich dich schlachten wie Vieh du abartiger Bastard!_   
_Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich gar nicht genau, wie wir überhaupt in diese Situation gekommen sind. Irgendwie… sind wir da wohl einfach rein gestolpert. Ein glücklicher Zufall. Meinetwegen auch eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksals, wenn man daran glauben mag._   
_Eigentlich spielt es auch überhaupt keine Rolle. Es ist… nicht wichtig._   
_Das leise, gequälte Stöhnen lässt mich den Blick heben und auf den, sich langsam aufraffenden, Körper richten, der bis eben in sich zusammengesunken auf dem Stuhl gesessen hat, die Hände links und rechts an der Rückenlehne fixiert, ebenso wie die Fußfesseln an den vorderen Stuhlbeinen._   
_Es sickert immer noch unaufhaltsam ein dünnes Rinnsal aus der Platzwunde an seiner Schläfe, das dunkle Blut schlängelt sich an den markanten Wangen- und Kieferknochen nach unten, läuft am Sehnenstrang seines Halses entlang und verdreckt schließlich den hellen Stoff seines Hemdes._   
_Tch. Widerlich._   
_Meine Miene ist unbewegt, als ich mich von der kalten Steinwand abstoße und mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zugehe. Mein Blick fixiert ihn, lässt ihn nicht aus den Augen. Taxiert ihn, wie Beute._   
_Und in gewisser Weise… ist er das. In gewisser Weise… ist er meine Beute._   
_„Wach endlich auf du widerliches Schwein!“ Spucke ich ihm förmlich entgegen._   
_Meine Stimme ist kalt. Berechnend. Und irgendwie… gefährlich. Dunkler und tiefer als sonst._   
_Sein Schädel ruckt nach oben, gefolgt von einem erneuten Aufstöhnen. Seine Augen suchen orientierungslos den Raum ab, streifen mich ab und an und wandern schließlich weiter._   
_Keine Ahnung, wonach dieser elende Sohn einer blutpissenden Kanalhure sucht._   
_Es kotzt mich an, dass er mich nicht ansieht. Es kotzt mich an, dass dieser schwanzlose Bastard lieber weiter den Raum absucht. Dass er sich nicht traut mir ins Gesicht zu schauen, nach allem was dieser gestörte Aboficker getan hat!_   
_Meine Finger krallen sich grob in die hellblonden Strähnen und reißen seinen Kopf so weit nach hinten, dass er gezwungen ist, mir ins Gesicht zu sehen. In ein Gesicht, das sich in den letzten Wochen immer mehr verändert hat, aus dem sämtliche kindliche Unschuld verschwunden ist._   
_In Augen, die nicht leerer und emotionsloser – nicht kälter – sein könnten._   
_„Sieh‘ mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede, Abschaum!“_   
_Meine Stimme ist verhältnismäßig ruhig. Sie spiegelt nichts von der ungebändigten Wut wieder, die seit Tagen – nein, seit Wochen! – in mir tobt. Sie lässt nicht erahnen, dass ich mir bereits seit Tagen die grausamsten Foltermethoden durch den Kopf gehen lasse, wenn ich in das Gesicht dieses abartigen Hurensohns schauen muss. Dass ich mir ausmale, wie sich langsam Genugtuung in mir ausbreitet, wenn ich diesen Hurentester schreien und um sein Leben winseln höre. Dass ich mir vorgenommen hab, diesen Moment bis zum letzten Augenblick in vollen Zügen auszukosten. Dass ich mir Zeit nehmen werde. Dass es langsam gehen wird. Dass es qualvoll wird._   
_Dass er sich wünschen wird, seine Mutter hätte sich nur in den Arsch ficken lassen, damit so etwas wie er niemals die Welt erblickt!_   
_„Levi“_   
_Er klingt noch ein bisschen benebelt und obwohl dieses Mal dieser abgefuckte widerwertige Unterton ausbleibt, bringt mich seine Stimme – dass er meinen Namen überhaupt in den Mund nimmt! – beinahe zum Kotzen._   
_Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen, festige meinen Griff in seinen Haaren noch etwas mehr und beuge mich zu ihm nach unten. Schaue ihm ins Gesicht, während das Bedürfnis ihm die Zähne einzeln aus dem Knochen zu brechen und ihm seine abartige Zunge aus dem Hals zu reißen, immer drängender wird._   
_„Das du puffgezeugte Arschgeburt es überhaupt wagst, meinen Namen in den Mund zu nehmen!“ Knurre ich ungehalten, aber so schnell der plötzliche Gefühlsausbruch – die Wut - gekommen ist, ist er auch schon wieder vorbei und der stoische, kalte Ausdruck ist zurück._   
_Es fällt mir erschreckend leicht, meine Empfindungen vollkommen auszublenden. Sie abzustellen, als würden sie gar nicht existieren, zumindest so zu tun. Es ist schon fast zu leicht, mich zusammenzureißen._   
_Er keucht und kneift die Augen vor Schmerz ein wenig zusammen._   
_Jämmerliches Weichei!_   
_Das hier ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was ich mit ihm anstellen werde. Und es beschert mir bereits jetzt eine angenehme Gänsehaut, wenn ich mir vorstelle wie seine Schmerzensschreie von den Kellerwänden widerhallen, wie er um sein jämmerliches, mickriges Leben betteln wird und wie er mich anflehen wird endlich aufzuhören oder ihm ein schnelles Ende zu bereiten._   
_„Tch“ Schnalze ich abfällig mit der Zunge und lasse von ihm ab. Trete ein, zwei Schritte zurück und lasse den Blick durch den Raum schweifen, bis er schließlich an der kleinen, unscheinbaren schwarzen Box hängenbleibt, die ich zuvor dort abgestellt hab._   
_Ein kleines, freundloses Lächeln huscht über meine Lippen. Beinahe nostalgisch._   
_Unscheinbar, aber unleugbar. Es ist seltsam… dass sich mein Körper überhaupt noch daran erinnern kann, wie man die Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzieht und das es mich nicht kümmert, dass die aufgeschürfte Haut dabei schmerzhaft unter Spannung steht._   
_„Weißt du…“ beginne ich mit ruhiger, gelassener Stimme während ich mich mit langsamen Schritten dem von mir fixierten Behälter nähere._   
_Für gewöhnlich… bin ich niemand, der gern spricht. Aber heute… werde ich ihm jede kleine Perversität, die sich in meinem Kopf abspielt, mitteilen, bevor ich sie an ihm auslebe. Bevor ich mich davon überzeuge, dass das Gefühl, das ich dabei empfinden werde, genauso berauschend ist, wie ich es mir ausmale._   
_„Ich hab‘ mich während deiner unfreiwilligen... Ruhepause... etwas umgesehen und ich denke… ich hab ein paar Sachen gefunden die uns eine Menge Spaß bescheren werden“_   
_Für ihn… kann wohl kaum die Rede von Spaß sein._   
_Und ob es mir Freude bereiten wird… weiß ich auch nicht. Es ist mehr der Wunsch seine widerwertige, unbedeutende Existenz zu beenden, um meinen eigenen Seelenfrieden zu finden._   
_Irgendwie… ist es schwer zu erklären. Unmöglich in Worte zu fassen._   
_Wenn ich an das Blut – an den ganzen Dreck – denke, wird mir übel. Wenn ich daran denke, flackern erneut Bilder vor meinen Augen auf, die ich nicht sehen will. Die nur wegen ihm wieder da sind, beinahe präsenter als in dem Moment, in dem das alles passiert ist. Und ich fürchte... dass es mir dieses Mal nicht so einfach gelingen wird sie wieder aus meinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Dass sie mich noch lange verfolgen werden. Und dass sie mich noch mehr quälen werden, als damals._   
_Ich lasse die Finger über den schmalen Rand der Kiste wandern, lege nachdenklich den Kopf schief._   
_Ich frage mich, womit ich ihm unheimliche Schmerzen bescheren kann, ohne ihn dabei wirklich zu verletzen. Ohne zu riskieren, dass er zu früh stirbt und mir damit die Möglichkeit nimmt, das hier bis zur letzten Sekunde auszukosten._   
_Immerhin… will ich genau das._   
_„Levi…“_   
_„Halt die Fresse!“ Unterbreche ich ihn mit lauter Stimme, beiße die Zähne fest zusammen und greife beinahe blind nach der kleinen, gelben Schachtel von der ich weiß, dass sich Näh- und Stecknadeln darin befinden._   
_Der Blechdeckel fällt scheppernd auf den harten Betonboden, das Geräusch ist für mich in diesem Moment fast ohrenbetäubend laut und das Blut rauscht mir förmlich in den Ohren, als ich die Distanz zu ihm mit langen Schritten überbrücke. Die lange Nähnadel, die ich noch im Laufen aus der kleinen Schachtel ziehe, halte ich ihm direkt vor die Augen, die Spitze schwebt nur wenige Millimeter davon entfernt in der Luft, während mein Blick keine Zweifel daran lässt, das ich es ernst meine._   
_„Die einzige Situation, in der es dir heute gestattet ist meinen Namen auch nur zu denken, wird die sein, bevor ich dir die Zunge gewaltsam aus dem Hals reiße! Hast du verstanden du abartiges Stück Scheiße?!“ Zische ich gefährlich ruhig, lasse langsam die Hand mit der Nadel sinken und werfe ihm Blicke zu, die nicht tödlicher sein könnten._   
_Und dieser Wichser… lächelt mich an._   
_Dieser gestörte, lebensmüde Hurensohn lächelt beinahe amüsiert. Als hätte ich ihm einen beschissenen Witz erzählt!_   
_„Das willst du doch gar nicht wirklich, Levi. Sei ein braver Junge und mach mich los. Wir vergessen diesen Zwischenfall einfach und kehren zum Alltag zurück“_   
_Das ist der Moment… wo bei mir alle Sicherungen durchknallen. Wo jedes rationale Denken, jedes Fünkchen Reue, das ich hätte empfinden können, verpufft und sich auf nimmer wiedersehen verabschiedet. Wo sämtliche Zweifel und jegliche Angst auf einmal von mir abfallen und wo ich ihm einfach nur einen langen, qualvollen und vor allem würdelosen Tod wünsche!_   
_Am besten soll an er seinem eigenen Blut ersticken während er sich aus Angst bepisst!_   
_„Vielleicht… hast du Recht“ murmel ich, während ich vor dem Stuhl in die Hocke gehe und das kleine Kästchen neben mir auf dem Boden abstelle._   
_Ich zögere einen Moment, nur um mir zu überlegen, mit welchem Finger oder welchem Zeh ich anfangen soll. Ein kurzer Moment, wo er sich in Sicherheit wiegt. Ein kurzer Moment, der ihm die Möglichkeit gibt, erleichtert die Luft aus seinen Lungen zu stoßen und tief durchzuatmen._   
_Ein kurzer Moment… bevor er merkt, dass er gerade einen riesigen Fehler begangen hat._   
_Ich greife nach seinem rechten Handgelenk und nehme die feingliedrigen Finger zwischen meine. Fast schon zärtlich. Ich höre, wie er schmunzelt und kann die Gedanken, die ihm dabei durch den Kopf gehen müsse,n fast greifen._   
_Ich bin mir sicher, dass er glaubt, ich hätte aufgegeben. Immerhin… war ich die letzten Tage durchaus fügsamer als sonst. Nicht zuletzt, weil es mir davor gegraut hat, dass er diesen Angel-Dust-Vorfall wiederholen könnte._   
_„Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde meine Meinung so schnell ändern? Ich brech‘ dir jeden deiner verfickten Drecksfinger einzeln!“_   
_Kaum, dass die Worte meine Lippen verlassen haben, hallt ein Aufschrei durch den Raum._   
_Grell und laut, dennoch nicht laut genug um den Lärm von draußen zu übertönen._   
_Niemand… wird ihn hören._   
_Niemand… wird ihm helfen und wenn man ihm findet… wird man ihn kaum mehr erkennen._   
_„Du kleiner, gestörter Hurensohn!“_   
_Ich schenke seinem Gefluche – seiner Stimme – keine Beachtung. Es spielt ohnehin keine Rolle._   
_Keins seiner Worte könnte mich umstimmen. Keins seiner Worte könnte seine Situation verbessern oder verschlimmern, weil ihm ohnehin das schlimmste blüht._   
_Alles, was ich höre, sind die Schmerzensschreie die von den kalten Steinwänden widerhallen und das laute Knacken seiner Finger, wenn der Knochen unter der Belastung bricht._   
_Und alles, was ich dabei empfinde… ist Leere. Da ist kein Gefühl von Reue. Keine Genugtuung oder Freude. Keine Unsicherheit._   
_Alles, was da ist, ist das zwanghafte Bedürfnis damit weiter zu machen. Es weiter zu treiben. Es immer weiter zu treiben bis sein Körper irgendwann unter der Belastung zusammenbricht._   
_Als ich aus meiner Hocke aufstehe und ihm ins Gesicht sehe, steht ihm der Schmerz deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben._   
_Er ist blass und Schweißperlen haben sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet._   
_Und… es ist mir egal. Selbst jetzt… wo ich sehe was es mit ihm macht… ändert sich nichts. Und eigentlich… sollte es mir angst machen._   
_Ich sollte angst vor mir selbst bekommen und an meiner Menschlichkeit zweifeln… tue ich aber nicht._   
_Ich… kann es schlichtweg nicht._   
_„Weißt du… als ich mich oben etwas umgesehen hab, hab ich etwas ziemlich Interessantes entdeckt“ Beginne ich, steuere erneut die Kiste an und ziehe ein kleines, unscheinbares Buch hervor. Schlage es auf, blättere darin herum bis ich die richtige Seite gefunden hab und trete schließlich an ihn heran, schmeiße ihm das Buch aufgeschlagen auf die Beine._   
_„Ich frage mich… welche Foltermethoden du davon an mir ausprobieren wolltest. Ob es die sind, die du mit Zetteln markiert hast“ Presse ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, balle die Hand zur Faust, als er weder mir, noch dem Buch, seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkt und ignoriere den Schmerz, der meine Hand durchzieht, als meine Faust mit voller Wucht seinen Kiefer trifft._   
_„Ich schlage vor… wir drehen den Spieß heute einfach mal um… ich bin wirklich gespannt, wie effektiv das ist!“_

  
_…_

  
_„Hast du gedacht, du bist hier sicher?“_

  
_…_

  
_„Bist du wie betäubt?“_

  
_…_

  
_„Hast du schwache Nerven?“_

  
_…_

  
_„Hast du Angst um dein Leben?“_

  
_…_

  
_„Kommt Panik in dir hoch?“_

  
_…_

  
_„Fürchtest du den Tod?“_

  
_…_

  
_Der Raum ist erfüllt von schwerfälligem Keuchen und irgendwie… fällt mir das Atmen allmählich schwerer. Es ist stickig geworden und man riecht seinen Schweiß und mit dem Blut, dass sich auf dem Boden angesammelt hat, wird daraus ein abartiger Gestank, der mir vermutlich noch tagelang in der Nase hängen wird._   
_Sein Körper hängt mittlerweile mehr schlaff auf dem Stuhl, als das er sitzt. Die anfängliche stolze Haltung und der feste Ausdruck in seinen Augen… davon ist nichts mehr übrig._   
_Generell… erkennt man ihn kaum wieder._   
_Jetzt… wo ich das ganze Ausmaß der letzten Stunden sehe… es regt sich nichts._   
_Wieso… regt sich immer noch nichts?_   
_Bin ich wirklich so… abgestumpft, dass ich absolut nichts dabei empfinden kann?_   
_Das ich absolut nichts fühle? Egal, wie weit ich es treibe?_   
_Alles, was da ist… ist die gleiche Leere wie vorhin._   
_Ich frage mich, ob es nur im Moment ist, dass ich mich so fühle. Ob es mich hinterher berührt, wenn ich hier raus bin. Wenn ich weit genug weg bin und mir meine Gedanken dazu machen konnte._   
_Ich weiß nicht… ob ich darauf hoffen soll, dass die Reue mich doch irgendwann einholt._   
_„Ich denke…“ meine Stimme ist immer noch ruhig und distanziert, kalt, genauso wie die Klinge des Messers, das ich in meiner Hand halte und hin und her drehe, während ich die Blutspuren darauf eingehend betrachte._   
_„Ich könnte dich auch einfach deinem Schicksal überlassen“ Fahre ich unbekümmert fort, umrunde den Stuhl und bleibe hinter ihm stehen. Greife in die mittlerweile blutverkrusteten, blonden Haare und ziehe seinen Kopf zurück._   
_Unsere Blicke, die sich kreuzen, könnten nicht ähnlicher – gleichzeitig aber auch nicht unterschiedlicher – sein. Die Augen, die mir entgegenblicken, schauen ins Leere. Sämtlicher Widerstand, sämtliche Lebenskraft und sämtlicher Überlebenswille ist aus ihnen gewichen und alles, was ich sehe, ist die stumme Bitte, dem allen hier endlich ein Ende zu bereiten._   
_„Aber dann würde mir das Beste entgehen“_   
_Ein kurzes Schmunzeln huscht über meine Lippen._   
_Irgendwie ist es in gewisser Weise befriedigend zu wissen, dass ich bis zum Ende die Kontrolle über ihn hab. Darüber, wie lange es noch dauert und wie schmerzhaft die letzten Momente werden, wie er aus der Welt tritt. Wie ich ihn in Erinnerung behalte und wie man ihn hier finden wird, sollte es wirklich Menschen im Leben dieses Mannes geben, die sich für ihn interessieren._   
_Im Moment… hege ich daran noch Zweifel. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass es jemanden geben soll, der etwas für dieses abartige wertlose Stück Scheiße übrig hat._   
_„Ich frage mich… wie lange es wohl dauert bis man dich findet… ob sich dann schon die Maden durch dein Fleisch fressen“ Oder vielmehr durch das, was davon übriggeblieben ist. So wie er aussieht… hat die Tierwelt nicht lange was von seinem verrottenden Körper._   
_Meine Finger lösen sich aus den blonden Strähnen, sein Kopf fällt kraftlos nach vorn und erneut verlässt ein schweres Keuchen seine Lippen. Sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich in regelmäßigen, aber kurzen Atemzügen und das Blut sickert unaufhörlich aus den Fleischwunden, die sich über seinen gesamten Körper ziehen, tropft in die sich unter ihm gebildete Pfütze und vermischt sich dort mit dem Staub des Bodens._   
_Widerlich!_   
_„Bereust du, was du getan hast?“_   
_Ich erwarte eigentlich keine Antwort, keine Reaktion._   
_Aber dennoch… brennt diese Frage auf meiner Zunge und ich kann nicht anders, als sie zu stellen. Ich frage mich, ob er mehr Menschlichkeit besitzt als ich, ob er bereut, was er mir angetan hat. Ob er bereut, Kenny – diesem gottverdammten Fickfehler – über den Weg gelaufen zu sein. Ob er es bereut, mich in sein Haus geholt zu haben._   
_Und… dabei weiß ich, dass es nichts ändert._   
_Genauso wie sein Betteln und Flehen nichts gebracht hat, als er noch die Kraft dazu hatte._   
_„Bist du stolz darauf, was du aus mir gemacht hast?“ Knurre ich dicht an seinem Ohr, greife nach der Rückenlehne des Stuhls und bringe ihn mit einem kräftigen Ruck zum Fallen. Das dumpfe Geräusch, das den Raum füllt, als sein Schädel hart auf den Boden schlägt, ist fast lauter als das gequälte Ächzen des Holzes, das unter seinem Gewicht nachzugeben droht._   
_Wenn ich ihn mir so ansehe… ist sein Anblick wirklich erbärmlich._   
_Jämmerlicher Wichser._   
_So, wie er an die Decke starrt, schickt er gerade stumme Gebete in den Himmel, dass es bald vorbei ist. Dabei… hat er keinen schnellen Tod verdient. Kein würdevolles Ableben._   
_In meinem Kopf bildet sich ein Gedanke, der sich rasend schnell in ein festes Vorhaben verwandelt. Ein Gedanke, der die heißen Nadeln unter den Nägeln und die zahlreichen Schnitte ins Fleisch fast unbedeutend erscheinen lassen wird._   
_Der nicht erniedrigender und schmerzhafter sein könnte und der zwangsläufig für einen Tod sorgt, den diese puffgezeugte Arschgeburt ausnahmslos verdient. Der auch nach seinem Ableben allen zeigen wird, was er in meinen Augen ist, auch wenn niemals jemand erfahren wird, wer für seinen Tod verantwortlich ist._   
_Ich gehe neben ihm in die Knie, lege den Kopf schief und betrachte den bereits völlig entstellten Körper. Beobachte einen kurzen Augenblick, wie das Blut aus der tiefen Schnittwunde seiner Brust quillt und wie es an seiner Seite hinab läuft._   
_Auch wenn das Gefühl von Leere immer noch dominiert, bin ich irgendwie erleichtert. Ob es nun Erleichterung ist, weil es in ein paar Minuten vorbei sein wird und ich dieses Haus bald verlassen kann, kann ich gar nicht so genau sagen._   
_Es würde ohnehin nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er an dem hohen Blutverlust verreckt._   
_Seine Augen werden zunehmend matter, so, als stände er kurz davor sein Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Also… bleibt mir nicht mehr viel Zeit._   
_Immerhin… will ich, dass er den letzten Schritt mitbekommt. Dass es das Letzte ist, was er aus dieser Welt mitnimmt, wenn er endlich zur Hölle fährt._   
_Er soll mitbekommen, wie er an seinem eigenen dreckigen Schwanz erstickt!_   
_Meine Augen kleben an seinem Oberkörper, konzentrieren sich ausschließlich auf das kurze, dafür schnelle Heben und Senken seiner Brust. Ich brauche diese Ablenkung. Gerade… brauche ich sie dringender als sonst irgendwann._   
_Ich glaube… würden meine Augen meinen Händen folgen, würden sie sehen, was mein Körper im Begriff ist zu tun…_   
_Der laute Schrei, der sich aus seiner Kehle löst, als die scharfe Klinge des Messers ein letztes Mal durch sein Fleisch gleitet, unterbricht meine Gedanken. Unterbricht ein allerletztes Mal die Stille, die sich in den stickigen Kellerräumen ausgebreitet hat._   
_Ein letzter Schrei, der scheinbar nicht verebben will. Der dafür sorgt, dass sich meine Lippen ein allerletztes Mal zu einem Lächeln verziehen, das reine Zufriedenheit vermittelt._   
_**„Du billige Kanalhure! Erstick dran!“** _


	18. Fire Meet Gasoline

**SAMSTAG, 25.09.2004**   
**HALLE**

  
_Die Luft ist stickig. Beinahe schwer von immer mehr werdendem, kalten Rauch, der die wenige Luft im Raum allmählich trübt und den Sauerstoff weniger werden lässt. Je weiter die Nacht voranschreitet, desto dichter wird der alles umhüllende, graue Nebel, die Menschenmassen mehr und der Platz immer weniger._   
_Und ich hasse es. Ich hasse jede Sekunde, die ich in dieser beschissenen Bar verbringe. Jede Sekunde der schlechten Musik, die aus den schlechten Boxen dröhnt und mein Trommelfell malträtiert. Jeden Schluck von dem beschissenen Whiskey, den sie hier ausschenken. Billiger Fusel, den ich normalerweise nicht mal dann anrühren würde, wäre es der letzte Tropfen auf diesem gottverdammten Planeten._   
_Der einzige Grund, wieso überhaupt noch hier bin, ist der Junge hinter der Theke._   
_Ich schätze, er dürfte Anfang zwanzig sein. Keinesfalls älter. Er wird ein bisschen größer sein als ich, wobei das durchaus schwierig zu beurteilen ist während er hinter der Theke hin und her schwirrt, von einem Gast zum nächsten, immer ein Lächeln im Gesicht tragend, das kaum falscher aussehen könnte._   
_Niemand spricht ihn darauf an. Jeder kauft ihm dieses falsche Lächeln ab, während er so tut als, wäre die Welt in allerbester Ordnung._   
_Vielleicht interessiert sich auch einfach niemand dafür und ich würde lügen, wenn ich sage, es ginge mir anders. Mich interessiert es nicht im mindesten, ob dieses Lächeln echt ist oder nicht. Mich interessiert nicht die traurige Geschichte, die dahintersteckt. Das Einzige, was für mich von Bedeutung ist, ist die Tatsache, dass er leichte Beute sein wird. Leicht zu haben, wenn ich einfach meinen Charme ein wenig spielen lasse. Ein paar nette, gut gewählte Worte. Ein vielversprechendes Lächeln, die ein oder andere unschuldige Berührung, fast wie beiläufig._   
_„Darf’s noch was sein?“_   
_Die angenehm weiche Stimme des Jungen lässt mich Aufsehen. Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen verblasst keinen Moment, nicht eine einzige Sekunde. Aber es gibt auch keinen Moment, der mich glauben lässt, dass es seine funkelnden grünen Augen erreicht._   
_„Wann hast du Feierabend?“ Stelle ich die Gegenfrage._   
_Ich bin mir nicht genau sicher, aber ich glaube, dass in diesem Moment etwas in seinen Augen aufgeflackert ist. Etwas, das ich nicht so wirklich einordnen kann und etwas, dass mich durchaus neugierig werden lässt._   
_Er stützt die Unterarme auf dem dunklen Holz des alten Tresens ab und lehnt sich nach vorn. Langsam, die Augen fest auf meine gerichtet, mir immer näherkommend bis er die Augen von meinen losreißt und seine Lippen dicht an meinem Ohr platziert._   
_Ich spüre, wie sein Atem gegen meinen Hals schlägt, meinen Nacken streift und die Gänsehaut, die sich daraufhin angenehm über meinen Körper ausbreitet. Mich leicht schaudern lässt._   
_„Wer will das wissen?“ Die Stimme, die zuvor noch so jung und hell – beinahe unschuldig - geklungen hat, hat plötzlich einen dunkleren, raueren Ton angenommen._   
_Sexy. Verführerisch._   
_Vielversprechend._   
_Und verdammte Scheiße!_   
_Kalt lässt mich das nicht. Es sorgt nur dafür, dass sich mein Vorhaben, ihn heute mit in meine Wohnung zu nehmen, ihn einfach schon im Flur hart zu ficken und im Schlafzimmer damit weiter zu machen bis am Morgen die Sonne aufgeht, festigt. Dafür, dass es zu einem fest geplanten Bestandteil dieses noch jungen abends wird._   
_Seine Hand streift meine für einen kurzen Augenblick, als er sich zurückzieht und mir einen Augenaufschlag schenkt, der nicht eindeutiger sein könnte._   
_Ein kleines Lächeln bildet sich auf meinen Lippen, während sich mir die Frage aufdrängt, ob er nur so tut als, wäre er leicht zu haben oder ob er wirklich so willig ist, wie er sich gerade präsentiert._   
_„Levi“ antworte ich, die Lider ein wenig senkend und zwischen den dichten, schwarzen Wimpern zu ihm aufsehend. Erneut flackert etwas in seinen Augen auf, dieses Mal länger und ich brauche nicht lange bis ich erkenne, dass es sich dabei um Begierde handelt._   
_Seine Augen sprühen regelrecht und das Lächeln, dass er schon den ganzen Abend mit sich rumträgt, wird eine Spur anzüglicher. Ein Ausdruck, den ich bei ihm noch nicht gesehen hab, der mir aber durchaus sehr gut gefällt._   
_Leider… ist er viel zu schnell wieder verschwunden._   
_„Stunde“ teilt er mir knapp mit und richtet sich auf, als sich einer der Gäste neben meinem Barhocker an die Bar drängt. Einen Arm legt er locker auf den Tresen - so, wie er wankt, ist das aber auch bitter nötig damit er sein Gleichgewicht überhaupt halten kann – während seine zweite Hand ihren Weg auf meinen fucking Oberschenkel findet._   
_Mir schießen augenblicklich hundert verschiedene Möglichkeiten durch den Kopf, um ihm klar zu machen, dass er seine widerlichen Griffel lieber bei sich behalten soll. Eine schmerzhafter als die Nächste und keine von denen zieht ein Einfaches „nimm deine beschissenen Griffel da weg“ in Betracht._   
_Die Worte, die sie miteinander austauschen, rauschen förmlich an mir vorbei, während ich krampfhaft versuche mich zusammenzureißen um diesem Sohn einer Kanalratte nicht auf der Stelle die Finger zu brechen._   
_Jeden fucking Finger einzeln!_   
_Ich atme noch ein, zwei Mal tief durch bevor ich den Blick zu dem jungen Mann neben mir hebe, ihn aufmerksam mustere und seine Hand anschließend grob von mir stoße. Er gerät kurz ins Wanken, fängt sich aber schnell wieder und… betatscht mit seinen dreckigen Wichsgriffeln das Objekt meiner Begierde._   
_Den Jungen, den ich schon den ganzen Abend beobachte. Die einzige Person in dieser beschissenen Bar, die heute interessant genug ist um meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Die es wert ist, dass ich alle mir möglichen Register ziehen würde._   
_Von vorgetäuschter Höflichkeit und Freundlichkeit bis hin zu den charmantesten, schmeichelnsten Komplimenten die mir hätten einfallen können._   
_„Entschuldige, aber unsere Gäste sind Tabu“_   
_Der Junge hinter der Bar entzieht ihm seine Hand während er ihn freundlich, aber bestimmt, abweist. Allein an seiner Tonlage und der Geste, wie er seine Hand zurückzieht – zu schnell um es als einfache Abweisung abzutun – kann man erahnen, dass es ihm unangenehm ist und dass er auch keine Geduld aufbringen kann, um es auszudiskutieren._   
_„Komm schon Süßer, niemand braucht davon erfahren“ Lallt er, macht Anstalten erneut die Hand nach ihm auszustrecken._   
_Keine Ahnung wieso ich mich da überhaupt einmische. Keine Ahnung, wieso ich dem Impuls, diesem Hurensohn deutlich zu machen, dass er hier keine Mühe verschwenden braucht, nachgebe. Wieso ich ihn grob am Oberarm packe und zurückziehe. Wieso ich aufstehe und mich zwischen die Theke und seinen Körper schiebe, um meine folgenden Worte noch deutlicher zu machen._   
_„Hörst du schwer oder was? Der Junge hat kein Interesse an dir, also verpiss dich“_   
_Das mich dieser beschissene Wichser um anderthalb Köpfe überragt juckt mich herzlich wenig, genauso wenig juckt es mich, dass er von meinen kalten, ruhigen Worten absolut unbeeindruckt bleibt._   
_„Ach ja? Und wenn nicht?“ Lallt er mir provokant entgegen, beugt sich sogar ein Stück zu mir runter, als wäre ich ein beschissenes Kind._   
_Meine Finger umfassen den Kragen seines Shirts, ohne das ich etwas dagegen tun könnte, während sich meine kalten, grauen Augen in seine bohren und ich ihn weiter zu mir nach unten ziehe._   
_„Wenn nicht wirst du den Tag, an dem die dreckige, tollwütige Kanalratte dich ausgeschissen hat, verfluchen und dir wünschen, sie hätte dich direkt selbst gefressen, als sie gesehen hat, was für ‘ne hässliche Missgeburt dabei rausgekommen ist, als sie sich mit irgendeinem dahergelaufenen Straßenköter gepaart hat!“ Zische ich ihm gefährlich leise entgegen und lasse ihn los._   
_Ich bin nicht scharf darauf Aufsehen zu erregen oder mir mehr Probleme aufzuhalsen als unbedingt nötig. Aber niemand… stellt sich zwischen mich und meine Beute und falls doch, wird er das bitter bereuen._   
_„Elijas! Komm schon Alter, wir wollen los!“_   
_Sein Körper versperrt mir die Sicht auf die Person, die gerade nach ihm gerufen hat._   
_Eigentlich ist es mir völlig egal. Wichtig ist nur, dass er sich tatsächlich umdreht nachdem er mir einen letzten – ich nehme an, er sollte mich einschüchtern – Blick zuwirft, bevor er geht._   
_„Das wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen“_   
_Die Stimme des Jungen sorgt dafür, dass ich meine angespannte Körperhaltung aufgebe und mich zu ihm umdrehe. Ich schaue direkt in zwei funkelnde Augen, die in dem Licht mehr blau als grün aussehen._   
_Für einen Moment fühlt es sich an, als würde die Welt plötzlich unendlich leise werden. Beinahe lautlos, während ich fasziniert in diese türkisgrünen Augen sehe und mich einfach nicht von ihrem Anblick losreißen kann. Er ist es, der den Blickkontakt beendet, indem er den Kopf zur Seite dreht._   
_Er umarmt die junge Frau, die zu ihm hinter die Theke getreten ist und lächelt sie an._   
_„Du bist zu früh“ Stellt er fest, den Kopf schüttelnd als sie sich die Schürze umbindet und sich an ihm vorbei schiebt._   
_„Du kannst Feierabend machen Eren“_   
_„Mikasa, meine Schicht ist-“ – „Noch nicht vorbei, ich weiß. Ich komm allein, klar bis Sascha kommt“_   
_Und damit… scheint jegliche Diskussion sofort im Keim erstickt zu sein. Oder aber, er wollte einfach höflich sein und ihr seine Hilfe zumindest anbieten._   
_Anstatt ihr zu antworten, fängt er damit an den Knoten seiner Schürze zu lösen, während er hinter der Theke hervorkommt und links hinter der Tür verschwindet._   
_Es vergehen ein paar Minuten, bis die Tür ein weiteres Mal aufgeht. Er kommt auf mich zu, geht, meine Hand dabei beiläufig streifend, an mir vorbei und steuert einen der leeren Tische im hinteren Bereich des Lokals an._   
_Das noch halbvolle Glas mit dem billigen Fusel lasse ich vorn an der Bar stehen, als ich ihm durch die Menschenmassen folge. Mein Blick klebt förmlich an seiner Rückansicht. An den trainierten Schultern und der schlanken Taille, die durch das enge Shirt gut zur Geltung kommt und an seinem Arsch, den die enge Hose, die er trägt, perfekt in Szene setzt. An seinen geschmeidigen Bewegungen, als er sich zwischen den tanzenden und stehenden Gästen hindurchschlängelt und sich schließlich an den Tisch, den er gewählt hat, sinken lässt._   
_Als ich mich ihm gegenüber auf die Bank sinken lasse, kommt mir der hintere Teil der überfüllten Lokalität fast noch stickiger vor als an der Bar selbst. Vielleicht bilde ich mir das auch nur ein, weil der Nebel hier hinten durch das schlechte Licht dichter zu sein scheint. Eigentlich… spielt es auch keine Rolle._   
_Ich hab‘ nicht vor länger als unbedingt nötig hierzubleiben._   
_„Levi -“_   
_Wie er meinen Namen ausspricht, gleicht beinahe einer der schönsten Symphonien, die die Welt je gehört hat und ich bin mir sicher meinen Namen auf diese Weise noch nie gehört zu haben. Ich kann nicht genau sagen, was es ist, eine Mischung aus der Art wie er spricht und dem Farbton seiner Stimme würde ich schätzen._   
_Gott! Ich will hören, wie er meinen Namen stöhnt._   
_„Bist du öfter hier?“_   
_„Ab und an“_   
_„Erzähl mir etwas von dir“ Fordert er, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkend als hätte er nicht vor so schnell wieder aufzustehen und dieses Gespräch unnötigerweise in die Länge zu ziehen._   
_„Hör zu, Eren“ ich lasse mir seinen Namen förmlich auf der Zunge zergehen. Koste ihn aus in dem Wissen, das er nach dieser Nacht meine Lippen vermutlich nie wieder verlassen wird._   
_„Ich bin nicht daran interessiert mehr über dich zu erfahren, als ich wissen muss. Ich bin nicht auf der Suche nach was Festem“_   
_Das verführerisch-verruchte Lächeln von der Bar schleicht sich erneut auf seine Züge, kaum dass die Worte meinen Mund verlassen haben. Es scheint fast so, als hätte er lediglich auf die Worte gewartet. So, als hätte er den gleichen Gedanken, den gleichen Wunsch._   
_Er lässt die Arme wieder sinken und legt sie auf der Tischplatte ab, während er sich etwas über den Tisch beugt._   
_Er zieht seine Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne und schlägt die Augen nieder, schaut zwischen den dichten langen Wimpern hindurch in meine Augen._   
_„Dann… erzähl mir, was du mit mir anstellen willst, Levi“ Raunt er mir entgegen, schnurrt meinen Namen schon fast und berührt – wie beiläufig – meinen Handrücken. Lässt die Finger federleicht darüber tanzen während er mich mit seinen Augen fixiert._   
_Für einen kurzen Moment nehmen mich diese Augen völlig ein und es fällt mir schwer, meine Konzentration auf etwas anderes zu lenken. Auf meine Gedanken und auf das, was er von mir fordert zu Wissen._   
_Diese Augen… werden mich mein Leben lang verfolgen. Bis zum letzten Atemzug._   
_„Ich will dich mit in meine Wohnung nehmen, dich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür drücken und dich direkt da das erste Mal hart ficken. Ich will dich vor Lust schreien und meinen Namen stöhnen hören. Ich will, dass du nach mehr bettelst, wenn ich aufhöre und das du mich anflehst, dich noch härter anzufassen und noch härter zu ficken als bisher, wenn ich sanfter zu dir bin“ raune ich ihm entgegen ohne meinen Blick von seinen Augen abzuwenden._   
_Ich will keiner Reaktion in seinem Gesicht – in diesen ausdrucksstarken Augen – verpassen. Und seine Reaktion… schickt kleine Stromschläge durch meinen Körper, löst eine Welle aus purem Verlangen in mir aus und lässt meinen Unterleib vor Vorfreude auf die heutige Nacht kribbeln._   
_Wie er erneut seine Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne zieht und darauf herumkaut, dieses aufgeregt-erregte Funkeln in seinen Augen… lässt mich beinahe meine Selbstbeherrschung vergessen._   
_„Und ich will, dass du dich mir völlig unterwirfst, dass du diese eine Nacht ganz allein mir gehörst und dass du nur an mich denken kannst. Das du mir die Kontrolle über dich und deinen Körper überlässt“_   
_Meine Wohnung liegt nur ein paar Straßen entfernt. Wir laufen schweigend nebeneinander her, dicht an dicht und es sind die flüchtigen, beiläufigen Berührungen wie die in der Bar, die dafür sorgen das keiner von uns die Distanz vergrößert. Ich sehe keine Notwenigkeit darin in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass wir uns, sobald meine Wohnungstür ins Schloss fällt, ohnehin noch viel näherkommen._   
_Die Stadt wird langsam leiser, die Autos weniger und die Menschen die einem auf der Straße begegnen weniger. Einzig und allein die Straßenlaternen und ein paar vereinzelte Fenster der Wohnhäuser sorgen für die spärliche Beleuchtung der Straßen._   
_Als wir vor der Tür meines Wohnhauses stehen und ich meine Schlüssel aus der Tasche meiner Lederjacke ziehe stelle ich – nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Wochen – fest, dass diese beschissene Lampe immer noch nicht geht. Das Metall meines Schlüssels kratzt unangenehm am Schloss, bevor er ins Schloss gleitet._   
_Unsere Schritte hallen von den Wänden des Treppenhauses wieder als wir die Stufen hintereinander hochsteigen, immer noch schweigend, bis sie verstummen, als wir die Wohnungstür im zweiten Stock erreicht haben. Und wir schweigen immer noch, als ich die Tür öffne und wir nacheinander in den Flur treten._   
_„Schuhe aus und ordentlich dahin“ Fordere ich ihn beinahe grob auf, mit der Hand in die Richtung deutend bevor ich mich selbst daran mache die Schnürsenkel meiner Stiefel zu öffnen und sie anschließend auf das kleine Schuhregal zu stellen. Er kommt meiner Forderung ohne Fragen, ohne Kommentar einfach nach und stellt seine abgetretenen Chucks auf die kleine Matte neben dem Regal._   
_Sein Blick wandert einen kurzen Moment neugierig durch den Flur und bleibt schließlich an mir hängen._   
_Er überbrückt die Distanz zwischen uns, legt seine Arme locker auf meinen Schultern ab und beugt sich vor, während sich sein Körper willig an meinen drückt._   
_Meine Finger wandern in seine Haare und meine Augen kleben förmlich an den vollen, leicht geöffneten Lippen, an der Zunge, die sich zwischen ihnen hindurch schiebt und beinahe in Zeitlupe darüber leckt, während sie sich meinen eigenen langsam, Stück für Stück, nähern. Und für einen winzigen Augenblick frage ich mich, wie süß diese verlockenden Lippen wohl schmecken._   
_Ich spüre seinen warmen Atmen an meinen Lippen und die weiche Haut seiner Lippen als sie für einen Sekundenbruchteil meine eigenen streifen, bevor ich ihn an den Haaren zurückziehe und diesen Versuch unterbinde und Abstand zwischen unsere Gesichter bringe._   
_Keine Küsse. Keine Zärtlichkeiten. Nicht mehr, als unbedingt nötig._   
_Drei Grundsätze, die sich schon seit Jahren durch mein Sexleben ziehen und von denen ich auch heute Nacht nicht abweichen werde._   
_Keine Zuneigung. Keine Gefühle. Nur Sex. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger._   
_„Vielleicht wenn du ihn dir verdienst“_   
_Hinter diesen Worten steckt kein Versprechen, vielmehr sollen sie ihm auf nette Weise zu verstehen geben, dass er auf solche Zärtlichkeiten verzichten muss. Zumindest heute. Zumindest bei mir._   
_Ich ziehe seinen Kopf ein wenig weiter nach hinten und fahre mit den Zähnen seinen Hals entlang, während ich ihn bestimmt zurück in Richtung Wohnungstür dränge._   
_Seine warmen Finger legen sich in meinen Nacken, dass genießende Seufzen verwandelt, sich als er mit seinem Rücken hart gegen die Tür prallt, in ein Keuchen während seine Finger höher wandern und sich schließlich in dem längeren Teil meiner Haare festkrallen._   
_Er drückt mir seinen Körper – sofern das überhaupt noch möglich ist – weiter entgegen und neigt bereitwillig den Kopf zur Seite, bietet mir damit noch mehr Spielraum._   
_Sein Keuchen wird lauter, als ich die empfindliche Haut beinahe zärtlich zwischen die Zähne nehme und wandelt sich schnell in ein leises Stöhnen, als meine Bisse gröber werden._   
_„Was würdest du sagen… wenn ich dich heute Nacht ficken will, ohne dich vorzubereiten?“ Raune ich, die Lippen dabei über seinen Hals streifen lassend._   
_Ich spüre die leichte Vibration an meinen Lippen, als erneut ein leises Stöhnen über seine kommt._   
_Gott! Ich will noch viel mehr davon._   
_Während die Hand, die sich in seinen braunen Strähnen befindet, an Ort und Stelle bleibt, seinen Kopf genau da haltend, wo ich ihn haben will, wandert meine Andere zwischen unsere Körper und öffnet mit geschickten Griffen seinen Gürtel und die Knöpfe seiner Hose._   
_Knopf für Knopf, quälend langsam während ich auf eine Antwort warte._   
_Alles, was von ihm zu hören ist, ist das leise Keuchen und Stöhnen._   
_„Antworte mir Eren. Würde es dir gefallen, wenn ich dich einfach nehme?“_   
_Meine Finger schlüpfen unter den engen Stoff seines Shirts, wandern über den feindefinierten Bauch hoch zur Brust und zurück ehe sie an seiner Taille zum Stillstand kommen._   
_„Ja“ Keucht er zögernd._   
_Seine Stimme so zu hören… beflügelt mich in gewisser Weise. Ihm solche Reaktionen zu entlocken, obwohl ich bisher kaum Hand an ihn gelegt hab… erregt mich. Pusht mich._   
_„Ja was? Was würde dir gefallen?“_   
_Dieses Spielchen könnte ich die ganze Nacht treiben. Ich könnte die ganze Nacht damit verbringen, ihm jede noch so dreckige Fantasie, die sich in seinem Kopf befindet, hervorzulocken um sie mit ihm zusammen auszuleben._   
_„Es würde mich scharfmachen, wenn du mich einfach ficken würdest“ Schnurrt er mir förmlich entgegen._   
_Ich löse meine Hand aus seinen Haaren und trete einen Schritt zurück. Betrachte die leicht geröteten Wangen, die wirren Haare und die zerwühlten Klamotten._   
_Ich will diesen Jungen. Mehr als ich gedacht hätte. Mehr, als ich je etwas wollte._   
_„Zieh dich aus“_   
_Seine Bewegungen sind langsam und bedacht, gut koordiniert während er sich das Shirt über den Kopf zieht und es achtlos neben sich auf den Boden fallen lässt. Während er sich den Stoff seiner Hose von den Beinen streift und elegant heraussteigt, als hätte er in seinem Leben nie etwas anderes gemacht als sich für mich auszuziehen._   
_Seine Augen kleben an mir, als er seine Finger unter den Bund seiner Shorts schiebt und den Stoff langsam, Stück für Stück und Zentimeter um Zentimeter hinab schiebt, so, wie meine Augen an ihm kleiben. Seinen Bewegungen folgen._   
_Ich genieße es, ihm dabei zuzusehen. Zu bemerken, wie sein Körper mit jeder fallenden Hülle nur noch anziehender auf mich wirkt. Zu spüren, wie meine Erregung langsam ins Unermessliche ansteigt._   
_Ich will ihn. Hier. Jetzt. Auf der Stelle._   
_Meine Geduld… meine Selbstbeherrschung… ist am Ende. Davon… ist absolut nichts übrig._   
_Ich mache einen Schritt auf ihn zu und noch bevor meine Finger ihren Weg zu meiner Gürtelschnalle hätten finden können, machen sich seine flinken Finger bereits daran zu schaffen._   
_Das dumpfe, metallische Geräusch als meine Gürtelschnalle auf dem Parkettboden aufschlägt hört sich viel zu laut an, wenn man bedenkt, wie still das Haus daliegt. So ruhig, das vermutlich nicht nur das Paar von nebenan mitbekommen wird, was hier passiert._   
_Als er Anstalten macht, vor mir auf die Knie zu gehen, schüttel‘ ich lediglich den Kopf und drücke ihn mit meinem eigenen Körper gegen das kalte Holz der Tür._   
_Nicht mehr als unbedingt nötig._   
_Sein harter Schwanz drückt gegen meinen Bauch, seine Arme schlingen sich haltsuchend um meinen Hals als ich nach seinen Oberschenkeln greife und ihn hochhebe._   
_Er schlingt die Beine um meine Hüften, krallt sich förmlich an mir fest. Er hat Angst das ich ihn nicht halten kann, die Sorge darum ist beinahe lächerlich, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich solche Aktionen bereits mit Männern veranstaltet habe, die mindestens 20 Kilo schwerer waren als er._   
_„Entspann dich, Balg“ Verlange ich ruhig während ich die Hüften vor und zurückschiebe und meinen harten Schwanz dabei zwischen seinen Arschbacken reibe. Tatsächlich lockert sich sein Klammergriff ein wenig und er beginnt damit seine Hüften meinem langsamen Takt anzupassen._   
_„Sag es“_   
_Ich will ihn darum bitten hören. Ich will dass er sagt, wie sehr er mich will. Dass er von mir gefickt werden will, bis er nur noch meinen Namen kennt. Ich will ihn stöhnen hören. Vor Lust vergehen sehen während er sie haltlos raus schreit._   
_Meinetwegen soll er das ganze Haus wecken. Völlig egal._   
_„Sag mir, was du willst“ werde ich deutlicher, fordernder als er schweigt und einfach mit den kleinen Bewegungen seiner Hüften weitermacht. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er dieses Zögern ablegt, dafür, dass er ganz offen sagt, was er will._   
_„Ich will, dass du mich fickst“ Keucht er, stößt wie zum Verdeutlichen seiner Worte mit seinem Becken nach vorn. Ich platziere meine Lippen dicht an seinem Ohr und lasse die Zungenspitze über seine Ohrmuschel gleiten._   
_„Dann steck ihn dir rein“ raune ich, spüre, wie er erschaudert als mein Atem sein Ohr streift und stelle grinsend fest, dass sich eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper ausgebreitet hat, als ich meine Lippen erneut an seinem Hals platziere. Er löst einen seiner Arme aus meinem Nacken, lässt dabei die Finger über meine Schulterblätter und Oberarme tanzen als er seine Hand an seinen Mund führt und sich völlig ungeniert in die Handfläche spuckt, bevor er sie zwischen seine Beine gleiten lässt, meinen Schwanz in die Hand nimmt und seinen Speichel darauf verreibt._   
_Er platziert meinen Schwanz an seinem Arschloch und schiebt die Hüften vor, stöhnt ungehalten, als ich das Becken vorstoße und mich komplett in ihm versenke._   
_Die Fingernägel der Hand, die noch immer an meiner Schulter ruht, bohren sich in meine Haut während sich sein ganzer Körper für einen Moment komplett anspannt und er scharf die Luft einzieht. Ich versuche mich zusammenzureißen und das Keuchen weitgehend zurückzuhalten, das so unbedingt meine Lippen verlassen will._   
_Diese Enge macht mich wahnsinnig und auch als er sich langsam wieder entspannt wird es nicht unbedingt besser._   
_Ich ziehe mich langsam zurück, lasse meinen Schwanz fast aus ihm herausgleiten, bevor ich mich erneut mit einem kräftigen Stoß in ihm versenke._   
_Das Stöhnen, das ungehalten seine vollen Lippen verlässt, klingt in meinen Ohren wie das schönste Musikstück, das die Welt je zu hören bekommen hat und es scheint fast so, als würde es mit jedem Stoß noch besser werden._   
_„Naargh… Le-vi… fester! Fick mich härter“ stöhnt er ungehalten, lässt den Kopf einfach in den Nacken gegen die Tür fallen und drückt mir sein Becken noch weiter entgegen. Und ich komme seiner Bitte nur zu gern nach, genieße das Stöhnen, mit dem ich belohnt werde._   
_Es fällt mir zunehmend schwerer, mein Keuchen zurückzuhalten._   
_Meine Stöße sind gleichmäßig, langsam aber kräftig und sein Körper… passt sich meinem perfekt an._   
_Fast so… als wäre er nur für mich gemacht._   
_Und ich habe die Befürchtung… dass es nicht bei dieser einen Nacht bleiben wird._   
_Dass ich mehr will, als ich sollte. Dass ich mehr will, als gesund für mich wäre._   
_Sein Stöhnen wird ungehaltener… lauter und zügelloser._   
_Etwas, dass mich dazu anspornt die Hüften schneller zu bewegen - auch wenn das bedeutet, dass es damit zunehmend schwerer für mich wird mich zusammenzureißen - und etwas, dass dafür sorgt, dass er sich um mich herum immer unkontrollierter zusammenzieht._   
_„Schneller!“ Stöhnt er atemlos, während seine Bewegungen fahriger und unrhythmisch werden._   
_Er drückt sich mir weiter entgegen und vergräbt seiner Finger in meinen Haaren, sein Atem geht stoßweise und es ist nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass er kurz davor steht, zu kommen._   
_Ich lasse meinen Mund über seinen Hals gleiten, nehme die empfindliche Haut zwischen meine Lippen und sauge daran, hinterlasse einen kleinen dunkelroten Fleck, der ihn noch einige Tage daran erinnern wird, was er heute Nacht getrieben hat. Der Erste, einer von vielen, die heute noch folgen werden so wie die Male, die er noch vor sich hat._   
_„Gott Levi!“ Schreit er förmlich, als ich meine Zähne grob in seinem Hals vergrabe, Blut schmecke._   
_Der Griff in meinen Haaren wird eine Spur fester als sich sein Körper anspannt und er sich schlagartig um mich herum zusammenzieht während sich sein Sperma zwischen unseren Körpern verteilt und mein Oberteil völlig einsaut._   
_Widerlich._


	19. Sleepwalking

**SAMSTAG, 24.08.1985**   
**HAMBURG**

  
_„Hey bleib gefälligst stehen!“_   
_Das wütende Gebrüll in meinem Rücken wird leiser während ich mich eilig zwischen den Passanten durchschlängel und mich damit immer weiter von dem wütenden Ladenbesitzer entferne, den ich gerade um ein paar seiner Besitztümer erleichtert hab. Nichts Weltbewegendes, ein paar Kleinigkeiten. Nichts, was ihn in den Ruin treiben würde. Es ist also nicht so, als hätte ich ihn gerade um seine gesamten Tageseinnahmen erleichtert. Wieso der Wichser sich deshalb so anstellt…_   
_Ich biege in ein der Seitenstraßen ein, beschleunige die Schritte, um noch mehr Abstand zwischen mich und den Laden zu bringen._   
_Jetzt wo ich in einer der ruhigen, weniger belebten Straßen bin, ist es egal, ich muss nicht mehr darauf achten, wie viel Aufmerksamkeit ich auf mich ziehe. Probleme mit der Polizei sind wirklich das letzte, was ich gebrauchen kann. Gerade im Moment…_   
_Es dauert nicht lang, bis ich den Kellereingang erreicht hab und durch die unverschlossene Tür ins Innere schlüpfe. Es stinkt erbärmlich nach Gras, Schnaps und altem, kaltem Schweiß._   
_Widerlich._   
_„Levi mein Süßer. Komm her“ Lallt die blöde Schlampe von ihrer improvisierten Sitzgelegenheit aus und streckt die Hand nach mir aus._   
_Ich ignoriere sie, ziehe nach und nach die Ware aus meinen Taschen. Ich höre das Ratschen des Feuersteins ihres Feuerzeugs und im nächsten Moment steigt mir der Geruch von ihrem beschissenen Joint in die Nase._   
_Ich werd‘ mich wohl nie an diesen beschissenen Geruch gewöhnen, genauso wie ich mich nie mit dem ständigen Schnapsgeruch, der hier penetrant in der Luft hängt, anfreunden können werde._   
_„Tch. Nicht mal wenn du frisch geduscht wärst, du dreckiges Stück Scheiße. Wer weiß, was ich mir dabei an Krankheiten einfangen würde“ Zische ich genervt und reiße das kleine Fenster auf um diesen abartigen Geruch endlich aus dem, sowieso schon muffigen Raum zu kriegen, während ihr beschissener Macker aufsteht und mit schweren Schritten auf mich zukommt._   
_Beschissener Drecksnazi._   
_Er will wohl bedrohlich wirken, als er sich vor mir aufbaut, macht sich dabei aber eher lächerlich auch wenn er knapp einen Kopf größer und um einiges breiter ist als ich._   
_„Was hast du gerade zu ihr gesagt du kleiner Pisser?“ Brüllt er mir wütend entgegen, spuckt mir dabei seinen widerlichen mit Schnaps vermischten Speichel entgegen, und verschränkt - wenig beeindruckend - die Arme vor der Brust._   
_Ein provokantes Grinsen huscht über meine Lippen. Ich bin niemand, der sich einschüchtern lässt._   
_Von so einer dreckigen Analgeburt wie ihm schon gar nicht._   
_„Wenn dein Schwanz nicht so klein und du nicht so beschissen im Bett wärst und es deiner Hure richtig besorgen könntest, müsste sie sich nicht ständig irgendwen anders suchen, der ihr das Hirn rausfickt. Also mach nicht mich dafür verantwortlich, dass sie vermutlich schlimmer mit Krankheiten verseucht ist als irgendein ranziger Köter auf der Straße“ Erwidere ich kalt und schiebe mich an ihm vorbei, weiche der Hand aus, die nach mir greift um mich davon abzuhalten und wirbel kurz darauf herum, ziehe mein Messer, dass ich ihm unter die Nase halte als er einen Schritt auf mich zu macht._   
_„Pack mich mit deinen dreckigen Fingern an und ich schwöre dir, ich schlitz dich auf und dekorier mit deinen Eingeweiden den Hof!“_   
_Die dämliche Schlampe fängt an zu schreien und springt wie von einer Tarantel gestochen auf, klammert sich an den Arm dieses armseligen Hurensohns._   
_Ihr Gesicht ist kreidebleich, während sie beinahe flehend auf ihn einredet es sein zu lassen._   
_„Glück gehabt“ Meint er, als er den Arm seiner Schnalle abschüttelt und einen Schritt zurücktritt._   
_Ich lasse das Messer sinken, drehe ihm den Rücken zu und lasse es wieder an seinen angestammten Platz verschwinden._   
_Keine Ahnung was sich dieses dämliche Stück Scheiße einbildet…_   
_„Komm Süßer. Wir machen’s uns bequem und ich blas dir einen… das hilft dir beim Runterkommen“._

  
**DIENSTAG, 16.10.2007**   
**GESCHLOSSENE PSYCHIATRIE FRIEDBERG – PATIENTENZIMMER**

  
Er hat mich nicht einmal unterbrochen. Hat keine Fragen gestellt. Hat seine Meinung für sich behalten. Er hat einfach zugehört. Still und aufmerksam.   
Er hat mich dabei doch sehr an meine bisherigen Psychologen erinnert. Keiner von denen hat mich – sofern ich überhaupt geredet hab – in meinen Erzählungen unterbrochen oder hat unnötige Fragen eingeworfen, die ich nie hätte beantworten können.  
Und jetzt sitzen wir hier auf dem Bett - ich das Kopfende des Bettes im Rücken während ich die Decke mustere und er im Schneidersitz am Bettende - und schweigen uns an.   
Er hängt seinen eigenen Gedanken. Ich frage mich, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht. Ob er mich verurteilt. Ob er mich für all die Dinge, die ich getan hab, die ihm gerade so schamlos erzählt hab, hasst. Ob er mich dafür verachtet. Verabscheut.   
Mich quält die Frage, ob er bereut mir damals in dieser Bar begegnet zu sein. Ob er bereut, meine Wohnung dieses allererste Mal betreten zu haben. Mit mir geschlafen zu haben. Ob er bereut, es viele weitere Male getan zu haben. Ob er bereut, eingezogen zu sein, als er aus seinem WG-Zimmer geflogen ist. Ob er bereut sich in mich verliebt zu haben.   
Diese Fragen quälen mich bereits seit einer ganzen Weile – seit der Gerichtsverhandlung, um genau zu sein - und ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Antworten darauf wirklich hören will.   
Ob ich es ertragen könnte, sollte dem so sein.  
„Bereust du mir begegnet zu sein?“   
Meine Worte sind leise, nur ein leiser Hauch. Vielleicht gar nicht laut genug damit er meine Frage überhaupt hören kann. Und dennoch schlägt mein Herz vor Anspannung und Aufregung schneller, pumpt mein Blut viel zu schnell durch meine Adern, sodass ich es in den Ohren rauschen hören kann. Dennoch spüre ich einen seltsamen Druck auf meiner Brust, das schlechte Gefühl im Bauch. Dennoch hab‘ ich Angst, dass er aufsteht und geht. Davor, ihn nie wieder zu sehen. Ihn damit für immer und unwiderruflich vertrieben zu haben.   
Ich… würde es nicht ertragen ihn zu verlieren.  
„Nicht eine Sekunde“   
Seine Worte sind so aufrichtig, so liebevoll und sanft, dass sämtliche Zweifel und jegliche negative Gefühle beinahe schlagartig verschwinden.   
Nichts bleibt, nicht mal der bittere Beigeschmack.   
Lediglich die angenehme Wärme und das leichte Kribbeln.   
Das Gefühl, endlich angekommen zu sein.   
Der Wunsch, dass die Dinge anders stehen würden. Das Verlangen nach einem normalen, glücklichen Leben.   
Mit ihm. Nur… mit ihm. Ich bräuchte nicht mehr.  
Die Finger, die sich zwischen meine schieben, lassen mich den Blick von der Decke nehmen, um ihn anzusehen. Seine immergrünen Seen funkeln mir entgegen, während ein so herzerwärmendes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen liegt, dass ich nicht anders kann es zu erwidern.   
Ein minimales Anheben meiner Mundwinkel, aber anhand seiner Augen und dem ausdrucksstarken Glitzern darin erkenne ich, dass er es dennoch bemerkt. Dass er dennoch weiß, dass diese minimale Regung ganz allein ihm gewidmet ist.  
„Weißt du… alles was ich wollte… war zu verstehen wieso, du getan hast, was du getan hast… wieso du so bist, wie du bist“ murmelt er leise, richtet den Blick auf unsere ineinander verschränkten Finger.  
Es gab Zeiten, in denen ich wirklich davon überzeugt war, dass ich zu keiner Gefühlsregung fähig bin. Das alles, was irgendwie dazu in der Lage ist zu fühlen, Stück für Stück, Tag um Tag, in diesem gottverdammten Keller gestorben ist. Spätestens, als sämtliches Leben aus diesem abartigen Hurensohn gewichen ist. Das ich weder dazu in der Lage bin, Positives oder Negatives zu empfinden. Ich hab‘ auch nie geglaubt, dass ich je erfahren würde, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man liebt.   
Wie es ist, so bedingungslos und aufopferungsvoll geliebt zu werden, dass absolut nichts etwas an diesen Gefühlen ändern könnte.  
„Jetzt weißt du es und bist immer noch hier. Wieso?“   
Eigentlich liegt die Antwort ganz klar auf der Hand. Eigentlich weiß ich, wieso er nicht längst gegangen ist.   
Er hat es mir gestern Abend gesagt. Immer und immer wieder. Und mit jedem Mal hat mein Herz schneller geschlagen. Mit jedem Mal wurde der Wunsch danach ihn zu packen, ihn in meine Arme zu ziehen und nie wieder gehen zu lassen, größer und drängender. Mit jedem Mal ist der Umstand, dass ich eben genau das nicht tun kann, schlimmer geworden. Unerträglicher.  
Ich liebe dich.  
„Weil ich trotzdem nicht glaube, dass du ein schlechter Mensch bist“   
Er lässt sich von dem Geräusch des Schlosses nicht davon abhalten seinen Satz zu beenden. Er zieht auch die Hand nicht zurück, als sich die Tür öffnet und mein persönlicher Albtraum den Raum betritt.   
„Hallöchen meine Süßen“ Flötet sie und öffnet wie immer als erstes meine Handfesseln.   
Und Gott bewahre! Ich war noch nie so froh diese Dinger los zu sein wie in diesem Moment.  
„Hanji meinst du wirklich…“  
„Ich hab‘ alles unter Kontrolle Mike“ unterbricht sie ihn strahlend und würdigt ihn anschließend keines weiteren Blickes. Das Mike die Tür schließt und verriegelt, nehme ich nur am Rande wahr.   
Das Einzige, dass im Moment Platz in meinem Kopf hat, ist Eren. Eren und die Tatsache, dass ich nur die Hand ausstrecken brauche, um ihn anzufassen. Dass es nur ein paar Zentimeter sind die meine Finger von diesem engelsgleichen Wesen trennen.   
Und es kostet mich alles an Willenskraft um nicht genau das zu tun.  
„Ich hoffe, ihr zwei Hübschen hattet genug Zeit zum Reden“ Sagt sie, speziell an ihn gewandt und immer noch bis über beide Ohren grinsend. Keine Ahnung was mit der Frau falsch ist. Entweder trinkt sie zu viel Kaffee – ihr übertriebener Kaffeekonsum wird vermutlich wirklich einen großen Beitrag leisten – oder aber der Alten scheint immer die Sonne ausm Arsch.  
„Ja. Danke, dass Sie mir die Möglichkeit gegeben haben mit ihm unter vier Augen zu sprechen, Frau Zoe“  
Er ist aufrichtig dankbar dafür. Und ich bin es genauso.   
Für jede Minute, die ich Eren sehen kann, bin ich so unendlich dankbar.   
Als sie mich hier eingebuchtet haben, bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass ich ihn nie wiedersehen würde. Dass ich nie wieder von ihm hören würde. Dass ich einfach zu einem dunklen Kapitel seines Lebens werden würde.   
Und doch ist er hier. Und ich genieße jede Sekunde.  
„Dafür seid ihr zwei mir ein paar Antworten schuldig“  
Ich hab‘ es geahnt! Nein… befürchtet.   
Natürlich hat sie Fragen und natürlich brennt sie förmlich auf die Antworten. Natürlich ist sie neugierig.  
Immerhin… wusste sie bisher nichts von ihm. Ich hab‘ nie auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen über ihn verloren. Sie wusste nichts von einer Person, die mir in irgendeiner Weise nahestand. Dass sie jetzt darauf brennt zu erfahren, was das zwischen uns ist, war so klar wie das Amen in der Kirche.   
Und dennoch hatte ich gehofft, dass sie sich diese Fragerei noch ein wenig aufsparen würde.  
„Da gibt’s nicht viel zu erzählen, Vierauge“ Teile ich ihr wenig begeistert mit.   
Ihr Blick wandert auf unsere – immer noch ineinander verschränkten – Fingern und sie hebt skeptisch eine ihrer Augenbrauen. Es ist offensichtlich, dass sie mir das nicht abkauft.  
Ich bin noch nie gut darin gewesen mit Worten umzugehen.   
Ich hab auch kein Talent dafür mit anderen Menschen umzugehen. Hatte ich nie.   
Ich kann mich an keinen Moment in meinem Leben erinnern, an dem es anders war. Ich war immer ein Einzelgänger. Keine Freunde. Eine Hand voll Bekannte, Menschen, die nützlich waren. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Umso schwerer fällt es mir, ein passendes Wort dafür zu finden, was mich mit Eren verbindet.  
Es ist keine Beziehung – jedenfalls nicht wirklich – und trotzdem steht er mir näher als sonst irgendwer.  
Der einzige Mensch, der mir je so nahestand, war wohl meine Mutter.   
Dann, wenn sie nicht stockbesoffen war und sich von ihren Freiern hat ficken lassen.   
Deswegen sind es auch keine Worte, mit denen ich zur Antwort ansetze.   
Deswegen… gehe ich einfach meinen eigenen Bedürfnissen nach.   
Deswegen… greife ich einfach nach seinem Arm und ziehe ihn an mich, lege die Arme um seine Taille und vergrabe mein Gesicht an seiner Halsbeuge.   
Für einen Moment hält er den Atem an. Für einen kurzen Augenblick wirkt er tatsächlich erschrocken. Wenigstens überrascht. Seine Körperhaltung entspannt sich und sein Herz beginnt schneller zu schlagen, als er die Arme um mich legt und anfängt mir durch die Haare zu streichen.  
Sie schweigt, ebenso wie wir es tun.   
Ich weiß nicht recht wie ich ihr schweigen deuten soll. Ob sie mir diesen kurzen Moment einfach gönnt oder ob sie einfach nicht die richtigen Worte findet. Ob sie nicht weiß, was sie davon halten soll oder ob sie nicht weiß ob sie mich nicht lieber von ihm zerren sollte.   
Es ist mir aber auch völlig gleichgültig. Im Moment… will ich einfach diese Nähe genießen. Dieses vertraute Gefühl. Diesen vertrauten Geruch und die Wärme. Die liebevollen, sanften Berührungen, die er mir zukommen lässt.   
Im Moment… wünsche ich mir, dass die Welt stillstehen würde. Dass die Zeit aufhört uns davon zu laufen.   
Ich will nichts sehnlicher als all das hier.   
Ihn.   
Bis ans Ende meines Lebens. Er ist alles, was ich brauche.  
Keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit vergeht. Keine Ahnung ob es sich um wenige Minuten handelt, ob es nicht doch vielleicht Stunden sind. Die Zeit scheint für mich stillzustehen, auch wenn sie sich selbstverständlich dennoch weiter fortbewegt.   
Unaufhörlich. Unbarmherzig. Unaufhaltsam.  
Es ist das Klopfen an der Tür, dass uns dazu veranlasst wieder auf Abstand zu gehen. Und da das beschissene Vierauge bisher darauf verzichtet hat Mike ihr Okay zu geben, gehe ich davon aus, dass sie ebenfalls der Meinung ist, dass dieses Geheimnis besser ein Geheimnis bleiben sollte.   
Erst als Eren vom Bett aufgestanden ist, wendet sie sich der Tür zu, lässt den blonden Sicherheitsmann wissen, das wir soweit sind.  
„Herr Jäger? Ihr Vater ist da, um Sie abzuholen“  
Sein Vater? Da bin ich ja mal gespannt.   
Er hat nicht viel von seinen Eltern erzählt. Ein paar kleine Anekdoten. Nicht viele persönliche Dinge.   
Ich weiß, dass er aus Hamburg kommt und seine Eltern immer noch dort leben. Sein Vater ist Arzt, hat seine eigene Praxis. Deswegen hat er damals Medizin studiert, als wir uns kennengelernt haben.   
Ich frage mich nach dem Grund für seinen Besuch. Ob es einfach in den vollen Terminkalender gepasst hat oder ob es dafür einen speziellen Grund gibt.   
Ein wichtiger Tag. Ein Vorfall. Irgendwie sowas.  
Als ich den Blick zur Tür wende… der Mann, der hinter Mike steht…

Für einen kurzen Moment glaubt er, sein Herz würde aufhören zu schlagen. Er ist erschrocken.   
Nein… Panisch.   
Es ist angst, die langsam in ihm hochkriecht und die ihm die Fähigkeit nimmt klar zu denken.  
Das… kann einfach nicht sein. Das… darf nicht sein! Er müsste doch…  
Es ist eine fließende Bewegung, mit der er aus dem Bett springt. Die irritierten Worte seiner Psychiaterin hört er nicht, ebenso sieht er die besorgten Blicke des Jungen nicht.   
Er ist blass, seine Finger sind feucht und sein Mund ist trocken als er sich auf die Tür zubewegt. Er starrt den Mann an, der seinem schlimmsten Albtraum zum Verwechseln ähnlichsieht.   
Er ist alt geworden. Grau. Aber das ändert nichts.   
Er würde diesen Mann unter tausenden wiedererkennen. Auch wenn dieses Ereignis bereits so viele Jahre zurückliegt, sind die Erinnerungen immer noch genauso präsent, als wäre es erst gestern passiert. Er kann immer noch das billige Rasierwasser riechen. Er spürt immer noch die ekelhaften Hände und Lippen an seinem Körper und den Atem, der gegen seinen Nacken schlägt. Er hört immer noch das ekelhafte Keuchen und Schnauben. Das Ächzen und Stöhnen. Er glaubt sogar, immer noch seinen Geschmack auf der Zunge zu haben.  
Ihm ist schlecht, während sein Blick getrübt ist vor Angst und Zorn. Vor Verachtung.   
Es ist ihm egal, welche Konsequenzen wegen seines Handeln auf ihn warten. Wichtig ist nur, dass er zu Ende bringt, was er angefangen hat.   
Das dieser Mann immer noch unter den Lebenden weilt… erträgt er nicht.   
Dieser Mann… hat nichts anderes als den Tod verdient.  
Sein Blick ist eiskalt. Mordlust glänzt in den silbergrauen Augen. Ein Umstand, der dem Wachmann nicht verborgen bleibt und der ihn sofort alarmiert sein lässt.   
Und dennoch… bringt es ihm nichts. Er sieht den Schlag nicht kommen, der ihn mitten in den Bauch trifft als er sich wie eine Mauer in den Türrahmen stellt. Er sieht auch den zweiten Schlag, der ihn mitten im Gesicht trifft, nicht kommen, der ihn für einen Moment Sterne sehen lässt.   
Der Blonde kann nicht so schnell reagieren, wie er an ihm vorbei ist. Niemand ist schnell genug um ihn davon abzuhalten, den grauhaarigen Mann am Hals zu packen und gegen die Wand zu drücken. Ihm die Luft zum Atmen zu nehmen.   
Das leise Röcheln und der entsetzte Ausdruck in seinen Augen sind eine Genugtuung. Es berauscht ihn. Beflügelt und bekräftigt ihn. Allein für diesen Ausdruck… lohnt es sich. Die Hände seines Opfers klammern sich um sein Handgelenk, während sie krafthaft versuchen, den festen Griff zu lösen.  
„Levi hör auf!“   
Seine Stimme ist schrill. Panisch. Er schiebt sich an dem Sicherheitsmann vorbei, greift nach dem Arm seines Freundes dessen Finger sich wie ein Schraubstück um den Hals seines Vaters geschlungen haben. Er weiß nicht, was er tun soll. Wie er zu ihm durchdringen soll. Er weiß nicht, ob er überhaupt etwas tun könnte.  
„Levi hör auf! Er ist es nicht. Hörst du! Es ist nicht Zeke!“ Versucht der brünette Junge ihm klar zu machen. Aber im Moment ist er zu gefangen in seiner Vergangenheit, um zu begreifen, dass der Junge recht hat. In Moment ist alles, woran er denken kann, zu sehen, wie jegliches Leben aus den Augen dieses Mannes weicht.   
Er will nichts sehnlicher.  
„Halts Maul!“ Faucht er und stößt ihn von sich.  
Es ist ein Schuss, der ihn zurück in die Realität holt. Der dafür sorgt, dass seine Hand erschlafft und von dem schlanken Hals seines Opfers ablässt. Der dafür sorgt, dass sämtliche Zeit schlagartig stillsteht.


	20. Dancing With Your Ghost

**DIENSTAG, 16.10.2007**   
**GESCHLOSSENE PSYCHIATRIE FRIEDBERG – PATIENTENZIMMER**

  
Für eine unendlich lang erscheinende Zeit herrscht Stille auf den Gängen. Niemand rührt sich. Niemand wagt es, auch nur einen Mucks von sich zu geben.   
Alle sind starr vor Schock und Entsetzen und der Ausdruck in den kleinen Augen des faltigen Mannes wechselt von Angst in Panik.   
Der Schuss hallt noch lange in seinen Ohren nach und er hält den Atem an und es kommt ihm so vor, als würde es ihm die ganze Welt gleichtun.  
Es ist nicht das gequälte Husten, auch nicht die feuchten Tropfen auf seiner Haut, die ihn unter anderen Umständen angeekelt hätten, sondern der dumpfe Aufschlag, der ihn aus seiner Schockstarre löst. Es kommt ihm vor als würde sich alles in Zeitlupe abspielen, als wären seine eigenen Bewegungen unendlich langsam als er herumwirbelt und seinen Blick auf den Boden richtet.   
Das erste, was er sieht, sind die immergrünen Augen, die zu ihm aufschauen. Geweitet, er weiß nicht ob vor Schock oder vor Schmerz und es spielt auch überhaupt keine Rolle. Es ist ihm gleich.   
So oder so kann er diesen Anblick nicht ertragen.   
Es ist das erste Mal, dass ihn dieser Anblick nicht mit Gleichgültigkeit erfüllt. Das erste Mal, dass er nicht dazu in der Lage ist, zu atmen. Das erste Mal, das er Angst hat. Panik.  
Er hört ein Schluchzen - herzzerreißend und gequält - als er auf die Knie geht und die Hände auf die Wunde drückt. Das Blut quillt unaufhaltsam zwischen seinen Fingern hervor, während die rote Lache, in der er kniet, immer weiter wächst.   
Seine Sicht verschwimmt und es ist das Zittern seines Körpers, synchron zu den lauten Schluchzern, das ihn erkennen lässt, dass er es ist, der diese Geräusche von sich gibt. Dass es sein Schluchzen ist, dass von den Wänden der Gänge widerhallt. Das ihm die Kehle zuschnürt.   
Zwei Hände schließen sich um seine Handgelenke, es sind sanfte Worte, die man ihm entgegenbringt, als man seine Hände von der unaufhörlich blutenden Wunde nimmt. Er brauch nicht aufsehen oder die Worte verstehen, um zu wissen, dass es der Vater des Jungen ist, der ihn ohne Wut und ohne Ärger zur Seite schiebt. Er lässt es geschehen, hofft er doch, dass er ihm helfen kann.   
Immerhin… ist er Arzt. Wenn jemand helfen kann… dann er.  
Er fährt sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, verteilt damit das helle Blut in seinem Gesicht, das sich kurz darauf mit den Tränen vermischt, die unaufhaltsam aus seinen Augen quellen und seine Wangen hinablaufen, sich an seinem Kinn sammeln und schließlich auf das immer bleicher werdende Gesicht tropfen.   
Die sonst so rosigen Lippen werden mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde heller, die gebräunte Haut fahler und die Augen matter.   
Ein Umstand, der die Panik, die er ohnehin bereits verspürt, nur noch mehr schürt.   
Er braucht kein Arzt zu sein um zu erkennen, dass er Junge keine Chance hat.   
Das viele Blut das seine Hände und seine Kleider und den Boden verdreckt… er hat genug Menschen verbluten sehen, um zu wissen, dass der Junge – selbst wenn bereits Hilfe unterwegs ist, selbst wenn sein Vater sich bereits um ihn kümmert – sterben wird.   
Und diese Erkenntnis… das Wissen darum… lässt den Schmerz beinahe körperlich werden. Sein Herz krampft sich immer wieder schmerzhaft zusammen, während es von innen gegen seine Rippen donnert. Das Luftholen kommt ihm mit jedem Atemzug schwerer vor, nicht zuletzt, weil das unnachgiebige Schluchzen ihn immer wieder davon abhält.  
Seine Hände zittern, als er sie sanft auf den fahlen Wangen ablegt und liebevoll mit den Daumen über die weiche Haut fährt.   
Er hinterlässt dabei blutige Spuren auf den Wangen, den blassen Lippen, die einem viel zu krassen Kontrast zu dem kräftigen Rot des Bluts bilden.  
„Le-vi“   
Seine Stimme ist nicht mehr als ein leises Hauchen. Kaum laut genug. Sie geht in dem Stimmengewirr fast gänzlich unter und dennoch ist es die einzige Stimme, die er wahrnimmt. Die zu ihm durchdringt, während all die anderen Personen, die sich mittlerweile im Gang versammelt haben, völlig egal sind. So unbedeutend, dass er sie überhaupt nicht wahrnimmt.   
Er sieht nur die grünen Augen, hört nur seine schwache Stimme und fühlt nur die immer kälter werdende Haut unter seinen Fingern.   
Es schnürt ihm die Brust zusammen, lässt ihn kaum Luft holen, weil die Angst ihn langsam verschlingt.  
Sie nistet sich in ihm ein wie ein Parasit und es ist nicht möglich, sie abzuschütteln. Sie ist da, frisst sich bis in die dunkelsten Tiefen seines Herzens und hält ihn fest, lässt seine Glieder schwerer werden.  
„Es… t-ut… mir so… leid“   
Die Worte sind schwer zu verstehen. Tränenerstickt und undeutlich durch die Schluchzer, die sich immer wieder dazwischen drängen und ihn für einen Moment zum Stoppen zwingen.   
Es ist nicht nur die Erkenntnis, dass er gerade den einzigen Menschen, der ihm wirklich etwas bedeutet, verliert, sondern auch die Erkenntnis, dass er der Grund dafür ist.   
Es ist seine Schuld.   
Er kann niemandem die Schuld dafür geben außer sich selbst.   
Sich selbst und seinem unbeherrschten Verhalten. Es ist seine Schuld.   
Es ist ganz allein seine Schuld.  
„Hör… auf zu… weinen“   
Die sanften Worte, die liebevolle Bitte… sorgt lediglich dafür, dass sich sein Herz noch schwerer anfühlt.  
Er begreift es einfach nicht. Kann es nicht verstehen. Nicht im Moment, nicht später. Er wird nie begreifen, wieso das Schicksal ein so unfairer Gegenspieler ist. Er wird nie begreifen, wieso all das passieren muss. Er wird nie begreifen, womit er all das verdient. Er wird nie hinter das Geheimnis der Grausamkeit des Schicksals kommen, die ihn bereits seit Jahren unaufhörlich begleitet. Er kann einfach nicht verstehen, wieso ein Mensch wie dieser Junge so unbarmherzig aus dem Leben gerissen wird, während ein Mensch wie er… immer noch weiter Atmen muss.  
Die Hände des Arztes haben längst von ihm abgelassen. Sind untätig geworden. Haben ihre Arbeit eingestellt. Es ist keine Hilfe unterwegs. Die Menschentraube um sie herum ist genauso wenig eine Hilfe. Sie sind nur stumme Beobachter. Starren sie an, vielleicht weil sie nicht anders können.  
„Es… ist… okay“  
Nein. Nein es ist nicht okay.   
Diese Welt… ist ungerecht. Diese Welt… ist grausam. Sie war es immer und dennoch kommt es ihm in diesem Moment so vor, als würde er ihre wahre Grausamkeit zum allerersten Mal spüren.   
All die Dinge zuvor, kommen ihm im Vergleich so unbedeutend vor. Wie Vorboten, die die wirkliche Grausamkeit, die die Welt für ihn bereithält, ankündigen. Ihn darauf vorbereiten. Und dennoch trifft sie ihn mit voller Härte. Er fühlt sich machtlos, weil er nichts dagegen tun kann. Er fühlt sich hilflos und verzweifelt. Emotionen, von denen er geglaubt hat sie für immer hinter sich gelassen zu haben. Emotionen, die er das letzte Mal in seiner Kindheit gespürt hat.  
Er lehnt seine Stirn an die des Jungen, die Augen fest geschlossen während ein Beben nach dem anderen durch seinen Körper jagt.   
Die Tränen kämpfen sich unaufhörlich an die Oberfläche und tropfen auf das bleiche Gesicht ohne das er es verhindern kann.   
Das Klare der Tränen nimmt einen Teil des hellen Rots des Bluts mit sich, als sie die blassen Wangen hinablaufen und sich dort mit denen des Jungen zu vermischen.  
„Bitte… v-er-lass… mich nicht“   
Es ist ein leises, unverständliches Flehen, das er immer wieder wiederholt. Immer und immer wieder bis ihm die Stimme endgültig wegbricht.   
Er spürt den warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht, wie er schwächer und unregelmäßiger wird. Wie seine eigene Luft immer knapper wird, desto deutlicher er spüren kann, dass es bald vorbei ist.   
Ein Gedanke, den er einfach nicht ertragen kann.  
Es gibt so viele Dinge, die er ihm nie gesagt hat. Viele Dinge, die er gar nicht in Worte fassen kann und viele Dinge, die seine Lippen einfach nicht verlassen wollen. Dinge, die in seinem Kopf so einfach zu denken, aber unmöglich laut auszusprechen sind. Dinge, die jetzt unbedingt gesagt werden wollen.   
Er findet keinen Anfang, seine Gedanken überschlagen sich und alles, was ganz klar da ist, ist der Umstand, dass er ihn liebt.   
Aufrichtig. Aus tiefstem Herzen. Etwas, von dem er geglaubt hat, er würde es nie empfinden. Von dem er immer überzeugt war, dass er dazu nicht fähig sein kann. Nicht nach allem, was passiert ist. Nicht nach allem, was er getan und gesehen hat. Und dennoch… hat ihn dieser Junge vom Gegenteil überzeugt. Hat sein Herz im Sturm erobert und heute… ist er sich durchaus darüber im Klaren, dass er dem Jungen bereits auf den ersten Blick verfallen war. Dass es keine Chance gab ihm zu entkommen.   
Es war Schicksal, dass er ihm begegnet ist und er ist dankbar für jeden Moment, den er mit ihm verbringen durfte. Er ist dankbar für jede Berührung, für jede Intimität und für jeden Kuss. Er ist unendlich dankbar für jedes noch so kleine Gefühl, dass er ihm hat entlocken können, weil es das erste Mal seit einer Ewigkeit war, dass er überhaupt etwas gespürt hat.   
Und gleichzeitig bereut er jede Empfindung, jedes Gefühl und jeden Moment. Er bereut es, in diese Bar gegangen zu sein. Ihn mit nach Hause genommen zu haben. Er bereut es, ihn in sein Leben gelassen zu haben und er bereut es, dass er sich verliebt hat. Er bereut es, weil er weiß, dass all diese Dinge dafür verantwortlich sind, dass er jetzt das Gefühl hat, dass die Welt in Scherben liegt. Und er tanzt darauf, treibt die Splitter immer tiefer in sein Fleisch, während er sich dem Punkt der Erschöpfung nähert, an dem er sich einfach fallen lässt, mitten in den Scherbenhaufen, der sein Leben darstellt.  
Er hebt den Kopf, blickt in die feuchtglänzenden immergrünen Augen und erkennt das erste Mal, dass sich blaue Sprenkel durch die grüne Iris ziehen. Wenn man ganz genau hinsieht, wenn das Licht stimmt und wenn man nah genug dran ist… erkennt man es.  
Seine Finger streichen erneut über die mittlerweile feuchten Wangen, er verliert sich für einen Moment völlig in den zwei grünblauen Seen.   
„Ich liebe dich“   
Seine Worte sind so leise, dass er im ersten Moment glaubt, dass der Junge ihn mit Sicherheit nicht gehört hat. Dass ihn die Worte nie erreichen werden und ein weiteres Mal kann er weder den Mut, noch die Kraft dafür aufbringen. Für diesen einen, kurzen Moment glaubt er, dass er seine Chance verspielt hat. Das er versagt hat. Und dann… sieht er das Funkeln, dass die matten Augen für einen Moment heller strahlen lässt als jemals zuvor.   
Dieses Funkeln reicht ihm. Mehr braucht er nicht. Er hat die Liebesschwüre des Jungen bereits so viele Male gehört.   
Er weiß es.   
Und vielleicht ist genau dass der Grund, wieso er einfach loslässt. Wieso er sich einfach fallen lässt, mitten in den Scherbenhaufen der sein Leben symbolisiert, ohne dass es ihn ängstigt. Ohne dass es ihn stört, dass er sich damit selbst zu Grunde richtet. Ohne das es ihn stört das sich die großen und kleinen Scherben tief in sein Fleisch bohren, seine Venen zerreißen und ihn elendig zugrunde gehen lassen.  
Er hat keine Angst mehr davor, weil er bereits alles verloren hat.   
Er hat keine Angst mehr, weil er hofft, dass ihr Ende nicht unweigerlich hier ist. Weil er darauf hofft, dass es ein Leben danach gibt. Ein Leben, dass besser ist. Ein Leben, dass er mit ihm verbringen kann.  
Glücklich. Zufrieden. Ruhig.   
Ein Leben, das er sich wünscht. Ein Leben, das ihm verwehrt geblieben ist.   
Ein Leben, das besser ist als dieses, weil er – die Liebe seines Lebens – ihn hoffentlich von Anfang bis Ende begleiten wird.  
Er zieht den schwachen Körper in seine Arme, bettet das blasse Gesicht an seine Brust und vergräbt das Gesicht in den braunen, vom Blut verklebten Strähnen.   
Die Tränen versiegen nicht, genauso wie sein Herz sich einfach nicht beruhigen kann.   
Es ist lediglich das Schluchzen, das langsam verebbt. Die Gänge werden stiller, die Atemzüge kürzer und als sie schließlich endgültig verstummen, steht die Welt vollkommen still.   
Sie dreht sich nicht weiter.   
Für ihn fühlt es sich an, als würde die Welt mit den letzten Atemzügen verstummen.   
Endgültig. Unwiderruflich.


	21. Lips Of An Angel

**FREITAG, 19.10.2007**   
**GESCHLOSSENE PSYCHIATRIE FRIEDBERG – PATIENTENZIMMER**

  
Jeder Atemzug fällt ihm schwer. Das Atmen schmerzt und es kommt ihm so ungerecht vor, dass er seine Lungen nicht dazu bewegen kann ihre Arbeit endlich einzustellen. Es kommt ihm unfair vor, dass man sich um ihn sorgt.   
Es ist besser geworden, keine Frage. Seitdem er zumindest mit der jungen Psychiaterin spricht – so wenig es auch sein mag - lassen sie ihn weitgehend in Frieden. Der Sicherheitsmann hat sich Urlaub genommen. Zumindest ist ihm das so gesagt worden, aber er geht davon aus, dass der große Blonde das Geschehene verarbeiten muss, bevor er sich wieder seiner Pflicht widmen kann.   
Der Kerl, der jetzt vor seiner Tür postiert, ist neu. Er kennt weder seinen Namen, noch kennt er sein Gesicht. Er vermeidet es, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Genauso wie er es bei seiner Psychiaterin tut, weil er ihre sorgevollen Augen nicht sehen will.   
Weil er es nicht ertragen kann.   
Niemand versteht, dass er einfach seine Ruhe will. Dass er müde ist. Dass er einfach die Augen schließen will. Einschlafen. Nie mehr aufwachen.   
Das ist alles, was er sich im Moment wünscht.   
Er hegt nicht den naiven Wunsch die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können oder dass der Junge – wie durch ein Wunder – doch überlebt hat und bald durch diese Tür kommt. Er hält sich nicht damit auf, konzentriert sich lieber auf das, was er erreichen kann.   
Er tut das, was er am besten kann. Warten, bis sich eine gute Gelegenheit bietet. Er wartet bereits seit drei Tagen darauf. Seit so vielen Stunden die sich für ihn so viel länger anfühlen. Es könnten Jahre sein, Jahrzehnte. Er weiß es nicht. Es ist auch völlig egal. Es spielt keine Rolle mehr.  
Niemand macht ihm Vorwürfe. Nicht mal der Vater des Jungen. Weder, weil er ihn umbringen wollte noch, weil er für den Tod seines Sohnes verantwortlich ist. Er fühlt sich schuldig, obwohl er den Schluss nicht abgegeben hat und es macht ihn wütend, dass er sogar verständnisvoll ist. Es macht ihn wütend, dass man ihn nicht hasst. Dass man ihm nicht den Hass entgegenbringt, den er verdient. Den Hass, den er selbst empfindet.   
Für sich. Für dass, was passiert ist und dafür, dass er diesen Jungen überhaupt in sein Leben gelassen hat.   
Er würde leben, wäre er ihm nie begegnet. Er wäre glücklich gewesen, hätte vielleicht einen netten Mann kennengelernt, der so viel besser für ihn gewesen wäre, als er es je hätte sein können.   
Er will kein Mitleid. Keinen Trost. Er will nicht verstanden werden, weil es ohnehin niemand verstehen würde. Niemand würde verstehen, dass die Zeit für ihn stillsteht. Es ist ihm egal, ob es Tag oder Nacht ist. Freitag oder Montag. Die Welt hat aufgehört sich zu drehen. Verharrt im Stillstand. Endgültig. Unwiderruflich. Sie wartet bereits darauf, dass er aussteigt, während er dazu gezwungen ist weiter darauf auszuharren.  
Das Essen hat er nicht angerührt, als die erdbeerblonde Pflegekraft kommt und das Tablett wieder mit sich nimmt. Das hat er seit Tagen nicht.   
Er kann nicht. Weder diese ekelerregende Masse die er aus der Küche bekommt, noch dass was seine Psychiaterin ihm mitbringt. Er hat keinen Appetit und allein der Geruch sorgt für ein unwohles Gefühl in der Magengegend und einen Brechreiz, den er nur mühsam zurückhalten kann.  
Er ist allein. Das erste Mal seit einer halben Ewigkeit. Er wollte es so und nun… bereut er es. Die Stille im Raum macht ihn wahnsinnig. Er ist müde, seine Augen brennen. Er weiß selbst nicht, wann er das letzte Mal geschlafen hat. Es könnten Tage sein, zwei oder drei. Er weiß es nicht, aber die Zeit spielt ohnehin keine Rolle.   
Er hat Angst davor die Augen zu schließen, weil er weiß, was ihn in seinen Träumen erwarten wird. Es verfolgt ihn, selbst wenn er wach ist, glaubt er den Schuss erneut durch die Flure hallen zu hören. Sobald er das Zimmer verlässt um sich zu waschen oder um die Toilette aufzusuchen, ist das Erste, was er sieht, das viele Blut.   
Sein Waschzwang ist schlimmer geworden. Die Haut an seinen Händen ist trocken und rissig, jede noch so kleine Bewegung spannt und lässt die Haut einreißen. Er müsste Schmerzen haben, aber die einzigen Schmerzen, die er spürt, sind die des Verlusts.   
Niemand unterbindet es und ihm ist nicht ganz klar wieso, ob sie glauben, dass es seine Art ist mit der Trauer und dem Verlust umzugehen oder ob sie denken, dass er versucht sich die Schuldgefühle von den Händen zu schrubben.   
Vielleicht sind es Schuldgefühle. Er weiß es nicht.   
Woher sollte er wissen, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man sich schuldig fühlt? Wenn man Reue empfindet?  
Er kennt es nicht. Hat es nie empfunden. Wenn er getötet hat, war es Gleichgültigkeit, die er empfunden hat. Gleichgültigkeit, ein Leben genommen zu haben. Gleichgültigkeit, obwohl sie gelitten haben. Obwohl er sie nicht einfach getötet, sondern regelrecht zu Tode gefoltert hat. Obwohl die Tode so viel grausamer waren, sind sie ihm nie nah gegangen. Er hat nie Reue oder Mitleid empfunden. Es waren Menschen, die ihm egal waren. Die ihm nichts bedeutet haben, die er nur flüchtig kannte.   
Wenn überhaupt.   
Menschen, über die er nichts wusste. Menschen, deren Familien er nie gesehen hat.   
Der Letzte… war anders. Er hat den Eltern des jungen Mannes in die Augen gesehen, hat ihre Fragen nach dem Warum gehört. Er hat sie weinen und fluchen und schreien hören. Und dennoch… war es ihm völlig egal. Es war ihm egal, ob sie leiden. Es war ihm egal, ob sie seine Gründe nachvollziehen konnten. Es war ihm egal, ob er ihr Leben zerstört hat.   
Aber bei diesem Jungen… er hasst sich dafür. Er hasst sich, weil er diesen Jungen wirklich geliebt hat.   
Das erste Mal. Der erste Mensch – angesehen von seiner Mutter – der mehr für ihn war. Der erste Mensch, der ihm mehr bedeutet hat als alles andere.  
Er bereut so vieles.   
Sachen, die er gesagt oder nicht gesagt hat. Dinge, die er getan oder nicht getan hat. Vielleicht sogar, dass er ihm begegnet ist. Er bereut es, sich verliebt zu haben. Er bereut es, dass er den Jungen nicht rechtzeitig in die Wüste geschickt hat.   
Er hätte nicht sterben müssen. Er hätte nicht leiden müssen. Er hätte nie so viele schlimme Dinge erfahren. Er hätte nie erfahren, dass er ein schlechter Mensch ist.  
Weil ich trotzdem nicht glaube, dass du ein schlechter Mensch bist.  
„Zeit für die Dusche, Ackerman“   
Die dunkle Stimme des Sicherheitsmanns hallt durch den Raum, genauso wie die schweren Schritte als er sich dem Bett nähert und die Riemen von seinen Armen löst. Er lässt es geschehen, sieht nicht auf, sondern starrt weiterhin auf die Falten der Decke, die seine Beine umhüllt und wartet bis er das Okay bekommt, ehe er sich aufsetzt und von der Bettkante rutschen lässt.   
Der Boden fühlt sich ungewohnt kalt unter seinen Füßen an. Generell hat er das Gefühl, das die Welt kälter und grauer geworden ist. Nicht, weil das Wetter zunehmend schlechter wird, weil der Herbst weiter voranschreitet, sondern weil die Welt einfach an Wärme und Glanz verloren hat. So wie der Körper des Jungen und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis die Welt endgültig verendet.   
Für ihn.   
Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis alles endet und er hofft, dass er nicht noch länger warten muss.   
Keinen weiteren Tag. Keine weitere Stunde. Alles, was er will, ist, dass es endlich aufhört.  
Als sie den Flur betreten werden die Gespräche leiser.   
Er weiß, dass sie immer noch über den Vorfall sprechen. Er braucht ihre Worte nicht zu hören oder ihre Gesichter zu sehen um sich sicher zu sein.   
Es stört ihn nicht, dass man um seine Beziehung zu dem Jungen weiß. Es stört ihn nicht, dass man so offensichtlich über ihn spricht.   
Es spielt ohnehin keine Rolle mehr. Niemand kann etwas daran ändern.   
Außerdem… hofft er darauf, dass er diese Flure das letzte Mal entlangläuft. Dass er sie nur noch dieses eine Mal sehen muss. Dass er nur noch ein allerletztes Mal ihre Stimmen hört und ihre Blicke in seinem Rücken spürt.   
Er hofft darauf… dass all das heute endlich ein Ende findet.  
Seine Hände wandern unbewusst über die tiefen Taschen seiner Sporthose während sein Blick an der hellen Oberfläche des PVC-Bodens klebt, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass es noch da ist.   
Es gibt ihm Sicherheit. Halt. Irgendwie. Auf eine völlig verdrehte Art und Weise.  
Ihre Schritte verstummen, als sie vor der Tür der Waschräume stehen bleiben. Der Sicherheitsmann öffnet die Tür, lässt ihm den Vortritt. Es braucht keine Worte, damit der Kleinere sich zu ihm umdreht und die Arme hebt. Zulässt, dass man ihn kurz oberflächlich abtastet, bevor man ihm die Riemen endgültig von den Händen löst und ihm damit seine Bewegungsfreiheit zurückgibt, die er sonst nur während seiner Gespräche mit der Psychiaterin hat.   
Die Prozedur kennt er bereits, hat sie so viele Male mitgemacht. Mittlerweile… stört es ihn nicht mehr. Ganz besonders jetzt spielt es keine Rolle mehr.  
„In 5 Minuten bist du fertig“   
Die schroffen Worte interessieren ihn ebenso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass er dem Mann nie das Du angeboten hat, aber Höflichkeiten waren ohnehin schon immer etwas, was ihn wenig gekümmert hat. Für ihn hat Förmlichkeit nichts mit Respekt zu tun, höchstens dient sie als Distanzhalter und auch da findet er nicht, dass ein Sie wirklich nötig ist um Distanz zu signalisieren.  
Er reagiert nicht auf die Worte des Sicherheitsmanns und es ist ihm auch egal, dass die Tür noch nicht ins Schloss gefallen ist, als er sich den dünnen Longsleeve über den Kopf zieht.   
Sein Blick ist leer, völlig abwesend als er den Knoten löst und sich die Hose von den Hüften gleiten lässt. Er macht sich keine Sorgen darum, dass man das leise Klimpern draußen gehört haben könnte. Dass er sich vielleicht zu viel Zeit lassen könnte. Dass man ihn dabei überraschen und davon abhalten könnte.   
Er sorgt sich um nichts mehr.   
Er denkt nichts mehr.   
Es kümmert ihn auch nichts mehr.  
Er geht in die Knie, lässt die unruhigen Finger in die Tasche gleiten und als seine Augen das metallische Glänzen im schlechten Licht sehen, schleicht sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen.   
Nostalgisch und melancholisch.   
Wehmütig und dennoch voller Erwartung und Erleichterung. Vorfreude. Euphorie.   
Er stellt den Temperaturregler der Dusche auf kalt, dreht das Wasser auf und erschaudert, als das eisige Wasser auf seine Haut trifft. Das Wasser schlängelt sich an seinem Körper hinab und er schließt die Augen für einen kurzen Moment, ehe er sich mit dem Rücken an die kalten Fliesen lehnt, die im Vergleich zu dem Wasser beinahe warm wirken, und langsam daran hinab gleiten lässt.  
Er betrachtet das Messer, die durchsichtigen Tropfen des Wassers, die über die stumpfe Klinge laufen und schließlich auf den Boden tropfen, nur um sich dort mit den anderen zu verbinden und in den unbekannten Tiefen des Abflusses zu verschwinden.  
Seine Augen brennen, seine Sicht verschwimmt und seine Brust zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen, während er versucht das Schluchzen, dass ihm die Kehle zu schnürt, zurückzuhalten.   
Er scheitert, bettet seinen Kopf auf die angezogenen Knie, während sich sein Körper unter den unkontrollierten Schluchzern schüttelt.   
Er ist am Ende. Er hat keine Kraft mehr um weiter zu machen. Tag für Tag die Augen zu öffnen. Nacht für Nacht Bilder zu sehen, die ihn aus seinem ohnehin unruhigen Schlaf reißen. Diese Gedanken zu ertragen, die ihn so sehr quälen.   
Er erträgt es nicht länger, das Blut an seinen Händen zu sehen und fremde Hände an seinem Körper zu spüren. Er erträgt das Gefühl, dreckig zu sein, nicht mehr.   
Er… erträgt sich selbst nicht mehr. Seinen Anblick im Spiegel. Er lebt schon viel zu lang damit.  
Ein wenig tut es ihm leid. Nicht um sich selbst. Aber er ist sich sicher, dass sie ihn verstehen wird. Spätestens dann, wenn sie den Brief in seiner Schublade gefunden hat. Wenn sie all die Dinge gelesen hat, die er ihr nie hat sagen können.  
Sein zitternder Körper wird ruhiger, als er den Griff des Messers fester umschließt und die Klinge an seinem Handgelenk ansetzt.   
Er ist entschlossen und allein der Gedanke daran, dass dieses Leid bald ein Ende findet, beruhigt ihn.  
Seine Hände hören auf zu zittern, sein Atmen wird gleichmäßiger und das Schluchzen weniger, als er die stumpfe Klinge in seine Haut drückt.   
Er empfindet nichts dabei. Keine Angst. Kein Bedauern. Er fürchtet sich nicht vor dem Ende. Er hat keine Angst vor den Schmerzen, weil er weiß, dass nichts Schmerzhafter sein könnte als der Gedanke daran ein Teil dieser Welt zu sein. An eine Zukunft, die nichts mehr für ihn bereithält.  
Er verzieht das Gesicht, als die dünne Haut endlich unter dem Druck der Klinge nachgibt. Blut quillt aus der frischen Wunde, vermischt sich mit dem klaren Wasser und wird mit in die Tiefen gerissen, während er die Hand zur Faust ballt, den Druck der Klinge noch einmal erhöht und sie dann langsam, Stück für Stück, seinen Unterarm nach oben zieht. Die Wunde vergrößert, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass es kein Zurück mehr geben wird.  
Er lehnt den Kopf an die Wand, lässt die Arme neben sich sinken und starrt ins Leere, während die Tränen stumm über seine Wangen fließen und sich mit dem kalten Wasser vermischen, dass von oben auf ihn hinab prasselt.   
Er ist müde. Seine Augen sind schwer, seine Gedanken langsam und mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde – mit jedem weiteren Schlag seines Herzens – wird es schwieriger die Augen offen zu halten.  
Das Wasser reißt die rote Farbe des Blutes mit sich und hinterlässt kaum einen Hinweis auf den letzten Mord, den er begeht. Die Ironie, dass es sein eigener ist, lässt ihn beinahe lächeln.  
Er empfindet das Blut zum allerersten Mal nicht als widerlich, es löst vielmehr eine gewisse Erleichterung in ihm aus.   
Euphorie.   
Er ist entspannt, sein Körper ruhig und seine Gedanken das erste Mal seit einer ganzen Weile wieder richtig klar. Zum allerersten Mal seit einer ganzen Weile weiß er, was er fühlt. Was er denkt. Was er will und was er braucht. Er weiß, was er empfindet und er weiß, was er bereut.   
Er bereut es nicht, dem Jungen begegnet zu sein. Vielmehr bereut er es, dass sie sich nicht früher begegnet sind.   
Er bereut, dass er sich nicht früh genug geändert hat. Dass er ihm nicht das bieten konnte, was er verdient hat. Dass er nicht oft genug gesagt hat, dass er ihn liebt. Dass er nie das war, was er hätte sein sollen und dass er nicht viel früher begriffen hat, dass dieser Junge die Liebe seines Lebens ist.   
Das hier… ist sein Ende. Und er konnte selbst entscheiden. Er hatte die Wahl. Die Kontrolle. Er ist nicht machtlos. Dieses eine, letzte Mal und dieser Umstand bedeutet ihm mehr, als er gedacht hat.  
Als die Welt langsam damit beginnt sich zu drehen und immer wieder ins Wanken zu geraten, schleicht sich ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen und er schließt die Augen, wartet darauf, dass es endlich zu Ende geht.   
Er weiß, dass es nicht mehr lang dauert und er weiß, dass ihn danach nichts Schlimmes mehr erwartet. Er weiß, dass unendlicher Frieden auf ihn wartet und er weiß, dass all das Leid, das er empfindet, bald ein Ende haben wird.   
Und er kann es kaum erwarten.  
„Levi!“   
Er kennt die Stimme, die nach im ruft und sie löst eine weitere Welle der Freude aus.   
Als er die Augen öffnet, erkennt er den grünen Kapuzenpulli, den er ihm geschenkt hat und das breite Strahlen, die unglaublich schönen grünblauen Augen und sofort fühlt er, wie sich eine Wärme in ihm ausbreitet, die nur er in ihm auslösen kann.   
Die er nur bei ihm empfunden hat und die er nie bei jemand anderem hätte spüren können.  
Seine Züge werden weicher, entspannter und das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen drückt nichts weiter als pure Glückseligkeit aus.   
In diese Augen zu sehen… bedeutet ihm mehr als alles andere und er hätte nie geglaubt, dass er noch ein letztes Mal die Chance dazu hat.  
Er spürt die warme Hand, die Finger die sich zwischen seine schieben und den sanften Druck, als sie sich mit seinen verschränken. Sein Herz fühlt sich leichter an, als er die Hand hebt und sanft über die Wange des Jungen streicht ehe er die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen überbrückt, den Kopf streckt und die Lippen auf seine presst.  
 _Hier bin ich Zuhause._  
 _Hier bin ich angekommen._  
 _Hier… bin ich frei._


	22. Dear Agony

**SAMSTAG, 20.10.2007**   
**GESCHLOSSENE Psychiatrie FRIEDBERG – PATIENTENZIMMER**   
**Hanjis Sicht**

  
Es ist merkwürdig mit anzusehen, wie das Pflegepersonal die wenigen Sachen in einen Karton packt, während ich hier im Türrahmen stehe und Löcher in die Luft starre.   
Ich hab‘s geahnt.  
Nein… eigentlich wusste ich es.   
Er war die letzten Tage so anders. So abwesend. In sich gekehrt. Trübselig und allein die Tatsache, dass er mich nicht sehen wollte und mich angefleht hat ihn einfach allein zu lassen… allein das war Hinweis genug.   
Und ich weiß nicht ob, ich mich schuldig fühlen soll, weil ich ihm diesen Wunsch gewehrt hab. Ob ich mich schuldig fühlen soll, weil ich zugelassen hab, dass so etwas passiert. Ich frage mich, ob das wirklich das Beste ist oder ob es einfach eine Impulshandlung war. Ob es hätte besser werden können. Ob es ihm wieder hätte bessergehen können.  
Ich frage mich all diese Dinge, obwohl ich weiß, dass es nicht besser geworden wäre. Ich weiß, dass er aufgegeben hat. Dass sein Leben in dem Moment geendet hat, als der junge Mann in seinen Armen den letzten Atemzug getätigt hat.   
Ich wusste es schon da. Hab bereits da die Leere in seinen Augen gesehen.  
Es war nur eine trügerische Hoffnung, dass ich mich irre.  
Es ist merkwürdig zu wissen, dass die Sachen niemals abgeholt werden.   
Von wem auch? Levi hatte niemanden.   
Keine Familie. Keine Freunde – zumindest soweit ich weiß – und der einzige Mensch der ihm nahe stand… ist ebenfalls fort. Ist der Grund für dieses bodenlose Loch, in das er gestürzt ist.  
„Hanji?“   
Die klare Stimme Petras holt mich unsanft ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Mein Blick wandert zu der rotblonden Pflegekraft und entdeckt sofort, weshalb sie mich überhaupt in meinem inneren Monolog unterbrochen hat.  
„Was ist das?“ Frage ich unnötigerweise und greife nach den sorgfältig gefalteten Zetteln, die sie mir entgegenhält. Das Papier ist leicht gewellt, die Schrift schwer zu entziffern und mein Name falsch geschrieben.   
Ich nicke, wende mich von ihr ab und trete auf den Flur.   
Mir kommt es falsch vor dieses letzte Stück Privatsphäre zu verletzen, indem ich den Brief lese, während man sein Hab und Gut sorgsam verpackt und aus dem Zimmer schafft um es für den nächsten Patienten herrichten zu können.   
Als man mich gestern Abend angerufen hat, um mir von dem Vorfall zu berichten… war ich völlig fertig mit der Welt. Es mag seltsam klingen, aber Levi ist mir wirklich ans Herz gewachsen. Und auch wenn er nie etwas in diese Richtung gesagt oder angedeutet hat weiß ich, dass es ihm ähnlich ging. Dass es für ihn mehr eine freundschaftliche Beziehung war als die zwischen Patient und Psychiater.   
Vermutlich hätte er nie mit mir gesprochen, wäre ich bloß seine Psychiaterin gewesen.   
Es hat eine Ewigkeit gedauert, bis er angefangen hat mir von den ersten Ereignissen zu berichten und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich lange nicht alles weiß. Das es durchaus noch schlimmere Momente in seinem Leben gab als die, von denen er mir erzählt hat und ich frage mich, ob er Eren davon erzählt hat. Ob der junge Mann die einzige Person war – neben den betroffenen dieser Gesichte selbst – die die ganze Wahrheit kannte.  
Wir haben diese zwei Jahre tagtäglich zusammen verbracht. Geredet – mehr über Gott und die Welt als über die Gründe, wieso er überhaupt hier ist – und haben zusammen gegessen. Wir haben die Feiertage zusammen verbracht und ich hab einen kleinen Blick hinter die Fassade des kalten, reuelosen Killers werfen dürfen.   
Ich kann Eren nur zustimmen. Levi war kein schlechter Mensch.   
Er hat schreckliche Dinge getan, er hat viele Fehler gemacht und er hat viel ertragen müssen und dennoch… waren diese Gefühle, die er für den Jungen hatte, so aufrichtig und rein, dass es scheinbar überhaupt nicht zu seinen sonstigen Wesenszügen passt.  
Als ich die Tür meines Büros hinter mir schließe fahre ich mir müde über die Augen. Ich hab die Nacht kein Auge zugemacht.   
Levis Suizid… hat mich einfach nicht losgelassen.   
Ich hab es geahnt, ja. Aber ich hab nie damit gerechnet, dass es so schnell passieren würde. Ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dass er so verzweifelt sein könnte um es auf diese Art und Weise zu Ende zu bringen.  
Ich lasse mich auf das kleine Sofa sinken, fahre mir noch einmal durch die Haare, ehe ich die Seiten auseinanderfalte.   
Das Papier ist wellig, die Wörter teilweise verwischt und plötzlich wird mir klar… dass es nicht der Tod des Jungen war, der ihn dazu gebracht hat sich das Leben zu nehmen. Dass dieser Verlust lediglich dafür gesorgt hat, dass er endgültig den Halt verliert. Dass es so viele Ereignisse gab, die ihn nie losgelassen haben und die ihn schon viel zu lange gequält haben. Erinnerungen, die ihn Tag für Tag eingeholt haben. An seinen Kräften gezerrt haben.   
Und nach dem Tod des Jungen… hatte er nichts, wofür er hätte kämpfen können.  
„Es tut mir so leid, Levi“ Hauche ich, schliefe leise und blinzel die aufkommenden Tränen weg, die meine Sicht verschwimmen lassen.   
Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihm helfen können.   
Ich wünschte, ich hätte seinen Schmerz irgendwie lindern können.   
Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihm helfen können all das endlich zu vergessen.

 

  
**Hanji**

**Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hab ich absolut keine Ahnung, was ich schreiben soll.**   
**Ich war noch nie besonders gut darin meine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. Ich war auch nie gut darin, mich zu erklären, weil ich mich oft selbst einfach nicht verstehe.**   
**Ich weiß, wie bescheuert das klingt, aber es ist so. Ich weiß oft nicht, was in mir vor geht. Wie ich mich fühle oder was ich fühlen sollte. Ich weiß schon viel zu lange nicht mehr was falsch und was richtig ist.**   
**Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich überhaupt jemals wirklich wusste was richtig und was falsch ist.**   
**Ich denke, dass einfach zu viel passiert ist, um überhaupt entscheiden zu können. Ich denke, dass es zu viele Dinge gab die meine Vorstellungen von richtig und falsch völlig durcheinandergebracht haben.**   
**Vielleicht bin ich deswegen nicht dazu in der Lage zu bereuen, dass ich so vielen Menschen das Leben genommen hab. Das ich es immer noch gerecht finde, dass sie leiden mussten, weil ich einfach nicht an eine andere Gerechtigkeit glauben kann, außer meine eigene.**   
**Es ist mir egal, dass das niemand versteht. Es spielt keine Rolle, ob man meine Beweggründe nachvollziehen kann. Es war meine Art mit diesen Dingen abzuschließen.**   
**Ich kann zwar nicht behaupten, dass mich irgendetwas davon jemals wirklich losgelassen hat... aber danach war es leichter. Irgendwie jedenfalls. Ich konnte ruhiger schlafen, weil es keine Angst mehr geben konnte, die mich hätte wachhalten können.**   
**Ich hab ziemlich viel Zeit damit verbracht mich zu fragen, wieso die Welt so hart und ungerecht ist.**   
**Warum es nicht irgendwann bergauf geht, obwohl man bereits so viele Jahre versucht, diesen beschissenen Scherbenhafen wieder zusammenzukriegen, während man sich die Finger kaputt schneidet und es scheinbar nur noch schlimmer macht.**   
**Ich hab mich so oft gefragt, ob irgendwann der Zeitpunkt kommt, an dem es besser wird.**   
**Und dann… tja… dann kam Eren.**   
**Ich weiß nicht… ich glaube wirklich, dass ich von der ersten Sekunde an wusste, dass mich dieser Junge niemals loslassen würde. Ich hab in seine Augen gesehen und mittlerweile glaube ich, dass ich bereits da wusste, dass er die Liebe meines Lebens ist. ~~Dass ich so einen Scheiß jemals schreiben würde, hätte ich auch nie gedacht, aber jetzt ist das alles sowieso völlig egal. Jetzt ist es egal, ob ich mich blamiere oder nicht, weil du diesen Brief erst lesen wirst, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin.~~**   
**Weißt du… ich hab mich damit abgefunden, ihn nie wieder zu sehen, als man mich hergebracht hat. Ich hab mich damit abgefunden und hätte wirklich gut damit leben können. Zumindest dachte ich das.**   
**Wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke, hätte mich diese Sehnsucht irgendwann um den Verstand gebracht. Ich wäre durchgedreht. Wäre wahnsinnig geworden.**   
**Wenn ich heute daran denke, dass ich ihn nie wieder sehen werde… zieht sich alles in mir zusammen. Ich möchte weinen und schreien und ich bin so verdammt wütend auf mich selbst, weil ich früher nie dazu in der Lage gewesen bin ihm zu zeigen, was er mir bedeutet.**   
**Wenn ich an das Leuchten in seinen Augen zurückdenke, als ich ihm gesagt hab das ich ihn liebe… hasse ich mich dafür, es nicht schon viel früher gesagt zu haben. Ich hasse mich für so viele Dinge, aber ich glaube, das ist das, was ich am meisten bereue. ~~Ich hätte ihn gern glücklich gemacht. Ich hätte ihm gern so viel mehr gegeben. Ich bereue jedes böse Wort und jede noch so kleine Handgreiflichkeit. Ich bereue es, ihm so vieles verheimlicht zu haben, weil ich mittlerweile glaube, er hätte mir helfen können. Vielleicht nicht in der Form, die ich wirklich gebraucht hätte, aber er hätte mir die Kraft geben können diesen Weg einzuschlagen.~~**   
**Und wer weiß... vielleicht wären wir wirklich glücklich geworden. So, wie jedes andere Paar auch. Vielleicht hätte ich ein normales Leben haben können.**   
**Ich hätte es mir gewünscht. Ich hätte mir gewünscht, ihn ansehen zu können, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, weil ich weiß, dass ich nicht gut genug für ihn bin. Ich hätte mir gewünscht, ihn anfassen zu können, ohne das ich mich vor mir selbst ekel, weil ich das Gefühl habe nicht anders zu sein wie die Männer, die ich verabscheue.**   
**Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihn küssen können, ohne das ich dabei an all die Männer denken musste die mich dazu gezwungen haben, ihre Lippen auf meinen zu ertragen, ohne mich davor zu ekeln, weil ich nur dieses Gefühl beim Küssen kenne. Ich wünschte, ich hätte die kleinen Gesten von ihm genießen können, ohne ständig daran denken zu müssen das er es tut, weil er es muss, weil ich es getan hab, weil ich es musste.**   
**Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob irgendwas hiervon Sinn ergibt...**   
**Ich weiß eigentlich auch gar nicht, wieso ich dir all das hier überhaupt erzähle. Vielleicht, weil ich will, dass zumindest ein Mensch davon weiß. Vielleicht aber auch weil ich es dir schuldig bin ehrlich zu sein.**   
**Ich glaube nicht, dass du weißt, wie dankbar ich dir eigentlich bin.**   
**Du hast diese zwei Jahre hier erträglicher gemacht. Es war schön, mit jemandem reden zu können, der sich nicht nur für meine verkorksten, völlig kaputten Gedanken interessiert.**   
**Mir haben die Stunden, die wir geredet haben, ohne das wir auf den eigentlichen Grund deines Besuchs zusprechen gekommen sind, wirklich gutgetan.**   
**Sie haben mich abgelenkt. Mich davon abgehalten zu viel nachzudenken. An ihn zu denken.**   
**Durchzudrehen.**   
**Und das wäre ich.**   
**Irgendwann... wäre ich durchgedreht.**   
**Hätte die Situation so, wie sie eben ist, nicht länger ertragen.**   
**Und wenn ich ehrlich bin... weiß ich nicht, was ich getan hätte. Was ich allerdings mit Bestimmtheit sagen kann, ist, dass du mich vor weiteren Fehlern bewahrt hast und das nur, weil du dir angehört hast was ich zu sagen oder nicht zu sagen hatte.**   
**Es ist vielleicht seltsam, das zu sagen – und zu denken – aber ich habe dich wohl mehr wie eine Freundin gesehen, als meine Psychiaterin. Das erste Mal in meinem Leben hatte ich wirklich das Gefühl, dass ich jemandem vertrauen konnte. Dass ich über all die Dinge reden kann, die mich schon seit Jahren quälen.**   
**Vielleicht war auch genau das der Grund, wieso ich dir so viel aus meiner Vergangenheit anvertraut hab. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das alles nicht sagen konnte. Das ich selbst beim Schreiben immer noch nicht so wirklich weiß was ich dir eigentlich sagen soll. Dass ich mich immer noch nicht bei dir bedanken kann, obwohl ich weiß, das dass das Mindeste wäre.**   
**Es tut mir leid, dass ich so feige bin.**   
**Es tut mir leid, dass ich zu schwach bin.**   
**Es tut mir leid, dass ich keinen anderen Ausweg sehe als diesen hier.**   
**Und es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht von dir verabschieden kann.**

  
**Levi**


	23. Special: Levi's Birthday

**SAMSTAG, 25.12.2004**  
 **HALLE**  
  
Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kämpfen sich zwischen den schweren Vorhängen ins Innere meines Schlafzimmers, tauchen es in ein angenehmes Zwielicht und lassen die grünen Augen, die mir entgegen blicken und mich völlig einnehmen, funkeln. Meine Finger wandern in seine Haare, kraulen sanft durch die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken, während sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen schleicht und für einen kurzen Moment schließt er sogar genießend die Augen.   
Ich rutsche näher an ihn ran, schiebe mein Knie zwischen seine Beine und reibe damit über seinen Schritt.   
Ihm entweicht ein leises Keuchen, während er sich mir willig entgegen drückt und mir einen Blick schenkt, der mir die Sinne völlig benebelt. Der mich alles um uns herum vergessen lässt und der mich nur ihn sehen lässt. Der mich völlig einnimmt, mich fesselt und nicht mehr loslässt. So wie immer, wenn er mich so ansieht. Mir solche Blicke schenkt die mich wissen lassen, dass er mich begehrt und das er von mir gefickt werden will.   
Das hat sich auch nach all den Wochen nicht geändert. Er schafft es immer noch, mich zu faszinieren und mich allein mit seinen Blicken bis aufs Äußerste zu erregen, meine Selbstbeherrschung völlig zu vergessen. Ich bekomm einfach nicht genug von ihm.  
Er reckt mir sein Gesicht entgegen, öffnet die Lippen einen Spalt breit und passt die kreisenden Bewegungen seiner Hüften an die meines Beines an. Ich weiß, was er will und er weiß, dass er es nicht bekommt. Ich will keine Zärtlichkeiten und er akzeptiert das, auch wenn er es immer wieder versucht, nur um dann zu merken, dass ich meine Meinung nicht geändert hab.   
Keine Küsse. Es gibt keine andere ausgesprochene Regel. Nur diese eine und er hält sich daran. Er hofft, aber er versucht nicht, sich aufzuzwingen. Vielleicht ist das auch der Grund, wieso ich ihn immer noch treffe und wieso ich mich in seiner Nähe so... wohl fühle.  
„Naaargh Levi“ keucht er, während er den Kopf in den Nacken rollen lässt und die Augen schließt. Seine Wangen sind leicht gerötet, die Unterlippe hat er sich zwischen die Zähne gezogen um seine Stimme ruhig zu halten.   
Ich liebe es, wenn er laut ist. Aber genauso sehr liebe ich es, wenn er versucht, sich zurückzuhalten, bis er vor Erregung vergeht und er seine Lust einfach herausschreit. Ich liebe es, diesen dezenten Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen zu sehen, wie er den Kopf in den Nacken legt und sich auf die Lippe beißt. Ich liebe es, wenn er die Augen schließt und sein Körper völlig für sich allein spricht.   
Er braucht nicht zu sagen, was er will, damit ich ihn verstehe und andersrum ist es genauso. Ich weiß, wann ich hart zupacken muss und wann ich sanfter sein soll. Ob ich es hinauszögern soll oder nicht.   
Ich weiß wie viel er aushält und wie viel er erträgt.  
„Sag mir, was du willst, Eren“ raune ich.   
Sein steinharter Schwanz drückt gegen meinen Oberschenkel und ich merke, dass er bereits feucht ist. Ich lasse meine Lippen über seinen Hals streifen, nehme sein Ohrläppchen zwischen die Zähne und genieße es, dass er unter den Berührungen erschaudert. Ein Seufzen verlässt seine Lippen, er lässt seine Finger über meine Brust tanzen. Drückt mir seine Hüften weiter entgegen.  
„Du weißt ganz genau, was ich will“ keucht er, fährt mit den Fingerspitzen die Konturen meiner Brustmuskulatur nach, während er den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite neigt, um mir mehr Handlungsfreiheit einzuräumen.   
Meine Lippen wandern über seinen Hals, küssen versöhnlich die geschundene Haut und die Male, die er von der letzten Nacht davon getragen hat. Er verdeckt sie nicht, sondern zeigt sie in der Öffentlichkeit.   
Es stört ihn nicht und mich macht es stolz. Er leugnet es nicht, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob er jemandem erzählt hat, wer für die vielen kleinen lilablauen Flecken verantwortlich ist.  
„Und du weißt genau, dass ich es hören will“ fordere ich beinahe schnurrend, nehme die empfindliche Haut an seinem Hals zwischen die Zähne und entlocke ihm damit ein leises Stöhnen.   
Er hebt seine Hüften an, drückt sich mir entgegen während seine Fingernägel über meine Haut kratzen.  
„Ich will, dass du mich fickst. Einfach so. Ich will nicht mehr sitzen können, wenn du mit mir fertig bist“ keucht er und kaum das die Worte seinen Mund verlassen haben vergraben sich meine Zähne tiefer in seiner Haut.   
Ein weiteres Stöhnen löst sich aus seiner Kehle, während sich sein Körper unter mir zu räkeln beginnt. Ungeduldig wird. Nach mehr verlangt. Förmlich danach bettelt, dass ich ihm weh tue.  
Ich löse mich von ihm, richte mich auf und betrachte den schönen Körper unter mir. Die frischen und alten Male an seinem Hals, die vielen Kleinen blauen Flecken die meine Zähne auf seiner Haut hinterlassen haben. Die zum Teil noch frischen, blutigen Kratzspuren.   
Ich beobachte, wie er sich willig unter mir räkelt, genieße den lustgetränkten Blick und den beinahe flehenden Ausdruck in seinen Augen.  
Ich liebe es, wenn er beinahe vor Erregung platzt und darum bettelt, dass ich ihn endlich ficke. Ich liebe diesen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, wenn er von unten zu mir aufsieht und willig die Beine für mich spreizt. Wenn er sich mir völlig schamlos präsentiert. Ich liebe diese schlampige, dreckige Seite an ihm.  
Ich umfasse seine Fußgelenke, ziehe ihn nah an mich ran und lege mir seine Beine über die Schultern, lass die Finger über die schlanken Hüften streifen, bevor ich meinen Schwanz an seinem Arschloch in Position bringe, seine Hüften fest umfasse und mich in einem groben Stoß in ihm versenke.   
Er stöhnt kehlig auf, presst die Augen für einen kurzen Moment fest zusammen und krallt sich mit den Fingern in die Laken.  
„Fuck“ keucht er und drückt mir sein Becken weiter entgegen.   
Es fällt mir schwer, das Keuchen zurückzuhalten, dass so unbedingt über meine Lippen kommen will. So wie jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn ficke. Ich kann nicht anders, lasse mich viel zu sehr von dem berauschenden Gefühl mitreißen auch wenn ich immer wieder versuche, mich dagegen zu wehren.   
Ich will diese Laute nicht von mir geben. Ich höre ihn gern keuchen. Liebe sein Stöhnen. Aber mich selbst... will ich so nicht hören. Ich will nicht hören, wie ich mich meinen Trieben hingebe, weil ich nicht sein will wie die Männer, die mich gefickt haben. Es ist bescheuert, weil es einvernehmlich ist. Es ist bescheuert, weil er genau solche Laute von mir hören will. Aber... ich kann einfach nicht. Es fühlt sich falsch an. Verwerflich.  
Ich ziehe mich fast komplett aus ihm zurück nur um dann erneut grob in ihn zu stoßen. Er keucht, nimmt die Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne und stöhnt, als sich meine Finger fester um seine Hüften klammern, ihn in Position halten. Verhindern, dass er sich bewegt. Meine Nägel bohren sich in seine Haut, hinterlassen tiefe, teilweise blutige Rillen.   
Ein paar Strähnen fallen ihm in die Stirn, kleben an der leicht schwitzigen Haut, während er den Kopf tiefer ins Kissen drückt und den Rücken durchbiegt.   
Ich liebe diesen Anblick. Das dunkler werdende Grün seiner Augen, die leicht gerötete braune Haut und die feinen Schweißperlen die seine Haut im schwachen Licht glänzen lassen. Ich liebe seinen schlanken, athletischen Körper, die fein definierten Muskeln.   
Er... ist einfach perfekt.  
Der Rhythmus meiner Stöße ist langsam, aber sie sind kraftvoll und nach dem Stöhnen, das seine Lippen verlässt, treffe ich genau die richtige Stelle.   
Seine Finger lösen sich immer wieder für einen kurzen Moment aus den Laken, nur um sich kurz drauf erneut haltsuchend darin festzukrallen. Er fasst sich nicht an, außer ich sage es ihm. Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich es ihm gesagt. Nötig war es aber auch nicht. Nicht am Anfang und jetzt auch nicht. Er wartet, bis ich ihn kommen lassen will und mich macht es scharf, dass er mir die Kontrolle darüber überlässt.  
„Ahhhh-h Levi“ stöhnt er, seine Hüften zucken immer wieder leicht unter meinen Fingern nach oben, soweit, wie ich es zulasse.   
Seine Augen suchen nach meinen und als sie sich treffen, bohrt sich dieser intensive Blick in meinen und lässt mir – so wie immer – einen angenehmen, erregten Schauer über den Rücken laufen.   
Ich liebe seine Augen. Dieses intensive Grün. Die langen, dunklen Wimpern.  
Ich entziehe ihm meinen Schwanz, lasse seine Hüften los und seine Beine von meinen Schultern gleiten.  
Meine Hände fahren sanft über seine angewinkelten Beine, über die Innenseite seiner Schenkel und über die vielen kleinen Bissspuren, die sich über die letzte Zeit angehäuft haben.   
Er zuckt leicht, als ich einen erwische, der noch weh tut, was mich dazu bringt erneut, aber mit mehr Nachdruck, über die Stelle zu fahren.   
Er stöhnt leise auf, verzieht ein wenig das Gesicht, aber die Blicke, die er mir dabei zuwirft, zeigen nichts anderes als pure Geilheit und Erregung.   
Ich weiß, dass er es mag, wenn es weh tut und ich mag es, wenn ich mich nicht zurückhalten muss.  
„Bitte... mach weiter“  
Er reckt mir seine Hüften entgegen, räkelt sich anzüglich unter meinen Berührungen und fixiert mich dabei mit diesen unglaublichen Augen. Ich ziehe die Hände zurück, sehe ihn auffordernd an und es braucht keine Worte, damit er sich auf den Bauch dreht und die willig Hüften hebt, mir seinen verboten scharfen Arsch entgegen streckt, während er darauf wartet von mir gefickt zu werden.   
Ich knie hinter ihm, vergrabe meine Finger in seinen Haaren und drücke sein Gesicht tiefer in die Matratze während ich mich über ihn beuge und die zarte Haut seiner Schulterblätter zwischen die Zähne nehme.   
Er keucht und stöhnt, während meine Zähne ihre Spuren auf seiner Haut hinterlassen, die auch in ein paar Tagen noch zu sehen sein werden.  
Nachdem ich von ihm ablasse und mich aufrichte, betrachte ich seinen Rücken eingehend. Die frischen lilablauen Flecken und die teilweise blutigen Abdrücke meiner Zähne.   
Er zittert leicht. Keucht und drückt mir seinen Arsch entgegen. Reibt ihn an meinem steinharten Schwanz und bettelt damit stumm danach, dass ich mich wieder in ihm versenke.  
„Undiszipliniertes Balg“ raune ich.  
Meine freie Hand streicht fahrig über seine Wirbelsäule, ehe sie auf seinem unteren Rücken liegen bleibt. Ich passe mich den kreisenden Bewegungen seiner Hüften an, ziehe mich kurz darauf aber wieder zurück und positioniere meinen Schwanz erneut an seinem zuckenden Arschloch und schiebe mich langsam in ihn.   
Er keucht, krallt die Finger wie zuvor in die zerwühlten Laken und schiebt mir seine Hüften entgegen.   
Ein unterdrücktes Keuchen verlässt meine Lippen und ich hasse mich bereits jetzt dafür. Ich widere mich selbst an. Ich bin selbst nicht besser. Triebgesteuert. Unkontrolliert. Alles, was ich nicht sein will. Was ich nie sein wollte.  
Dieses Mal sind die Stöße schneller, dafür aber weniger kraftvoll. Ich will es hinter mich bringen, bevor ich sämtliche Selbstbeherrschung verliere. Bevor ich nicht mehr dazu in der Lage bin klar zu denken, seine Laute und Gesichtsausdrücke richtig zu deuten. Ich will ihn zu nichts zwingen, will nicht dass es zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt unangenehm für ihn ist. Ich will dass er sich gut fühlt.  
„Fass dich an“   
Ich versuche, meine Stimme ruhig zu halten, das leichte Zittern darin kann ich allerdings nicht verbergen. Seine Finger lösen sich aus den dreckigen, verschwitzen Laken und wandern zwischen seine Beine. Sein Stöhnen wird lauter, die Bewegungen seiner Hüften geraten immer mehr aus dem Takt während sich sein Inneres immer öfter unkontrolliert um mich herum verengt.  
„Fick mich härter“ bettelt er stöhnend und biegt den Rücken durch, drückt sich mir noch weiter entgegen während sich mein Griff in seinen Haaren noch mehr festigt. Ich komme seinem Wunsch nach, lasse die Bewegungen langsamer, aber kraftvoller werden und beiße mir auf die Lippe um sämtliche Töne zurückzuhalten.  
„Naaargh... fuck!... Levi ich... komme!“

Gedankenverloren starre ich durch das kleine Fenster der Waschmaschine. Sehe dabei zu, wie sie sich langsam mit Wasser füllt und die letzten Spuren des Morgens endgültig beseitigt.   
Das leise Rauschen der Dusche im Hintergrund ist nur ein unwichtiges Nebengeräusch. Meine Gedanken sind lauter, lassen sich nicht übertönen.   
Ich fühle mich widerlich. Nicht wegen dem Sex. Nicht, weil ich geschwitzt und dreckig bin, sondern vielmehr wegen meiner völlig unkontrollierten Art. Wegen dem Stöhnen, dass mich viel zu sehr an das aus meinen Albträumen erinnert. Wegen meiner völlig unbeherrschten Art, ihn anzufassen.   
Ich weiß, dass er diese Behandlung will. Ich weiß, dass es ihm gefällt wenn ich so zu ihm bin.   
Dennoch fühle ich mich schlecht dabei, vielleicht weil ich glaube, dass ich zu nichts anderem außer dem fähig bin, weil es von Anfang an so zwischen uns lief. Weil ich mich manchmal frage, ob es schöner wäre – befriedigender – wenn es sanfter und liebevoller wäre. Wenn ich die Zärtlichkeiten zulassen würde, die er sich wünscht. Für ihn und für mich.   
Vielleicht würde ich mich nicht schlecht fühlen, wenn ihm nicht das Blut an den Schenkel entlang laufen würde. Wenn er danach noch in der Lage wäre aufrecht zu stehen. Zu laufen und zu sitzen. Ich weiß, dass er mich um diese Behandlung bittet und dass er genau das von mir will. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob es das ist, was ich mir für ihn wünsche. Für mich. Für uns.  
Das Rauschen verstummt, die Schiebetüren der Dusche öffnen sich und man hört nackte Füße auf dem kalten Fliesenboden des Badezimmers. Ich spüre zwei Arme, die sich von hinten um meinen Hals legen und das weiche Lippenpaar, das meine Wange liebkost. Den warmen Atem, der mein Ohr kitzelt und mir einen wohligen Schauer über den Körper jagt.  
„Was ist los?“ Fragt er sanft, vergräbt das Gesicht an meiner Halsbeuge, während er geduldig abwartet, ob ich ihm seine Frage beantworten will oder nicht.   
Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mit ihm reden soll. Ob ich schweigen oder ihm eine unehrliche Antwort darauf geben soll. Ich bin ein guter Lügner. Ein noch besserer Schauspieler. Es fällt mir nicht schwer, dass zu verkörpern was die Leute sehen sollen und jemand zu sein, der ich eigentlich gar nicht bin. Ich hab nie etwas anderes getan. War immer jemand, der ich eigentlich nicht bin. Normalerweise.   
Bei ihm... kommt es mir oft so vor als würde er jede noch so gut erzähle Lüge einfach durchschauen. Und... eigentlich will ich ehrlich sein. Meistens.   
Und dennoch schaffe ich es nicht. Vielleicht, weil ich es gewohnt bin den Leuten nur die Illusion eines bodenständigen Mannes zu zeigen, der ich aber eigentlich gar nicht bin. Eine Fassade, die ich mir mühsam aufgebaut hab, die mich aber durchaus weiter gebracht hat.  
Ich schweige, weil ich nicht weiß, was ich ihm sagen soll.   
Ich kann ihm nichts von den Dingen erzählen, die mich jedes Jahr an diesem Tag einholen. Ich kann ihm genauso wenig sagen, dass es mir gut geht, denn es ist offensichtlich, dass dem nicht so ist.   
Ich bin zu nachdenklich, kann die Fassade nicht aufrecht erhalten und ich glaube, dass es einfach mit dem Datum zu tun hat. Es ist immer das Gleiche. Jedes Jahr. Ich hasse diesen Tag. Ich verfluche ihn. Verabscheue ihn wie nichts anderes auf der Welt.   
Und dennoch... ist es dieses Jahr ein wenig erträglicher. Und ich weiß, dass es ganz allein sein Verdienst ist.  
„Du musst nicht darüber reden, wenn du nicht willst. Aber... du solltest wissen, dass du mit mir reden kannst“ murmelt er leise, hebt den Kopf und drückt erneut seine Lippen auf meine Wange, ehe er sich von mir löst und damit beginnt sich umständlich die zurechtgelegten Sachen über zu ziehen.   
Es ist offensichtlich, dass ihn die Bewegungen schmerzen, aber weder beklagt er sich noch wirkt es, als würde er es bereuen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er versucht, seine steiferen Bewegungen vor mir zu verbergen oder ob es ihm wirklich nicht so viel ausmacht, wie es vielleicht sollte.  
Wir schweigen. Auch dann noch als wir das Badezimmer verlassen. Wir schweigen, als er die Garderobe ansteuert und damit beginnt seine Jacke und seine Schuhe anzuziehen. Wir schweigen, als er den ersten Schritt aus der Wohnungstür macht und auch dann noch, als er sich der Treppe zuwendet.  
„Es ist Weihnachten“   
Ich bin furchtbar schlecht in solchen Dingen. Ich weiß nicht wie ich mich am besten ausdrücken soll. Wie ich ihm die Dinge, die mir immer wieder durch den Kopf gehen, sagen soll, weil ich meine Gedanken nicht in Worte fassen kann.   
Ich komme mir dabei unglaublich dumm vor. Es stört mich nicht, dass ich die Fachliteratur seines Medizinstudiums nicht verstehe oder wenn er Wörter beim Sprechen verwendet, die ich noch nie gehört hab. Es stört mich nicht, dass er gebildeter ist als ich, obwohl ich älter bin als er.   
Dass was mich stört, ist die Tatsache, dass ich nicht dazu in der Lage bin meinen Empfindungen und Gedanken irgendwie Luft zu machen, weil ich sie nicht in Worte fassen kann.  
Er hält am Treppenansatz inne, dreht den Kopf zu mir um und sieht mich an. Er schweigt, sagt nichts. Wartet einfach darauf, dass ich meine völlig sinnfreie Bemerkung genauer erläutere.   
Ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll und ich hasse es, dass ich in diesem Fall nicht einfach direkt sein kann. Ich nehme sonst kein Blatt vor den Mund. Wieso es mir in solchen Momenten so unsagbar schwerfällt, ergibt für mich einfach keinen Sinn. Es sollte einfach sein ihm zu sagen, dass er bleiben soll.  
Bitte geh nicht. Wenn du hier bist, stell ich vielleicht nichts Dummes an.  
Die Worte verlassen meine Lippen nicht. Ich sehe ihn einfach an, hoffend, dass er versteht, was ich ihm sagen will. Ich hasse es, dass ich nicht einfach damit aufhören kann. Dass ich ihm nicht einfach sagen kann, was ich sagen will. Ich hasse mich dafür, dass ich viele Dinge einfach nicht laut aussprechen kann, obwohl ich sie so gern loswerden würde.   
Er dreht sich gänzlich in meine Richtung, ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf seine Lippen, während er die paar Schritte auf mich zu kommt, die Arme um mich schlingt und den Kopf auf meine Schulter legt.  
„Was hältst du davon, was zusammen zu machen? Ich kenn da das ein oder andere Plätzchen, was du vielleicht mögen könntest.“

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen dieses Tages werden von der weißbedeckten, freien Fläche und der gefrorenen Wasserdecke aufgefangen und in Form eines schönen Glanzes zurückgeworfen. Der junge Mann am Ende des Stegs rührt sich nicht, während er auf die weite, offene Fläche des Sees blickt. Die Hände hat er in den Jackentaschen vergraben, die braunen Haarspitzen schauen unter seiner dunkelgrünen Wollmütze hervor und den Schal hat er sich über Mund und Nase gezogen. Er fröstelt, dennoch macht er keine Anstalten gehen zu wollen. Scheinbar will er den Anblick noch eine Weile genießen.   
Genauso, wie ich die Ruhe noch etwas genießen will.   
Er hatte recht. Dieser Ort gefällt mir. Es ist ruhig. Niemand, der einen ansieht. Niemand, der einen verurteilen könnte. Nur die Natur und die eisige Kälte des Winters.   
Das leise Seufzen lässt mich den Blick heben und an seine Seite treten.  
„Was ist?“ Frage ich ruhig, den Blick wende ich von ihm ab und richte ihn ebenfalls auf den gefrorenen See vor uns. Er wirkt bedrückt. Warum das so ist, weiß ich nicht. Ebenso wenig weiß ich, ob ich mich nicht vielleicht doch irre. Wir haben den Tag gemeinsam verbracht – weil ich es wollte, weil ich ihn nicht gehen lassen konnte – und hatten beschlossen, ihn hier und in aller Ruhe ausklingen zu lassen. Gemeinsam. Der Vorschlag kam sogar von ihm und ich hab ihn dankend angekommen.   
Der Tag war schön und es ist das erste Mal seit langem, dass ich so über diesen Tag denke. Dass ich ihn wirklich genießen konnte. Und das... hab ich ganz allein ihm zu verdanken.  
„Ich frage mich-“ er zögert für einen Moment. Erneut ein Seufzen.   
„Ich frage mich ob wir nächstes Jahr wieder hier stehen“ Es fällt mir schwer, zu beurteilen, was er mir damit sagen will. Ob er diesen Tag bedauert oder ob er mehr solcher Tage erleben will. Ob er sich wünscht nächstes Jahr zur gleichen Zeit hier zu stehen und diesen Anblick erneut genießen zu können.   
Es fällt mir immer noch schwer die Bedeutung hinter seinen Worten zu begreifen, wenn er solche Dinge sagt. Vielleicht, weil ich es nicht gewohnt bin.   
Ich für meinen Teil... wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher. Es ist untypisch für mich, dennoch will ich die nächsten Jahre genau so verbringen.   
Und vielleicht... vielleicht schaffe ich es in der Zeit, endlich über meinen Schatten zu springen. Vielleicht schaffe ich es ihn näher an mich heranzulassen. Ihm die Zuneigung zu geben, die er sich wünscht und die er zweifellos verdient. Ich hasse es, dass ich nicht dazu in der Lage bin und das ich ihn dazu zwinge diese Makel an mir zu akzeptieren. Wir kennen uns jetzt seit ein paar Wochen. Es ist seltsam, dass er seine Zeit immer noch mit mir verbringen will, dass er meine Art erträgt und über meine gelegentlichen Wutausbrüche hinweg zu sehen scheint. Dass er mich scheinbar so nimmt, wie ich bin. Mit all meinen Macken, die ich mit den Jahren bekommen habe, auch, wenn er die Gründe dafür nicht kennt.  
„Willst du das denn?“ Frage ich, drehe den Kopf zur Seite, um ihn anzusehen. Alles, was ich als Antwort bekomme, ist ein breites, strahlendes Lächeln. Seine Augen funkeln regelrecht und machen dem Glänzen des Eises um uns herum Konkurrenz.  
Und sie gewinnen. Mit einem meilenweiten Vorsprung.   
Für mich könnte es in diesem Augenblick keinen schöneren Anblick geben als diese funkelnden, grünen Ozeane. Seine Augen haben mich vom ersten Moment an gefesselt und ich habe es bis heute nicht geschafft mich von ihrer Faszination loszureißen.   
Und vermutlich... werde ich das auch nie. Vermutlich... werden sie mich bis zum Ende begleiten, selbst dann noch, wenn er längst nicht mehr an meiner Seite ist.  
Ich drehe mich ihm schließlich gänzlich zu, ziehe meine Hände aus den Taschen meiner Jacke und lege sie an seine, vor Kälte geröteten, Wangen, streiche sanft mit den Daumen darüber.  
„Ich bleibe an deiner Seite bis du mich zum Teufel jagst“ grinst er mir mit strahlenden Augen entgegen.  
Das wird niemals passieren.  
Ich spüre, wie er seine Arme um meine Taille legt und seinen Körper, der sich an meinen drückt. Sehe, wie er sich zu mir nach unten beugt. Fühle das zarte Lippenpaar, das sich auf meine Wange legt und das angenehme Kribbeln, dass die Wärme seines Atems auf meiner kalten Haut hinterlässt.  
„Happy Birthday, Levi“


	24. Special: Levi's Trial

**DONNERSTAG, 22.12.2005**   
**LANDGERICHT HALLE**   
**ERENS SICHT**

 

Die Flure sind beinahe leer. Die wenigen Leute, die hier sind, um wie ich an der letzten Verhandlung im Fall „Levi Ackerman“ teilzunehmen, sind über den gesamten Flur verteilt. Ich sitze auf einem der Stühle direkt neben der Tür, die mich von der bitteren Wahrheit trennt. Es hat mich so unendlich viel Kraft gekostet, heute hier her zu kommen. Aus dem Bett zu steigen, nur um wenige Stunden später zögernd vor dem Gerichtsgebäude zu stehen. Ich hab mit mir gerungen, wusste nicht, ob ich nicht vielleicht doch einfach wieder umdrehen sollte. Ob es wirklich von Bedeutung ist die ganze Wahrheit zu kennen. Ob es wirklich einfacher wird, wenn ich es weiß. Ob ich mir da nicht einfach etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hab, dass im Endeffekt alles nur noch schwieriger macht.  
Links und rechts von mir sitzen die zwei Menschen, die mir in den letzten Wochen eine größere Stütze gewesen sind, als ich es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Mikasa hält meine Hand, während Armin einfach stumm neben mir sitzt. Es ist leichter, weil ich weiß, dass sie mir beistehen. Dass sie hier sind, wenn ich sie brauche. Heute werden sie das erste Mal denn Mann sehen, der mir die Welt bedeutet hat. Der mir immer noch die Welt bedeutet. Daran kann weder die Tatsache, dass er ein Mörder ist, noch die vielen Gespräche mit Mikasa und Armin, die vielen Worte, die verloren worden sind, etwas ändern.  
Ich wünsche mir, es wären andere Umstände. Ich wünsche mir wirklich, sie würden ihm das erste Mal in einem kleinen Café begegnen. Ihn kennenlernen – bei einer Tasse gutem Tee oder Kaffee – die guten und schlechten Seiten. Ich wünschte, sie würden nicht den skrupellosen Mörder in ihm sehen, sondern dass, was ich die ganze Zeit in ihm gesehen hab. Ich wünschte, sie würden die liebenswerten Seiten an ihm kennenlernen. Denn die hat er. Levi Ackerman ist kein schlechter Mensch. Kein Monster.  
Jedenfalls will ich daran glauben. Daran festhalten.  
Ich will den Mann, von dem ich dachte, dass ich ihn kenne, nicht verlieren. Will ihn nicht begraben. Einsehen, dass dieser Mann nie existiert hat. Denn das hat er.   
Für mich hat er das.  
Aber ohne diesen Vorfall... würden wir uns wohl jetzt nicht so nahe stehen. Sie wären nie so gute Freunde für mich geworden. Keine kleine Familie.  
Es ist die Stimme meines besten Freundes, die mich darauf aufmerksam macht, dass es Zeit wird den Gerichtssaal zu betreten. Mein Magen krampft sich schmerzhaft zusammen, meine Handflächen werden feucht und mein Herz beginnt zu rasen. Ich bin mir wirklich nicht sicher, ob ich die Wahrheit kennen will. Ob ich sie kennen sollte.  
Die Flure sind noch leerer geworden, lediglich eine ältere Frau und ein Mann stehen noch mit uns hier draußen. Sie weint, er hält sie im Arm und flüstert ihr etwas ins Ohr. Vielleicht sind es beruhigende Worte, vielleicht Versprechen, die er nicht halten kann.  
Ob das seine Eltern sind?  
Ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen durchbricht die Stille. Mein Herz zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen und ich fühle mich schlecht, weil ich immer noch voller Hoffnung bin, dass sie ihn freisprechen. Mangel an Beweisen. Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten. Eine Verwechslung. Ich hoffe immer noch, weil ich einfach nicht glauben kann, dass er zu so etwas fähig ist. Weil ich einfach nicht glauben kann, dass ich mich so sehr in ihm getäuscht hab. Es fällt mir schwer, den Blick von dem Paar loszureißen und mich stattdessen auf die Tür zu konzentrieren, durch die ich gehen muss.   
Für mich gleicht diese Tür gerade dem Tor zur Hölle und ich bin mir sicher, dass mich hinter dieser Tür meine persönliche Hölle erwartet.  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass du wirklich da rein willst?“ Fragt meine beste Freundin. Ich sehe sie an, zwinge mich zu einem falschen Lächeln und greife nach der Türklinke. Ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es muss. Wenn all die schlaflosen Nächte endlich ein Ende haben sollen, muss ich das jetzt tun.  
„Ja. Ich komm klar“   
Ich weiß, dass ich mich gerade selbst versuche davon zu überzeugen. Dass ich mich selbst belüge. Aber ich brauche diese Gewissheit. Ich brauche dieses Wissen, damit ich nachts wieder ruhig schlafen kann. Damit ich endlich mit dem Kapitel „Levi“ abschließen kann.  
Ich weiß nicht, wem ich hier versuche etwas vorzumachen. Dieses Kapitel wird nie abgeschlossen sein. Ich werde mich immer fragen, wie es dazu hat kommen können. Ich werde mir immer Vorwürfe machen, weil ich die Anzeichen – falls es denn welche gegeben hat – einfach nicht gesehen hab. Ich werde nie damit aufhören über ihn nachzudenken. An ihn zu denken. Und mein Herz wird nie damit aufhören für ihn zu schlagen.  
Dieser Mann – obgleich Mörder oder nicht – ist die Liebe meines Lebens. Egal ob er jemals das gleiche für mich empfunden hat. Ob er überhaupt zu solchen Gefühlen fähig ist. Er wird immer der eine sein.  
Als ich die schwere Holztür aufdrücke, sehe ich als erstes die Hinterköpfe vieler Menschen, die ich noch nie gesehen hab. Angehörige und Freunde von Elias. Ob hier auch der ein oder andere Angehörige von Levi sitzt? Ein Freund? Irgendeine Stütze? Ich hab nie jemanden kennengelernt, hab mich immer gefragt, ob dieser Mann überhaupt jemanden hat.  
Mikasa und Armin sind dicht hinter mir, als ich den Gang entlang gehe und mich schließlich für eine der leeren Reihen entscheide. Erneut lassen sie sich zu beiden Seiten neben mir nieder. Ich falte meine Hände in meinem Schoß, knete sie voller Ungeduld und Nervosität während ich einfach stur nach vorn Starre.   
Während der Stuhl des Angeklagten und der seines Verteidigers noch leer ist, ebenso der des Richters und des Staatsanwalts, beziehen die Gerichtsdiener langsam ihre Posten. Bereiten sich auf den Fall vor, den sie heute endgültig abschließen wollen.  
Ich frage mich, wann er den Raum betritt.  
Ich frage mich, wie die Menge an Menschen auf ihn reagiert.  
Ich frage mich, ob er sich verändert hat. Ob er mich unter all den Menschen erkennt. Wie er auf mich reagiert. Ich frage mich, wie er sich verhält. Ob er Elias Familie in die Augen sehen kann, genauso wie ich mich frage, ob er sich selbst noch in die Augen sehen kann.  
So mit meinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt bemerke ich nicht, wie sich die Anwesenden erheben. Erst als Mikasa und Armin mir unter die Arme greifen und mich in die Höhe ziehen wird mir bewusst, dass es jeden Moment losgeht. Erst da wird mir bewusst, dass Levi Ackerman gerade den Raum betreten hat. Mir fällt erst jetzt das laute Gemurmel auf, die angespannte Stimmung im Raum.  
Meine Augen huschen durch den Raum, erhaschen die kleine Gestalt auf der linken Seite. Er hat den Kopf gesenkt, den Blick fest auf das dunkle Holz vor sich gerichtet. Er sieht nicht auf, als der Richter den Grund ihrer Anwesenheit verkündet. Er sieht nicht auf, als die Begrüßung vorbei ist. Bleibt stehen, wartet stumm darauf, dass es weiter geht. Einer der beiden Polizisten, die hinter ihm Position bezogen haben, tritt vor, umfasst seinen Oberarm. Es ist nur eine kleine, vielleicht unbedeutende Reaktion, aber die Einzige, die er im Moment zulässt. Seine Muskeln spannen sich an, seine Haltung wird steifer.   
Man sieht ihm an, dass es ihm unangenehm ist, angefasst zu werden. Aber er schweigt, lässt sich zu dem kleinen Tisch in der Mitte des vorderen Teils führen und lässt sich auf dem Stuhl nieder. Die Handschellen klappern, als er die Hände auf den Tisch legt.  
„Ich mache Sie noch einmal darauf aufmerksam, dass sie die Wahrheit sagen müssen. Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen, wenn Sie sich selbst belasten. Aber ich denke, dass wissen Sie mittlerweile“   
Die Stimme des Richters zeigt seine negative Haltung, seine fehlende Geduld und seine Abneigung ganz deutlich. Es ist ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass Levi längst hinter schwedischen Gardinen sitzen würde, würde es nach ihm gehen.  
„Sicher“   
Die dunkle, ruhige Stimme durchbricht den Wall aus Gemurmel und Geflüster, zieht damit sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit und jedes Augenpaar auf sich. Die Blicke der Anwesenden bohren sich förmlich in seinen Rücken und als ich mich umsehe, erkenne ich niemanden unter ihnen, der ihm keine Verachtung zuteilwerden lässt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ihnen verübeln kann, dass sie ihn so ansehen. Niemand kennt die ganze Geschichte und ich hoffe, dass ich sie heute erfahren werde.  
Der Raum ist schlagartig verstummt und auch, während der Staatsanwalt die bisher gesammelten Beweise vorträgt, bleibt es ruhig.  
Mikasa umfasst meine Hand, drückt sie sanft, während mein Blick starr auf den Hinterkopf des Mannes gerichtet ist, dem sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit zuteilwird. Niemand scheint auf die Worte des Staatsanwaltes zu achten. Niemand scheint sich wirklich dafür zu interessieren, was er da von sich gibt. Welche Beweise bereits gesammelt und welche Aussage bereits aufgenommen worden sind. Niemanden kümmert es, was der Mann mit Glatze zu sagen hat.  
„Die Beweislast ist erdrückend, Herr Ackerman! Selbst wenn Sie sich weiter ausschweigen, sind Sie dran“ Donnert die Stimme des Glatzkopfs durch den Raum.  
„Das psychiatrische Gutachten, das wir angefordert haben, belegt ganz klar, dass Herr Ackerman während der Tat unmöglich bei klarem Verstand sein konnte. Wenn man seinen bisherigen Werdegang -“  
„Sie plädieren also immer noch auf Unzurechnungsfähigkeit, Herr Kollege?“  
„Ja. Ich habe die Krankenakte meines Mandanten angefordert. Er war vier Jahre lang, zwei Tage die Woche wegen seiner Mysophobie bei Dr. Erwin Smith in Behandlung. Aufgrund der starken Ausprägung die Dr. Smith in seinen Aufzeichnungen vermerkt hat, können wir davon ausgehen, dass Herr Ackerman unmöglich bei klarem Verstand einen Menschen derart zurichten konnte. Die Ergebnisse der Gespräche mit zwei unabhängigen Gutachtern stützt meine Annahme“ Erwidert der Mann, schlägt eine Klappmappe vor sich auf und zieht einige Zettel hervor, die er anschließend an den Richter weiterreicht.  
„Wenn ich das richtig sehe, ist Dr. Smith als Zeuge geladen?“  
„Ja. Er hat sich bereiterklärt über die Zusammenarbeit mit Herrn Ackerman zu sprechen. Zudem haben wir ihn von seiner Schweigepflicht als Therapeut entbunden“  
Levis Körperhaltung ist anders. Während er früher gerade saß, die Schultern straff – stolz – wirkt er heute in sich zusammengefallen. So, als hätte er bereits mit all dem hier abgeschlossen. Er sieht müde aus. Erschöpft. So, als gäbe es nichts, was er tun könnte. So, als wüsste er, dass ihm der schlimmste Teil noch bevorsteht. Nicht die Inhaftierung. Nicht der Verlust der Freiheit. Sondern das er all diesen Menschen eine Erklärung schuldig ist. Eine Erklärung, die vermutlich niemand versteht. Niemand, außer er selbst. Vielleicht gibt es keine. Vielleicht ist er wirklich das, was alle glauben. Vielleicht ist er einfach skrupellos, hat getötet, weil er Spaß daran hatte. Aber selbst wenn er es behaupten würde, würde ich ihm kein Wort glauben. Nicht, weil ich naiv bin. Nicht, weil ich geblendet von Liebe bin. Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass er kein schlechter Mensch ist. Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass all das einen Grund hat. Dass all das einen Grund haben muss! Niemand wird einfach so zum Mörder.  
„Möchten Sie etwas darüber erzählen, Herr Ackerman?“ Fragt der Glatzkopf, klingt immer noch grob. Wenig taktvoll. Aber ich denke, das gehört zu seinem Job. Irgendwie jedenfalls.  
„Nein“ Beantwortet Levi seine Frage einsilbig. Ich brauch sein Gesicht nicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass sein Gesicht nichts Anderes als Gleichgültigkeit ausstrahlt.  
„Möchten Sie dann etwas Anderes zu den Vorwürfen äußern?“ Fragt der Glatzkopf erneut. Ungeduldiger als das Mal davor. Härter und Fordernder. Er will diese Verhandlung hinter sich bringen. So schnell wie möglich. Das höchste Strafmaß, das das deutsche Gesetzt zu bieten hat.  
„Ich hab nichts zu sagen“ Lautet die knappe Antwort. Das Gemurmel im Saal wird wieder lauter, ich höre hier und da wie sich die Anwesenden darüber beklagen, dass er ihnen keine Antworten liefert. Das sie immer noch im Dunklen tappen, obwohl es bereits vorbei ist. Für sie besteht kein Zweifel, dass man ihn bis an sein Lebensende wegsperrt.  
„Haben Sie sich mal umgesehen, Herr Ackerman? Die Familie Ihres Opfers ist hier und will endlich Antworten, die sie nur von Ihnen bekommen kann. Meinen Sie nicht, dass Sie zumindest denen eine Antwort schuldig sind?“  
„Tch. Sehe ich für Sie wie jemand aus, den das interessiert? Ich bin niemandem irgendwas schuldig“  
Die Gleichgültigkeit in seiner Stimme macht mich wahnsinnig wütend. Nicht nur, weil ich mir wirklich für Elias Familie wünsche, dass sie ihre Antworten bekommen, sondern auch, weil ich seine Gelassenheit einfach nicht verstehen kann. Er steht kurz davor weggesperrt zu werden und alles, was er tut, ist den Staatsanwalt zusätzlich zu reizen, indem er sich einfach weiterhin ausschweigt. Indem er keinen Funken Reue zeigt. Nicht das geringste Interesse. Nichts, was darauf schließen lassen würde, dass man es hier tatsächlich mit einem fühlenden Menschen zu tun hat.  
Ich weiß nicht, was ich erwartet hab. Ob ich wirklich geglaubt hab, dass er hier – vor all diesen Menschen – die Seite von sich zeigt, die er mir gezeigt hat. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie er nach Hause kam, wie er eine Ewigkeit unter der Dusche stand. Wie er partout nicht von mir angefasst werden wollte, weil er dachte, er würde mich dreckig machen. Wie er mich schließlich ins Badezimmer gezerrt hat, um mich in die Wanne zu stecken und anschließend zusammengebrochen ist. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass er geweint hat, daran, dass er beinahe hyperventiliert wäre. Daran, dass er sich gegen meine Umarmung gewehrt hat, gegen die Nähe und ich erinnere mich daran, wie lange es gedauert hat, um ihn endlich ins Bett zu bringen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich gehofft hatte, dass ich diesen Levi sehen würde. Ob ich mir gewünscht hätte, dass die Anwesenden begreifen, dass er nicht nur das Monster ist, was sie in ihm sehen. Es ist vielleicht keine Reue, aber es lässt ihn menschlicher wirken.  
„Arschloch“ Höre ich Mikasa leise neben mir zischen. Der Griff um meine Hand festigt sich und als ich einen kurzen Blick auf ihr Profil werfe, sehe ich, wie sie mit ihrem Kiefer mahlt. Ihre Körperhaltung ist angespannt und ihr Blick bohrt sich regelrecht in Levis Rücken. Sie sieht aus, als würde sie ihn töten wollen und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich fragt, was ich an diesem Mann fand. Was ich immer noch an ihm finde. Das sie mich für vollkommen grenzdebil halten muss.  
Als ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Mitte richte, sehe ich, wie der Polizist erneut nach Levis Oberarm greift um ihn auf die Beine zu ziehen. Dieses Mal jedoch...  
„Finger weg, Arschloch!“ Zischt er, entzieht sich dem Mann ruckartig und erhebt sich von allein. Für einen Moment wird es lauter im Saal, die Blicke der Gerichtsdiener noch ernster als ohnehin schon.  
Trotz der viel zu großen Sachen, die Levi trägt, erkennt man, wie sich seine Muskeln anspannen und als er sich seinem Anwalt zuwendet, um seinen Platz neben ihm anzusteuern, sehe ich die angespannten Gesichtszüge.  
Ihn lässt das hier nicht kalt. Ihn belastet das hier mehr, als er uns sehen lässt.   
Ich wünschte, ich könnte seine Augen sehen.  
Er steuert auf seinen Stuhl zu, dicht gefolgt von dem Polizisten, der hinter ihm Position bezieht, sobald er sich hingesetzt hat. Erneut klappern seine Handschellen auf dem Holz, aber dieses Mal kommt es mir so viel lauter vor. Mein Blick klebt an ihn bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ein großer, breiter Körper sich durch den Gang bewegt und mir damit die Sicht für einen kurzen Moment versperrt.  
„Setzen Sie sich, Dr. Smith“ Schallt die Stimme des Richters durch den Raum. Mein Blick wandert wie automatisch in die Mitte zurück, bleibt an dem Mann hängen, der eben den Raum betreten hat. Er ist groß, die blonden Haare ordentlich zur Seite gekämmt.  
 _Das ist als Dr. Smith._  
Er setzt sich und anders als erwartet schaut er nicht direkt den Richter an, sondern Levi. Und dieser... starrt zurück. Es sieht beinahe so aus, als würden sie stumm kommunizieren. Dr. Smith wendet den Blick ab, während Levi ihn weiter in Grund und Boden starrt.  
„Ihr Name ist Erwin Smith, geboren am vierzehnten Oktober neunzehnhundertfünfundsechzig in Berlin“ listet der Richter seine vorhandenen Daten auf.  
„Das ist korrekt“ Seine dunkle Stimme ist angenehm, er wirkt dabei völlig entspannt und gelassen und dass, obwohl er hier ist, um einen Mörder zu entlasten. Sofern man denn von Entlastung sprechen kann. Woher ich das weiß? Völlig egal. Wichtig ist nur, dass er etwas für ihn tun kann. Vielleicht.  
„Sie sind nicht dem dem Angeklagten verwandt oder verschwägert, nehme ich an?“   
„Nein, bin ich nicht“  
„Ich muss Sie darauf hinweisen, dass Sie vor Gericht die Wahrheit sagen müssen. Andernfalls machen Sie sich strafbar. Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen, wenn Sie sich selbst belasten würden“  
„Natürlich“  
„Laut meiner Informationen haben Sie Herrn Ackerman über vier Jahre psychisch betreut, ist das richtig?“  
„Herrn Ackerman war vier Jahre lang zwei Mal die Woche in unserer Praxis. Ich muss zugeben, dass die Fortschritte eher schleichend vonstattengegangen sind und dass es schwierig war ihn überhaupt zur Mitarbeit zu bewegen. Manchmal habe ich mich gefragt, warum er überhaupt immer wieder kommt. Er hat nicht viel erzählt und wenn, waren es Dinge, die ich nicht mit seiner Erkrankung in Einklang bringen konnte. Wir haben viel über die Ereignisse der Tage zwischen unseren Terminen gesprochen, über die kleinen Fortschritte und Rückschläge“ erzählt er, ohne dass der Richter ihn dazu auffordern muss. Ich denke, er hat sich die Worte seiner Einführung bereits Tage vorher genau zurechtgelegt. Er wirkt auf mich wie jemand, der strukturiert und durchdacht an die Dinge ran geht. Was ich mich allerdings frage... wenn Levi doch aus freien Stück zu ihm in die Praxis ist... wieso hat er dann die Mitarbeit verweigert? Und das über einen so langen Zeitraum...  
Irgendwas passt da nicht.  
„Dr. Smith. Erzählen Sie uns bitte wie gravierend die Ausmaße der Mysophobie meines Mandanten waren“   
Der Verteidiger scheint offenbar direkt auf den Punkt kommen zu wollen. Vielleicht hat er aber auch Angst, Dr. Smith könnte etwas sagen, was seine Gutachten infrage stellt. Und ehrlich gesagt... fürchte ich mich ebenfalls davor.  
„Als er mit seiner Therapie begonnen hat, war ihm der Waschzwang deutlich anzusehen. Die Haut an den Händen war – typisch für Menschen mit dieser Erkrankung – rissig und an vielen Stellen aufgesprungen. Wir haben die erste Zeit viele Sitzungen unterbrechen oder im Badezimmer unserer Praxis weiterführen müssen. Es hat lange gedauert, fast eineinhalb Jahre, bis wir das soweit im Griff hatten, dass wir die Stunden in meinem Behandlungszimmer verbringen konnten, selbstverständlich hat er dennoch den Großteil der Zeit stehend verbracht, weil er die Befürchtung hatte, der Sessel könnte vor Bakterien nur so wimmeln. Es hat viele Rückfälle gegeben, zeitweise war sein Verhalten schlimmer als zu Beginn seiner Therapie. Woran das lag, konnte ich allerdings nicht herausfinden. Als ich unsere Zusammenarbeit beendet habe, ging es ihm besser. Wir hatten den Waschzwang einigermaßen unter Kontrolle und ich habe ihm einen Kollegen empfohlen, der ihn weiterhin unterstützt hätte. Ich hatte ihn bereits gefragt, ob er ihn übernehmen würde.“ Erklärt er, wieder Ausschweifender, als es vielleicht üblich gewesen wäre.  
Ob er mit den Fragen gerechnet und sich die Antworten feinsäuberlich überlegt und zurechtgelegt hat?  
„Wieso haben Sie die Zusammenarbeit beendet, Dr. Smith?“ Fragt nun der Staatsanwalt, klingt dabei beinahe lauernd.   
Vielleicht, weil er hofft, dass Levi bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt gemordet hat. Vielleicht, weil er hofft, Smith könnte ihm damit direkt in die Hände spielen.  
„Das hatte persönliche Gründe“ erwidert er völlig gelassen. Levi dagegen... durchbohrt ihn regelrecht mit seinen Blicken als wollte er die Antwort auf diese Frage noch dringender als der Staatsanwalt selbst. Er wirkt angespannt und das erste Mal seitdem er hier im Saal sitzt, zeigt er überhaupt eine Regung.  
„Dr. Smith. Ich weise Sie noch einmal darauf hin, dass Sie die Wahrheit sagen müssen. Hat der Angeklagte Ihnen von einem Mord erzählt? Einer anderen Straftat?“ Bohrt der Staatsanwalt weiter, doch Smith schüttelt lediglich mit dem Kopf.  
„Nichts dergleichen. Er hat nie etwas in diese Richtung erwähnt oder angedeutet. Ich sagte doch, wir haben hauptsächlich über die Fort- und Rückschritte gesprochen.“  
„Was war dann der Auslöser für diese doch eher ungewöhnliche Entscheidung?“  
Die Antwort folgt nicht sofort. Das ist das erste Mal, dass Smith zögert, dass er keine direkte Antwort liefert. Dass er in seiner inneren Ruhe gestört zu sein scheint.   
Er sagte, es wären persönliche Gründe gewesen... vielleicht gab es in der Familie etwas, dass ihn zur Pause gezwungen hat. Jedenfalls scheint es etwas zu sein, dass ihm nicht so einfach über die Lippen kommt. Etwas, dass ihm vielleicht sogar unangenehm ist.  
„Ich muss gestehen, dass sich die Beziehung zwischen mir und Herrn Ackerman in eine eher freundschaftliche Richtung entwickelt hat. Zum Ende unserer Zusammenarbeit war es mir einfach nicht mehr möglich, die Dinge objektiv zu betrachten, wie man es als Psychologe nun einmal tun sollte“  
„Tch. Als ob das dein verficktes Problem gewesen wäre, Augenbraue. Wer soll dir den Scheiß glauben? Hm?! Du schwanzloser Bastard bist mir ´ne verfickte Antwort schuldig!“  
Levis dunkle Stimme hallt förmlich durch den Saal, bringt damit das Gemurmel der Anwesenden für einen Moment zum Verstummen. Ich kann Smith´s Gesicht zwar nur im Profil sehen, dennoch sehe ich dass sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln verzogen haben, während er seinen Blick auf Levi richtet. Es ist ehrlich, irgendwie zärtlich und ich frage mich, ob er wohl mehr für Levi übrig hatte.  
Sie tauschen ein paar Blicke, schweigen beide bis der Richter ihr kleines Blickduell mit seinen direkten, verärgerten Worten an Levi unterbricht.  
„Herr Ackerman Sie sprechen, sobald man Sie etwas fragt. Ansonsten halten Sie den Mund. Habe ich mich da klar ausgedrückt?!“  
Die Antwort, die er bekommt, ist ein verächtliches Schnauben. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Er bleibt ruhig, während der Richter seinen mahnenden Blick auf ihn richtet und selbst dann, als er sich wieder seinem Zeugen widmet, schweigt er. Hält sich an die Spielregeln.   
Ich hätte mit Protest gerechnet, einer spitzen Bemerkung. Aber sie bleibt aus, er fügt sich und lässt sich einfach gegen die Lehne seines Stuhls zurücksinken. Sein Anwalt beugt sich näher an ihn heran, ich sehe wie er die Lippen bewegt und ihm scheinbar etwas zuflüstert. Ich wünschte, ich könnte auch nur erahnen, was sich in diesem Kopf abspielt. Ich wünschte, ich könnte einen Einblick in die Art und Weise, wie er denkt, bekommen. Nur einen Kleinen. Nur ein winziges Bisschen, damit ich all das hier endlich verstehen kann. Mehr will ich nicht. Einfach verstehen.  
Meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit liegt auf Levi. Er schweigt, reagiert kaum auf die Worte seines Verteidigers und wenn er doch reagiert ist es nicht mehr als ein einfaches Schulterzucken. Seine Blicke sind weiterhin auf den blonden Mann gerichtet.  
Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Mann Nerven aus Stahl haben muss. Eine Engelsgeduld. Andernfalls hätte er die Verteidigung doch bestimmt schon längst aufgegeben. Ich meine... es ist so offensichtlich, dass Levi keine Hilfe von ihm will und dennoch zwingt er sich ihm so ungeniert auf und versucht alles, um ihn möglichst gut aus der Sache rauszuholen. Und dass obwohl er einen Menschen getötet hat. Obwohl er ein Leben beendet hat und obwohl er sich so gar nicht dafür zu interessieren scheint.  
Ich sehe, das Smith mit sich hadert. Dass er sich nicht sicher ist, ob er ihm antworten soll oder nicht. Vielleicht fragt er sich, ob es etwas ändert. Ob es seinem Gewissen hilft. Ob er glaubt, dass es für Levi besser ist Bescheid zu wissen oder nicht.  
„Ich hatte Gefühle für dich“  
Als die Worte Smiths Lippen verlassen, sieht er ihn direkt an. Sieht – genauso wie ich – die Wut und die Anspannung in seinem Gesicht. Die bösen Worte, die ihm bereits auf der Zunge liegen, die er vergebens versucht zurückzuhalten.  
„Gefühle. Gefühle. Fick dich ins Knie!“  
Die giftigen, herablassenden Worte zerreißen die aufkommende Stille, hinterlassen nichts als weitere Sprachlosigkeit während sich die Wut in seinem Gesicht langsam in Rage verwandelt. Die ohnehin schon emotionslosen Züge werden noch eine Spur kälter und plötzlich kommt mir der Abend in der Küche vor wie eine Lappalie. Wenn ich dachte, da wäre er außer sich gewesen, werde ich jetzt eines Besseren belehrt. Die Wut, die er an dem Abend in den Augen hatte, ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was er Smith gerade zuteilwerden lässt. Das hier ist keine Abneigung. Keine einfache Wut. Das hier ist Hass.  
„Hast du wirklich geglaubt du würdest mir damit einen Gefallen tun? Oder war’s nicht vielmehr so, dass du einfach nur an dich gedacht hast?“ – „Herr Ackerman!“ – „Wenn du nicht so ein egoistischer Wichser gewesen wärst, säßen wir vielleicht gar nicht hier!“ – „Herr Ackerman, niemand hat Ihnen –“ – „Fick dich du beschissenes robentragendes, fettes Schwein! Niemand hat nach deiner verfickten Meinung gefragt!“  
Seine Stimme ist dunkel, klingt völlig anders. Anders, als ich sie in Erinnerung hab und anders als eben. Anders als in jeder Situation, in der ich ihn bisher erlebt hab. Er ist völlig in Rage und so wie es aussieht, platzen die Worte förmlich aus ihm heraus, ohne das er überhaupt die Möglichkeit hat um darüber nachzudenken. Es scheint so, als könnte er nicht anders als seine Gedanken einfach laut auszusprechen. Dem Mann seine Wut entgegenzuschleudern, ohne dass er sich ihr entziehen könnte. Ohne dass irgendjemand etwas dagegen tun könnte. Sie könnten ihn abführen, die Verhandlung verschieben. Sie könnten unterbrechen, bis er sich wieder gefangen hat. Aber ich denke, dass sie dann nie eine Antwort auf all ihre Fragen bekommen. Und Levi? Was hat er schon zu verlieren? Ich denke, für ihn spielt es keine Rolle, wo man ihn einsperrt. In einer Psychiatrie oder im Knast... man nimmt ihm seine Freiheit so oder so. Für ihn ist das Spiel vorbei.  
Auch wenn sich die Worte gerade direkt an Dr. Smith richten, sind sie doch für alle hier gleichsam wichtig. Für den Richter und die beiden Anwälte. Für die Familie und die Freunde von Elias.  
Für mich.  
Ich muss es einfach wissen. Ich muss wissen, was er getan hat. Ich muss wissen, wieso. Ich muss es wissen, damit ich ihn endlich abharken kann. Damit ich all das vergessen kann.  
Mikasa drückt sanft meine Hand, streicht mit dem Daumen über meinen Handrücken und spendet mir die Kraft, die ich hierfür brauche. Damit ich durchhalte.  
„Du dämliches Stück Scheiße wusstest, dass ich die beschissene Therapie abbreche!“  
Seine Stimme senkt sich langsam, auch wenn der wütende Unterton bleibt, wirkt ruhiger, auch wenn seine angespannte Haltung verrät, dass er sich längst nicht beruhigt hat. Und ich bin mir sicher, er würde dem Blonden an den Hals gehen, wenn er könnte. Wenn ihn die Handschellen nicht einschränken würden und der Mann in seinem Rücken nicht allzeit bereit wäre, ihn zu überwältigen und raus zu bringen. Ich denke, das ist der einzige Grund, wieso er immer noch auf seinem Stuhl sitzt.  
„Schon witzig, was vermeintliche Gefühle so anrichten können, hm?“ Sagt er völlig ernst, trocken, ohne jegliche Emotion. Nicht mal ein freudloses Lachen unterstreicht diese Aussage. Er wirkt eher wie eine sprechende Puppe. Die Gesichtszüge glatt und monoton, die Augen kalt und leer. Die Lippen bewegen sich zwar, wenn er spricht, aber sie verraten absolut nichts.  
„Ich hab´s dem Jungen auch erklärt, Dr. Smith. So etwas wie Liebe existiert nicht“  
Glaubt er wirklich, was er da sagt? Glaubt er wirklich, die Gefühle, die ich ihm entgegengebracht habe, waren fake? Gespielt? Unecht? Glaubt er wirklich, dass es keine Liebe ist?  
 _Ich glaube dir kein Wort._  
Das kann doch unmöglich sein Ernst sein! Er kann doch unmöglich glauben, dieses schöne Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit sei Einbildung gewesen.  
 _Ich kann dir nicht glauben, Levi._  
„Ach ja? Glaubst du das wirklich, oder willst du dir das einreden?“  
Smith glaubt ihm auch nicht. Smith kann ihm auch nicht glauben.  
„Ich weiß es! Das, was du liebe nennst, ist nichts weiter als der Wunsch etwas besitzen zu wollen, damit es kein anderer haben kann“  
Ich schüttel den Kopf. Der Wunsch etwas besitzen zu wollen, damit es kein anderer haben kann? Nein! Nein, ich hätte ihn gehen lassen. Wenn er wen anders gewollt hätte, hätte ich ihn gehen lassen, weil ich ihn liebe. Ich hätte das Beste für ihn gewollt. Jedes Glück der Welt. Das, was er da beschreibt, ist alles, aber keine Liebe. Eine völlig verdrehte Vorstellung, aber nichts, was der Realität in irgendeiner Weise nah kommen würde.  
„Und der kleine Wichser wollte eben etwas, das mir gehört. Ich bin Einzelkind. Teilen war noch nie so mein Ding.“  
„Was hast du getan, Levi?“  
Weder der Richter, noch der Staatsanwalt wagt es, die beiden Männer zu unterbrechen. Sie wissen vermutlich genauso gut wie ich, dass sie gerade näher an einer Antwort sind, als die ganze Zeit zuvor. Vermutlich näher als sie je wieder kommen, wenn sie den Moment nicht einfach geschehen lassen. Niemand will den Moment verpassen, an dem das Schweigen endlich gebrochen wird. Natürlich nicht. Jeder hier will eine Antwort. Einen Grund. Ein Motiv.  
Der Saal ist stiller als je zuvor. Das Gemurmel hat sich endgültig eingestellt und alle Blicke sind auf das ungleiche Paar im vorderen Bereich des Saals gerichtet.  
„Das, was man mit Schweinen macht, Erwin. Ich hab ihn geschlachtet. War ne ganz schöne Sauerei. Das ganze Blut, die Innereien... aber für die Schreie und das jämmerliche Betteln und Flehen hat sich das ganze allemal gelohnt.“  
In seiner Stimme hat sich etwas verändert. Sie ist zwar nach wie vor kalt. Abweisend. Distanziert. Aber sie ist nicht mehr so sicher wie zu beginn. Seine Hände fangen an zu zittern – genau wie seine Stimme – und ballen sich zu Fäusten. Seine Atmung ist unregelmäßig, sein ganzer Körper steht unter Anspannung und auch wenn er uns weißmachen will, dass er diesen Mord genossen hat, sieht man ihm deutlich an, dass ihn die Erinnerung an das viele Blut deutlich härter trifft, als er zeigen will. Es mag vielleicht nicht der Gedanke an den Mord sein, vielleicht genießt er den Gedanken an den Tod dieses Kerls tatsächlich. Aber das Blut... das macht ihn fertig. Genauso wie vor ein paar Wochen.  
Vielleicht ist es wirklich die Mysophobie. Nichts anderes. Vielleicht ist er wirklich das, was er uns hier zeigt. Aber irgendeinen Grund muss es geben. Es muss einen Grund dafür geben, wieso er diesen Zwängen unterliegt. Wieso er tötet, ohne einen Funken Reue deswegen zu empfinden. Es muss einen Grund dafür geben, wieso ein sonst so ruhiger, sachlicher Mensch wie Levi sämtliche Nerven verliert und durchdreht. Irgendeinen Grund gibt es immer.  
Ich weiß, dass er impulsiv sein kann. Ich weiß, dass er die kein besonders hohes Maß an Geduld besitzt. Ich weiß auch, dass er eine andere Sicht auf viele Dinge hat. Aber ich bezweifel stark, dass es eine Laune war. Und ich frage mich zunehmend mehr, ob Elias wirklich der Einzige war.   
Erwin sprach in seiner Aussage von Rückschlägen. Phasen, in denen die Mysophobie stärker war als zu Anfang. Und ich frage mich, ob er vielleicht in einer ähnlichen Situation war. Ob er da auch getötet hat oder ob es wirklich einfach schlechte Phasen ohne driftigen Grund waren.  
„Ich denke –“ beginnt der Staatsanwalt, ist im Begriff das Blickduell und die Unterhaltung der Männer zu unterbrechen, aber Erwin schneidet ihm glücklicherweise das Wort ab.  
„Du willst mir also sagen, dass du dich daran erinnerst, was passiert ist? Du könntest mir jetzt haarklein beschreiben, was du getan hast?“  
Der Blonde scheint fest davon überzeugt zu sein, dass der schwarzhaarige Racheengel verneint. Das er sich und den Menschen hier eingesteht, dass er keinen blassen Schimmer hat, was genau er eigentlich getan hat.  
Der Verteidiger legt eine Hand auf Levis Unterarm, nur für einen kurzen Moment, bekommt aber dadurch seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Die verkrampften Hände entspannen sich etwas, legen sich flach auf das dunkle Holz des Tisches. Man hört die Stimme des Mannes nur wie ein Rauschen durch den Raum hallen. Die Worte sind ganz klar nur für seinen Mandanten bestimmt.  
Seine Stimme verstummt und Levis Blick gleitet zu dem Mann in der Mitte zurück.  
„Bruchteilhaft“ erwidert er. Seine Stimme verrät, dass er dieses Zugeständnis nur ungern kundtut, gleichzeitig ist deutlich zu erkennen, dass er die Wahrheit sagt.  
Es ist zum Verrücktwerden. Sämtliche Fragen des Richters und des Staatsanwalts sind förmlich an ihm abgeprallt und jetzt, wo Smith ihn fragt, antwortet er, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt. Wegen ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit? Wegen einer gewissen Vertrauensbasis? Oder einfach, weil er ihn wissen lassen will, was er vielleicht hätte verhindern können, wenn er ihn nicht fallen gelassen hätte.  
„An was genau?“ Fragt Smith weiter. Er wirkt aufrichtig daran interessiert. Nicht, als würde er für alle in diesem Raum fragen, sondern für sich. Ganz allein für sich selbst.  
„Spielt das wirklich eine Rolle?“  
„Antworten Sie ihm, Ackerman!“ Fordert der Richter grob.  
Das ist der Moment, wo sämtliche Schotten dicht machen. Levi bricht den Blickkontakt mit seinem ehemaligen Psychologen endgültig ab. Sein Blick ruht auf seinen Händen, seine Lippen sind fest aufeinandergepresst und seine ganze Körperhaltung ist auf Abwehr geschaltet.  
„Verdammt!“ Fluche ich leise, balle die Hände zu Fäusten. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Das kann doch verdammt nochmal nicht sein Ernst sein! Smith hatte ihn fast soweit! Es hätte antworten geben können. All das hier hätte endlich ein Ende haben können. Und was tut dieser Mann? Er vermasselt es, weil er ihn in die Ecke drängt.  
Elias Mutter lässt sämtliche Fragen auf Levi niederprasseln, fleht ihn an ihr zu antworten. Beschimpft ihn. Wirft ihm Flüche und Hasstiraden entgegen. Schreit und tobt. Völlig erfolglos. Weder hebt er den Blick, noch bekommt sie einen Mucks von ihm zu hören während der Mann, der neben ihr sitzt, versucht sie zu beruhigen.   
Er hat für sich beschlossen, zu diesen Dingen nichts zu sagen. Sich auszuschweigen und all die Geheimnisse mit ins Grab zu nehmen. Er hat für sich beschlossen, dass diese Frau kein weiteres Wort über den Tod ihres Sohnes zu hören bekommt. Dass sie keinen Einblick in seine Gedanken bekommt. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich für sich tut. Vielleicht ist es auch ein kleines Fünkchen Mitleid, was ihn dazu bewegt ihr nicht all die Grausamkeiten zu nennen, die er ihrem Sohn angetan hat. Egal was es ist... ich bin irgendwie froh darüber.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die ganze Wahrheit hätte verkraften können. Genauso sicher weiß ich aber, dass ich sie hören muss. Dass ich ihn verstehen muss. Um jeden Preis. Ich muss es wissen. Ich muss es verstehen. Egal wie. Egal ob es ihm passt oder nicht.  
 _Ich werde Antworten finden, Levi._  
 _Ich weiß, dass du kein schlechter Mensch bist._


End file.
